


Good Luck With Your Future

by dreykar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, M/M, Slash, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 131,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreykar/pseuds/dreykar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With help from their older selves back in time from twenty five years in the future, Batman and The Joker agree to work together to prevent the mob taking over Gotham permanently. Now with Scarecrow helping them out things are more complicated than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Batman had spent the last forty minutes chasing The Joker through winding alleys and dangerous backstreets. Finally, after almost catching him many times, Batman had The Joker cornered on a roof top.

Both were panting slightly, although the Clown Prince of Crime seemed to be out of sheer anticipation.

Arms open in display the man in purple grinned. "Ya got me, Bats".

Bruce, taking a moment to catch his breath, replied "I always do".

The Joker smirked, putting his arms by his sides, his body hunched awkwardly as usual. "Such a faithful little puppy".

Bruce saw red "No games, Joker. How'd you break out of Arkham?"

"Questions, questions. Aren't you just glad to see me? It's been aggggeeeesss". He swept a tongue over his painted lips and smiled innocently, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was ready for a fight.

"I'm taking you back to Arkham" Batman growled, black cape rippling in the soft breeze.

The Joker pouted playfully which was offset by his tight hold on the weapon in his hand and completed by his defensive stance.

"Aww, come on Bat Man, don't break if off. We're . Just . Getting . Started" he called menacingly starting to move towards the man in front of him.

Batman braced himself but they both stopped when something in the shadows to the right of Bruce moved. Making sure The Joker was staying where he was, Bruce looked again and called "Who's there?"

No response came but he could see now the outline of a man.

"I can see you" he continued, taking out a Bat-a-rang.

"A friend, Bats?" The Joker questioned, venom in his voice. He didn't like this. What if this visitor was here to hurt The Bat Man? Only he could damage his Bats.

"Show yourself" Bruce called once more as a final warning. Convinced he saw a flash of a weapon in the darkness, the Bat-a-rang was thrown. Quickly it was deflected by a protected arm. The armour covering it must be very strong by the angle it flew off at, Bruce determined.

"Wait. Listen" whoever was there finally reasoned. His voice was a harsh rasp, not unlike Batman's. It was aged, well worn. Bruce frowned, the tone seemed somewhat familiar...

Making sure his other foe was still in place, he took out another Bat-a-rang and went to throw it, when it was suddenly knocked out of his hand. The other man had obviously thrown something before he could. Both objects fell in front of his heavy boots.

Bruce took a step back in shock, two Bat-a-rangs flashed up at him, reflecting the moonlight.

His head snapped up at the man who was still mostly in shadow. The Joker continued to look on taking everything in with great interest. He couldn't hear what was being said as they were both keeping their voices down but he could hear the tone. He wanted that tone to be directed at him.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked, his voice a little softer than usual. The man stepped mostly out of the shadow now.

"I need you to stay calm" Bruce took another step back in shock. The man was wearing the full Bat-suit, only it look more advanced and it was a little larger to fit this man slightly more filled out frame. He looked to be in his 50's or 60's, Bruce couldn't tell exactly from this distance.

"Who are you?" Bruce repeated, he was starting to think...but that couldn't be...

Still The Joker watched intently from the distance, waiting for his chance. He chewed on his bottom lip out of habit.

"Please hear me out. This will be hard to believe, but it's true. I have come back 25 years to your present to help you prevent a horrible outcome". There was silence in which not even the clown broke.

"You're...me?" Bruce asked with as much disbelief as his Batman voice would allow. "That can't be true. Prove it". Batman didn't have super powers like time travel, he just had a host of gadgets and the will to rid the earth of scum, Bruce reasoned with himself.

At this the man walked forward so he was face to face with Bruce.

The Joker made a small growl in his throat and pulled out his switchblade, which he had put away, just in case this new comer tried to damage his plaything. Suddenly he heard a noise to his left coming somewhere from the darkness. He gave his full attention to it, gripping the weapon tighter. Squinting into the darkness he saw nothing but he snarled towards it all the same.

In the meantime the others were whispering away to each other. The Joker hovered on the spot, wondering whether he should attack yet or not. They were leaving him out!

"You are Bruce Wayne. Your parents were murdered by Joe Chill. You trained with the league of shadows. Your greatest fear is bats. And...you never forgot Rachel".

Bruce just stood there wide eyed. It wasn't so much what this man said, but more that he spoke in Bruce Wayne's voice. Studying his face he noticed things only he could have, the placement of his teeth, the same inflections in his eyes. This man was him, only older.

A look of understanding passed between the two men which was broken with a call from the other side of the roof.

"Hate to, uh, break this up, Boys. But aren't you forgetting something, Bats?" the man in purple stood there arms wide, subtlety waving the knife. He was clearly frustrated that he had been totally forgotten about.

From where he was standing he had heard none of their talk and couldn't see the new man's armour properly. This was very frustrating to him.

"Attention seeking Prima Donna" the man from the future cursed under his breath. Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise under the cowl.

The man then quietly explained to Bruce "I'd forgotten how annoying this guy was..." he then began to walk back to where he was standing before, but this time not in shadow.

Bruce's eyes went wide and he turned himself to face the man. Remembering to use Batman's voice he called out "...was? Hey, what do you mean-".

The man from the future turned to the clown. "Joker" he spoke with authority. The addressed man frowned and then squinted. Taking a step forward and cocking his head to the side

"Bats?" he whispered looking wildly between the two men. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Yes, Joker. I am. I've come from 25 years in the future to prevent an outcome that-" he was cut off as the other man started whooping with loud laughter, doubling over. Bruce looked over to the future him, thinking he might be annoyed with this display. He was surprised to see that the other man was patiently waiting. He must have been expecting this reaction.

After a little while The Joker calmed down. Wiping his eyes and smudging the black further into the white greasepaint on his face, he said in an amused voice

"Ohhhhhh, Bats. This...this is priceless. A Future-Bat!". He beamed at both the men, tongue travelling on its well worn path once again.

"Hey" he called more seriously now, taping his foot absently "can you tell me the winning lotto numbers for the next 25 years? Actually, better yet" he straightened up to the best of his ability "tell me all about me!"

There was silence again. Both men from the present looked towards their unexpected guest who kept his gaze towards the area The Joker was in.

"Come on, Bat Man. Share!" he begged a little more impatiently.

Bruce had a strange feeling be didn't want to identify swirling in his stomach. The older him had said "I'd forgotten how annoying he was...". Did that mean that this man had died at some point over the last 25 years?

"Oh, come on, come on, come on. You're just like this guy". He then continued in amusement "Do I have to come over there and pull on your little earsies? Blow up a hospital?"

Suddenly laughter burst from the darkness to the left of the Joker. Chilling and familiar to all men standing there. Stepping from the shadows the laughing one casually made his way over to his younger self.

"Ah-hoo, ah-ha, ah-hee" he continued until the men were a step away from each other.

"Ohhhhhh...now that one's getting a little, uh, old..."

The suit had changed a little, the design more befitting of an older man. The hair had receded further but was still green, although the roots were now salt and pepper coloured. The scars never healed any further and the war paint now also covered wrinkles and a few new scars. All in all though, it seemed that not much had changed.

All of a sudden the two men embraced like brothers. Only the Joker could believe and accept that his older self, sent from the future, was standing in front of him in the space of about ten seconds, Bruce thought scathingly. The two men broke apart.

"So Bats still enjoys our fine company then?" the younger Joker questioned. He had a look particular look on his face. Bruce realised it was the closest thing to respect he had ever seen on that painted man. The older one glanced at him with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, oh you have no idea" he chuckled and winked when the older Batman growled

"Joker! I warned you". The addressed man took a small step back smirking.

"Keep your bra on, Batsy" he suggested wryly.

'Batsy?' Younger Bruce thought with disgust while a look of pure delight burst onto the younger Joker's face.

"Batsy..." he murmured "Batsy! I love it. Hey Batsy!" he called, waving a purple gloved hand wildly at the younger Batman. Older Joker laughed while Bruce looked at his feet groaning.

"You'll get used to it" the older Batman assured him quietly. Bruce looked up at the man, he seemed to be giving the clown a lot of leeway and when he spoke to him it was as if they were...old friends or something.

Close by a police siren rent the air.

"Gentlemen" the older Batman addressed the group, taking charge "we should move. Is there anywhere we can talk privately? We have a few things we need to discuss".

The men moved closer together so they couldn't be easily overheard. Bruce thought about a suitable place, he couldn't take them back to the mansion or the Bat-cave...

"Junior, still have that place overlooking the Memorial park?" the senior clown asked his past self, white grease paint glowing in the moonlight.

"Uh, yeah. Way of wreaking a perfectly good hiding place, Pops" he said looking sourly at Bruce.

The older man just chuckled. "He finds it soon enough anyway".

The present Joker looks at his shoes, scuffing them like a scolded child. "Yeah, ok. But I really liked that one".

They all started walking off towards the exit. The older purple clad man put an arm around the younger's shoulders with a sense of a crazy uncle giving advice to his nephew. Shaking a pointed finger for emphasis he explained "Doesn't mean you have to lose it-"

"Joker!" the future Batman growled. Bruce was surprised at how quickly The Joker backed down. This was strange.

"I know, I know. 'Don't endanger the future by giving them information'. Got it" he swept a tongue over his lips. They heard the siren again, only closer this time. After a pause, the man went on obviously enjoying himself. "Sure you won't let us stay, Bats? I'd love to say hi to Gordy"

Bruce could have sworn there was almost a smirk on his older self's lips, but it was quickly replaced with the usually emotionless mask. "I'm sure the Commissioner has better things to be doing than talking to you".

"That's all he ever wanted to do". He looked down at his younger version "Excellent man, fan-tas-tic moustache". The two Jokers grinned at each other. Bruce swallowed. They had reached the fire escape.

"Just get down there" he commanded. To his surprise both men responded immediately without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With help from their older selves back in time from twenty five years in the future, Batman and The Joker agree to work together to prevent the mob taking over Gotham permanently. Now with Scarecrow helping them out things are more complicated than ever.

After avoiding the police cars buzzing around, the odd group of four began their trek out to The Joker's hideout near the memorial park. It was a good forty five minute walk for them as none of them had any transport nearby.

They all agreed that it was dangerous for the two men from the future to be seen with their younger selves but decided that no one would believe the truth anyway if they happened across the four of them. They could just say they were the usual copycats or something. This time of night however, they didn't expect to come across anyone anyway, not the path they were taking.

They walked side by side with themselves, the two clowns out in front who were enjoying each other's company greatly. The moon was shining above them all, casting odd shadows in the empty, filthy alleyways in which they walked.

"So tell me about...me" the younger Joker asked with flourish, still very excited. He had obviously forgotten that Batman was meant to be taking him off to Arkham.

'Not everything's about you' the younger Bruce thought.

As if knowing what he was thinking his older version looked across at him. Looking into what he could see of this person's face, Bruce felt for the first time in years he was looking at his father. He forced that thought to the back of his mind. He still didn't know what was happening, surely this was insane? He also didn't know if he could trust these people.

The older Joker cleared his throat, his arm draped around his younger self again. They looked so comfortable, like best buddies. Bruce realised that as the Joker trusted no one and was so narcissistic, having himself as his closest friend would be a very exciting prospect for him. No wonder they were so comfortable together after meeting only a short time before.

"Now, ya see, Bat-brain would be angry if I divulged my great secrets to ya. So I can't. But-ah, as you can see, I'm just as...charming, attractive and-"

"delutional" younger Bruce said under his breath

"-as I always have been" he nodded proding his tongue at his bottom lip as if to agree with his own statement.

Closer up now Bruce noticed some more of the scars that this man must have gained over the years. There was one just below his eye and another smaller one below his lip. He could only imagine how many others must riddle his body. He tried not to think about how many he may be responsible for.

A police siren was heard again but it was now at least a three to four blocks over. They were all very aware of what were going on around them.

"Our voice though, Junior, is a little scratchier I admit" the aged clown confessed. "Too many years of explosions, fires and" he chuckled "the Scardy-Crow trying to get one of his air fresheners to work on us".

Surprised, the modern day Batman spoke up "You let him test on you?"

At this the person he questioned turned around to face him. Eyes lingering on Bruce's features for a moment, his face softened slightly before he answered

"Ah...no. Johnny's mission was purely one sided. But, uh, it was entertaining watching him try" he stated winking at Bruce before turning around again.

The billionaire didn't respond as they all continued walking forward. He was still wondering if perhaps the Joker he knew had snuck up behind him during their chase earlier and knocked him out, making this all a dream. But looking at the detail in the Batsuit next to him and the way in which both the Jokers infuriated him so much he realised this all must be real.

Why would his healthy mind willingly place him in a situation with two Jokers?

He must have looked conflicted as the man next to him leaned closer and said softly in his natural voice "It will all be explained once we get there. The reason we are here is very important and affects many people over time. You're taking this awfully well by the way".

As the two green haired men in front carried on their own animated conversation which seemed to consist mainly about stories of explosions, Bruce replied in his regular voice

"It's not so much the reason you're here that's bothering me. It's the whole idea of time travel and mainly the way you two are acting, like you know each other too well...like you're working together-"

"We are on this" the older man stated, quickly cutting off the younger man. For the first time Bruce saw a look of impatience on the man from the future.

"Look, trust me on this one. You know what I'm like, you know what he's like. I wouldn't work with him if it wasn't for the greater good".

Greater good, Bruce thought, many people had used that excuse before for a range of evils. He sighed and nodded deciding to wait to pass judgement. Another though struck him "I'm supposed to be taking him off to Arkham right now, we're just delaying it. If he gets away-"

The older man smirked "Just wait" was his reply.

At that they nearly ran into the back of the two Jokers who had stopped suddenly. The older purple clad man whispered something to his younger self then smoothly melted into the shadows to the left of them all. The aged Batman grabbed Bruce by the arm dragging him into same darkened area.

To the present day Batman's surprise a moment later Scarecrow turned a corner and entered their alley with a sidekick who had a gun already pointed at the only man left in view. This man happened to be grinning widely, his green curls hanging over his face lightly.

"Ahhhh, Scary. To what do I owe this...pleasure?" the last word rolled of his tongue seductively. Bruce watched as Crane ripped off his mask, his icy blue eyes darting around the alley.

"I heard voices, Joker". He looked as though he knew this man in front of him was hiding something, he was obviously edgy, his body held stiffly as usual.

"Voices?" Bruce couldn't help but admire The Joker's acting skills as he raised his hands in surrender and looked around in confusion "Crow, if you're hearing voices you really should see a doctor-"

"Save your insults, Clown. He heard them too" he spat harshly indicating towards his henchman.

The man himself looked straight out of Arkham. Even his wild hair and torn clothes didn't distract from the obvious insanity shinning in his eyes. His arms shook as he held the weapon at his target. It was clear he was terrified of who he was keeping at bay.

Bruce saw to his left that the older harlequin, hunched over but ready to pounce if the situation called for it out of habit, was watching the scene unfold with great amusement. Looking between him and the man with the gun all of a sudden Bruce knew where this was going.

"How you doing there, Buddy?" the younger Joker's plan now obvious. "I must, uh, must say...you're doing a fine job of pointing that there gun at me. I'm sure your boss" at this he nods at Crane whose eyes had narrowed to mere slits "is very proud. I mean, it must be difficult to threaten me and hold a gun all at the same time!"

Crane spoke up seemingly believing whoever had been here was now gone "Quiet Clown. Who was here?"

Scarecrow looked a little wearier than the last time Bruce had seen him. He seemed to have lost a tiny amount of weight as his cheekbones seemed to be more defined and his suit was a little more tattered in places.

"I mean, your boss is a smart guy" The Joker continued seemingly rambling "obviously". His tone now darkened "Cos he knows he couldn't wave a gun at me...and get away with it. No".

The crazy man's eyes darted from his target to his boss for instruction. The Joker continued "So that's why you should leave now...before this gets...un-com-fort-able" he nods persuasively, lowering his hands.

"Don't listen to him" Crane ordered but it seemed to be too late. The gun was shaking wildly, its owner sweating horribly, mumbling to himself.

"That's a good boy. Now scram" The Joker instructed reaching into his pocket.

As this a number of things happened. The gun was dropped and went off, Jonathan jumped as it was pointed in his direction. The henchman ran away as quickly as possible yelling nonsense.

Before Crane could get his own weapon out The Joker was on him, an arm around the other man's chest and shoulder, switchblade held tightly against his throat.

"Mmm, now isn't this...intimate? Hrm?" the armed man murmured sweeping a tongue over his lips, almost nuzzling Crane's neck from behind.

"Now...you wanted to know who I speaking with?"

Crane looked terrified as he did his best not to struggle. He knew he had gone too far having worked with this man before. The irritation of people disrupting his night's plans coupled with his henchman having the upper hand had made him cocky and resulted in him not dealing with the clown with as much caution as he knew he should have.

"Well. As you can see, there is no one here but you, me...and perhaps a bat or two" the painted man murmured smugly, pressing the blade a little more firmly for effect.

"...no...he-"

"Whaaaat?" The Joker asked taking a little pressure off the weapon. He was enjoying this. Crane was his second favourite toy right after Bats and he had an audience to boot.

"He...isn't here. If he was, he'd take advantage of our...position" Crane reasoned, head leaning back and eyes wide.

"No, no, no. Ya see I'm doing him a favour" the clown said as though it should be obvious "I'm just removing some straw..."

Bruce saw this as his opportunity. He silently climbed up the drainpipe on the wall and jumped down around 15 feet from the two men.

"Joker" he rasped. "What are you both planning?"

The Joker still had Crane up against him with his knife. Even though he knew Batman was there the whole time he felt exhilarated as usual at his entrance.

"Ah, Batsy" he grinned, heart thumping wildly "We're not planning anything. We're, uh, just discussing the weather...".

Crane was slowly backing into his captor further and further so they were flush. Ever since Batman had gassed him with his own toxin the damaged part of his brain still registered Batman as a huge threat. Scarecrow was no coward, but he had difficulty reasoning with himself about this, especially as The Joker prevented him from protecting himself in any way. If he just had his gun out or a clear shot with his toxin then maybe he'd feel a bit different.

"Let go of Crane. I'm taking you back to Arkham. Both of you" the vigilante growled.

Crane whimpered slightly as the knife dug further into his throat due to the Joker's continuing excitement.

"I, uh, actually don't really feel like a vacation right now thanks, Bats. How about you, Crow?"

At this a Bat-a-rang shot towards them, the two men broke apart, the object clipping The Joker's arm in the gap between his jacket and glove. Crane fell to the ground landing on his wrist awkwardly as he kept a tight grip on his mask. The Joker however merely stumbled backwards a little.

Scarecrow took his chance and escaped down the alley in which he arrived, he turned back to see the two men moving towards each other. The Joker made a swipe at the Kevlar suit with his knife, the blade deflecting off the armour leaving the Joker open. Batman took his opportunity and punched the painted man in the face. With that Jonathan was gone, he wasn't proud of running away but he didn't need an angry Batman and a furious Joker on his hands. In his mind not leaving now would be classed as suicidal.

"Agh" The Joker groaned as he lay on the ground feeling his nose as blood poured out. The two men from the future walked up.

"Crane's gone" the older Batman rasped. Bruce looked down at The Joker who was looking up at him warily.

"That's wasn't for Crane's benefit" Bruce rasped. The injured man looked at his sliced arm briefly, it wasn't too deep and didn't bother him.

Bruce didn't like this situation. Usually he and his enemy fought until one was incapacitated enough or the police showed up. Now they were standing around about to leave together and had to be happy enough with each other to have a conversation amicably and not their usual one that involved one of them in particular being arrested.

"Don't look at me like that. You tried to stab me" the younger Batman said defending his actions. This was too stange.

"Might have been for the cut arm? Yeah?" the man didn't look up from where he was sitting on the ground.

The older Batman cut in "Come on your two, we have work to do".

The aging Joker gave his younger self a hand up, he seemed to be a bit annoyed at the situation.

"Hrm, doesn't look broken. You know you could always..." he whispered something into the bleeding man's ear. A smile emerged which continued to grow until he began to chuckle darkly. The older man slapped him playfully on the back a couple of times grinning from ear to ear.

Bruce felt a sense of foreboding. He may have seen this older Joker take an order from him without question but there was no doubt that this man was the very same killer that Bruce knew all too well.

The future harlequin turned to the future Batman and asked "Shall we?" gesturing to keep walking on. The other man stalked forward to join him. "I don't trust you" he said lightly as they began to walk referring to whatever this man had just suggested to the slightly injured Joker.

"Some things never change" was the honest response as they drew ever closer to the Joker's hideout and hopefully some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and The Joker agree to work together, with help from their older selves back in time from 25yrs in the future, to prevent the mob taking over Gotham permanently. Now with Scarecrow helping them out things are more complicated than ever.

After another half hour of walking with no further interruptions, they finally arrived at the Joker's hide out. It was at an apartment building Bruce had come across one day when looking out from the memorial park during a work break. He had never given it a second look.

The place blended in with the slightly upmarket area. Bruce had a small feeling of guilt that The Joker may have been here a while and he hadn't even noticed. The building itself looked be quite old but it seemed to be well maintained.

They were all standing at a door on a side street which was closed off and away from the main road. Even people that lived here may not have even noticed this door as it was more or less designed to blend in with the surrounding wall. Was this the cleaner's entrance?

On the way over here tonight Bruce had walked a little behind The Joker as he didn't trust the man, expecting some sort of revenge for the bloody nose. In front of both of them walked their older selves, mostly deep in conversation. Bruce assumed they were discussing whatever issue had brought them here.

As the modern day Joker bent over trying to locate the correct key on his large set of simular looking keys on his wallet chain, he mumbled to Bruce not looking up

"I, uh, don't want you taking advantage of my...generosity. Cos, uh, I like this place and I'm not ready to leave yet".

At this brown eyes found the Dark Knight's. Bruce could see the other pair twinkle with malice before he leant across to place a key in the lock. Bruce nodded his agreement feeling as though he didn't know what was signing up for.

Finally the door swung open revealing a decrepit looking staircase. They all filed through waiting for the Joker with the keys to lead them up there.

As he ascended he called out to all "This place I actually  _pay_  for. One apartment takes up a whole floor...and I rent the whole top floor. As you can, uh,  _see_ , I have my own private entrance in exchange for not suing if I break my  _pretty little neck_  on this darn staircase".

As if scripted Bruce's foot went through the wood on the step below him. He stumbled back a little but was half caught and steadied by the older Clown Prince who was apparently behind him.

"Ah, careful there, Batty. Ya can't sue remember?" he smirked showing off his yellowed teeth.

Bruce just grunted and continued onwards. After quite a climb they finally reached a small landing and single doorway. Again they had to wait for the correct key to be found.

Bruce wondered if the man was pretending to have difficulty finding the key to buy himself some time to stop and think things through, thus making sure that  _he_  was in control of all of this. Bruce wouldn't put it past him.

While searching the painted man called out "They think an elderly, old re _cluse_  lives here. The landlord had  _no_  idea. Yep. I've never had an inspection. Funny how paying double the rent upfront gives you a little...hrm, privacy". The key slid on to the lock and the door swung open as the man stepped through.

Bruce turned around to face himself "You sure this isn't a trap?" he suddenly felt caged when the reality of the situation struck him.

One, he believed he was actually talking with his future self. Two, he had delayed taking The Joker back to Arkham and had let Crane go and three, he was willingly entering a room where it was so isolated he would have a very hard time escaping. Also, there was no way of getting anyone's attention if this really was a trap.

It was now only the caped crusaders on the landing as the other two men were inside.

"I don't like this" the modern day Bruce whispered in his real voice, feeling himself sweat under his suit.

"I can understand that" was the curt reply. "But we are here now, at least hear us out".

Bruce blocked the older man's path, standing up to his full height. "How do I know I can trust you?" he questioned forcefully again feeling trapped.

The older man's eyes narrowed but Bruce could see some sympathy there.

"Who can you trust if you can't trust yourself?" at this he pushed past the younger man and entered the apartment too.

I could leave, Bruce thought, although I'd probably break my neck on the way back down. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the apartment.

His first reaction was that it felt stuffy. Looking around the place though, it was actually quite nice. It wasn't what he expected.

The place had a mix of deep maroon carpet and in some areas large black and white tiles. The furniture all looked to be expensive at one point, there was a lot of rich wood used to make them.

There was a high ceiling and long maroon velvet curtains cascading down over windows which looked out over the Memorial Park. They had stepped straight into an open plan space with at least four to five other rooms surrounding them leading off from other doors.

There was a desk along a wall which had been covered with a sheet recently, the covering also prevented Bruce from seeing what was on the wall behind the desk. From what he could see there were some newspaper clippings but that was it.

It was not really what he was expecting, however he probably should have realised that the place wouldn't be littered with dead bodies and mutilated animals. Although you couldn't ever really know with The Joker...

"Glad you could  _make_  it" the younger clown said rolling his eyes from a low plush chair. They were all sitting on chairs except for the aging Batman who was standing authoritivly in the middle of the room.

The older Joker was on a backwards kitchen table chair eating what appeared to be jelly crystals straight from the pack. He had scooped a large amount into his mouth when his face soured.

"Urgh!" he groaned in distaste, making a show of swallowing them and looking at the pack.

"Disgusting!" he commented still reading "...I thought this was meant to be pineapple!".

At this he continued to eat the orange flavoured crystals, smirking at the younger Batman's almost shocked face.

This wasn't helping Bruce's ability to stay here, which was already stretched. This man, in any shape or form, was infuriating.

Bruce sat down tensely on a couch as his older self began to speak.

"Now we have some more privacy I'll begin-"

"Question" the younger Joker called out, licking his lips and brushing down his lapels "Ya gunna talk in that ridiculous Bat-Voice the entire time?"

The older man nodded stiffly, the clown snorted "Alright...go ahead then".

"I'll keep this straight forward. We need to prevent a situation occurring. Over the next few months two sides of the mob strike a deal which allows the then combined mob to control who is elected mayor of Gotham. They don't give up this power. This results in a massive upsurge in crime over the next 25 years. No one feels safe, there is not much the police can do. The city falls into darkness more than we have ever known. Many innocent people are killed". There is silence.

"What we can do" the man continues as there are no interruptions "is try to prevent the deal from occurring. The Joker from my time and I obviously can't be seen as it may cause people who know us to ask questions, not that they would believe about the time travel. But still we can't take that chance".

The older Joker speaks up pointing at his scars "And, uh, there aren't too many people who look like  _this_  out there" his smug look indicating his pride in that fact, he then looks a little more serious "But if they think there's a copy-cat it just draws attention to our... _cause_ ".

The younger Bruce speaks up "But what can we do? If we prevent the deal now then what's to stop them from just doing it further down the track? What if in preventing this we change the future to something even worse?"

The younger Joker tries to interrupt again but is cut off by the older Batman, the clown looks murderous at the interruption.

"We have information from the man who assisted us in coming back. He has given us an outline about what we can do and the results that would cause. We can go through with you how to fix the mob issue. It would be the two of you who would be out there fixing this but we can assist from the background".

The younger Joker, who is extremely agitated by this point, cracks his neck and speaks in a sickenly sweet voice that fools no one

"Hrm, ya see...I'm not  _totally_  seeing my reason to get, uh,  _involved_ in this" he lowers his chin and looks at everyone systematically with his eyebrows raised. "I can _handle_  the mob, the Bat here can handle the  _crime-ah_. This place isn't exactly Disneyland to begin with-"

"Well" the older Batman begins strongly "there is another point left. Out latest mayor creates a new law to shoot any vigilante or super criminal on sight. As we left, I was about to be unmasked then most likely shot and this guy was on death row".

The younger Joker looks over to his older self mouthing 'super criminal' and 'death row', no trace of respect on his face now with it replaced by disgust "Way to drop the ball, Pops".

The addressed man opens his mouth to respond just as venomously but the younger Batman interrupts as he wants his questions answered before the Jokers can disrupt any further.

"What can we do to help? Anything we do could change the future for the worse".

The younger Joker seems to take this in, distracting him from his disgust. He then surprisingly agrees

"Yeah...I mean, I've made it to at least my mid fifties, I don't want to risk that. I'll just make sure that at a certain time I leave Gotham for good. Like when I'm fifty five or something...problem solved. No dead Jokers".

"It's not like that" the older Batman states sighing in a very non-Batman like way which is not lost on the two younger men "Part of the condition of us coming back is that we need to fix this, otherwise there are other costs bigger than this. We have a couple of months to do this. We have the consequences covered, we just need you to agree to help put the plans into action. Together".

Both younger men looked at each other confused "Together?" they both stated at the same time.

"Yes together" the older vigilante repeats as if talking to a slow school class. "You'll be working together a lot over the next couple of months".

The younger Joker smirks, his moods seem to change so quickly "So, uh...heh. Me and the Bat are going to be best buddies-"

"-I won't agree to that-" younger Bruce panics trying not to let it enter his voice

The older Joker, sharing in his other self's dark glee states "O, you'll have so much  _fun_ , won't you?"

The aging Batman reasons to the other Batman ignoring the other two "You'll need to work together. It's the only way to protect this city...and ourselves".

Everyone looks over to the younger Bruce who feels a migraine coming on. After about a minute's thought he nods "Alright...I'll do this, to protect the people of Gotham. It doesn't mean I'll enjoy having to work with...him".

For the second time in an hour he felt as though he didn't know what he was signing up for. He could only just trust that his older self knew what was the best thing to do.

"Alright Bats!" the younger Joker cheers jumping up from his chair "Let's shake to celebrate our new found friendship".

At this he walks over to the younger Batman taking off his purple glove whilst staring at the black encasing Bruce's hand.

"Come on, Batsy" he grins, indicating towards the other man's hand "We're working  _closely_  together now. At least take off the glove so we can shake hands properly".

Bruce sighs inwardly. He realises that he needs to have a small amount of trust in this man now and takes off the glove.

As soon as their hands touch The Joker grabs on tightly as Bruce feels an electric shock race through his hand and down his arm.

"Damn it, Joker!" he yells trying to release his hand. After around ten seconds his arm is released and he steps back bringing it up to his face. There was no obvious damage, it was just a trick buzzer.

Both the Jokers were doubled over laughing deeply already.

Re-checking that his hand was alright Bruce hears snipets of the comments that were coming from both the men. He couldn't tell which was from which man, but it really didn't matter in the end.

"Ah-ha...O you should have seen your  _face_...well the uncovered bits anyway..."

"...didn't expect that one, ha!"

"Ah- hoo, ah-hee, what a  _shocking_  experience for him..."

"O yeah, ah-hee...I bet, I bet he got a  _buzzzzz_  out of  _that_  one!"

At this the hilarity of the situation became too much and the men could only laugh.

Bruce looked up to see his other self reading a newspaper that was lying on the kitchen table, apparently waiting for the clown's to finish. Eventually they both calmed down sitting in their chairs once more.

"Urghhhh" the younger Joker groaned from the couch he was sitting on " _that_  was for the bloody nose, Batsy". He then thanked his older self for the idea and apparently the buzzer which he had slipped to him earlier. "I think we're all going to get on  _swimmingly_ ".

"Speak for yourself" the modern day Batman muttered standing up as he replaced his glove. He should get going, he realised. First though he'd have to figure out when they were going to all meet again. Hang on, where were the older men going to stay?

"Got any food, Junior?" the older Joker asked the modern day clown as his stomach rumbled. Bruce didn't understand how it could after a whole pack of jelly crystals, not that that was really food. He made another note to himself not to try to equate logic to this man.

"Uh, I think I have some tinned soup somewhere. And I bought some bread a couple of weeks ago..."

"The soup will be fine" the older Batman called from the kitchen not looking up from his newspaper. Bruce had almost forgotten he was there.

Both Jokers went in search of the soup in the kitchen, which was in the open plan area to the left and down a bit from where they had been sitting.

"What now?" the younger Bruce asked himself once he had reached him "When do we meet again?"

The addressed man stood tall, Bruce could see pride shine in his eyes slightly.

"We'll meet again in two nights at the warehouse on Gills Road in the Narrows-". Both men looked sharply over towards the kitchen as a few saucepans clattered loudly to the floor.

"Nice work,  _Junior_ , you're catching skills are second to none"

"Well,  _Pops_ , if you'd have waited for me to open the cupboard like I said,  _I_  would have remembered that  _I'd_  stacked them like that..."

The men kept quarrelling so the Batmen continued their conversation.

"The two of us from the future can stay here a while". At this the older man put his hand on his younger self's shoulder in a fatherly way "You've done the right thing. You're going to save so many lives and improve many more".

Bruce nodded beginning to feel as though he may have done the right this after all.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you all in two nights. You know where I'll be in the meantime". The older man nodded.

At this the younger caped man swept out of the room, pausing only to hear maliciously shouted

"Well,  _Pops_ , how about this? You can take the can of soup and you can-" Bruce found this proposition to be rather anatomically impossible.

He discovered himself smirking unnoticed by anyone else as the door closed behind him.

It was going to be a long couple of months. If he didn't have the proof standing before him in the form of his older self, he wouldn't have thought that he could survive this situation. But apparently, Bruce thought as he nearly slipped down one of the broken steps, he does.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce grunted as bright light invaded his senses against his will. "Agghhhh" he groaned.

"Good morning to you too, Master Bruce" Alfred mused. "Late night again I take it?" Bruce opened his eyes to see his butler standing over a tray of breakfast placed on his bedside table, a small smirk on his face.

Suddenly last night's events washed over him and for a moment he wondered if he had dreamed them.

Thinking about it, he did have a dream about the Joker sometime during his sleep but he couldn't remember what it had been about. All he knew was the previous evening's events were real.

"Yeah, you could say that, Alfred" he said casually rubbing his eyes.

"Hrm" Alfred responded going over to the wall robe to produce a suit from its midst.

"You have a meeting in an hour, Sir. It's 11am already so I suggest that perhaps you get moving". Bruce's eyes widened.

"11am? Why didn't you wake me?" At this he sat up and began shovelling down his breakfast at lightning speed, his sleep haze clearing.

The butler turned his back to his employer as he went to choose a tie.

"Actually" Bruce winced slightly at the withheld tone "I tried twice before this but you seemed...unwilling to rise for the day".

He swept over to place the tie with the suit. "If I may be so bold sir, you can be bloody lazy at times" he quipped, smiling warmly at the younger man "If I may say so, of course".

"You know me, Alfred" Bruce began offhandedly "Billionaire playboy. It's a wonder I get to meetings at all with my crazy social life".

The older man's smile fell a little "Well maybe you could consider cutting down on your evening adventures then. Take some time for yourself"

"Gotham needs me" Bruce reasoned, finishing off his food.

The grey haired man stood a little taller "Well, with respect, I think Gotham needs you alive more than they do if you run yourself into the ground. At the rate you're going you'll be fortunate to reach the age of 50. Maybe just slow down a little, Sir. I mean, for your own good of course"

Surprisingly to the other man, Bruce smirked as he walked over to his prepared clothes. "Something tells me 50 won't be such a problem, Al". And with that he got ready for the day.

That night Batman was out and about again. He wondered if he'd come across The Joker. He also wondered what would happen if he did.

Would it be like when they fought with Crane last night? Bruce didn't know how to act and it ended up with The Joker gaining a cut arm and a bloody nose.

Not that all of their encounters didn't end somewhat like that. But Bruce had never felt...guilty about it before. Usually he was so proud of his actions and caught up in bringing the man to Arkham that he never stuck around to think about the negative side of the things he did.

The broken bones, the cuts, the blood and so on. Not that these criminals weren't giving him the same sort of treatment, although he tended to get out of the dealings a little better off. It was all self defence, he reasoned.

At that the wary look The Joker had given him while he sat on the ground clutching his bleeding arm flashed into his mind.

Great, he thought, one evening with my arch nemesis not kicking his arse the whole time and I've gone soft.

The Joker had always been going on about completing each other, being two sides of the same coin and all that. For how long could Bruce ignore that? It's obviously mind tricks, the man thought.

He knew that The Joker had an obsession with the idea of Batman. He could see how much the attention gratified him.

He also knew that the other man felt no one else was on their level, so nobody should dare enter their playing field. He proved this point again and again and now they were working together.

Well I guess it would be boring without him, Bruce considered.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a scream from near a building below, looking down he saw a woman being mugged on the main street. Batman jumped down as the robber began to run away.

Someone came to console the woman so Batman took off after the criminal. He had a long head start so Batman chased after him the best he could, he decided against using the grappling hook for now. The man ducked down an alley so Batman, taking a chance, took a short cut.

Heart beating fast despite his high level of fitness, and with sweat pooling in his suit, Batman caught sight of the man again up ahead and took note that his short cut had made up at least forty feet on the man.

This went on for a few more minutes until finally he had the mugger pinned to the ground.

Looking around Bruce realised he didn't know where he was, he obviously didn't come to this part of town often.

"Please man!" the criminal begged feeling the pressure now he was trapped by the fearsome vigilante. "I didn't get a chance to grab her bag after she screamed and the other guy came! I didn't do anything! I'm sorry!"

"Not sorry enough" Batman snarled lifting the man's face to his own. "I never want to see you again".

At this he slammed the man to the ground and watched him scramble away.

Batman, who was just getting his breath back, tried to get his bearings. He could see lights ahead and assumed a road was there. He began to walk towards it.

Suddenly he saw movement to his right and ducked out of sight as he watched the shrouded figure approach a door on a building ahead.

Didn't that door look familiar?

The figure placed a key into the lock and checked around him to ensure he was alone. Batman's breath caught in his throat as he saw the face of The Joker which was mostly hidden. The man entered the door quickly and all was still.

Bruce realised he was looking at the apartment he had been in the previous night from a different angle. Almost at once the words spoken by the older Joker chillingly came back to him.

"...he finds it soon enough anyway"

Feeling a little sick and dazed Bruce went home. He told himself he'd already done enough work for the night so it was fine to head back to the mansion.

He didn't choose to listen to anything else his body was telling him.

The next night Batman snuck into the warehouse on Gills street where he had agreed to meet with the others.

He looked around then walked onto an overhead balcony area near a set of offices. He caught sight of his future self who nodded at him in greeting.

Bruce couldn't see the other two men so he quietly said in his Batman voice once he had reached the man

"I have something to tell you" the aged vigilante nodded to continue.

"After catching a mugger last night, not knowing where I was, I saw the Joker entering his apartment. Your Joker said I'd find the place soon anyway. Is that how you found it?"

The dark clad man took his time in answering. "I don't want to tell you much. You were meant to see that. That's all I can say".

Disappointed with the lack of detail the modern day Batman asked looking around "Where are the other two? Can we trust them? What if someone turns up, can they move around silently?"

"What do you think, Bats?" the younger Joker jeered nasally directly behind the black suited man. Batman swung around with his fist but it was caught by a purple glove.

"Ya see?" the purple robed man explained to his older self who happened to be standing next to him "this is the thanks I get for proving my skills. Disappointing".

The older clown pulled a face and nodded in sympathy. "Yes, I completely see what you mean. Is your hand ok, Petal?" he directed at Bruce who growled and ripped his fist from the Joker's glove.

"Let's get on with this!" he roared.

"No need to get upset, Batty" the future Joker spoke gently looking around the bottom floor of the warehouse, then up again "We're all friends here". The smug grin he gave the vigilante made Bruce's blood boil. Why did he agree to this again?

The older Batman spoke up "Soon two men will be arriving to have a meeting downstairs. I have the place wired. We will hear them through this" he held up a small speaker "and see them here". At this he raised a small black and white screen into view. He indicated wordlessly to a room nearby.

"Su-perb work, Bats" the older Joker called out brightly as they began walking to a small office behind them.

"Well someone's got to do some work around here" the older Batman retorted lightly.

The younger Bruce was disturbed by the playful banter and body language.

As they all sat down at a table Bruce caught the modern day Joker's eye and he could see that the clown was also perplexed by this behaviour.

His eyes were wide and for once his mouth was tightly closed. He broke the eye contact and bit his lip. Something was definitely up, Bruce decided.

Before he could linger on this though, the speaker came to life. On the small screen two men came into the room downstairs.

"...so yeah, cost me ten bucks but it was worth it". It was hard to tell but the man seemed tall with receding dark hair.

"Sounds like it was worth it to me too then, Jones" replied the other man. He was in a suit, of average build and with light coloured hair.

They both sat around a table that was placed in the centre of the room.

"So" the man with dark hair began "how did the meeting with Garcia go?"

"He's not worth our efforts. As by the book as they come in terms of these sort of things. We're going to have to use plan B".

"Are you sure?" Jones responded unimpressed "that's a lot more work".

"I understand that" the other man said keeping his temper in check "But I'm afraid bribing Garcia to lose the election is not going to work. We're going to have to use other options that are available to us".

Both men sat in contemplation until Jones spoke again.

"Ok, well the good people of Gotham can only vote in Garcia or Tony Warren. Let's start by upping Warren's advertising. We need a story of him helping a sick kid or something-"

"One of Maroni's guys kid has cancer. Maybe we can use that as some positive PR?"

"Whatever, sounds good" the man dismissed. "We need something negative about Garcia mainly. My mob boys are digging, not much has been found so far. Just the usual strippers and mistresses. It's not going to fly, I'll get my men to dig deeper".

"You do that" the blond man nodded standing up. "Thank you for meeting here. I was correct, my phones are being tapped. We're going to have to meet in person if this is going to go our way"

"That's fine" Jones said shortly. "You keep using your contacts to see what public support we can get for Warren. We need people backing this guy".

The other man nodded.

"Well" the brunette stated shaking hands with the blond "I'll try my best with the scum of the Earth. You do yours with Gotham's elite".

The other man chucked "I still don't know which one of us is dealing with the real scum". Both men shared a laugh, and then at that they left.

The four men upstairs took everything in. The speaker was quiet and the screen switched off.

Bruce spoke up "So, they tried the easy route and now they'll have to work for it. Garcia is a good man"

"He's a lucky man" the younger Joker murmured referring to his missed shot at Loeb's funeral a few years earlier. Bruce ignored that.

"We just need to hope that he's clean. We have a problem if they find anything on him".

The Joker scoffed "Then we're out of luck. None of these guys are clean. They all have something to hide. More than just strippers and mistresses too".

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Some are good people"

"No. They're not" The younger Joker stated not breaking the intense eye contact. He was being deadly serious.

"Gordon is"

"Fan-tas-tic moustache" the older clown commented quietly.

"I'm not talking about Gordon" the younger Joker explained venomously. "You watch, they'll find something. We'll need to prepare for it".

"I thought you didn't plan?" The modern day Batman said somewhat stubbornly, his eyes shone through his mask.

The younger Joker smirked darkly "You really believe that? I'm flattered" he poked at his lip with his tongue absently "You're right. Things work out perfectly for me, always. Just. like. that". He clicked his fingers, although the sound didn't make it through the soft leather of his gloves, it still made it's effect.

This whole situation reminded Bruce of when he had The Joker upside down near the ferries. They were discussing things calmly without violence or cheap humour. It was strange but also somewhat comfortable. He felt unnerved by this realisation.

He then realised he was being spoken to by the modern day Joker "...and tuning me out doesn't make you win the argument" he stated, fixing up his vest and tie for show. He then looked up from under his brows "But it does tell me I'm right".

Bruce then instructed "We need to research Garcia and Warren. Warren is the mob's puppet-"

"So I'll get the 'research' on him. Shouldn't take too long" the modern day harlequin leaned forward outstretching his arms. "What about this 'Gotham's elite' he mentioned?" he used talking marks with his hands whilst still leaning forward " Ya think they just want money and a few nice words?".

It suddenly hit Bruce that the blond man would probably approach him at Wayne enterprises indeed looking for support for Warren. If he and The Joker needed to persuade these rich and influential people not to back him things could get messy in terms of Bruce Wayne's real identity.

"Ya know...this whole not listening to me thing is getting really annoying". The Joker angrily protested, hands spread out of the table, now sitting up a little more.

"I'm thinking" Bruce explained. He looked up to his older self and was worried to see his lips set in a straight line, face betraying nothing.

That concerned Bruce very little compared to the look on the older Joker's face. It was identical to the one his younger self had earlier after sitting down at the table. The man bit his lip and looked away.

"We deal with Gotham's elite as it comes. We research Garcia and Warren first" the present day Batman instructed.

The younger Joker, who had been moving in some sort of way the entire time they had been there, was now very still.

"Fine" he stated coldly, flexing the fingers in his left hand unconsciously "But you'll be sorry when they find out about Garcia. You'll see".

They both looked up at the older men.

The future Batman who still had his mouth set in a straight line said "Seems like a good start".

The older Joker didn't say anything for a moment, his dark brown eyes staring at a point on the table. Pulling on his jacket cuffs restlessly, he nodded "Yeah. That's...fine-ah".

The younger Joker muted a growl of frustration "And what's got into you, huh?".

This Joker, now in his angry mood, seemed to be the more powerful of the two despite the age difference.

Realising he was giving too much away, the aged green haired man made his face an emotionless mask. He was also about to reply when the other clown growled then pulled a mobile phone from his pocket.

"What?" he barked. "I don't care. You better hope it's not. Uh...what don't you understand?" he snarled again. "Fifteen minutes!" he growled hanging up.

Bruce was wrong, now this man was angry.

The younger Joker stood up quickly, letting his chair skid and fall behind him. He swept over to the door, jacket billowing behind him.

"Where are you going?" the older Batman questioned calmly.

The man in purple stopped at the door, holding the handle. Bruce felt his heart thumping wildly as the silence stretched.

"I...had a job before you clowns came along" he said dangerously softly, not turning around.

The older Joker answered this time not as nervous looking as he had been "Fine, but uh, how are we going to get back into the apartment?"

The door slammed and the younger Joker was gone.

"Dramatic princess" the future Batman commented in his natural voice.

"What are you-?" modern day Bruce looked over to the Joker who was sitting there calmly, not surprised at hearing the man's real voice.

"Don't worry, he knows. It's fine to talk normally in front of him" he noted frustrated.

The clown nodded displaying his palms in mock surrender as the older Batman began to remove his cowl.

"Hey!" The younger Bruce called out in his normal voice, looking over at the door "he could come back!"

"He won't be back" the green hair man said about the one who'd just left. "He has to deal with some screw up's whom he employs. Crow's guy the other night was almost normal compared to the guys I hired. No wonder I disposed of them most of them. You ever met a Thomas Shiff?" he asked with interest, clicking his tongue.

But Bruce wasn't really listening, instead he was staring into his future. The older Bruce's face had a few more wrinkles, especially around the eyes. But overall he looked quite good for his age, it must have been his money or perhaps Alfred's cooking.

The bags under his eyes, wrinkles and a couple of very small scars were the only things to betray his Batman days. His hair had some grey through it but he definitely wasn't going to lose his hair as it was still quite thick.

"A looker, isn't he?" the older clown joked huskily.

Bruce made peace with the fact that at some point over the next twenty five years The Joker finds out his real name. In fact, if he knew now then he wouldn't have to keep the voice or suit wearing up, he thought. But, I'm not going to help the clown along with this. Nature had to run its course.

"If those guys earlier target 'Gotham's elite' then we have a problem" he stated.

The older Batman seemed glad to finally be out of his cowl, he rubbed his face and head "I'm sure you can handle it if it comes up" he answered lightly.

That irritated Bruce "I think we should do something about it now"

"So did I...he. So did he, but you wouldn't let me-him do it..." the Joker says unconvincingly.

"What?" both Bruces said together confused.

"You cut him off when I, he, knows a lot more about this stuff than you do. I've always known more about this stuff" he said quite seriously, his eyes darkening.

"Is that what he was angry about?" Bruce asked exasperated.

"Are you always this intuitive?" The Joker bit, cocking his head to the side. This was obviously a sore point.

"Look I can't be held accountable every time you-he decides to have a mood swing-"

"Leave it, Bruce" the older billionaire quickly warned as the Joker took out a blade, slamming it into the table letting it sit there, splintering the wood. Bruce was stupid to think the older man may not have been armed. What did he think he was, a harmless old magician these days?

"Just so we're clear, pretty boy" the psychopathic clown snarled, his face just as terrifying, if not more so than his earlier days "You may see me as a bit of a Jokester here for a little vacation-"

"Joker..." the older Bruce whispered

"-but make no mistake, I have no problem showing you exactly how much I haven't changed. Or are you going to try to change me, Bruce? Why don't you come over here and I can show you how my knife skills have improved over the years? Hrm?" he looked over to the aged man next to him "Bet this little guy here thinks that cos I'm here with you I'm not this murderous danger anymore. I'm not happy with that" he barked with agitation.

Modern day Bruce stood up "I'm going to leave, I don't see how I've offended you, but I'm leaving".

He looked over to his older self "What the hell are you thinking?".

The man was still a rampaging killing machine and he was spending time with the clown. Why did Bruce get the sense there was so much more to this?

"Bruce, listen" his older self started, opening his arms in sincerity. But his younger self wasn't having any of this.

"No, forget it. We're done here tonight. I'll get the information on Garcia". With that he left the warehouse and proceeded to go on a watch for the rest of the night.

He didn't come across any more criminals and was surprised when the sun began to rise before his eyes. He must have been doing some real thinking to lose track of time like this.

The younger Joker kicked an empty can and watched it dance down the street as he muttered angrily to himself.

He'd just left the warehouse after receiving a call from one of his inept cronies. What was so difficult to understand about ensuring they had enough ammo and correct explosives for the next big job?

What was so hard about making sure things ran smoothly? It shouldn't take a genius to work out what they needed but apparently it did. They needed him.

He hadn't been this angry for a while. But this was The Bat Man's fault. Mainly.

Him having to control their little operation. Didn't he understand that with a bit of careful questioning they could have all the information they needed without scheming?

He wasn't going to do any scheming. No.

He's also going to have a good laugh when it turns out Garcia is as immoral as the rest of them.

They're all the same. They all have something to hide.

This was common sense. This was the real world they were talking about.

He'd have to make The Bat see how things really worked. He'd been banging on about it for years but tonight he saw that maybe he was starting to get through a little. He could see it in The Bats expressive little eyes and full kissable lips.

Maybe finally he'd see they completed each other.

There was no other way.

He knew Bats wouldn't be Bats without him there. Not at this level anyway. No.

And now he'd show him they were destined for this.

Arriving at his destination The Joker pulled out his faithful gun. Knives were so much better but he didn't want this to be traced to him. Not immediately anyway.

It wouldn't mean much but it would slow him down. Just a bit. And there was no point in that.

He kicked open the door, off to find his men. They would have been too stupid to leave before he got there.

While he got this information on Warren he could work on getting some new creeps to replace this lot.

And then while he's doing that he can start getting info on 'Gotham's Elite' too. He needed an ace up his sleeve for when Garcia is shown to be just as human as the rest of them.

This could actually work in his favour.

The Batman would be crushed when he finally has to accept how the real world works. And he would be there to show him the only other option. His option. Him.

The Joker entered the main part of the storage holding.

"Gentlemen" he announced seeing his three workers who were part of this project completely unarmed.

"Here I am" his arms wide open "As promised" he drawled lazily, waving the gun around for emphasis. Two of them began to splutter as the realisation of what was about to happen hit them.

"Now" their boss stopped walking and cocked his head to the side. "What was so important that you just had to ask me?" he questioned.

Minutes later his well aimed shots echoed into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce was walking through the city, it seemed to be daylight. Looking down he was he was in a business suit, but what was that on his face? O, the cowl.

Suddenly he was at a function and it was night time outside. No one seemed to notice the black covering his face, but someone was staring at him from across the room. He tried to ignore it. The person watching him was surrounded by adoring woman and men who seemed to hang off every word he said.

The man was dressed in some very expensive clothes which showed off his somewhat thin but muscular body. Bruce looked away blushing from the man's intense gaze. When he looked again, he panicked slightly. The other person was walking over to him.

Bruce tried to look away but a soft gloved hand gently took his chin and turned his head towards the visitor, lightly touching the cowl which was apparently still there. Funny...only this man seemed to pay it any attention.

"Why hello" the gentleman greeted huskily. Bruce felt as though he knew this person. He also felt shy around him and he only really did that with people he had a crush on. He felt ageless though at the moment which felt strange, he didn't really use the word crush at his age whatever age he usually was.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" the man whispered and the words seemed so powerful, enchanting. Bruce tried to answer but nothing came out.

"Shy are we?" the man continued. "That's ok" he whispered in Bruce's ear. Bruce shivered as the warm breath swept over the shell of his ear. "It's ok, because I know what to call you. But what's your  _real_  name? Hrm?"

The stranger put a hand on Bruce's hip and sensually pulled him closer. Bruce's brain wasn't working. He looked at the person's face. He should have been surprised to see the greasepaint and green hair but somehow he knew who it was all along.

"What's your real name?" he repeated. He then brought him in for a kiss, Bruce had never wanted anything more than he wanted this. It was only him and the other man there it seemed. But just before their lips met the other man pulled away.

"I'm going to have to take off that mask".

Bruce tried to protest but again he found his voice wouldn't work. Unseen hands started grabbing at the cowl but it wouldn't budge. They were back at the party.

"It's ok" the Joker reassured suddenly with a towel in his hand. "I'm taking mine off too". And with that he started wiping off the greasepaint. His forehead and nose were clean when he looked up and said "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised".

Somewhere along the line the others had stopped trying to pull off the cowl. Bruce could feel the anticipation, he was going to see the man underneath the monster. So many feelings were swirling around.

Finally The Joker revealed his face. Underneath it all...he was Mayor Garcia. Bruce gasped and took a step back while Garcia laughed.

"How do you think I know so much about our mission, hey?" He kept cackling and moved in for a kiss again.

Bruce's skin crawled, this wasn't supposed to happen! He tried to move further away.

Bruce woke up sweating and gasping. It was ok, he was in his room. It seemed to be daylight outside already but he didn't get back until sunrise anyway. He tried to push the dream to the back of his mind but something told him that he wouldn't forget it for a very long time.

* * *

That afternoon Bruce began researching about Garcia. After hours of sifting through information he couldn't find anything untoward. Perhaps he'd have to do this face to face with some people as Batman?

He was in the computer area that he had set up at the mansion. It was fairly identical to the other security area he had used when the house was being rebuilt. Bruce turned around as a polite cough was heard behind him.

"O, hey, Alfred. Thanks" he said eyeing off the sandwiches his butler presented him with. He hadn't realised how hungry he was and began to eat them quickly.

"I thought you may have forgotten to eat lunch seeing as it was the afternoon already when you decided to rise for the day, sir".

Bruce thought guiltily that only a couple of days ago the man had spoken to him about not being out so late as Batman and looking after himself more. Last night he'd been out the latest in a long time.

Bruce had so much respect for Alfred, he didn't know where he would be without the man. Dead probably. Looking up to the screen which had various images of Garcia at work and in his everyday life he briefly explained to his butler about Garcia and Warren.

He made it sound as though all the information that he had came from a couple of conversations he'd overheard. He couldn't exactly explain that his older self came back from the future and told him. If Alfred was already worried about his state of mind then that really wouldn't help.

"Sounds like you've got it under control, but I'd be looking closely at Garcia, sir". The younger man was surprised at this, he assumed the older man would tell him to focus on Warren. He seemed to pick up on this.

"You see, Warren has nothing to hide, if he's found to be friendly with the mob he'll have his excuses. A man as charismatic as that can talk his way out of anything. Garcia however, people are always tired of these people just before an election...they've heard all of these things for the last couple of years at least and the new person always seems so fresh. Garcia's always been a 'clean' man in his position. But if anyone could find some information on a public figure it's the men you're fighting against". He had a point, but Bruce didn't want to believe that Garcia was like the rest of them.

"One question though" Alfred seemed a little confused "What does this have to do with Batman? Can't he just pass what he's heard already onto the Commissioner? This really has nothing to do with preventing some innocent people getting hurt or scaring a few bad men". Bruce had obviously neglected to tell Alfred about the consequences on Warren getting into power, just that he was the mob's puppet. He hoped this would seem to be reason enough for Bruce to try to prevent this.

The older man cleared away the dishes and neatened up the desk which Bruce was working at. Unfortunately he had a point.

"It's just something I feel strongly about, Alfred" he explained yawning. The older man nodded.

"You mentioned two men that you overhead in a warehouse last night? If you are not going to go after Warren yet, perhaps it would be worth looking over the warehouse the men were in. See if they left anything behind?"

"Good idea, Alfred. I'll head there tonight".

Again the older man nodded as he headed for the door. He could tell that there was something strange going on but it really wasn't any of his business. Not professionally anyway.

"As you wish, Master Bruce".

* * *

Before heading to the warehouse Bruce went on a brief patrol. For the last couple of months, or maybe even years now he thought about it, he'd been getting some strange feelings about his nightly patrols. They had led him to feel unfulfilled, like something was meant to happen out there but it never did. None of this was a challenge anymore. Except The Joker.

Batman stopped walking and was still. He hadn't thought that before. He then realised a lot of the time he felt disappointed was because the purple madman hadn't come out to play on those nights. Like no one else was a challenge to him.

Frustrated at himself he began walking forward again. This is all because of that stupid dream, he thought crossly.

He went back over what he'd been thinking. 'That's impossible' he thought angrily 'I'm just tired. The Joker is no different than the others. Just more persistent'.

'Wrong' another part called out. This was weird, he rarely disagreed with his gut feeling.

'Why are you always so excited to see him? Why are you disappointed if you don't?'.

Bruce thought for a while as he walked towards his destination, this must have been a combination of lack of sleep and that stupid, stupid dream.

'It's because he's a challenge. But mainly after all the awful things he's done I'm the one there to stop him and take him back to Arkham'.

The other part of his brain was silent. Obviously this meant he was correct.

The reason he knew he was right was that he was satisfied to see the Joker getting justice, that's why he did what he did. But he'd admit the challenge excited him. Nothing more.

After a relatively quiet night Batman made his way to the warehouse. Having seen nothing around the place he entered the room where the two men had had their meeting. He searched around for a couple of minutes when a figure standing in the doorframe caught his eye, he faced it.

"Great minds think alike, right Bats?" The younger Joker jeered, putting away a pocket watch and shutting the door behind him. He kept his eyes on the man in black the entire time.

"Don't mind me, thought I shouldn't turn my back on you. Last time I scared you, you tried to punch me in the face. But I'm just far too quick for  _you_ " he winked and nodded smugly as he walked over and lounged on a chair with his feet on the table, in total control.

He seemed to be in a far better mood than the last time they had spoken. Bruce was somewhat concerned with what dastardly deed had put him in such a good mood. Or more like taken him from the bad one.

Although, The Joker did seem to have some of the smouldering darkness behind his eyes like he did last night. That let Bruce know he had something on his mind and that put him on guard.

The clown kept talking seemly not worried by the other mans lack of response.

"I've already searched the place, there's nothing here. Must have just been a  _convenient_  place to meet" his jacket swept over him as he sat. Bruce was always amazed at how the jacket made him appear bulkier than he was. It was an essential piece of his intimidation. Right now it was just a tool to keep him warm.

"I have some, uh, people getting everything on Warren as we speak" the clown licked his lips serenely. "And how was your day, Sweetheart?" he questioned dreamily.

Batman finally spoke "I've found nothing on Garcia that we didn't know already. He seems clean. You were wrong about him".

If it was possible Bruce could have sworn the other man paled slightly underneath his white greasepaint. His eyes narrowed somewhat but he said nothing.

"I think I may start asking people face to face about Garcia. I'm not going to find anything the way I'm going".

"I wouldn't, uh, do that, all-knowing-one". The purple man recommended dryly.

"Why not?"

"Hate to tell you but-ah, you're the  _shinning beacon of hope_  for this city" he nodded proding his lip with his tongue. "And, if the shinning beacon of hope is seen  _scratching_  around, drawing attention to a seemingly innocent man, people like me start to ask questions. Or in our case,  _not_  ask questions and dig around for answers until we find them ourselves. The worst thing you could do for the good ol' mayor is to draw attention to him".

"Then what should I do?" Batman demanded, confused as to exactly what he was meant to do to complete his task.

The Joker adjusted his jacket and tie nonchalantly. "Uh, look a bit harder from the sidelines. I'm sure whatever it is, it's staring you right in the  _cowl_ ".

Bruce started to feel anger bubbling in his veins. It was a mixture of things. How dare this man act so casually around this, trying to tell Batman what to do. But what annoyed him most was he was focused on the cowl just like in his dream.

He felt he'd better let him know he was working hard on all aspects of their mission to distract him.

"I figured the men last night must have all the information we need. I decided I'd come back here for clues-" Batman continued.

Surprisingly a shrill laugh came from The Joker. He doubled over cackling then slowly made his way around the table until the men were only a couple of feet away. The clown half sat on the table, his laughs dying down. Bruce could see the man's blue and green suspenders pocking out from under his vest as his overcoat slid off a little. He really needed to keep his mind on the job.

"What's so funny, Joker?" Batman growled. Only a few moments ago hadn't he been getting angry again at the vigilante's words?

"Ahhhh" he wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "Clues! You sound like an episode of Scoooooby-Doo! Was that your mystery machine outside?" he asked waggling a finger, breaking into wild giggles again. He felt very relaxed in the situation.

Bruce however, saw red. He grabbed the laughing man by front of his jacket and then threw him into the wall. This made the mad man mostly stop laughing as he edged back up the painted plaster slowly.

Bruce's heart thumped wildly and his less vocal side of his brain reminded him about what it had said about Bruce being excited by this man.

The smouldering darkness was back in The Joker's eyes and he looked somewhat dangerous again as he leaned up against the wall.

"You... _really_  need to learn to control that temper of yours, Bat Man. It might get you in  _trouble_  one of these days" he growled.

At this Bruce saw something flash and caught The Joker's wrist before he was able to stab him with the knife he was now holding. Bruce squeezed the wrist until the weapon clattered to the floor.

Feeling betrayed he punched The Joker in the stomach, the chest and once on the bottom lip which split. The mildly injured man began to groan but the vigilante wasn't sure if it was in pain or not.

"Hrmmmm, yoooou" the man panted. "Urgh. You never get the joke, do you?".

A small trickle of blood dripped down his chin. Bruce stared at it unaware he was moving forward. It was only when he realised the detail he was seeing on the clown's face did he notice they were chest to chest up against the wall. He was tied to the spot and his stomach felt strange, it seemed to be doing flips.

The rational part of his brain was seemingly silent. He didn't move but flicked his eyes up to the painted man's. The smouldering look had changed to something just as intense but Bruce couldn't quite place it.

His head was cloudy, he felt too hot and time seemed to be altered. His heart also thumped wildly.

The Joker was breathing harshly, leaning back waiting, not breaking the eye contact.

The clown slowly swept a tongue over his lips and Batman's eyes went wide. The reality of the situation hit Bruce like a cold gust of wind and he forced himself backwards, stumbling over to lean against the table, fighting for air.

Eventually he looked up to see the other man leaning side on against the wall, not taking his eyes off him. Bruce felt feverish trying to figure out what just happened.

'Have I gone completely insane?' he thought.

He didn't want to look at the other man. Maybe he'll think Batman was just trying to intimidate him?

He finally looked up again and saw the man was still watching him. Part of his eyes still showed surprise, but now there was amusement shinning too. Bruce then placed that other look he couldn't before. It was lust.

"Get out" Batman called a little too defeated. Neither moved. The sweat on his uncovered face danced in the dull florescent lighting.

"Get out. Now". Still neither man moved so Bruce looked up again.

The Joker stared silently, excitement seemed to reverberate from him. Bruce could see the cogs turning in his head. A stab of nausea came when the amusement was still present in the other man's eyes. Teasing him, telling him he was weak.

Slowly the painted man took out his silver pocket watch. He knew he had the upper hand.

"Must dash, Bats. Thanks for the bloodied lip and rib massage" he grinned manically. "Don't think too  _hard_  on this, will you?" he let out a lone bark of dry mirth and was gone.

Bruce watched the door slam shut as he held an arm over his stomach. "Shit".

* * *

Once outside the Joker took a second to think this through. This was...unexpected. So...chaotic, really.

He smirked as he sauntered down the lane. This was  _perfect,_ in fact. He himself was somewhat aroused but he ignored it. He could wait. He was above such base human elements when a job had to be done, but he really couldn't wait for the  _real_  fireworks. Once things got going properly.

Whether Batsy was going to accept this or fight it, it was done now. The Joker could see it in his eyes as he let the other man force him up against the wall.

Both men knew there had always been a certain physicality to what they did, and what they did together.

Now the preverbal chickens were coming home to roost. Or maybe it's the bats were coming in to nest...whatever it was called it was happening now. And either way, The Joker was looking forward to finally getting all of his Bats.

He frowned though, he didn't want a broken submissive Bat. Hopefully after he'd thought this over he'd realise how things  _should_ be and the man-bat-thing, whichever bit was having the problems with this, wouldn't deny it any longer. If he was going to go on a guilt trip every time they saw each other that would be just  _boring._

He obviously had some feelings too so now he can  _finally_  be reasonable about this. Then he himself wouldn't have to go on about  _completing_  one another and such. He doesn't like doing the same gag twice and having to explain to the flying rodent every other week that they were made for each other was getting  _old_.

He received a text message. The information on Warren was ready. As was his information on Gotham's elite. The ace was now firmly up his sleeve and ready to be used to his advantage when the time called for it. Things were about to get interesting very quickly, he thought as he whistled merrily down the alleyway.

* * *

Back at the Joker's apartment, the older Joker, in the middle of dissolving some jelly crystals in a saucepan on the stove, shuddered slightly and made a soft noise. The older Batman walked over and casually put his arm around the man and turned him to face himself. "What's up?"

The Joker frowned and naturally lent into the touch. "Just got the  _weirdest_  feeling that... _something's_  happened-ah".

Bruce gave a wide smile as he eyed the mess the man had left on the bench.

"You only just realised you've mixed the pineapple and strawberry flavours together, haven't you?".

He looked across to the other man and realised how glad he was that he'd taken the make-up off tonight. He'd had it on since they'd got here and Bruce wanted nothing more than to see his real face right now. He ran the back of his hand down the clear skin in front of him.

"Ya know" The Joker began as his eyes flickered open and shut at the touch "I wish those other two would hurry things along" he gently broke away to stir the jelly mixture humming slightly. Bruce kept an arm lightly resting on one shoulder.  "Cos ya see" his tongue flicked out, Bruce didn't even register it these days "I don't think I can take much more of their, uh, personal brand of  _tension_ ".

He seemed to think this over. "I'm so glad you and I were never that immature". His face was straight as he kept his gaze on the saucepan, concentrating on the task at hand.

Bruce had one of his many moments of wondering whether his good friend understood the contradiction of his latest statement.

As the man in purple didn't crack a smile, Bruce did. He was his most amusing when he didn't try to be. He always had been that way.

Lost in his thoughts Bruce came to looking at his lover tipping the now brown liquid into slightly dirty glasses and placing them to set in the fridge.

If at the time he met the Joker he was told that one day he'd be watching this he would have punched the person in the face for wasting his time, then probably would have dropped them off at Arkham for their troubles.

Then the man before him did some sort of dance on the spot while he growled in frustration, seemingly fighting with himself over whether or not to drink one of the unset cups now to satisfy his sweet tooth.

Bruce realised, and not for the first time, he wouldn't have this any other way. He just hoped that his younger self realised that soon enough too.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 4am and the younger Joker was busy as he sat at his desk reading through the files he now had on Tony Warren.

Male.  
39 years old.  
Grew up in Gotham.  
Two young children Leon, 4 and Anna, 2.  
Has been married to Marie (nee Gold) for 8 years.  
Ran his own business for twelve years.  
Has been involved in community activities most of his life.

The next set of information that he read through was less known.

Father was good friends with mob leaders but this was kept quiet.  
He stands to gain a lot of money and the satisfaction of power if he is voted mayor.  
Is more than happy to be the front of the mob's decisions.  
Known to be very smug.  
Demeanour said to be close to that of Harvey Dent (that's what the public sees anyway, need to watch this as it may bring negative connotations).  
Public totally unaware of the consequences of voting in Warren.  
Will present a warm face to the public as he ushers in unpopular laws etc.  
Warren has killed before.  
Consider to be dangerous if threatened.

The report went on and The Joker was up to the fifth page when he had to say something.

"Could you please try to keep that down?" he aggressively whined at his older self who was lounging on the three seater couch, laughing obnoxiously at an old comedy rerun.

He was in a pair of dark green boxers, an old white shirt and his square pattered socks. He also had has makeup removed.

The barely dressed man sat up slightly, seemingly unfazed but the younger man's tone.

"But  _this_...hey!" he looked back at the screen and started to wave his hand erratically, imploring the other to watch too.

" _This_  is the best part! Heh... 'No Daniel...I didn't lose the beans!'" he quoted in time with the show and proceeded to grab his stomach and slap the couch as he whooped loudly with laughter. He nearly fell onto the floor.

The younger Joker turned back to the wall, dropping the papers onto the desk while rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. He held his hands spread, hovering above the desk as he mumbled to himself "10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1...don't gut the clown...he actually you, don't kill him..."

"Ahhhhhh" the older man began to wind down, the canned laughter still grating at the younger man's ears. Is this really what I turn out like? It could be worse, he thinks as his mind rolls back to the only other time he lived with an older man...when he was a child...

"Sorry, Junior. I know you're trying to read" the other man commented bringing the other out of his thoughts. The show had finally finished and the unpainted man looked at the time, stretching his back. "Ahh, insomnia. Where would my TV watching be without you?" he questioned warmly as if speaking to an old friend.

The younger Joker, who decided to stop thinking about the past as sometimes he wasn't quite sure what did actually happen and what didn't, grabbed the other report he had on 'Gotham's Elite'. It was larger than the report on Tony Warren.

"Sooooo, Junior. Whatcha reading?" Now bored with the TV the older Joker wandered over to his younger self who flung the Warren report at him without turning around. The man flipped through it.

"This written by Tom Scout, yeah?" The Joker sitting at the desk merely nodded, not looking up from his report. Maybe if he ignored him he'd go away? Something told him that wouldn't happen. He thought that assumption was on pretty good authority.

"Hrm, thought so. Got his signatures all over it".

They were both quiet as they read.

"Get some info on Garcia too?" the one from the future asked eyeing off the report the younger man was reading.

He stretched out in his chair. "No, no, no. Just got some notes on Gotham's so called  _princes_. Gotta have the upper hand when Garcia show his true colours...". He'd show the Bat...

The standing man was still as he bit his lip. He turned his head to the closed door which the older Batman was sleeping behind. "Sounds good, Kiddo. You always were a thinker".

"Hrm. Yeah" the younger man responded not really listening. It was sickening the amount of money some of these men had coupled with the lack of actual good they did.

"I mean look at this guy" he called, seemingly outraged, continuing the conversation out loud that he was having in his head.

"Burnt his mansion down in a drunken stoper...then spent millions and millions of  _dollars_  rebuilding it to look... _exactly_  the same!" he held back the urge to slam his first down on the desk. It made him so angry.

"It's...despicable..." he uttered darkly.

This led into a half hour rant on how humanity was rotten to the core and hellishly hypocritical.

"Couldn't agree more, Kid" the older Clown replied once again, yawning. He had to remember to keep note on exactly how much his junior self had researched on those other things. His Brucey was  _not_  going to be happy. He'd file that under 'Us Jeopardising The Future Through Our Influence' among other things that sounded remarkably like 'Blah Blah Blah' to his ears.

"I'm, uh, going to go rest my eyes until sunrise, I think". At this he retired for the night.

Still fuming, the younger Joker paced around trying to keep himself in check. "Why are they all so  _blind_? Time to fix this city...". He physically couldn't sit still enough to read.

This was one of the things he had learnt to deal with. His frantic energy was at odds with the amount of sleep his body let him obtain. Inability to sit still, strange eating habits and wild buzzing energy swings were aspects about himself he was now used to.

They often led to or were caused by, he didn't know which, obsessive behaviour where he could get so lost in something it was almost impossible to draw him away from it.

The graffitied newspaper clippings stuck on the wall behind his desk were testament to this. As were most of his actions and ideas. But it didn't bother him and it was nobody else's business to have an issue with it either.

As he paced around his apartment, which he was known to do for hours at a time on some occasions, the still switched on TV got his attention. It was now on GCN around 5am.

"Gotham's tragedies. Watch our special on the sad and horrific events that have shaped Gotham over the last few years".

"Keep talking, keep talking, keep talking". The Joker bent down to get closer to the screen as he walked over towards the couch as images of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes flicked up on screen followed by a photo of himself. "O, this looks gooood..."

* * *

"And that's why I believe our services can benefit Wayne Enterprises. Thank you for your time, gentlemen". Lucius Fox stood up and shook the man's hand.

"And thank you, Mr. James". They both looked over to Bruce who seemed to be off in another world. The meeting consisted only of these three men.

"That was a very impressive presentation. Right, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce snapped out of his trance and hastily jumped up to shake James' hand.

"Yes, definitely. Thank you".

James merely nodded, not entirely convinced that Bruce had taken in a word he had said. At this he was swept out of the room by Lucius who said they would be in contact soon and the receptionist would show him out. He shut the door.

"A little concentration, at least at the end of the presentations would work wonders I believe, Mr. Wayne".

Bruce rubbed his face yawning. "Sorry Fox, my mind was on other things".

Tongues clashed.

Arms entwined.

Bare chests bumped together.

Bruce blinked his eyes then rubbed them again to get the images out of his mind. Lucius nodded wearily.

"What makes things easier though, is that it was a good presentation, but they have no substance" the older man explained as they exited the room "We won't want to take that account on". Bruce agreed, he didn't really mind either way.

There were a number of people around them now. "Coincidently, there are a couple of articles in today's paper that may be of interest to you. A fantastic one on spurlocking, in fact. Peters" Fox dipped his head at a passing man. Both men reached the lifts.

"I'll see you this evening at the function. Please try to stay awake, Mr. Wayne" the older man smirked and was gone.

Once up to receptionist's desk Bruce grabbed the newspaper from it as his walked into his office.

Nothing was immediately obvious but on the fourth page there was a small article about a woman who was claiming her ex-husband was Batman.

She was attempting to say that he was the vigilante therefore he shouldn't get custody of or any visitation rights to their two children as he was dangerous.

Bruce rolled his eyes, all it would take to disprove it would be to keep him somewhere and then let him go when they realise that Batman is out and about while this man is locked up. Some people.

There was another story on page twelve stating that three men had been found in an empty storage building. They appeared to have been deceased for a few days. All had a single bullet wound to the head. Investigations were continuing.

It sounded suspicious but there wasn't much he could do. Things like that happened all the time in Gotham.

Bruce had just finished reading the paper when his phone rang.

"Bruce Wayne"

"We need to meet tonight"

"I'm sorry? Who is this?"

"Bruce Wayne"

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"Bruce Wayne"

"Speaking yes" he sighed "Where are you calling from?"

Suddenly in the background Bruce heard a familiar aged voice drawl "Who's on first?". It clicked.

"Sorry" Bruce apologised to his older self. "I get it" he shuffled a few pages on his desk. "I'm here at a function until just before 10. Where did you want to meet? Ahh" he found the page he was looking for and placed it in a folder.

"10 is fine, please be on time, it will be strange if I'm seen hanging around any area at night. We'll meet near the coffee shop you often go to".

"That sounds good".

In the background Bruce heard "They do the most  _wonder_ ful iced chocolates there. Did you know they let you choose these toppings and-"

"-I'll see you tonight" the older Bruce confirmed and was gone.

Bruce smirked at the weary tone in the future Batman's voice as he cut off the clown's ramblings.

'Poor guy. He's living with two of them' he realised as he put his head down to catch up on some rest before his function.

His dreams were void of any place where two Jokers resided, for now he considered that to be a good dream indeed.

* * *

"Is that so?" Bruce asked disinterested. A lady had been talking about the benefits of ordering all her stationary from overseas to 'help fight injustice' for the last twenty minutes. The function had begun a couple of hours ago and Bruce was at his wits end. Surely there is a less painful trade off for inheriting his money?

"That does sound interesting, but I'm afraid I've just seen someone I need to speak with" he explained convincingly. At this the lady politely thanked him and began to talk about exactly the same topic to another man nearby who couldn't get away in time.

"Fox...save me" Bruce begged. The older man chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but this is all part of your job description".

Bruce groaned. "I've just spent the last twenty minutes listening to the benefits of ordering stationery from overseas. I doubt  _that_  is in my contract".

"Ah, that would be Ms. Jenkins". The older man then frowned "I never invite her but she always seems to get in somehow". He continued to look slightly perplexed but then shrugged his shoulders and popped a meatball in his mouth.

At this Bruce nearly choked on his sushi when he saw a familiar blond man enter the room. He was the other one from the warehouse a couple of nights ago.

"Who's that?" the billionaire asked between coughs.

Fox narrowed his eyes "That would be Derrick Foster. And I  _know_  I didn't invite him" he snapped coldly.

Bruce took a sip of water still struggling. "What does he do?" he choked out.

Fox gave Bruce eye contact and dropped his voice. "Crooked public relations man. Works with the mob. No one can prove it though. Goes around trying to gain funding and support from various Gotham leaders. Not too many people know his true ways so he's still able to walk around with this head held high. Has a very high success rate from what I hear".

He faced Bruce "He's probably here to try something on you". At this he blocked the man's view of the billionaire. "I'd avoid him at all costs".

Lucius turned around to see Foster talk to one man but looking around, most likely for Bruce.

"Perhaps it's best if you leave, Mr. Wayne".

"I don't need telling twice" Bruce quipped, putting his glass down and shaking Fox's hand as he chuckled at the younger man's behaviour. "Take care".

At that Bruce slipped out of the room and headed upstairs.

Back at his office, he turns on the lights which flicker into life. He put his keys and wallet down on his desk and sighs.

Something catches his attention on the wall opposite his desk. Sitting splay legged while leaning back on the expensive leather couch was The Joker. He apparently had poured himself a glass of Bruce's very expensive scotch which he rested with an extended limb on the arm of the chair.

There was silence in which the two men sat still, keeping eye contact across the room.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Bruce questioned. He hoped that his voice had no trace of Batman. Was he here because thought Foster may approach Bruce Wayne? Or was he here because he'd finally figured things out?

The Joker casually swirled the drink, the down lights above him made his eyes more cavernous than ever.

Out of his bat suit and in his office, Bruce could feel the man's commanding aura from across the room. He hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Hello, Bruce" the Joker called quietly, darkly. The billionaire noticed that the glass looked as though it hadn't been touched. The man was just holding it for effect, to make himself look at home. Bruce realised the need to get himself together.

"What is it you want? You can't be here. I'll call the police-"

"No you won't" the painted man stated matter-o-factly now leaning forward. "You'll want to hear what I have to say".

At this he brought the glass up to his face and took in the aroma of its contents. While he did this he allowed his statement to register on Bruce, he had all the time in the world.

The businessman finally gave in. "What is it then? Is it money you want?".

He saw the purple gloved hand tighten around the glass. "I've  _proved_  I don't care about money" the purple man growled, eyes flicking around the room in annoyance.

Bruce moved around and half sat on the front of the desk. Again the men faced each other. "Tell me what you're here for then. You must be here for a reason". 'Please don't let it be the reason I think it is' he begged inwardly.

The Joker cracked his neck "Firstly, just letting you know I gave my word that I wouldn't approach 'Gotham's Elite' about my side of a little mission. I've kept my word" he purred lowly, eyes flashing. He moved to sit on the back of the chair, his shoes pressing into the expensive leather as if daring the other man to say something.

Bruce winced inwardly. Although, he suddenly realised how captivated he was by this man when he didn't have to pretend he hated him.

As if telling a great tale, the jester began "A couple of years ago, I, uh, crashed one of your  _little_  fundraisers for Harvey...Harvey...Harvey Dent-ah.  _You_  apparently hid in a panic room. But that's ok! The  _Bat Man_  saved the bunny".

Bruce listened without interruption. He knew he had to remain calm to reduce suspicion. Perhaps if the man did suspect him he could talk his way out of it. His fists clenched subconsciously though at the mention of Rachel.

"Then" the man continued as he stood on the floor, untouched scotch still in hand "When the bunny and Dent were rigged up in those warehouses I was....otherwise  _occupied_. But! I had the conversation between them recorded. I had these, uh, phones? Yeah phones...set up between them" he waved his hand absently "I listened to the recordings. Did you know she agreed to  _marry Haaaaarvey_? Did you?"

Bruce felt rage pumping through his body, his brow dampening with sweat. He did everything in his power to prevent himself from physically attacking this man.

"As my men were....were making sure they were  _com-fort-able_  in their seats-ah, they asked her about her relationship with the Bat Man" he dropped his face down a little, holding the eye contact. He swept a tongue over his lips.

"She said, and I quote, 'We're just close friends'. To be honest, The Bats identity went to the back of my mind after that. I had...more important things on my mind".

Bruce thought back to what else was happening at that time and held back a shiver. How could he talk about these things so casually?

"A Mr. Coleman Reese threatened to 'Unveil The Bat Man' at one point. But being the nice man I am I prevented that". At this Bruce did shudder...'prevented'...

"Disgusting looking man, Coleman Reese, nervous, arrogant looking thing" he paced slightly again waving a hand. Then he stopped "Worked for you at one point I believe?" he looked at Bruce pointedly but left it at that. Bruce's heart thumped loudly.

"Hrm...yes" the painted man muttered closing the space between them somewhat. He looked so casual but his eyes blazed. He played with the rim of the glass.

"The Bat would need a lot of money, Mr. Wayne-ah... _Bat-Toys_  would be expensive-"

"-what are you suggesting?" Bruce called out, how was he going to get out of this? Where was security?

"-and he'd have to have no partner...no  _family_...but I do digress" he gave a silent chuckle at Bruce's outraged face. The brunette cursed himself, he had to keep himself together.

" _Lately_ , I've been  _in-ter-es-ted_  once more in 'the man behind the mask'. I've been doing  _research,_ ya see. Research is so... _tiring_...so the other day I took a break and flicked on the _boob-tube_ ".

He now gave the air of someone giving a person some friendly advice "Daytime TV, I tell ya" he held his hands up to appear to be open "more terrifying than anything the  _Scarecrow_ could artificially create. Anyway, back to it" he sighed .

"On there was a story, a  _whole show_  about Gotham's recent...what's the word? Hrm,  _tragedies_ , that's it...it did a run over on Dent and his squeeze, ya know".

The Joker moved a few steps towards the other man again. Bruce stood up straight, he didn't want to hear this. He could see the detail in his makeup once more.

"So...I watched. The bunny, blah blah blah. Assistant District Attorney, blah blah blah...I expected her to have all these friends. 'We're just good friends' ya see" he became still.

"Then a sentence and image changed  _everything_ ". He raised his hands theatrically as if checking for the best angle before taking a photo, he didn't spill a drop of the liquid as he did this.

"Up flashed a childhood picture of her with her friend outside his mansion. They said 'Here she is with lifelong friend, Bruce Wayne'. Lifelong friend!" the irony that she was now dead and they were friends her whole life obviously wasn't missed by him as he trying to stifle a smirk, looking the other man in the eye, daring him to react with violence. Bruce's face burned with the injustice.

"It also said...and you'll love this, it also said you and Dent were the  _only two_  in her life. O...dear-ah" he stepped right up close to Bruce.

"Move back" he warned. The clown did no such thing.

"You're nowhere to be found at your own fundraiser. The arrogant whistle blower works for you, closely at one point. What's-her-name, well I've been over that. You look nervous Brucey, here, have a drink".

At this he hands Bruce the glass which he refuses.

"I wasn't offering" he murmurs, placing the glass up to his lips.

"Are you trying to poison me?"

"Whaaaaat?" he questions "No no no no no. You just need to relax more". At this he flashes a knife subtly.

He looked serious as Bruce empties the large drink down his throat, it burns on the way but it didn't seem to be tainted.

"I don't drink" he croaked out.

"Neither do I" was the smooth response. The Joker felt so close. Pressed up against the desk, Bruce had nowhere to go.

"Deny it all you want, Brucey" The Joker was now full of suppressed excitement, although instead of his usual animated voice it was low and full of hunger. "I  _know_ ".

He reached forward and ran a gloved hand through Bruce's hair and leaned forward. "And it's be-ute-ti-ful".

Bruce stiffened at the contact but didn't prevent the other man from touching him.

"You're wrong"

"Oh, I'm  _never_  wrong" he leaned back and exclaimed "This is great! Now you and the other, uh,  _you_  don't need to run around with your spandex and big  _growling voices_. It'll make our  _mission_  easier, hrm?".

Bruce had to agree with that. But he'd sooner sell the Tumbler before he'd admit it to the man standing before him.

"What are you going to do if this is true?"

The Clown Prince looked thoughtful. "Hrm, well. I'd keep it to myself, it's too  _good_  for anyone else. They're not worthy enough to know".

He stroked his chin "And, uh, I'd let the other two know they could break the charade. Annnd...it means I can finally do this" he swiftly sweeps down and claims Bruce's lips with his own.

He pushed him back slightly so there was no way the other man could break away. Light exploded in front of Bruce's eyes. This was amazing.

After a moment, Bruce couldn't stop a moan escaping his throat as the other man forcefully invaded his mouth with a firm tongue.

He didn't have to be pretend to be stoic, strong Batman right now and part of him loved that.

Hands were roaming his body and he revelled in the heat radiating off his nemesis.

Brain foggy and going with the flow, Bruce bit down on the other man's bottom lip, not even thinking if that was the right thing to do or not.

Apparently it was, as a deep groan came from the other man and Bruce found himself pulled forward and slammed back into the desk so now he had to try hard not to fall back onto it.

The Joker somehow got Bruce's blazer off without breaking the kiss and was doing his best to get Bruce to lie back, but it wasn't working.

Changing his tactic, he pulls Bruce's head back by his hair and starts an attack on the man's neck.

Everything becomes even fuzzier as the only thing that matters right now are the feelings he's experiencing. And boy, is he feeling them. The green haired man definitely seemed to know what he was doing.

The Joker began to undo Bruce's belt, which he allowed, panting as he finally lay back on the desk.

He rolled his head to the side in a daze as he felt the tugging on the clothes covering his lower half.

He felt the effects of the alcohol now, obviously he wasn't drunk but everything was being amplified and his resolve was lowered.

While laying there he looked at the wall to his right. At the door. At the painting on the wall and then at the clock. He noticed its colour, then he absently noticed the time. 10:02pm. Ah, 10:02pm.

His belt was off and he tried to lift his upper body to kiss the other man again but he was slammed back down. Bruce was fairly sure there was a stapler digging into his back somewhere and a pen stabbing onto his neck.

He then resided to the fact that, this time at least, the other man was in control. He relaxed completely...10:03pm...

"OH SHIT!" Bruce panicks pushing his way to his feet.

The Joker, with his paint smeared and eyes heavily lidded looks around in confusion "Ahhh, I didn't touch you yet?"

"No, no, no. Damn it" he exclaims fumbling at his pants and reattaching his belt. "I was meant to meet my older self three minutes ago... about twenty minutes walk away! I'll have to get a taxi. Damn it!"

Around his mouth itched so he dragged the back of his hand across it. It came back red and white.

"I need to get moving, they might notice something's up"

"You're telling  _me_ ". The Joker said in a slightly annoyed tone, hinting at his current unresolved predicament.

Bruce ignored that as he went over to his sink and mirror and washed the grease paint off his face hurriedly. He couldn't believe how quickly that progressed. He needed to get going, he couldn't rationalise this now.

"How the hell do you get this stuff off?" he asked The Joker who was now lounging on the desk.

"Beats me, I only put the stuff  _on_ ". At the death glare he received he shrugged his shoulders and suggested "Try some soap-ah?"

As Bruce did that the clown played with a few things on the desk below him to amuse himself and get his mind off  _other_  things.

He grabbed Bruce's name plate with his title and messes around with the letters, taking some out completely until it reads 'Wayne car'. He giggled to himself softly "Heh...wanker".

"What was that?" Bruce called out with a towel over his face and the tap running loudly next to him. The Joker places the name plate down carefully.

"Oh, no no no. Nothing, nothing". Bruce removed the towel to see the man in purple swinging his legs, sitting innocently with his hands in his lap, grinning.

Bruce looks at this watch as he sweeps over to grab his keys and wallet and made his way over to the door.

"Well I'm late. I take it you can let yourself out?" He pulls his blazer on.

The painted man dropped his chin and looked out from under his eye brows. "I let myself  _in_ , didn't I?" Bruce didn't want to acknowledge that.

"I'll see you...later then"

"Byyyye, Batssss" the man called back cheerfully waving until the door softly closed.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late" Bruce called. His older self was wearing a black overcoat, hat and the most realistic fake beard he had ever seen. Bruce had somehow got a taxi, he never took the car to work on days he had a function.

"Wow...that looks real" he said indicating towards the facial hair.

"Yes" the man agreed. "The technology advances very quickly. We've brought a few with us. As you can imagine they're great for Ja-, The Joker. Covers right over the scars".

The younger Bruce, too involved in inspecting the hair, didn't notice the name slip.

"So" the modern day man began looking up into the other man's eyes as they began walking "you wanted to see me?"

At this his older self hands him an envelope. "My Joker let me know the younger clown had this made up. I've made a copy for you. Should have everything you need".

"Does he have one on Garcia?" he asked with a little hesitance as he realised he hadn't got any further in his research that day.

"No, my Joker assured me he only had the one report written up". The younger man could see that the other was telling the truth.

"Ok, sounds good then". He exhaled a long breath. His older self frowned.

"Have you been drinking?".

Bruce hesitated. "Had to at the function, one of the owners we are trying to impress bought me a scotch and I couldn't really refuse".

The older man made a disapproved face and looked as though he was going to say something but didn't.

"I'm not going out tonight if that's what you're worried about-"

"-it's fine. Don't worry about it. Have a read through the report, it has quite a lot of information in it".

They talked for a little while about how the whole operation was going and finished with how the function went. The older Bruce was in a good mood now.

The modern day man spoke up. "Well, I might head back now. Going to have an earlyish night for once. Alfred's been at me about it, so he'll be happy at least".

The other man nodded. "See you soon then. Read that report and make sure you get that information on Garcia, I'd hate for The Joker to be right about him without us knowing first".

Bruce agreed and began to walk off.

"O, and Bruce?" his older self called out. "You have lipstick on your collar". The older man's face was unreadable. Bruce tried to cover his reaction.

"Ah, yeah" he dramatically slapped his forehead "Hot....blonde. At, the...function".

The other man raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah" Bruce continued in a very "public Bruce Wayne" way. "Huuuge...chest" he indicated with his hands. "Yeah" he winked and grinned.

"I see" his older self said trying to hide his amusement. The younger Bruce spoke up again.

"Well, I'll see you soon then?"

"You will". The suited man walked off. "O, and Bruce?"

The younger man turned around just wanting to get the hell out of there. "Blonde's were never your type" he smirked.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something and pointed. But quickly shut it again, lowered his hand, turned on his heel and left. He could have sworn he heard laughing from behind him as his face burned red.


	7. Chapter 7

The older Bruce walked into the bedroom he shared with The Joker. He had already removed the beard and washed his face. All he had to do now was get changed so he could hop into bed.

"I have good news" he said, smirking at the man who was already in bed reading. He dropped the book and pulled off his glasses with a look of anticipation.

"You're ready and willing to do that Commissioner Gordon role play?" he asked in awe.

Bruce stopped trying to pull his t-shirt over his head and held his face in blank shock. It was amazing that after all these years the man could still surprise him, and most importantly make him laugh, which is what the clown was doing right now.

Bruce pulled off the shirt and threw it at the other man cheekily. "No, that's  _not_  what I was about to say". He paused "And joking or not I think I should be very disturbed that you would even think about that". He crawled into bed. The bare faced jester gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You think  _that's_  bad, well...you should see some of the stuff that  _does_  actually go round up here" he tapped his head and wiggled his eyebrows. Bruce shook his head, he was sure he didn't want to know.

"Anyway,  _Lover_. What is this news of which you speak?"

Bruce rested side on, propped up on one of his elbows. "Well, as you know, I gave the younger Bruce the information on Warren earlier".

The other man nodded. "And he's solved the case already? Hrm, I think I remember asking you once if you knew Scooby-Doo or something?" he looked perplexed, often a lot of the things he thought he remembered never really occurred or happened differently, but usually with Bruce or Batman he was able to recall things very well.

"As I was saying" Bruce cut in, he didn't want the other man to remember exactly what happened because he himself had beaten the man up after that statement many years ago. "I saw him and he had lipstick on his collar. Red lipstick".

It took a moment for that statement to sink in. Then the wide smile of pure joy said it all. He sat up and grabbed his pillow and pretended to defend himself "I swear! I've been here all night! It must have been someone else!"

Bruce sighed and lay back on the bed. "You really are something...". Suddenly he was covered in a substitute clown doona.

"Oooohhhhhh, I  _know_. What are you going to do about it?" he asked seductively, licking his lips.

The men came together for a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmm" the Joker hummed after they broke apart. "From memmmmory, I don't get home til very early this morning. Can't remember why though, but that doesn't really matter. This means...we have the house to ourselves".

They kissed again and their hands began to roam.

"Mmmm, Brucey" The Joker moaned grabbing his discarded glasses and placing them on his partners face. "Perfect. Now all I need is the moustache...".

Once the meaning hit Bruce he let forth a deep Batman growl and slammed The Joker onto his back playfully.

"Quiet, Jack...I want all your energy for this"

"All my energy for wh-" his voice disappeared into a stream of nonsensical sounds.

Tonight was a night to celebrate.

* * *

Bruce was standing in line at his favourite cafe near the office. It was around 7:30am and even though he was more refreshed than ever due to his early night, he was really looking forward to this coffee.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone move next to him and try to get his attention. He did everything possible to keep an unreadable face as he realised it was Derrick Foster. This was the blond man from the warehouse and the one who had tried to talk to him last night.

"Mr Wayne, how funny to run into you here!" Bruce realised the man probably followed him to this place. "The name's Derrick Foster. I actually was hoping to have a word with you last night at the function held at your offices, but rumour had it you'd left by the time I got there!".

Bruce reluctantly shook his hand. This man was too much.

Eyeing the long line ahead of them the blonde stated "I guess we've got a couple of minutes hey!" he followed this with a fake laugh. Bruce lifted one of the corners of his mouth in a little half smile.

"I'm so glad" Foster continued, as it was apparent he wasn't going to get anything out of Bruce "that you're planning on going to Joe Thomson's fundraiser for Tony Warren. Great man Tony Warren. Have you met-"

"I'm sorry?" Bruce asked in surprise which showed on his face, he'd never agreed to go to any fundraiser, he was very sure of that.

"The fundraiser for Tony Warren?".

The billionaire could see how smooth this man was, no wonder he was so well regarded. "We sent an invitation to your office and your receptionist, Elsa I believe? She let me know that you'd be attending. We're all so thrilled that you can make it" he beamed widely.

Bruce turned to see that the line was still quite long. What was he going to do?

"Ah, Mr. Foster, is it?" he asked with the right amount of hesitation, standing up straight. "When is the night being held? I don't remember being informed of it" he hoped he had the correct balance of confusion and rudeness in his actions.

The man looked perplexed "It's in three nights. Elsa said you'd definitely be able to make it...".

Bruce mentally rolled his eyes, this man was amazing.

He pulled out his mobile and said "I'll mark it down, but I may have a previously booked engagement and-" he make himself look business like as he pretended to open up an SMS "-it looks as though my morning meeting has been brought forward. No time for coffee now".

Bruce reached across and shook Foster's hand again. "Pleasure to meet you, got to run".

Bruce got the hell out of there leaving a shocked looking Foster, he didn't care. Although, he did miss that coffee already.

* * *

A couple of hours later the Joker was looking at one of his many mobile phones. He then slipped it back into his trouser pocket with a solemn face. He was sure he wrote the number correctly. This...perplexed him.

He walked into the kitchen of his apartment just as his older self put the kettle on.

"Morning, Kiddo" the older Joker greeted enthusiastically. " _Won-der-ful_  day".

He was in his white t-shirt and green boxer short ensemble again. A big toe poked out of his patterned sock, which he wiggled.

"Big night?" he grinned and waggled his eyebrows. The younger Joker ran a hand through his greasy hair which stayed in place.

"Yeah" he muttered as he searched the fridge yawning. "I've lost a whole shipment of weapons and explosives". He yawned again as he found nothing he wanted.

"When I find out who has them..." his face darkened as he shut the fridge.

The older Joker looked slightly confused. "Ruuuumour has it-ah, that you saw the Bat-t" he lowered his chin "Hrmmm?"

The other man cracked his back. "Hrmmmm...you could say that".

The other blinked. "Annnnnnd?"

"It was...good..." he paused to smirk, but then that fell. "But, uh, something's not right-t".

The older Joker rested against the bench whilst tapping a teaspoon on his hand. "And what's  _that_  supposed to mean?".

The other man supported himself on the bench too. He then briefly explained what happened.

"And it just feels like...getting a new  _sports_  car but in the wrong colour". They fell silent for a while.

"So Brucey was...Brucey, yeah?". The other man nodded. The older then spoke up excitedly.

"Well  _there's_  your problem" he looked a bit smug. "First time and there  _you_  were in total control...not that that's a  _bad_  thing mind you, heh". He seemed to reminisce for a moment in which his face radiated with glee. " _But_ " he seemed to come back down to Earth "there is no challenge in corrupting the man". He looked pointedly as though he held the greatest, darkest secret in the world. "There is though, in the  _Bat_ ".

He walked over and put a hand on his younger self's shoulder. "You've done it backwards to my ears...no  _wonder_  you're confused". He took on an understanding face whether he felt he did or not. "You need to  _engage_  the Bat...he  _loves_  it" he added.

His words and attitude definitely held a darkness that he didn't seem to display that often with either Bruce around. It radiated from his body and shone out of his eyes.

When the younger Joker had seen in for the first time a few nights ago, when they were chatting alone, it reassured him that the one before him hadn't gone soft over time after all.

The younger man nodded, listening.

"Now if I was, heh, if I was  _you_...I'd get his attention. Make him feel...special,  _needed_ , important _..._ "

The younger man nodded slowly again keeping his eyes on a spot on the floor ahead of them, thinking.

"Get the Bat...and the  _man_  will follow". He nodded meaningfully. Slowly the other man agreed.

"You're right". He then spoke again, but more to himself. "The man's not a big enough challenge...but if I can get the Bat to fall-"

"-then that new sports car becomes a purple, customised driving machine... _much_  more appealing".

The two men nodded and eventually grinned at each other. The older man then made two herbal teas as the other watched on.

"That for me?" the modern day one said, arching his head to see what was in it.

"No, no, no. One's for Bat-Senior" he stated loftily as he began to walk back over the bedroom door.

"Breakfast?" the younger called out innocently, craning his neck.

The older man thought back to the car analogy and last night's activities which hadn't stopped just yet.

"No..." he smirked, pushing his way backwards into the room, a mug in each hand "... _pit stop_ " he added suggestively with a wink that was returned.

* * *

In Bruce's office Lucius Fox was giving Bruce a quick business update.

"I've declined the James offer. He was very good about it". Bruce nodded.

He seemed to think hard about something then said "Derrick Foster found me at my local coffee shop this morning. Said Elsa had RSVP'd to a fundraiser they're holding in a couple of days for Tony Warren. I've checked with her and she's never heard of it. I think I'll just have to go" he explained, rubbing his fingers together absently on one hand.

Fox shook his head. "I knew he'd get to you somehow. It was obvious last night. I'll guess you'll just have to either make your excuses or go along. What are your thoughts?"

Bruce leaned back in his chair, his stringy brown fringe bushing lightly into his eyes. "Maybe I could go, it would look strange if I didn't" he became still for a moment.

"I'll go. I can handle it. It'll give me a good chance to see what they're up to". He then briefly went over his suspicions on Warren to the other man, explaining the situation along the same lines as what he had told Alfred. He never mentioned anything about the two from the future.

"I see" Fox answered, as he thought it over.

"Well it could benefit you going to this then. In fact, you could hold a night yourself-"

"-which turns out badly for Warren. Yes, although I'd have to make sure they can't trace it to me. I've thought about it".

"Well" Fox said standing up "It seems like you have it all under control. Just hope, though, that Garcia is clean. Rumour has it he likes his women".

"So I've heard, so I've heard" Bruce said bouncing his chair back and forward slowly.

"O, and a little advice, Mr. Wayne" Fox began, holding back obvious amusement. "You may really like your Lamborghini but this is perhaps not the best thing to have on your name tag". At this he twisted it around to face Bruce. He then left the room, chuckling as he went.

'Wayne Car' looked up at Bruce mockingly. Then it hit him. 'I left The Joker unattended in my office'.

He searched the place for a while, berating himself the whole time. He was surprised Fox didn't find anything else. That would be fun explaining...

'I'm an idiot. I'm lucky he didn't do any real damage'. Eventually he gave up after finding nothing.

He went across to wash the sweat from his face before his next appointment. He didn't realise how much he was worrying about this whole Joker thing.

Bruce pulled back the door which accessed the basin and mirror and stepped back. Written in greasepaint, but disguised as lipstick, was 'Call me for a good time, Sugar' with a mobile phone number and a kiss below.

Bruce didn't know whether to laugh or hit his head against the mirror until it smashed.

He washed his face then after taking the number down, removed all evidence.

For a while, he sat at this desk staring at his phone. He felt he should SMS the guy but he didn't know what to say.

This all didn't feel right, something was definitely wrong but he didn't know why he'd feel that way. Well, apart from the obvious of course. It was something to do with the way last night happened.

Bruce couldn't quite put his finger on it. The more he thought about it the guiltier he felt at the whole situation so he tried to push it aside.

Wrestling with himself he placed his unused phone in his pocket and went to his next meeting, in body anyway, his mind was somewhere else as usual.

* * *

Hours later, night had fallen over Gotham. Batman had been out on patrol for around an hour and a half. In this time he had nearly tripped over a gutter when a stray cat had startled him. Then a gang of kids had thrown half empty fast food drinks at him. He knew he was going to smell like sugar all night now.

Angry as usual, and now at the end of his tether, he decided to walk around for a bit longer. He realised the fates were against him, however, when he literally ran into Thomas Shiff.

"Shiff" he growled. The man whimpered loudly and panicked. Bruce braced himself as, shaking and eyes shining, Shiff pulled something out of his bag.

Batman was about to lunge at the cowering man when he realised he didn't have a weapon. In fact what he did have surprised him. It was a pile of white A3 sized cards with writing on them.

Shiff held them up and the meaning took place. There were a few words on each card and he was going to relay a message.

The writing was red and scratchy and each word had been gone over many times. It was obvious who the message from.

Bruce could read it even though Shiff's shaking and whimpering made it near impossible.

They made an unspoken agreement that Batman would take in the message before getting Shiff. Both began to read silently.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" the first card read. It was dropped to the ground to reveal the next.

"At least not yet! HA HA HA" Shiff yelped.

"You are personally invited to..." the card was dropped to read the next.

"A once in a lifetime offer". Drop.

"Presented by...ME! HA HA HA". 'Me' looked as though it was written in blood and was the neatest word there. He obviously spent time on that one.

"With pleasure I" again 'I' was in blood.

"Am hosting a private screening of". Next card.

"How Many Throats Can I Slit Until You Can Get Here?!". 'You' had a love heart around it.

"But! Where am I?". Bizarre question marks littered the free space.

"You can see the problem"

"So here's a clue..."

"I understand if all this smells..."

"...a little fishy...".

The message had ended and Shiff took off down the alley with the cards, yelling unintelligibly as he went. It almost cost him all he had to stand there for that amount of time.

Bruce didn't bother chasing him.

'Fishy...fishy...' he thought. 'There are lives at stake...come on! Fishy...the docks!'

He was beyond angry as he quickly jumped into the Tumbler and made his way to the docks.

People were again dying at the hands of The Joker.

They were meant to be working together and now it was back to this, he thought with a stab in his chest. Obviously last night meant nothing.

This was it, he can go to Arkham and Bruce can work with the other two to figure out how to stop Warren. If all goes well maybe he'd never see the stupid clown again.

After arriving in record time and looking through the many empty buildings, finally Bruce found him.

The Joker was sitting on an upturned bucket, knife out cutting into something. He appeared to be singing softly to himself.

The clown then threw what he had in his hands onto an ever growing pile. He then grabbed something else from a different pile closer to him and the process began again.

Bruce couldn't see any hostages. Maybe he was hiding them? Lived, he jumped down and tackled the man to the ground, pinning him there.

"Bats!" he called joyfully. He was then rewarded with a heavy punch to the face.

"Argh...". Batman grabbed him by the jacket and shook him hard, feeling so betrayed.

"Where are they?!" he growled feeling his throat ache at the exertion. He was shaking all over due to his rage at the Joker's deceit and murderous actions.

The Joker spat out blood. "I knew you'd come along, guns blazing! You didn't hurt Shiff too much did you?" he started whooping with laughter. This was broken with a hard punch to the stomach.

Once he had some air back in his lungs he continued his wild giggles. His eyes were watering, most likely from the hit to the nose and lack of oxygen.

"Ohhhhh, this is better than I ever could have imagined. And it's 143 at last count, by the way".

Heart seemingly paused, Batman lifted the man to his feet by his clothes.

"143 what?" he asked softly...he couldn't mean...

"Slit throats! I had you going there for a while didn't I?" He looked across at where he'd been sitting earlier. "My, my, my...should have got here faster shouldn't you-"

Bruce broke. The truth was in the other man's eyes.

He threw the man to the ground, twisting him so he'd land on his stomach. Out of control, he kicked every inch he could at first, then lifted the man up slightly by the hair, curving his back.

"Why would you-? What was the point-?" he asked breathlessly.

The injured man could only say "-fish-" before his head was slammed into the damp concrete repeatedly.

Rage clouded Bruce's judgement and after a while he realised the man had stopped mumbling and giggling. For a moment this only made him angrier as he needed to know where the people were, but then he realised the monster might actually be hurt.

Bruce picked up the dazed man and dragged him across to a nearby pillar. The somewhat concussed clown mumbled a mix of "...only fish..." and "...it's all for you...just needed to see Batsy...".

Bruce ignored him, he hadn't been this angry since he'd realised Rachel had been taken away forever.

He leaned the painted man against the pillar, holding his chest in place as he kept falling forward. He wasn't faking it.

At this Bruce realised, his heart thumping a little louder, he must have slammed his head harder into the ground than he'd meant to.

"...just fish..." the bleeding man whispered and giggled again as Bruce began to handcuff him around the pole. The police could deal with him. He felt empty inside.

He then notices that the man's gloves are missing and that his hands are slippery. Slippery?

Bruce brought his own glove to his face to see what it was and nearly gagged.

Fish. His hands reeked of fish.

After finishing attaching the cuffs a thought strikes him. Bruce whips around to see what The Joker had been cutting.

There he saw a large pile of fish where the underside had been slit horizontally...as if, if they had throats, they would have been slit. The pile was big enough to have at least 150 fish in it...

"O no..." Bruce whispered and looked up The Joker's face which had a lot of the makeup worn off and instead was covered in blood.

He wasn't whispering either now, just watching the scene through droopy eyes. Anyone else would have been unconscious.

"You slit the fish's throats?". The bleeding man nodded lightly in response.

"No one is hurt?". The man shook his head dizzily and slumped forward again, legs nearly giving way.

Bruce felt sick. He'd overreacted majorly and for once the clown wasn't giving him smart comments, he actually looked as though he would pass out. This is coming from the guy that had taken some pretty serious bashings and knocks to the head. Mostly from Batman, but that was beyond the point right now.

It was only now Bruce took note of the man's injuries. He had a deep gash where he'd had his head smashed into the ground time and time again. The blood was running gently down his face and dripping softly off his chin to the cold ground.

His eyes were swollen and he'd split his lip in several places. The real worry though was the amount of times his head had been slammed into the unforgiving concrete. Bruce had never beaten anyone to this point in his life.

"Ok" Bruce reasoned, still shaking slightly but now due to the shock of his actions. "I'm going to get you home". The green haired one slumped forward again, the cuffs stopped him from dropping. Anymore of that though and he might dislocate his shoulders.

"...all for Bats..." he called out dreamily.

Bruce's stomach felt strange again, but this time he knew what it was. Guilt.

He unclipped the handcuffs and supported the man as he fell forward. He was still conscious but seemed out of it. Batman then picked him up bridal style and began to take him out to the Tumbler.

The Joker looked around unfocused then he locked eyes with Batman. A small smile stretched across his face.

"O hiiiiii, glad you could make it to the party...". His brown eyes then slipped shut.

"Don't go to sleep" Bruce implored. "You're concussed, don't"

"Hrmm?" the man called out but then his eyes flashed open "...it's ok, I'm feeling much better now...".

Bruce gently let go of the man's legs, still supporting his upper body as he unlocked the vehicle.

The Joker bent over at the waist where Bruce was holding him, doing all he could not to vomit. He waved Bruce away as he tried to help the man.

"...I walked...away...from a, uh,  _flipped semi_ " he dry retched again. "I can survive  _you_ ". Typical.

"Get in" Bruce called as he lifted him in. After a minute he had the man strapped in and the roof was down.

"Now" Bruce said. "If you're going to be sick, tell me. And don't touch  _anything_ " he stressed looking at all the buttons and flashing lights.

"Right, Bats" The Joker agreed warmly. He seemed to be absolutely tickled pink to be in the Tumbler. He rolled his head to face Bruce leaving smears of shiny blood on the seat.

"Guilt looks good on you. Have I told you that?".

Bruce growled and started the vehicle.

"It's only...bested...by your anger, though..." he added.

The Tumbler roared into action and the clown continued "I'm feeling better now..." at this his eyes closed and his face went limp.

Bruce shot his gaze around whilst tried to keep his eyes on the road too.

"...Joker? Joker?". He seemed to be out. "Damn it".

At this the purple clad man opened his eyes, carefully taking in Bruce's expression and then began to laugh. Batman wanted to hit him again.

"Oooooo, Bats...you  _do_  care!" he observed with the air of a child being told they're going to the zoo.

Bruce stiffened. "I'm taking you home, it doesn't mean I care".

The curly haired man chuckled softly, Bruce was shocked to hear it wasn't his usual chilling laugh but one that sounded almost...normal.

"Trust me, Batsy" he put a hand to his head and was somewhat surprised to find it bleeding for some reason. "The...look in your  _eyes_  tells me you do actually care if I die or not, and not because of your all noble  _one rule_. You  _like_  me".

Bruce didn't want to deal with this right now. He'd really lost control before and it scared him. He needed to deal with that before talking with this man about how they felt about each other.

"I'm just so  _glad_  you're finally seeing things my way". He swiped a tongue across his lips then went back to savour the tangy taste of the cuts. "I'll think you'll agree that you had a lot of fun tonight".

"No I didn't" Bruce counteracted, this man was truly insane. "I thought you said I care. If I cared I wouldn't have..." he couldn't say it.

The other man leaned towards the controls so the vigilante could see him and drive at the same time. "No no no" he said slowly and carefully. "It's totally the point...you can't live with me...can't live without me...".

Bruce's face burnt hot with the words, he didn't want to process this. Eventually he spoke up. "I'm going to park around a side street once we get there and then we'll both come up to your apartment...then I'm going home".

The Joker leaned back in his seat crossing his arms and looking frustrated. "You think that cos you tapped me on the noggin' a couple of times that what I'm saying  _has_  to be crazy? You silly little repressed Bat you..."

Bruce bit his tongue. Literally, he bit his tongue to stop himself from spitting out a retort in anger.

After a few minutes of travel he parked in a side street where no one would be able to find the car.

"Ok, undo you belt and let's go".

The Joker smirked and tried half heartedly to undo the material locking him into place.

"Hrm, there must be a catch somewhere..." he whispered playing with the buckle. He smudged some blood on it. "Can't seem to quite get it..." he said a little louder.

After a great deal of fumbling he explained "Well, sorry. No can do" he said looking up.

Bruce frowned. "You just press the button like this" he showed him how to do it on his own belt.

After the instruction the clown tried again but couldn't seem to get it open. After about half a minute of trying again he looked up, attempting to hide his amusement "Sorry Bats, must be the head wound...you're going to have to lean across and get it for me".

Now Bruce got it, he had wondered where the man was going with this. "Get it yourself".

The Joker sat up in his seat and laid his hands neatly on his legs. He looked forward and moved his head around a little as he said casually "Looks like we'll be here all night...".

Bruce gave in and lent across. He'd unlatched it in around a second, then suddenly hands pushed his face into The Joker's lap, but they didn't hold him there. As the brunette shot back in shock the other man tried to peck him on the lips.

This just made Bruce angry.

He was just about to release the roof so they could leave when the clown said "What does this do?" and pressed a button. A loud click was heard as several compartments on the side next to The Joker opened, causing item after item to spill on the floor, dash board and clown.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Batman roared as the last of the things clattered down.

The Joker's grin was set in place. "O, I'm sorry Bats. Head wound" he explained pointing at his cut. "Well" he said snuggling into the seat "this looks comfy...I think I'll stay here tonight...".

"No you won't". Batman leant across and grabbed the man's arms. With the vigilante unbalanced, The Joker was able to pull Batman across him so now he was pinned under the black clad man who was roughly forcing the harlequin's hands above his head.

The next thing Bruce realised was that he was crashing his lips into the other man's, claiming them forcefully as he continued to restrict the other's arms against the vehicles interior above his head. This time Bruce was in total control and he was loving it.

The Joker tried to deepen the kiss but Batman squeezed his wrists painfully together to make him stop. The man complied.

Bruce then moved down and licked the man's throat across his Adam's Apple, revelling in the salty taste. He'd never been with a man before so this was all exquisitely new to him.

The other man moaned as Bruce moved back up to his mouth, biting down on the already split bottom lip. "Mmm...Bats..." the man whispered.

Bruce squeezed the wrists harder and slammed the arms into the side of the Tumbler. "I didn't say you could talk".

This seemed to awaken something in The Joker and he started to kiss back feverishly, making more and more noise but no words.

He kicked out and accidently activated the button that opened the roof. The moment was broken.

"Opps...sorry Bat..." he said finally, panting. He then stood in his seat and moved to get out. "It's ok, I know this spot around the side here where we can continue-"

"-Joker watch out!"

The climbing man slipped on some of the debris he had caused to fall earlier, losing his footing and slamming back into the Tumbler, hitting his head roughly on the dash board as he went.

Looking at the man Bruce knew instantly that this time The Joker was actually unconscious.

Now he had a problem. He needed to get him out of the vehicle and into his apartment and past the two men who were going to be asking questions. All the while he'd have to avoid anyone that might be watching as he carried the unconscious clown to his hideout.

'Why are these things never easy?' he asked himself.

About ten minutes later Bruce was fumbling around with The Joker's keys that he found on the end of the wallet chain. They were now outside the apartment door and he was convinced he was going to be caught in this awkward position. The only thing that made him feel better was at least his face was covered with the cowl.

As Bruce tried the fifteenth key he thought 'Maybe he wasn't buying time' in reference to the other night when he thought the Joker was purposefully not retrieving the correct key so he could think things through himself.

He must have been making some noise as next thing the door swung open and Bruce was faced with his weapon wielding older self.

He looked from Bruce who was still in his Batsuit to The Joker lying on the ground clearly unconscious. In any other situation the image of Batman, knees slightly bent, frozen as he held out a key towards a lock that had moved out of the way may have been comical. It wasn't right now.

"What the hell happened?" his older self asked incredulously.

"Long story" the younger one called out. "I'm going to need a hand".

At this the older man held the door open, looking around to make sure no one was watching. His younger self began to carry The Joker bridal style up the stairs.

"Where's...the other...Joker?" Bruce asked, he knew he wouldn't be happy about this.

"He's inside playing with the Goddamn badge maker".

Bruce grunted a little as he ascended the stairs with the man in his arms. "What...badge...maker?" he burst out. Funnily enough it didn't sound that crazy to his ears. Not much of this did anymore.

The older man shook his head and explained offhandedly "He was bored so he's been making badges. That's not important right now. How'd he get hurt?"

Bruce explained the situation, although he was embarrassed, he needed to tell the truth so he briefly went over what happened.

"Right...ok...". The man from the future responded. They reached the top of the stairs and went through the door.

"Junior?". Bruce heard a concerned voice call out to his right. He turned his head to see the older Joker walking over in full face paint, white shirt, green boxer shorts and his usual socks.

"What've you done to him?" he asked forcefully with a snarl etched on his face.

Bruce dropped the unconscious man on the couch and stood up to see his older self blocking the clown from getting to Bruce. He looked furious.

"I said what have you done to him?" he demanded aggressively.

The older Bruce answered first. "Leave him there...he'll be fine. We can sort him out in a few minutes" he moved slightly to get a better look. "His head wound has opened up again though".

Bruce looked down to see blood rolling down the man's slack face again. Bruce took the cowl off as his older self explained to a rather put out Joker what had happened.

The man frowned then began to feel around on the side of his head. Obviously finding a scar or bump he went still and whispered "O yeah...". He then sat down quietly at the table he had set up for making the badges, as the older Bruce stood over him supportively.

"I'll be back in a minute" the younger Bruce explained. The guilt had come back tenfold as he saw the vacant look in the older Joker's eyes as he tried to remember.

"I'll move the Tumbler to a more concealed spot, I had to park it closer so I could carry him. Then I better get back home".

He walked to the door without looking back and began to walk down the stairs.

He was about to put his cowl back on when he slipped on a badge which had been carelessly left on a step and tripped down the stairs.

With no protection to his head he fell onto the first landing and slammed it hard into the wall. Everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce slowly flicked open his eyes. Man did his head hurt. His heart started racing though when he didn't know where he was. He snapped his head down to see what he was wearing and saw that they were clothes he didn't recognise. He regretted that movement instantly as waves of pain radiated outwards in his head, disorientating him for a moment.

He was dressed in some old track pants and a slightly oversized navy blue t-shirt. He then realised he had a badge attached to it. His eyes didn't want to focus but finally he saw it read "Hi! I'm concussed!". It then had a crude drawing of a broken bat-cowl sitting to the right of the words.

"Somebody's awake..." he heard a voice drawl.

Bruce looked up hazily from the couch he was apparently lying on. There he saw the older Joker sitting at the table he had set up for badge making. It was now covered in badges of all different sizes and colours.

The man sitting behind it obviously had a methodical system to what he was doing and looked very pleased, and almost relaxed, in his actions which said a lot coming from this man.

Bruce swung his legs off the couch and paused as he held his head before gradually standing up. It felt like he had a massive hangover. Was he drugged? Or was the concussion badge correct? Hang on, why would he need a badge for that?

Not wanting to think right now, and not seemingly in any immediate danger, he walked over to the other side of the couch and leant up against it, facing The Joker.

"Before you say anything I have a present for you" the man with the green hair stated.

"Is it a glass of water and an aspirin?" the younger man responded holding his head like he was avoiding sun glare.

"No, better" the clown said searching through the items on the table, humming to himself.

"What could be better? My head hurts". At this Bruce rubbed his hand over his face, surely he'd wake up a little more soon? When he opened his eyes the older Joker was beaming at him, holding a badge out. Bruce took it warily.

Written in pictures of children's letter blocks was 'My Head Hurts!' with an image of a crying baby wearing a cowl.

Bruce just looked at it for a while trying to figure out if it was real or not and whether he was meant to find it funny. Apparently he was if the ecstatic clown in front of him was anything to go by.

"The, uh,  _baby_  was from a department store catalogue that was sitting around here" the man from the future stated, waving a hand around to indicate the apartment "I drew on your little helmet myself" he explained pointing at the detail, looking very proud.

His hair looked quite dirty and he had grease paint under his fingernails. Still though, he appeared to be calm with the younger Bruce here. This was the most civil the younger and older men had ever been to each other, in fact Bruce and the younger Joker had never been this nice to each other. Bruce blamed his disorientation even though it had begun to lift slightly.

He remained silent, then thinking he better say something in reference to the gift, said "That's...nice. Thank you".

"It's great isn't it?" The Joker asked joyfully as he jumped up excitedly from the table and bounced over to the younger Joker's desk, a little slower with his older frame.

But when he spoke again his actions were slower and his voice darker. "I've got to do  _something_  while I'm stuck here". He paused to stare at the blank wall.

Bruce continued to lean on the couch and noticed that the sun was almost beginning to rise outside. He has a bit more time before he had to sneak home though. He couldn't hear the other two, was the younger clown still out cold?

The older Joker was trying to get something off the desk without Bruce seeing what was under the bedsheet which still covered it.

Through his headache he realised how normal he was being with this man but he really didn't have the capacity to question it right now.

Bruce decided that he may as well make conversation with the guy as they both seem to get to know each other pretty well over the next few years.

"Do you go out?" he questioned conversationally "You know, get some fresh air?" The Joker stiffened and turned around to look at the other man's face.

"I'm not allowed out of here...unsupervised..." he whispered malovantly, giving a look that reminded the vigilante of the first few times he had seem The Joker's face. It was a look that the citizens of Gotham feared from the beginning.

Bruce correctly sensed danger. "O...ok. Sorry".

The clown turned back to the desk and mumbled something that sounded very close to "...no, you're not...".

Bruce's head was still occasionally thumping too painfully for him to care that much. He rubbed the back of his neck which seemed to be sore too.

"Surely you would have known what you were getting into coming back here?".

The other man's posture slumped and he spun around, the agitation again was reminiscent of his youth. "Well obviously not, Rich Boy".

That turned nasty faster than Bruce could keep up with in his current state. He became defensive. "There's no need for the name calling, Joker" he stood up straight. "I mean, I don't even remember how I got on that couch that I've apparently slept on!" he called out indicating towards it.

Last thing he remembered he was leaving the place and... o yeah, he tripped down the stairs...no wonder the clown was always angry, this memory blank thing was pretty frustrating...

"Well" The Joker began as he walked forward a little, he had his storytelling act on, this couldn't be good.

" _You_  bashed me half to hell...then felt  _guilty_  so you took me home.  _Then_ , as guilt set in again, you left and tripped down the  _stairs_ " he nodded and licked his lips, Bruce didn't know it was a badge he slipped on but the details didn't seem to matter.

"Then, Bat-Senior took off your  _special little suit_  and replaced it with some of  _his_  clothes-ah. Then, he took the suit and Bat-mobile to your place and returned in one of your regular cars". The whole while he had been illustrating with his arms and as he continues to do so he becomes more and more frustrated and also louder in volume.

"The Bat did that so that: Number One, no one could see the  _Bat-mobile_  today and Number Two, so that your  _hired help_  would just think you returned from your  _prowling_  and then left this morning in your regular car!" he bit his lip and thought for a second.

"Everything is always so much of an  _effort_ when its Bat related, I'm tellin' ya". He took a moment to catch his breath in which Bruce realised he must mean The Tumbler when he's talking about the Bat-mobile.

"So, while you were having your  _lovely little nap_ , Junior wakes up, blaming some plastic or something-a-rather from your car from stopping him from, and I quote, 'getting some'" he raises his eyebrows in a 'kid's these days' manner. "then  _I_  have to patch him up with stitches and ice the rest. All. the. while _._  the little brat is pushing and kicking me saying he had somewhere to be!"

He dumps the paper he'd gathered off the desk onto his table loudly then snarls "You're welcome!".

The younger man takes this in. He decides it's probably best to be civil. "Well thank you for looking after me. At least Alfred won't be worrying about where I am".

After a staring contest where Bruce remained calm, the other man's frustration seemed to subside. He then said softly as he looked through the papers "...at least it gave me _something_  to do...".

At this Bruce thinks it's a good idea to put the 'My Head Hurts' badge on, therefore making himself look at least a little appreciative. He was starting to feel better now.

At this there is the sound of a key in the lock and the front door swings open. The older Bruce steps through holding a few grocery bags.

"O, you're up" he states at his younger self as he shuts the door and makes his was over to the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too" the Joker mumbles, black framed eyes not lifting from a badge he's now making.

"We've been talking all night, Joker" the brunet sighs.

At this the clown pokes out his tongue childishly at the badge he's creating with precision.

"Bruce, I've bought you some headache tablets. Someone didn't have any pain killers around. I should let you know the younger Joker-"

He was cut off by the front door ricocheting off the wall and slamming shut again as a purple blur entered the room. It swept over, turned on the television then entered it's bedroom, again slamming the door.

Bruce could see the man's clothes were covered in dried blood and he looked beyond angry. Well that answered his earlier question. His older self was out food shopping before it got light and the younger Joker was obviously out and about somewhere.

Bruce's thoughts were cut off as he read the news headline on the television. Mayor Garcia was in a press conference.

"...so as to summarise what I've said" Mayor Garcia stated in front of a hastily organised press conference. "The lady and I have met on occasion but I have always been faithful to my wife and I deny this child is mine. I will make no further comment for now". Bruce began to sweat as he read the news banner at the bottom of the screen.

"Woman claims Garcia fathered two year old daughter".

Great, Bruce thought as he moved his weight from foot to foot slightly, rubbing his chin, they've got something on him and I didn't find out before the Joker, let alone most of Gotham.

He turned around to see his older self's reaction. The man was standing near the kitchen table facing Bruce. He had a closed expression on his face. His eyes flicked to the Joker's bedroom and Bruce realised he was being told to sort this out with him now. The younger man nodded.

Bruce looked down at the older Joker who was supporting his chin on his hands smiling serenely up at him. Bruce found this reaction strange until he saw the badge he had just made pinned to the man's chest. 'I'm  _always_  right'.

"I made two" the clown cheerfully called after him as he made his way over the the bedroom. The Joker had the most 'I told you so' face Bruce had seen on someone over the age of ten, let alone over 50.

He knocked on the door and after not receiving any protest he carefully entered the room. He didn't need to startle the man as he may get a knife thrown at his head.

Interestingly the room itself was a little larger than it looked from the outside. On its left was an overflowing wall robe and a couple of mirrors. Then to its right was a bed with a strange looking night stand. On the opposite side of the room, further down from the bed, was a desk/bench which was overflowing with items with overhead cupboards above it.

Standing out in the space in front of this was a very angry Clown Prince of Crime, standing there hands by his sides and a snarl on his face.

He'd taken off his jacket which was covered in dried blood from last night, leaving him in his outfit that Bruce had seen interrogating him that first time at the MCU, minus his vest.

There were blood stains on his shirt and pants but his braces made him look strangely formal still, even though his shirt was untucked around the buckles.

The wound on his head had stitches in it which popped up and were a contrast with the green of his hair which was greasier than ever. Parts were clumped together with dried blood. Even from this distance Bruce could see that his eyes were bloodshot but they still glowed with the thoughts he was thinking. The man swept over to move some papers around on his desk.

"Joker, with Garcia I-"

"Oh, the little  _may-or_? I already know" he snapped not looking up. This confused Bruce. Hadn't the man had just shown Bruce the news to let him know about Garcia and then stalked off to his room in a rage? He pushed on but he couldn't bring himself to apologise. "I think it could be easy to fix-"

"-of course it would be" he snapped before anyone else could have possibly processed what Bruce had said. "But that's not the point".

He once again gave Bruce the impression that the man in purple was always more than one step ahead of everything.

In between grabbing a page to see if it's the one he wants, The Joker seemed to be playing with his finger nails, clicking them and flicking at his fingers. This man could never stay still.

Bruce looked at the head wound and the other man's eyes when he could and saw that last night must have taken a lot out of him.

He'd never seen him so soon after having a run in with him so didn't know if it was always like this. But, he thought, the man had been out running around town almost straight after last night's events when most people would be in hospital at the very least. That was impressive if not a little unsettling.

"About last night-"

"-do  _not..._ " the man growled out, stopping in his tracks and baring his yellowing teeth. It seemed that this was the basis of his rage as he began to pace on the spot.

"It's bad enough...passed out..." he refocused "You were a  _big man_  slamming my head into the ground then" he rolls his eyes up to lock with Bruce's "so  _don't_  act like a pansy now..."

Bruce felt a bit offended at that, his reactions were still dulled by the headache though. "I wasn't going to-"

"-as you may have noticed" he was talking to himself again "...I don't...I'm not...I'm  _better_  than that" he twitched on the spot. "I  _don't_  get hurt...trust me, I'm indestructible...".

Ignoring the sheer stupidity of that statement, Bruce frowned. "So, you're not angry about Garcia, but you are about the fact that you passed out?" he let out a lone bark of laughter which really didn't suit him, it got the other's attention "that's crazy! Most people would have been unconscious back in the warehouse-"

The Joker shot forward across the room and before Bruce could back up enough the man had grabbed his wrist, leaning in to invade the other man's personal space.

"I'm  _not-t_  most people..." he instructed smoothly with passion. There was a moment where the two men looked at each other but it passed and the Joker began pacing around the room.

"Ya know...seeing you like this today" he indicated at Bruce's uncovered face "I have to, uh, say...it's a little... _unnerving_. Where's the Bat? I want to see the Bat". The man had been hit too hard on the head, although Bruce seemed to sense he only said the words to anger and confuse him. Most likely he just wanted Bruce furious again.

Just in case he'd made it up Bruce replied "What? I thought we'd sorted this out. I'm Batman".

"Hrm...no. Right now you're Brucey. And Brucey is great and all but I was  _robbed_  last night. When Batman's dash slammed into my head of course" he added. Bruce was amazed how he made sure it sounded as though the dash hit him and not the other way around. This way he appeared more in control and less at fault.

The Dark Knight then realised what the man was getting at.

"Hey, wait..." he took a step back raising his hands in surrender. "I never agreed to anything. And just to fix this up, I'm Batman".

The Joker stalked over. "Hrm, you'll see what I mean one day, I mean, yeah you're the same guy...and ya do share some qualities. Such as, anger...arrogance and...repression" at this man reached forward and rubbed at the front of Bruce's pants.

"Hey!" the brunet managed to yelp out at he shot his hips backwards and out of danger. "Don't-"

He was cut off as The Joker pushed him over to the desk, Bruce's head hit the overhead cupboards and he saw stars which wasn't a good thing after being concussed a very short time ago.

His forehead wrinkled as he opened his eyes and mouth in mild shock to which The Joker used to his own advantage.

The billionaires' head was held in place as his open mouth was ravaged with enthusiasm by the other's lips and tongue.

Bruce was still for a moment then his body told him that this would be an excellent way to forget his aches and pains and would be a positive way forward after the issues with Garcia and last night. Ok, well, at least it was saying it was a good idea...

Bruce let down his defences and began to slowly kiss back but the Joker had other ideas about the pace of this. The twisted clown moved quickly and started sucking and biting an ear lobe. He then licked the shell of the other man's ear as he massaged the other man down below.

The heat and sharpness of the actions trickled down to Bruce's crotch making things cloudy again but for a whole different reason this time.

As the green haired man did at Wayne Enterprises, he was able to get Bruce's pants undone with relative ease.

"My, my, my..." he commented and grinned once he was on his knees and in moments Bruce was enveloped with a warm mouth.

Once again his facial features were open wide and a few sounds even spilled from his mouth. This man was obviously talented at many things if what he was doing now was any indication.

Bruce took his time shutting his eyes and bracing himself as he half sat on the desk. By his terms, by any means, that was an invitation.

The painted man was enthusiastically focussing on the tip and massaging the rest of him with a gloveless, calloused hand. He seemed to be more excited than Bruce currently was which was saying something. He was muttering things that the other man was only getting snippets of. "...mine...didn't think so...not surprised...mmm...".

The Joker took his time, going slow enough to make this worthwhile. He was studying Bruce's reactions without the two actually making eye contact. When he seemed to think it was time he steadied the two of them and took Bruce's full length in one smooth attempt.

Bruce's eyes flickered open and he stopped a loud moan deep in his throat. If he was going to allow the man to do these things he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how good it felt, he had no idea why he felt that way though. Maybe it was as he already felt vulnerable enough with this situation as it was, let alone showing how much he was actually enjoying it.

The other man then started to hum and Bruce slammed his hand down lightly on the desk a few times and sucked in his lower lip, forgetting all thoughts of keeping his reactions in. He remembered the two outside the room and did it a little quieter, but thanked himself for being able to be so restrained all the same.

Hopefully they couldn't hear the slurping and sucking noises from out there. He felt like a teenager hiding from other people's parents all over again and somehow it made it all the more exciting. His heartbeat rose again.

The Joker was now bobbing back and forth taking the other man in and out, in and out.

"Now, Brucey...what were you saying?" he managed to get out. Bruce knew the man couldn't shut up...ever...but seriously, could this man talk underwater as well?!

Bruce opened his mouth but only a few loose sounds came out.

The Joker was obviously loving the power he had right now.

"What was that? Did you want to say something?". How could he tease him right now? The brunet thought as his hips buckled uncontrollably for a moment. The clown was lucky he was even here let alone doing this with him.

With his free hand the clown began to fondle the vigilante's balls with fine skill. With everything that was happening all coherent thought was lost by the standing one.

It had been a while and he didn't know how long he was going to last. One thing was obvious, the green haired thing between his legs had obviously done this before. He'd gone past knowing little tricks to being able to do his as second nature. How many times had he done this before and with whom? All this was going on in The Dark Knight's subconscious though, every other part was keeping him from thrusting madly into the other man's mouth and ending it there.

"Ya know, if you don't tell me I can just go. There's the most" slurp "fantastic" hum and slight teeth drag "needlework show on most mornings". He then drags a nail down the man's entire cock and keeps going only to put him back in his mouth again. "I could go-"

"-dont-stop-" Bruce somehow managed to get out. His face had little beads of sweat on it and was deepening in colour. He was now sitting on the desk as his legs were like jelly. Some part of his brain couldn't believe that this was actually happening but that was masked by the feeling that was growing in the pit of his belly.

He shuffled now and the other man must have sensed he was close.

It was a strange moment, Bruce looked down and at the same time The Joker looked up, their eyes locked and they both understood that this was meant to happen like this. They weren't Batman and Joker right now, they were two men who lived in Gotham who were sharing something special.

The Joker continued with vigour and Bruce was past the point of no return. The feeling bloomed from his stomach and balls and washed over him intensely, full on explosions were firing everywhere. He came in powerful waves, falling back a little letting the intensity go through him. He was lost for a few moments then felt himself being released from the warm mouth that he had enjoyed so much.

Bruce lay back across the whole desk and onto the wall behind him exhausted. He shut his eyes and could hear things moving in the room. When he opened his eyes The Joker had changed into some light blue trousers and a white, slightly v-neck t shirt. He looked more normal than usual in these clothes although the face paint and blood would let anyone know who this was immediately.

Bruce knew that there were blood stains on the man's good purple trousers that he had just been wearing but stopped when he began to think if there were any other reasons for him to change pants now. He classed that thought as 'Too Weird to Think About' and sat up.

"Ok there, Bat's? You look a little...drained. Heh". Bruce though the best thing to do would be to not talk about what had just happened or feelings or anything of the like. Maybe he _was_ repressed? No, The Joker was just insane...

"So, you're not angry about the fact I beat you up pretty badly last night?" he noticed his voice sounded conversational, like he'd spoken like this with the man before.

"Angry? How could I be angry?! I think it's wonderful! You wouldn't treat  _anyone_ else like you treated me last night. You save all your special treatment for loveable  _me_. It's, uh, the way it is. But...with the whole Garcia thing, I hope you've learnt...I'm always right".

"I don't think I can even talk about that right now" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "My head really hurts" he said as it thumped painfully again in time with his heart, he knew it sounded childish.

"Yeah, I saw that on you t-shirt". Bruce had forgotten about his badge and rolled his eyes when he looked down to see it. "That's, uh, genius right there...in badge form. What a guy".

Bruce noticed that the irony of the statement as usual didn't seem to register with the man. He left it alone.

"Oh, and he made you another one for me to give to you this morning".

"Yeah?" Bruce piped up, he should have sensed the danger in the other's smirk.

"Yeah, look, here you go" he said pinning it on his Bat.

Bruce growled lightly when he read it.

"I just made it to 3rd base!" was written with an image of two purple gloved hands, belonging to two different people, giving each other a high five. It spoke volumes.

* * *

**_ A couple of hours earlier. _ **

The Joker walked through some of the more expensive streets in Gotham. He could feel blood dripping from the wound his older self had just stitched up. If he'd had it  _his_  way he would have left it as it was, but  _no_ ,the older Bat wouldn't shut up about it until his other self got angry and just patched it as he'd been asked to. Stupid Pussy-Whipped, or was that Dick-Whipped? Geriatric. The older Bat just wanted it done cos he felt guilty, didn't he know that things like that happened all the time and he was just fine?

He unconsciously rubbed a hand over his deep facial scars.

He didn't want to be touched, to be honest he didn't exactly know what had happened for a few moments after he'd woken up. But he  _couldn't_  have slipped and hurt himself, obviously there was a button that must have been pressed or something that moved the seat to off-balance him, causing the dash to hit him. And they said that  _he_  was diabolical! Stupid cock-blocking vehicle...

He arrived at Tom Scout's door. This was the man that had made the reports for him. He'd received a text message saying that he had very important news that he could only tell him in person as it was detailed and not all of it had been released yet.

He trusted Scout but was annoyed at the fact he had to go out of his home to get it. Physical pain didn't seem to bother him but he had to admit that right now he'd felt better.

He rang the bell on the expensive town house door, tapping his foot impatiently.

Nothing.

He rang it again, looking around to make sure no one could see him.

Still nothing.

At this he clicked his tongue and sighed in frustration, dropping his shoulders as he grabbed out a screw driver from his large, blood stained overcoat. Within about 10 seconds and with minimal effort he'd jimmied the door open. He lightly kicked it wider to let himself though then shut it again.

The place was dark except for one room in the distance with what looked to be a lamp on inside. The Joker took out a knife just in case and silently crept towards it.

He saw a man sitting on the couch which frustrated him to no end. That's not Scout! He thought angrily, stowing away his knife. He shrugged and casually strolled into view.

"What the hell are you doing here, Crow? Where's Scout?" he called loudly.

Jonathan Crane jumped up off the couch, attempting to do so in a dignified and defensive manner. He failed, managing only to jump up off the couch.

"Clown!" he exclaimed in a slightly higher pitched voice which should have been hilarious from the Master of Fear. He coughed and then asked in a more normal tone "How long have you been standing there?". He obviously thought the more he scowled the less ridiculous he looked for having to ask.

Crane then frowned as he focussed his gaze on the man injuries "What happened to your face?" he asked bluntly.

"Ran into door" The Joker replied without missing a beat as he scanned the place with his squinted eyes.

"You're concussed, your pupils-"

"Shut up, Crow. Where's Scout?"

Crane appeared unaffected by the man's rudeness as if used to it. "He's popped out for a moment. You're going to have to wait"

The Joker growled. "I'm  _not_  in the mood for waiting...he said he'd be here". At this he licked his lips in agitation then asked aloud "Who does he think he's dealing with, hrm?" he started to pace around, wincing a couple of times and subconsciously grabbing his side. Crane took all this in.

"Why's he with you anyway?" the man in purple asked.

Crane's face tightened with impatience, showing off his high cheekbones. "I don't believe that I answer to  _you_. If you didn't notice I haven't asked you why you're here".

The Joker ran a hand through his hair, knocking the stitches so that it began to bleed lightly again. He took a moment to notice but was angered when he did. "For the love of..." he muttered, wiping his hand on his jacket.

Crane spoke softly "I don't know what you've done to enrage him so much but it seems you did it well". It was obvious this was the work of The Batman to Jonathan.

"I  _told_  you, Crow, I walked into a door" the harlequin looked up, eyes burning with rage "Want me to show ya how much that hurts? Yeah?" he asked aggressively. "Where's Scout?"

Crane almost sighed as he sat down stiffly in his chair once more. "He's just in the bathroom, he'll be out in a moment". It was obvious this was Jonathan Crane and not Scarecrow speaking. The Joker made a mental note that he'd probably have to tell Brucey about the differences some time. Not many people knew.

Then all of it clicked for The Joker. "Ah...Scary...I get it now. He gives you information and you give him, uh" he coughed politely "his  _medicine_. Is that right? Hrm?"

Jonathan shifted slightly in his chair. "Something like that. It's none of your concern, Clown".

The Joker swept over and leaned down next to Crane. "Johnny...Johnny. You don't tell me anything anymore. It... _disappoints_  me. But-uh" his demeanour changed seemingly instantly as his eyes focus on the back of the chair next to Crane's head in anger "he's no use to me high!"

At this he slams his fist into the arm of the chair, nearly hitting the former doctor who got out of the way just in time.

At this they hear footsteps and Scout appears, face clammy and slightly dazed looking. He places what appears to be a glasses case on a small table and steps into the room. He was a slightly larger man in his late 40's with auburn receding hair. He was a business man, and wearing a mismatching suit right now, but spends his time these days gaining information to package and sell to the city's underground. Business was booming.

"Joker! You made it. Got here pretty quickly. What happened to you fa-"

"Don't ask" Jonathan called out over the top of him.

The man thankfully took the advice and started again. "I've got some info on Garcia, Joker, that I think you're going to want to see...".

The Garcia press conference went ahead two hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some extra notes if you are interested:
> 
> Joker's memory blanks: I'm one of the people that feels as though he mostly has an idea of his past but sometimes things change slightly in how he remembers them but nothing like what he leads others to believe. It's all part of the manipulation. I will go into more detail later but I didn't want people to think that as he didn't remember a few things in the last couple of chapters that he is missing very large chunks of information, he's just choosey as to what he allows others to know.
> 
> Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow: Yes, there is a previous relationship which was hinted at in the second chapter and no, Jonathan is not going to be a wimp all the time. It just happened that the two times he's been in here so far he's been a little wimpy but he won't always be like that! He is going to become more and more important as the story progresses and additional information will be included next chapter.
> 
> Time travel: I'm trying to be very careful to ensure that the future isn't really affecting the past in terms of Bruce and the younger Joker's relationship, but again more on that later.
> 
> Joker: I've heard that the Joker is acutely aware of himself and perhaps that he's in a comic! As you'll note in the story the Bruce's refer to themselves as other people but a lot of the time the Joker's refer to each other as the same person and/or a nick name never "the other me" as they have enough awareness to know they are the same person. If that makes sense!
> 
> Batman/Bruce: In this chapter Joker sounds as though he has issues with Batman/Bruce as two separate people. Maybe it's not quite like that...more to come.


	9. Chapter 9

'What the hell do I do now?' Bruce was sitting on The Joker's bed. It had been an hour since the two men had fooled around.

He had spent some time sitting there basking in the glory of the natural chemicals that were racing around his body, everything seemed perfect.

But now he had an issue: how in the hell was he meant to get out of there without any strange looks or questions from the two sitting outside the room? Were they still there?

He'd been by himself for most of the hour. The other man said he needed to wash up before he went out somewhere and had left him still sitting on the desk. The door had slammed and the man was gone.

Now that Bruce though about it he couldn't hear any voices in the apartment. Had the other two gone out?

He felt he couldn't leave in these clothes, but he really didn't have a choice. Looking down at them he rolled his eyes and yanked off the badges. "I mean seriously" he whispered as he read 'My Head Hurts' and 'I made it to third base!'. He didn't want to acknowledge the part of his brain that actually found it pretty funny.

Finally figuring out his plan, Bruce came to the part where he had to think through what would happen if someone got a good look at him getting into his car and- his car! His older self had the keys!

Bruce lay back on the bed, maybe he could stay here for a while and get The Joker to grab the keys and he could sneak out? Would the man even help him or was this classed under 'hilarious' to him? It would probably be pretty good payback for the bashing he gave him, he realised.

_**Meanwhile** _

The older Joker had just let himself into the main bathroom next to the kitchen which was currently occupied by his younger self who gave him a look of mild surprise at this unexpected entrance.

"Don't worry, Junior" he dismissed "nothing I haven't touched before" he said indicating at the off-white towel slung low on the other mans hips. The younger man just shrugs his shoulders and grabs out his jars of greasepaint to cover his currently bare face.

"You're, uh, pretty lucky" the newly arrived one states pointing at the man's face. "No black eyes, and any of the injuries you can cover pretty easily when you go out for... _business_ today".

At this the injured one turns around so now they can both see that his chest and stomach were riddled with deep purple bruises that matched his back. Batman  _had_  kicked him pretty hard.

He silently dared his older self to call that 'lucky'. The other just shrugged his shoulders and dipped into the face paint himself before the other could.

"Hey, we always liked purple" he reasoned as he touched up his own make up. He applied the colour over his crusty mask while the younger one just shook his head in silent amusement.

"Pretty quiet, boy" he noted after a moment "Sore jaw?"

The younger one just continued his actions "I'm  _thinking,_ old man" he stated roughly as he applied the make-up. " _One of us_  has a big day ahead".

Apparently that was a low blow. "Ya know" suddenly the younger man was being pressed up against the shower door having been unprepared for an attack. His own razor was being held at his throat. After intense eye contact, both knowing it was a scare tactic and nothing more, the man was released but they stayed positioned there.

"It would be, uh, very  _unfortunate_  if you went away from this amazing experience thinking that, uh, thinking that we don't have 'it' anymore. Ya know, think that perhaps-sah we don't have the  _balls_  for the  _game_  anymore, hrm?".

The towel wrapped man just kept his mild irritation at bay "I mean seriously, Pops", he stated as he pushed his way back to the mirror and finished applying the make up. He pulled a couple of faces to make sure it looked alright. "Aren't I the one person ya shouldn't be threatening? It's not all that…impressive, really". He clicked his tongue and looked up at the man from under his eyebrows as he dipped his chin.

The room was filled with a strange intensity. The elder of the two stood tall and exuded a dark power.

"I've got a proposition for you, Kid" the older clown said dangerously softly. "Let me fine tune it first, but I don't see why we shouldn't take advantage of this... _unique opportunity_ " he explained with a flourish of his hands. "Perhaps take advantage of the father/son act we never could, you following me?"

The younger one nodded slowly as you could see him thinking things over.

Pleased with this reaction the elder continued "Now, Sonny, my Bat is currently catching up on the Garcia stuff. Yours is, I believe, hiding in your room" at this he cracks a smile and steps back to chuckle softly although moments later the intensity is back again.

"I'm going to go out there, have a cup of tea and read the paper. You stay in here until Bat Brain leaves, I'll let you know. This never happened by the way". He began to walk towards the door but stopped when the other spoke.

"You never cease to amaze me, it's your house and..it's like your, uh,  _hiding_  your plans and yourself-"

"Now, now, Kiddo. I'm not hiding…it's more a self preservation tool" he clarified as though it should be obvious. "Now, in payback for all my hard self-preservation work I'm off to have some fun" he indicated towards the living area located outside the for. "I hope you washed behind your ears, young man, and don't let me catch you being naughty in here again". At this he slipped out of the room to make himself some breakfast.

Bruce had decided now was his chance, he couldn't hear anything going on outside so, after making sure he hadn't left anything behind, quietly stepped into the main living area.

"Hiiiii Batty Junior. How's the  _head_?". Bruce looked at the clown who was in the kitchen, stunned for a moment. 'Ok, now I'm paranoid, the emphasis on  _head_ was because he was rubbing the concussion in, not due to any...activities he may have heard or been told about'.

"Much better, thank you. Just leaving" he explained, indicating towards the door.

"Mmm, hrm". The Joker lifted up the bottle of milk he had just pulled from the fridge. "For the love of-" he sighed and looked up at Bruce. "I  _told_  Bats to buy more milk while he was out, he obviously forgot. I'll have to give him a  _mouthful_  about it when he gets out here".

Bruce stood still...'it's just paranoia'...

"You weren't sneaking out before saying bye to the Kid were you?" he looked genuinely concerned. "I'll tell him you said bye if you like?"

"Ah, yeah. Thanks". At this Bruce spotted his keys on the badge table and grabs them. 'Thank God I didn't need to ask for them'.

"Still in the bathroom, ya see" the green haired man continues as he stirs his tea. "Pretty chilly out there" he said pointing at the window which showed it was foggy outside.

"Might get a chill if his hair is too wet. Wouldn't want that" he stated, pointing at Bruce with the spoon and licking it clean unnecessarily. "Don't know if he's got a hair dryer. Hrm...". He walks over and puts his tea and cereal down on the table and looks up to Bruce again as he sits down.

"It's all good though, should survive without a  _blow_ -dry, 'ey?" he couldn't help but betray a small smirk this time. "Well, be seeing you Batsy" he states waggling his eyebrows and dramatically flicking open the newspaper.

Bruce thought the best way to preserve his dignity would be to just nod and leave. He opened the door handle when The Joker called out "Careful  _going down_  the-"

"Got it, Joker!" Bruce all but yelled as the door slammed loudly.

The amused one swept a tongue over his lips, smirked and then got distracted by the paper. "Oooo, crossword... _one down_ …".

* * *

The TV was on and an ad was rolling at Wayne manor.

"I'm Tony Warren, and I want to be your next mayor". With his caramel hair, crisp suit and stance it was like the second coming of Harvey Dent. The man walked around a staged scene of concerned Gothamites.

"I think it's time for a change. For too long we've had the same people in power. Crime is at it's highest in years. Our schools are over crowded, our streets polluted. Gotham just doesn't feel safe. Something needs to be done. We need someone who has the drive to make the change. I am that change. Vote for me, Tony Warren. See you soon, Gotham". The screen went black.

"Charismatic fellow isn't he, Master Bruce?" Alfred quipped as Bruce did up his bow tie as he prepared to leave for Warren's fundraiser.

"Seems to be, Alfred". Bruce looked at himself in the mirror, you couldn't see any evidence of the last twenty four hours activities although Bruce knew most of the damage would be mental and not physical for him. "Would make it easier if he wasn't".

"That it would, but you're always up for a challenge aren't you, Master Bruce?"

"It's why I do what I do" he stated with a wink as he chose a set of keys and made sure he had his wallet. "I may be late tonight, Alfred. I've got my phone, though if anything comes up".

Alfred masked his mild frustration and concern as curiosity "And will you be patrolling tonight, Sir?"

Bruce began to walk down the hallway towards the garage. "I'll see where the night takes me, something tells me there will be enough crooks where I'm going". With that he disappeared around the corner.

"Well it's just the usual then, isn't it?" the old man said under his breath before turning on his heel to catch up with some light cleaning before he retired for the evening. He hoped that one of these days he employer would find a nice young woman to settle down with, it would be a lot better for both of their health he figured. Particularly his. The young man had been acting a little more strangely than usual over the last week or so and Alfred was trying to get the reason out of him. Something must be happening and he'll have to find out what it is.

* * *

Bruce had been there for around half an hour, bumping into people he knew. It seemed invites for tonight were very well chosen and the evening well attended. Getting a little bored he couldn't help but watch as a man came along and grabbed all the cherry tomatoes from the salad without using tongs. He then popped them into his mouth one by one with an obnoxiously widely opened mouth.

The man was wearing an expensive well tailored, brown pin striped suit with a burnt orange shirt and black tie. He stood out but blended in at the same time. His brown hair was slicked back. It looked as though whatever he had put through it had darkened it slightly. Before the man turned around Bruce was approached by someone else.

"Bruce Wayne. What an honour" the man took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm Joe Thomson and this is my home". 

Bruce smiled widely "Mr. Thomson, it's my honour. Thank you so much for the invite".

They spoke for a moment before Thomson said "I've got to introduce you to someone, stay here". A moment later he came back with the man in the orange shirt.

"Jimmy Toohey, Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne, Jimmy Toohey. Jimmy owns a large internet business based in Georgia. He happened to be in town for tonight".

"Pleash-uh, Mistah Wayne" the two shook hands.

"Was that Jim or Jimmy?" Bruce questioned. Mr Thomson was now occupied with someone who had just started talking to him.

"Ya can call me whatevah ya like, cowboy".

It took a moment for that comment to sink in. The man wiggled his eyebrows as he popped another cherry tomato into his mouth. Eyebrows. Eyes. Brown Eyes. Familiar brown eyes.

"Oh my God-" Bruce whispered.

"-maybe don't call me that-" the man rushed out, eyeing around the area.

"-what are you doing here?" Bruce asked him a little too loudly. A couple of people turned around.

"Ahh, inside voice, Brucey" The Joker chided softly. Bruce couldn't believe it. He was here in front of all these people wearing one of those well make beards, slick brown junk in his hair to cover the green and a nice outfit, although a it was a little bit outrageous with the shirt, which he now noticed seemed to have something like a wallpaper pattern on it in a slightly darker orange. He also saw that he was wearing vintage black and white shoes.

"I thought it would be best if we had two sets of eyes and ears to watch this" he explained in his think Georgian accent. A very passable accent, Bruce had to admit.

"Fair enough. We need to talk by the way. But not here" the other man nodded. Bruce looked around, apparently no one suspected anything. "Can I ask why Georgia though?"

"Well, I saw Johnny earlier and I've had  _a lot_  of practice cos of him...heh" he looked around amused "It was perfect...I had to be...an outsidah".

Bruce blinked "What does Georgia have to do with Crane?"

The Joker laughed but cut it short, no one seemed to notice. "The Crow's from Ge-or-gi-ah. Likes to keep it quiet" he added with a wink. Bruce took a sip from his glass and waved as someone he knew walked past.

"I never would have known" he felt strange discussing one of his enemies so lightly. "Did he leave when he was young?"

"Hrm, no" he then continued to speak in a most Crane-like voice. Bruce was shocked at his vocal skills, not that he showed it.

"It's because I taught myself to speak, Clown. I wasn't going to let something like that hold me back". Another person greeted Bruce then left.

"I wouldn't have guessed it". Bruce realised the man before him had said he'd seen Crane recently. "He's not up to something is he?"

"Hrm..." The Joker seemed to think for a moment. He veiled it through taking a sip of his orange juice. "So it's true, people are here for inside information?" he murmured as he looked around darkly at the other rich people. He seemed very reluctant to speak about this.

Bruce thought back on all the innuendos The Joker had given Crane in the street a week ago. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

"It's pretty much the idea of these things, yes".

The other man was silent for a while, when he spoke he'd slipped aspects of his regular voice into his accent. Perhaps due to not concentrating as hard as he should have been "I think you're a lot more like them than you'd like to admit-tah"

"Talking to me for twenty minutes this morning doesn't qualify you to know everything about me" Bruce felt a little hurt but it was nothing compared to the anger that was bubbling up. It had been a mistake, he knew it.

"Wayne! Long time no speak" Bruce turned around to see Derrick Foster, the man who had approached him in the coffee shop and who worked for the mob.

"Foster" Bruce looked as though he was greeting an old friend. "Well…I made it" he stated as he held his arms wide in show.

"So you did, so you did" he beamed smugly "I'm so glad that you could make it this evening" he added. "I'll have to introduce you to Tony later. Great guy Tony".

Bruce thought it was best if he treated this man well, but it didn't stop the nausea associated with the man's actions. He was far too slick for his own good, but other people must buy it otherwise he's be out of a job.

"What's your name there? I'm Derrick Foster" he said as he extended his hand out to The Joker who warily took it.

"Jimmy Toohey of Toohey's Web Enterprises" he explained "Fascinating working on the web, I'm tellin' ya"

"Mmmmm, how interesting Mr. Toohey" his smile had diminished and Bruce could tell he'd be leaving soon as 'Jimmy' wasn't as rich or as influential as some of the others he could take under his wing. "Is it a new venture, I haven't heard of it?"

Bruce was impressed at The Joker's lack of his usual mannerisms and how well he could play a part. "Relatively new, Foster, relatively new. It's real big out my way in Georgia, would  _love_  to open something up in Gotham though. I may be movin' here so I thought it best to start gettin' up on the local politics, ya know?"

"Indeed. Well I better move on, looks as though Tony's about to start his little speech".

"Pleash-uh, Mr. Foster. Really hope to be seein' ya again soon". Foster nodded at both men then departed towards the stage.

Bruce could see the look in The Joker's eyes and knew that he really did want to see him soon, although in a situation perhaps where he was holding a knife at his throat.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen" Warren began. "It's so great to see you all here". Everyone, holding onto their drinks, turned towards the informal stage and listened. Bruce could see the cogs turning behind the clown's eyes.

"Thank you all so much for popping along tonight, you are all busy people and are vital in Gotham's success" at this he toasted them, some in the crowd followed suit.

"By now I'm sure you would have seen my campaign advertising, and I want you to know I mean what I say. 'Let's work together'. But what does that actually mean? To me it means you and I, and all of Gotham working together towards a brighter future. A future where our children are safe to walk the streets. Where our businesses thrive, where family and work have a balance, that means growth and good times for our people"

He took a pause, everyone was hanging off his every word. "But to achieve this I need your help. I cannot do this alone. I do not ask for much, but what it is I am asking for means a lot".

He paused again. "Your vote. I need your vote to be elected mayor so I can bring the focus back to safety for both family and business. I want a city where my children can be safe and prosper. Let's work together. Let's work together and I'm sure we can step into a brave and exciting new time for Gotham. Thank you".

As the room echoed with applause, Bruce could see that many people were beginning to buy into this.

Warren was appealing to not only their sense of family responsibilities but also their collective hip pocket, this was a man who was trying to tell them that he can help them make money while they would all look like they were supporting him to protect their families and family duties. This was going to be a difficult task to ensure the man isn't elected.

In the short term though, Bruce was going to need another mineral water.

He lost sight of The Joker after that. He himself then spent the next hour talking to people he had to, it made him realise that he would have preferred to be talking with 'Jimmy Toohey'. It unsettled him a little but calmed him also. He wondered if they'd spend the night together again, although he didn't know where.

Then the inevitable happened, the meeting between Bruce Wayne and Tony Warren occurred, orchestrated by Foster.

"Such a pleasure , Mr. Wayne" they shook hands.

"Please, Bruce"

"Alright Bruce, call me Tony. I've always respected the work your business does. I ran my dad's business for years and turned it into my own, it can be hard, I know"

They talked about the pitfalls of business and so on, Warren wanted to meet with Bruce again. Bruce suggested to set something up with his receptionist. From there Warren had to go, he was a very busy man with a lot of people to meet and impress. Bruce took as many mental notes as possible.

He looked around trying to find The Joker but couldn't see him. He slipped into a hallway and tried the man's phone but it went straight to voicemail. He considered leaving a voicemail or two.

'What the hell am I doing?' he thought to himself. After saying his brief goodbyes to the rich and powerful he left by himself.

Somehow he realised that he didn't think he'd be going home alone tonight even before he knew The Joker was going to be there. It only took him a moment to figure out that he knew for once he didn't actually want to be going home yet, and definitely not by himself. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the city…**

"I can't believe you talked me into this".

"Think of all this as a vacation. Seriously Brucey, I've been a prisoner for the last week, you promised-"

"-what did you want to see at the movies?" Bruce cut in over the top of the man next to him. He'd managed to use some chemicals to strip the faded green from his hair leaving it salt and pepper light brown, his now natural colour.

He was in a forest green button up shirt with brown corded pants. He completed the look with an open, navy blue coat. He also wore one of the stick on beards from the future and tan hiking boots.

Bruce was in black pants and a top with a leather blazer. He wore green contact lenses to hide his eye colour just in case people recognised him, they had the contacts around as The Joker had taken to wearing them sometimes. He looked dignified with his tanned complexion and speckles of grey through his hair.

"Yes, nice distraction, Bat. I haven't forgotten about the point I was making though" he murmured as they stepped in from the street into the cinema foyer. "And I don't mind what we see. As long as I like it. You know what I like" he reminded as they began to line up. Bruce sighed.

"We're not watching zombie movies, crazy things like killer tomatoes or excessively violent thrillers, Jack".

The addressed one raised his eyebrows and coughed. "Well...I could have stayed home and painted my nails instead then, couldn't I? Hrm?"

"Don't start" Bruce warned. "You've been bitching about being inside for a week...in fact you started as we walked to your old apartment on the night we first got here!"

"Details, details..." the man dismissed as they edged closer to the front of the line. They blended in so well people weren't paying them any attention.

"Oooo! 'Bloody Nightmares' is showing. Let's see that!" Bruce shook his head.

"No blood and gore, Jack, I've seen enough".

Jack kicked the pole next to him lightly. "You like denying me don't you?" he whined. "Maybe I can see the Nightmare movie and you can see 'Princess Pony and the Rainbow Brigade'. I'll meet you outside"

Bruce smirked "You're gayer than I am, that's what you actually want to see isn't it?"

"Well..." the clown began humorously "I used to have a pair of pony boxer shorts. Or were they fairy?"

Bruce chuckled "I don't remember them".

Jack jiggled a pointed finger "Could have sworn I'd seen them before..." he trailed off and thought for a bit as Bruce read out some other movies that were showing.

"..and there's 'The Crowing Imitation'-"

"Crow!" Jack called out loudly "I gave the boxer shorts to Crow!"

At this the vigilante's face went a shade of red and his lip curled slightly.

Jack backed down immediately. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't...I'm sure I, no, don't get…geez..."

"I have every right to be angry, you know why". Jack just muttered a few things under his breath as his eyes shifted around the foyer.

"…stupid...not my fault...like that when he got there...".

They waited in silence for ten minutes in which they both calmed down. They then walked up to the counter. Bruce decided to watch an adventure movie. This way Jack wouldn't get too excited about the blood and violence like he'd been prone to do in the past.

"Hi there" Bruce greeted "Two tickets to 'Dash to Adrenaline Peak' please". The young blonde at the counter typed a few things into a keyboard.

"O, I'm sorry, we're all sold out for tonight's session. Was there anything else you would like to see?"

Bruce pursed his lips "Ah...anything you can recommend that's simular?"

"Well there is 'Stopwatch'-"

"Argh" Jack groaned "No way, I've seen that, like, ten times" he complained.

The girl looked at him in confusion. "...but...it's premiering tonight?".

Bruce looked stern as he mentally slapped Jack at his slip. The clown covered though.

"Ohhh....Stop _watch!_ No, haven't seen that".

She just looked a little wary. "Sorry gentlemen but they're the only two action films tonight, but there is 'Bloody Nightmares' where-"

"That's fine" Bruce stated "We'll come back next week". He beamed widely and began to leave when she called out "I probably shouldn't tell you this but there is an independent cinema down the road near 'Lenny's'. They play reruns of old cult classics. They might have an old action movie but they mainly play things like 'Killer Clowns from Outer Space'".

"Thank you" Bruce nodded and walked off before Jack started.

They were halfway across the foyer when he began "I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go-"

"Jack calm down" Bruce spat as the jester grabbed his arm childishly as they walked out of the cinema.

"I wanna see that movie!"

"Ok, that's fine, let's just get out of here first"

"Daddy!-" WACK.

They both ran into a young blonde girl who was running through the crowd without watching where she was going. Jack was able to grab her by the arm and stand her up before she fell to the ground.

"Careful there, Girly!"

"Sweetheart! Be careful" a man called then walked over to them. "Apologise to the man". Standing there, hands on hips, was Commissioner Gordon. He was clearly disappointed in his daughter's running around without looking where she was going.

Bruce cringed at the look of pure delight dawning on Jack's face.

"I'm sorry, Sir" she said, looking at the ground at her feet.

Jack let go of her arm as he looked at her and said "Don't worry about it, Sugar" he took a lot of the twang out of his voice so he wasn't that recognisable.

"Jim!" a lady called out "We'll miss out on tickets if we don't line up now!". The commissioner turned around and called out.

"You line up, I'll be there in a second". The woman and her son walked off into the line. "Come on, Sweetie". He then turned to face Bruce and Jack. "Have a good night, both of you".

Jack swept a tongue across his lips "You too... _commissioner_ " he drew out. Bruce grabbed his arm and began to drag him off as Jim scratched his head trying to figure out who this guy reminded him of. Did they go to school together? Wasn't the man a little older than him, though?

Confused, he walked off to find his family, he hoped they weren't buying tickets to that damn kids movie everyone was raving on about. The last thing he wanted to do while he had the night off was watch that.

Although, he really wouldn't be watching it anyway, he had to think about his meeting first thing tomorrow with Mayor Garcia. Now that was a 'Bloody Nightmare'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Films: I can see The Joker having a strong taste for strange and also very violent films. I also think he'd be a huge fan of live performance and all things theatrical.
> 
> Georgia: I'd firstly like to apologise to anyone who does actually come from Georgia if any of that was incorrect or offensive, Dr. Crane's views on the accent are his business and opinion only!
> 
> Older Joker: I feel as though the older Joker is more influenced by the comics than the younger in this fic. He seems to be a bit more playful, but like the comics, really does have that dark side there and perhaps his moods can change a lot more violently. Eg. him attacking his younger self for one comment...I mean it was him! He really has that theatrical side covered. Also, I thought I'd include the green contact lenses that the older Joker has worn sometimes. As you'd know his eyes are generally green in the comics.


	10. Chapter 10

The door to the warehouse slammed open and the Joker was revealed. He'd been called from the Warren fundraiser with the news that they had found the man who had stolen his explosives a few days ago.

To say he was furious at the interruption was an understatement. Again, here he was with a perfectly set up chance to screw the Bat, or be screwed by the Bat (he wasn't fussy) and he was interrupted. Again!

He was so angry that not even the thought of torturing then killing this man and getting his explosives back even registered in his mind when all he could think about was these other things.

He was robbed again, and to make matters worse people thought they could screw with  _him_. Lessons needed to be taught.

On the way over he had ripped off the beard and loosened his tie a little, but he was still dressed in the brown suit and orange shirt from the fundraiser. His slicked back hair, however, had come out and was hanging in slimy chunks around his face.

So here he was, standing in the doorway, semi-automatic out and eyes burning with rage. He stood hunched as he often did. He also had stopped licking at his scars for a moment, he really only ever did this when he was very, very angry among other things.

"Hey, Boss" called out one of the men in the clown masks to his right cheerfully. "We tied him up just like you like 'em. Tezzy over there said you'd be pretty happy with us, but pretty pissed off at the guy. I reckon that-"

He was cut off by three bullets hitting him directly in the temple. The Joker didn't even look his way as he strode forward, power emanating from him.

There was a man tied to a chair in the middle of the cold, damp warehouse. His shirt had been removed, leaving his chest bare. He also had a makeshift gag in his mouth. He'd been crying.

"I, uh, hear that you recently came across some ex-ploooo-sives. Hrm?" The Clown Prince tapped the man on the shoulder with the knife that he had flicked out in clear sight. It was small but efficient.

"I  _also_ hear that you won't tell my  _band of merry men_  where they are or who has them. I'm a little disappointed to say the least-ah. Yeah…".

His frightening voice carried as he slowly walked around the man. There were three clowns left in the room who now all looked terrified. They never knew if they would be the next to go.

"It's  _Tommy_ , isn't it?". The bound man froze then started to pull at his bindings. He'd obviously been doing that before the clown had got there judging by the state of his chaffed and torn wrists. "Yeah  _Tommy_ , that's it".

He stopped moving just to the left of the man who did his best to keep the clown in sight. The currently brown hair dangled and swung in time with his movements. Even though he did not have the usual face paint on it didn't matter. He was probably even more terrifying for his victim without it. Somehow it was scarier that a human being could be this way.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy…" he sighed. "I really can't stay here all night. But-ah, I can  _draw_  it out if you like-ah" at this he slices a deep cut into the man's chest at a snails pace. He'd been beaten by the clowns earlier.

Even though he was gagged, the muffled yell was still audible to all in the place. The surrounding clowns felt sick to their stomachs.

"Tooooooommy, you should have seen the look on my face when I got the call my boys had you here all  _ready_  for me!" he bluffed as he attempted to push up his sleeves. He also showed off his wide grin at all angles like a true performer. "I was tied up the time, but uh, heh, not as tied up as  _you_ apparently".

He began to cackle, but when he spoke again his voice was deadly serious. His dark eyes also dimmed. "When I paid to have the warehouse cleared and the bodies left were they were that didn't include you  _stealing_  from me".

Behind the gag the man began to mumble hysterically. A sickly sweat now covered him, mingling with the blood.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" The Joker called childishly with his scar tissue pulling taut. He sliced at the gag until it came off, collecting some of the man's face with it. He screamed.

"I…I didn't know it w-w-was y-y-yours!".

The Joker took this in then closed his eyes and inhaled. He then began to flip the knife between his hands once his eyes were open once more.

"How long have you been doing this for, Tommy?" he asked seriously. His voice lacked most of its usual lilt.

"Tw-twenty y-years".

"Right". His tone was back to normal as he brushed some imaginary lint from his blazer. "Then you  _should_  know, Tommykins…you should know, that often people like to work… _anonymously_. I didn't want people to know that was mine. For a little while, anyway" he reasoned with a flip of his hands. "Funnily enough, that's why  _you_ didn't know". The man stood up straight.

"I'm going to ask you  _one. last. time_  where my things are. And you're going to answer me" he demanded as he put the blade closer and closer to his chest. With his yellow teeth bared he looked like a rabid dog.

"Alright, alright, I sold them to Joey Malone! He has them!"

"One of you!" The Joker called out as he whipped around to his men. "Call Joey Malone and see if he has any new explosives for sale. Now!".

One grabbed out his phone shakily and began the call. They all stood in silence for a moment. The clowns all looked at each other. They knew what was coming soon and also knew that it would be down to them to clean it up once more. The money was good working for The Joker but in the end it didn't really pay. Many didn't realise that until it was too late.

"Let me go, please. I'm sorry. I could, I could work for you!" Tommy begged as sweat dripped off the end of his chin and nose.

"Pfft, as if I'd want a double crosser like you. Have you not heard about this town needing a better class of criminal, hrm? Or doesn't that apply to scum like you?". He eyeballed the man until he began to cry again. The one with the knife growled at the man's weakness and began to pace as he waited for word.

After around thirty seconds a lone voice called out "Boss, Joey's got the gear".

The Joker took in a deep breath as he stood up straight, cracked his neck, then hunched again. "I like honesty. I like it. I do" he said almost to himself flexing his fingers around the weapon.

Tommy was not fooled by these words but instead looked at his captor's body language. He began to yell again while pulling at his bindings.

"You know, Tommykins, you cry a lot for a big man. And, uh, by the way, thanks for making sure no one ever steals from me again, big guy. See ya round" the scarred man said in an almost pleasant and respectful way. His gleaming eyes betrayed his intentions though.

Tommy screamed as his throat was slit in a clean horizontal line. The sound turned into an eerie gurgle, quickly a smile was carved and in seconds The Joker had turned on his heel and was headed for the door. He absently cleaned the knife on his jacket as he went, face pulled into various positions as he obviously thought something through. His hands felt strange too, then he realised it was because he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Geeeen-til-men" He called out, still very serious. "Let everyone know not to steal from me, Boys. Use him however you want. Be creative-ah. O, and I'll be visiting little Joey Malone. Don't wait up".

Once he was out the door the men all looked at each other, thankful to live for another day.

* * *

Every year Bruce donates a set amount of money to Arkham Asylum that goes towards the general upkeep of the facility and it's many programs. It isn't strange that the billionaire supports the hospital as many people do contribute. Bruce liked this as it allows him to have guided tours of the facilities where they let him know what was happening around the place. This helped with his role of Batman so much.

Today Doctor Albert Bloomson was showing him around the refurbishment of the recreation room. It wasn't much but at least now there weren't leaking pipes that the worst of the inmates would try to drink from. He didn't want to think about what was actually leaking out of them.

Most of the information that he was told in these visits was useless to him, just irrelevant facts about how recreation time assisted recovery and how grateful they were for the money. Bloomson was all right but many of the staff there were just greedy.

Dr. Bloomson had been at the hospital for years, mainly in positions with a high amount of responsibility. These days most of his role was research and administration but he did have to assist with some of the more difficult situations when they cropped up. He was in his sixties and usually dressed in green and brown tweed suits. He was mostly bald with a little scruff around the sides of his head. His face was permanently a glowing red. Bruce had heard this was due to his fondness for brandy at all times of the day. He was also very portly.

The tour was nearly over when Bloomson finally mentioned something that was interesting to Bruce. Apparently they'd been having issues with stock control of many of the medications that they housed there. Not only were medications going missing but so were highly controlled chemicals which they would use as ingredients. Due to inconsistent tracking and security processes they didn't know if it had been going on for months or years, but they were now working on the problem.

"Mr Wayne, I'll have to introduce you to Dr. Winter. She is looking after the stock issue. With your donations more time can be spent looking into the issue. You should meet her, I'm sure she'd love to thank you".

They continued to walk through the winding, dilapidated corridors. The walls looked yellow from years of neglect and the stark flashing fluorescent lights gave the place an eerie feel.

Bruce was wearing his usual black suit and would wave or nod at the staff as they passed him. There was always an air of secrecy around them and most did not look happy to see an outsider there no matter how much money he provided them with. Most of the nursing staff looked as pale and drawn as their 'guests'.

They began to descend a set of stairs when the older man spoke again. "Dr. Winter graduated with her Psychiatry doctorate a year and a half ago" Bloomson explained. "She began with us when she was straight out of high school in reception, in fact. She then continued with other admin jobs to get experience and a foot in the door. Fantastic young lady".

Bruce nodded. They stopped at a door which read 'Doctor E Winter Psychiatrist'.

Bloomson knocked and they waited. A few people walk out of a nearby office, deep in conversation and caught a lift. After a while they knocked again.

"We may be out of luck, Mr. Wayne" he said smiling apologetically, this man had always been very nice to Bruce and one of the only people here that looked as though they weren't protecting anything. "Dr. Winter is generally quite busy, In fact we have a little joke around here that Winter is always snowed under". He turned to Bruce waiting for him to get the joke. Bruce forced a smile as Bloomson laughed loudly.

"We're a funny lot here at Arkham, don't mind me" he explained wiping at his nose and mouth with a handkerchief, still amused. Bruce had the idea that today was one of the 'Brandy Days' for the older gentleman but tried not to let his disgust show on his features.

"Well, I think we might have missed Dr. Winter". At this the lift chimes and the sound of a female voice is heard over the clatter of high heels on the cold corridor. She is talking on a phone, which she has wedged between her shoulder and ear, while she struggles to hold a couple of folders.

"…yes, I understand that but the patient was in solitary for a reason. Yes. Ok. Well file the report and I'll sign the necessary components, but I expect that this will not happen again".

She whispered 'hi' and smiled at Bloomson as she struggled with her keys as she finally opened the door and walked in to dump her things on her desk. She was of average height with long, slightly wavy brunette hair which she had tied back. Her pale skin highlighted her generic light brown eyes.

"Yes. That understandable but we have these rules for a reason".

She waved Bloomson and Bruce into the room smiling. Bruce could see the office's furniture looked to be as old as the building itself. The room had the same fluorescent overhead lighting that covered most of the asylum and was dark and cold. It was filled with books and filled bookshelves and her desk was an organised mess.

"As I said file the report and I'll review it. Yes. Talk with your soon". She ended the call and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Dr. Bloomson. I'm in here for a few minutes then I've got a session on the forth floor". She seemed to be a little frazzled. Bruce assumed it had been a long day already. What was good though was she didn't look like the prissy overachiever that he had been expecting.

At this the woman looked over to Bruce and stood, extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. Winter".

"Bruce Wayne" Bruce stated, shaking her hand. They both returned to their seats.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne. Your donations to the asylum are very generous. Yesterday Dr. Bloomson here explained to me how some of the funds are being directed towards a project I am overseeing. Thank you very much".

"Happy to help, and please" Bruce called out with a cheesy smile "call me Bruce".

She eyed him carefully then smiled warmly back. "In that case please, call me Elizabeth or Elly"

"We all do" Bloomson chipped in, jovially. "Sometimes we still see her as the girl that started in reception eight years ago!" he chuckled again while Elly's smile became strained. Bruce was taking this all in. "But of course" he stated waggling a finger "she's a doctor now. All grown up!"

Elly shuffled slightly in her seat. Bruce was expecting her to look out of place behind the desk as she is only in her mid twenties but then realised he was being a bit unfair on her.

"The asylum has been very kind to me Bruce, allowing me to have a lot of admin experience in different areas as I received my education. I'm forever grateful. I was never going to be top of my class, so experience helped so much in landing a job such as this".

"Don't get me wrong" Bloomson corrected, wiping his mouth and nose again "She's very capable and seems to be a superb psychiatrist. It has been her own hard work that has got her to where she is today".

Elly just smiled politely and directed her words to Bruce. "So, how was your tour? I hear that you drop by sometimes to see what's happening?"

"Yes, I do occasionally. I like to see how my money is being used to help people. In fact, Dr. Bloomson just told me about the stock issue that you've been having here. You're very brave to take on heading the team. I can imagine that that may make you unpopular with some people".

She took in what he said and patiently moistened her lips before speaking. "I imagine it would too, Mr. Wayne, but in the end they're not the sort of people I'd want to impress anyway".

Bloomson nodded vigorously in agreement, growing ever redder it seemed. Bruce nodded as well but couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, although that was only the Batman part that was feeling that way. Why was that?

The three of them chatted about some of the positive changes the asylum had made over the last few years which Bruce knew to not stand for very much.

"You must have seen a lot in your eight years here, Elly" he asked conversationally.

She smiled "You'd appreciate the confidentiality rules I have to abide by" she giggled at a memory "but yes I've seen  _a lot_  in my time here".

At this Bloomson spoke up, leaning comfortably in his seat "Lucky girl though. Missed out on the fun and games when we had the breakout a few years ago".

Bruce let surprise draw across his face. "The night that all those people were gassed in The Narrows?"

"The very same" the man nodded meaningfully.

Again Elly's smile was forced but the older psychiatrist didn't notice that. "I was very lucky" she now looked respectful "You never know what could have happened. It was terrible, terrible day for Gotham".

They all took a solemn moment to respect this.

"You were on holidays weren't you?" the older man questioned.

"Yes" she said looking up for a moment. The memory seemed to twinkle slightly behind her eyes. "I'd been working overtime and just happened to have that night off. You can be lucky sometimes". At this her phone rang. "Excuse me a moment please".

It was apparently the person that she had spoken with earlier.

"Shocking night for us here, that one. Would have loved to have missed it myself" the older man whispered as the other doctor took the call.

"I heard it was mayhem" the billionaire stated, facing the man. He could see how much of an impression the night had made on this person. It seemed as though situations like that would drive any man to drink like he did.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it, I got a dose of the stuff myself" he said with a nasty leer.

Bruce thought back to the night he was gassed and tried to push it from his mind. One of these days  _he'd_  show Crane who needed to 'Lighten up'. A stay at Arkham and a dose of justice would do him a world of wonders in his opinion.

"I can't remember which department Elly was in at the time-". At this she happened to finish her phone call.

"Elizabeth, which department were you in on the break out night?"

She thought for a moment. "I'd recently moved to an internship in the criminology department".

"Where were you before that again?"

Her face fell a little. "I was the administration assistant to the director". There was an awkward silence.

"That's right" Bloomson stated, with a little cough. "I'd forgotten that. Apparently you were very good" he added with a head incline and began to rub his hands together uncomfortably.

She coughed too. "Well I believe it opened up doors to my internship. Again, I'm very grateful to the asylum" she added looking at Bruce. He pretended to be missing the point.

"I've found Mr. Millar to be a very nice man…" Bruce said physically turning to look between them, speaking of the current director. He thought he knew where this was going.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane was the director I assisted, actually. Obviously he isn't around anymore, but as I said I'd moved to the internship before he left anyway. I think Dr. Bloomson here would agree that it is a very dark chapter in this places history books".

The addressed man nodded, eyes unfixed. "I'm very sorry to bring that up Ms. Winter".

Bruce thought he better say something "It must have been difficult to work under him".

She took in his statement. "Actually, apart from the obvious, which I might add no one here ever suspected, he was a very professional, intelligent and talented man to work for. He helped me decide that this occupation was for me. However, that is all overshadowed by his…activities…of course".

"Of course" Bruce added, noting how awkward she looked discussing this. Bloomson looked just as awkward though. It must have been one of those secret Arkham things that they weren't meant to discuss, let alone with outsiders.

"Please don't think I hold any respect for him. That was all lost…when…". She trailed off but they understood.

Bruce was starting to feel bad for pushing her. It was obvious that she knew Crane back in the day and being young and impressionable at the time his negative actions, namely trying to poison and torture the whole city on top of those he had also driven insane here, had left an impression on her.

Bloomson received a phone call. "Alfred Blooson speaking. Yes. Ok. I'll be right there". He stood. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but I have to attend an emergency in the D block. Ms. Winter can your please walk Mr. Wayne out?".

Elly stood too. "That's fine, good luck".

After shaking Bruce's hand the older man swept out of the room.

"Never a dull moment here" Elly called out cheerfully as she grabbed a manila folder from her desk and walked around it. "I need to head to the front desk to give them this paperwork anyway. I'm due for an appointment any minute now too so I had to get on my way anyhow".

"I can let myself out if you need to go" Bruce suggested, pointing to what he thought was the exits general direction before he realised he didn't really know where it was from here.

"Don't be stupid, you're our guest! Besides your money is directly helping me so it would be my honour". As she stopped to lock her office door, which seemed to be a bit jammed, she tilted her head which moved her top and exposed a few light bruises just below the back of her neck. They seemed to be left by fingers and maybe a weapon. She caught him looking and seemed to realise what he had seen.

"Jones. Patient number 5648". Bruce looked at her blankly so she continued. "Apparently Tuesdays he doesn't want to look at inkblots".

"But-"

"-the guards were onto him in seconds but he'd already swung his cuffs behind my head and he was grabbing at me. To tell the truth I'd forgotten they were there, I should have been a bit quicker in the first place though! I should have worn my hair down today. I'm sorry you saw that".

Her office door was now locked so they began to walk up the flight of stairs and continue through the corridors towards the front entrance.

"So, Elly, you've always lived in Gotham?"

"Yes, a born and bred Gotham girl. I don't think you can last here so long without being one! Makes you tougher I think. My partner doesn't agree though"

"He's not from Gotham?"

"No, he lives interstate. We do a long distance thing. He's a great guy. I'm hoping he'll come to live here, but until then…" she just gave him a smile.

"Gotham has its positives, although I'm sure it would get pretty bad press in a lot of the other states"

"You're telling me, when I was at his place a year ago it was all over their news about the latest Joker break out. He's telling me he doesn't like me working so close to all this. I just had to explain that I don't see those…patients. I'm not in that department and I'm too junior to be able to!"

Bruce nodded. "I'm sure he's just worried about your safety".

Elly agreed. "Yes, he's really sweet. I'll have to take your advice and let him know the positives of this place. Maybe he'll eventually come around".

They walked in silence for a minute until they reached the front reception area.

"Here you are, Mr. Wayne". At this they shook hands. Some staff who were deep in conversation stopped talking and moved away. "As I said it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad the papers aren't always right and you seem to at least have half a brain!". She laughed softly.

"Gotta love those papers. Nice to meet you too, Doctor. Take care".

Bruce walked off and through the front doors. It wasn't until he was in his vehicle and began to rev his car that he realised he hadn't even considered whether she was pretty or not, nor whether those people near the front desk thought he was flirting with her, which he wasn't.

He would remember that moment as the exact instant when he realised that he was in pretty deep with The Joker whether he acknowledged it or not.

* * *

Gordon switched off the Bat-signal. "There you are, I've been up here close to an hour!" the Commissioner stated in annoyance.

"What's the problem?" Batman growled. After finishing at the asylum he'd dropped by Wayne Enterprises and picked up a couple of new items that Lucius Fox had been working on for him. He was hoping to try them out sometime soon. He'd then lost track of time and had been taking a nap in his room when Alfred had come to tell him about the signal. Apparently it had been up for a little while and his butler thought he had already left.

The Commissioner decided to drop his grievance and get on with business. "There's been a rumour that The Joker has got his hands on a large shipment of explosives. We have a crook called Joey Malone in custody. Strange situation. He's a known criminal, we've been after him for years. Last night he turned himself into the station. Apparently he'd bought some explosives to sell at exorbitant prices. Unknown to him they were stolen from The Joker in the first place and the clown wanted them back with Malone's blood to go with it. Malone sees this as this as the lesser of two evils. He's convinced he's going to be killed if he's out on the streets". The man inclined his head and his moustache danced a little. "He's probably right, too".

He then continued to play with the handle of his coffee mug. "He told us who he bought them from, a Tommy Edmunds. Edmunds was found dead today, his chest was sliced up, as was his neck". The man cleared his throat softly. "He was found in The Narrows, I won't bore you with the details but it was obvious that he was being used as a deterrent for crimes against our purple foe".

He showed Batman the photos of how the man was found and he winced inside a little at the violence.

"Is that all?"

"No, from the other things we've learnt from Malone, we have enough evidence to pin the murders in the warehouse a few days ago to The Joker. It wasn't done in his usual style but I believe that this time he didn't want us to know it was him, at least not right away. Just to throw us off the scent. What we need to worry about is what the clown wants to do with these explosives. We don't need another ferry incident on our hands-"

"-or the hospital-" Batman stated lowly.

"-or the warehouses". He didn't need to add what happened there. These two had never really gone over that together and they had no intention of starting now.

"What do you need me to do?" Batman rasped, changing the subject.

"Try to find the man, and the explosives. If you can find them let me know and I'll get my men out there before any damage can be done".

"And The Joker?"

He sighed. "Try to get him to Arkham. Maybe this time we can pin a murder or two on him without the insanity plea. It's a long shot, but we can only try".

Batman nodded slightly. Bruce knew something like this would happen one day he just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. "Do you have any leads?"

Gordon looked in his coffee mug to see if had magically refiled itself. It hadn't. "Malone told us where he'd hidden the goods, but they had been moved by the time we got there. Here's the address and the photos from the two murder scenes. I'll keep you informed. Good luck".

With that Batman was gone.

"One of these days he'll say goodbye first". Gordon murmured as he grabbed his things from the edge of the Bat-signal.

He looked up at the grey, clouded sky "One of these days…".

* * *

It took Batman a couple of hours but he found what he was looking for at an old condemned comedy club. Inside it was in worse shape than Arkham's rec room had been in. Again pipes and drains were leaking and if the floors weren't concrete then the floorboards would have rotted through. There were harsh brick walls and dangerous fallen beams. Amongst this desolation only one man could stand.

"Hey, Bat!" the purple figure called as he casually stepped over debris towards the new comer. "Look, sorry I had to run last night but I had to-"

"-kill Tommy Edmunds?" Batman growled as he shoved the other man into the closest wall then hung back. A few bricks at the top crumbled and fell backwards. Something unknown was leaking down the wall.

"Uh, yeah" The Joker said looking relieved and brushing down his long overcoat. "Glad that's settled, I thought that maybe you didn't know where I was and-"

"-they've got me looking for you! They want me to find you and throw you in Arkham. They know about the guys in the warehouse. They know about Tommy Edmunds. Joey Malone turned himself in and-"

"So that's why I couldn't find him?" he asked evenly, prodding his scars with his tongue. "Look, if you see him, tell him I said-"

"No!" Batman yelled gutturally. "No!". For a moment he seemed beyond reason. Like everything he ever wanted was falling down around him even after this brief amount of time.

"They want to do you for murder without the insanity plea. That's Blackgate then the death penalty. You can't go around killing these people!" He snarled with passion.

"Uhh, yes I can" The Joker stated calmly. He looked as though it should be obvious. "It's what I do. And don't worry about the death penalty, as long as it's broadcast live, I'm more than happy to-"

"You don't have to do this!". You could almost hear his throat tearing with the exertion and emotion. "Can't you make a point without the senseless murder?"

"What, and have the whole of Gotham town grabbing and snatching everything I have? There are  _standards_ , I have  _standards_. I can't have scum like Tommy what's-his-face  _stealing_ from me. They'll think I'm just a soft target and I  _can't. have. that_ ". It was now his turn to growl out his words.

Bruce stepped back and tried to pull at his hair but with the cowl there he just rubbed it in frustration for a moment.

"Don't you get it?" he said in his real voice, it was soft. "This can't…we can't…I can't do it"

"What are you talking about, Bat?" The Joker stated, he looked concerned for the first time tonight. His body moved itself into a tense, defensive stance.

"I can't… _associate_  with you, if you're killing people. I just can't".

The Joker smirked "Is  _that_  what you kids are calling it these days? 'Associating?' Well come over here then , Sugar, I want to 'associate' your-"

"-I'm being serious!". Bruce pushed out at the other man who halted in his tracks. "I can't do this anymore" he said looking up into the brown eyes which narrowed.

He didn't want his Bat showing emotion like this.

"That joke's not funny, Bats" he snapped, after a moment. "Don't you get it? This is what I do, this is what you do". His arms were open wide. He continued to speak, using his hands to back up his opinion.

"I make a point, people get in the way, some you might call 'innocent'". He paused and began to pace "No one's innocent by the way, but that's a story for another day" he dismissed. "Ya see, I do those  _things_  then you beat me and throw me in Arkham, I break out and we play again. It's a love story if ever I saw one! It's an unstoppable force meeting an-"

"-you know, just because you say something doesn't mean it's true".

He stopped moving and gave heavy eye contact. "The same goes for you, ya know. What about the fine old Mayor?  _Classic_  example. You couldn't say anything bad about him, and I _warn_  you…I  _warned_  you! But you wouldn't listen and now he's shown his true colours, what he's  _really_  like inside. And now, and now  _I_  have to somehow make sure he gets back in power. I've been thinking, Bats, maybe  _I_  don't want to help out Garcia anymore. Maybe  _I_  can't do  _that_ anymore".

Bruce crouched down and wrung his hands in front of him. He slipped his gloves off. He felt wrong, sickly or something. The more he thought the more he shook his head.

"We need to do it, it's for the greater good. Thousands of people over time will benefit".

The Joker smirked "Is that why you're doing this Bats? Is it really the reason? Or is it that you don't want people to know who Batman truly is? Is it the fact they were about to unmask you and probably kill you? Or maybe it's that you heard that they were going to kill me too? I don't think it ever crossed your mind that we might not die by each others hand"

"What?" Bruce said looking up in shock. The Joker's eyes were the clearest and most sane Bruce had ever seen them.

"That's it, isn't it? You might not even know it yet. You know that's the way it's meant to be is that: you kill me, or I kill you. We're not meant to be unmasked or given a lethal injection. We're not meant to be 'people' who are breakable. You think we're symbols don't you? That's why you can't kill me right now, to protect your symbol"

"Then why don't you kill me?"

The man smirked, Bruce saw underneath the make-up and the apparent instability. "My answer hasn't changed, beautiful. You're just  _too much fun_ ".

Bruce got up and forcefully pushed the man into wall. The one in purple didn't prevent this, he merely put his arms up in surrender. Maybe he'd finally pushed the man too far? If he had, death would be glorious. The Batman's eyes were shinning with an intensity he had never seen. Then he thought about it, he couldn't die here, he makes it to his mid fifties. Then what was the Bat playing at? Can the future be changed?

At this Bruce claimed The Joker's mouth forcefully. His green haired skull was crushed against the uneven brink wall, bruising it and drawing blood as they went.

His hands, once up in surrender were now pinned in position as he was harshly ravished. Apparently he had awoken something in Bruce that had been fighting to surface and was now completing the battle with all it had.

Bruce tried to catch his breath but he couldn't slow down, something was burning inside him, he didn't think it was insanity but whatever it was it was just as powerful. As he laid claim on the man in front of him he realised that it had parts of dominance, lust, possessiveness and something else he couldn't quite place.

Bruce used one hand to pin The Joker's hands above his head as he used the other to roughly trace down the other's body. He nipped at his ear lobe, nibbled at his jaw before licking his bare throat and suck on his Adam's apple.

He heard the other man's breath hitch and while exploring his throat once more looked up to see the green haired man looked lust drunk.

Instantly they were passionately kissing again but this time their bodies were up against each other, hungry for more contact and friction. They could never find enough.

Mind in a haze, but knowing he was in control, Batman shoved the other man back into the wall once more but this time was inside his pants in moments.

"Oh-" the one in purple whimpered in surprise as he was roughly taken in hand. Bruce had never touched another man in this way but he thought that it couldn't be too different to what he had done to himself.

The Joker tried to say something but Bruce silenced him with another bruising kiss. His fisted the man firmly and swept a thumb over the head which caused the other to all but buckle at the knees.

As strong as he is, he was able to use his forearm to pin The Joker's chest to the wall until he regained some strength. Keeping up his relentless assault below he began once again on the man's neck which he seemed to like.

Suddenly the clown edged his head forward and did his best to head butt Bruce straight to the nose

Bruce nearly stopped what he was doing, 'What is this guy up to? This is what he wanted wasn't it?'

Bruce went back to kissing the man when the other bit down firmly onto his lip, making it bleed almost immediately. He reared back, keeping the other in hand down below and backhanding him firmly across the face, splitting his lip.

The man moaned, his eyes flickered in ecstasy and his cock twitched in Bruce's hand. That's when the brunet got it, he wanted to be hurt. He slapped him again and continued his assault downstairs. The others hips bucked wildly so Bruce's stepped up his efforts.

"…Bat, Bats, Bats…" was whispered meaningfully.

He began to rub him in firmer, longer strokes and occasionally massage his thumb over his sensitive head. Letting his body take over, he took advantage of the mans untucked shirt and began to drag his nails firmly down his back which had him rocking and jolting while twisting his head around and moaning.

After a while he couldn't take it anymore and in a beautiful moment he called out as he exploded in climax. Bruce kept handling for a little while as the other man rode everything out then became still, panting.

They were quiet for a while as they sat down separately against the wall in silence.

"Well, Bat" The Joker said eventually. "I take it we're not killing each other today then?"

There was a smirk underneath the cowl. "Not today, no. But I wouldn't rule out me trying to knock your skull in sometime soon"

The clown clapped his hands half heartedly (he was fairly exhausted) as he laughed. "Oooo, goody!".

Bruce looked up to him, he realised he was starting to see him differently. Less dishevelled and more like a lost little boy. He spoke again under the mostly wiped off greasepaint.

"Things are back to normal then, 'ey?"

"I guess they are, Joker".

The addressed man frowned and was about to say something when he closed his mouth firmly.

Bruce frowned. "Were you going to say something?".

"No…no it's fine. Mmm, actually yeah. But it doesn't matter". He then looked ahead and seemed to be deep in thought.

Bruce had the idea that it was something to do with Bruce calling him 'Joker', was he about to tell him his real name?

"When you're ready, Joker. It's ok". At this he got up and patted the man on the shoulder before going outside to see if the Bat-signal was up again.

The Joker just nodded and squinted his eyes into the distance. He had a few things to sort out first, but maybe it was time. Maybe it was time.

Outside the sun began to rise, unaware of what had just happened.

Closer still, a bird began to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's Arkham visits: I'm sure that when Bruce drops by for these visits most of the staff wouldn't want him there. A lot of evil things go down there, with or without Scarecrow, and they would want these kept as quiet as possible. These are handy for Bruce as he gets the inside information. Batman is there sometimes too but they're probably even more secretive with him as they know he's in contact with the police but doesn't follow their rules.
> 
> Joker and Batman's relationship: Those familiar with the comics would recognise a lot of the themes in the last section with Batman and The Joker. I don't claim to own these. In the comic The Killing Joke it's actually Batman who tells The Joker that they are going to end up killing one another and offers him a chance to get better. It's the best comic I've ever read. Also in another The Joker is sentenced to death and is fine with it until he realises that his execution won't be broadcast. What a performer!


	11. Chapter 11

"You know what's nice, Bats? Tropical fruit juice on cereal. Perfect".

Bruce looked up at the man in his 50's in front of him with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Fruit juice…on cereal?"

"Of course, Brucey. I'm looking after my health" he explained with a smile as they both sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Right" Bruce said with a smirk, even after 25 years he still couldn't predict this man in the slightest "but you realise that it would actually be better to have the milk instead?"

"Covered" he said holding up a glass and taking a sip. "Like I told ya. I'm looking after myself".

Bruce looked exasperated. He ran a hand through his slightly graying hair.

"You realise that will curdle don't you? Give you a stomach ache?"

"What?" the clown asked through a mouthful of a chocolate and cream éclair that he seemed to have pulled from nowhere.

Bruce gave up, mouth hanging open a little. "Never mind…".

The Joker shrugged his shoulders and continued to finish off the treat.

After a few minutes of silence they both looked over to the television which had a news update running.

"…Commissioner Gordon has set up a short conference about the issue".

"Thank you all for coming." Gordan began, looking more tired than usual. "I would like to confirm that a large amount of explosives have been recovered. We also have unconfirmed reports that these items may belong to The Joker. We were able to retrieve the goods but unfortunately were unable to apprehend the criminal as he had left, it seems, some time earlier. We believe though, that in obtaining these goods, that we have prevented any major threats that the terrorist fashioning himself as 'The Joker' had in mind, but obviously we are on alert".

Through the last mouthful of his cereal the jester commented "You can see the passion he has when talking about me. He  _looooooves_  me"

Bruce did all he could to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. "That's hate, Jack. It's the drive of someone who really, really wants to get you. That's all"

"That's all?  _That's_  very powerful I'll have you know" he noted, as he sucked the remnants of the éclair from his fingers, one by one.

The other man shook his head. "Just watch the news report".

" _Just watch the news report_ " the clown mimicked, fanning his hands dramatically. He knew Bruce was still angry about what had happened with Gordon at the cinema the other night but he couldn't change that now.

"So the Joker is still at large?" a reporter asked at the conference, pushing forward her microphone.

"Currently yes, after escaping Arkham a couple of weeks ago we have spent a lot of time, and directed many resources, into finding the man. We hope to have him in our custody very soon"

"Do you know what he may have been planning?"

The commissioner adjusted his glasses with pursed lips. "We gave up a long time ago trying to figure out what The Joker's next moves or motives are-" Jack grinned in pure joy "-but rest assured we are onto it and are always prepared. Thank you for your time. We hope to have an update soon".

"Commissioner!"

"Commissioner!" reporters called out but the man had already disappeared.

"Soooooooo" The Joker said lazily, examining his nails. "I take it things are going to get interesting around here now?"

The brunet finished reading a sentence in the newspaper before answering. "Bruce had to give the police either the explosives or you. It would have looked pretty strange if suddenly he lost his skills and couldn't find either you or the goods".

"Yeah I know, one of the drawbacks for having rough, kinky sex on tap. I know…"

Bruce looked up, eyes bright. "I think losing a bunch of explosives that you may never have seen again anyway is a small price to pay for us to keep doing what we were doing".

"Blah blah blah. Preaching to the choir, Toots. You going to finish that?" he asked eyeing off the other's toast, grabbing it as Bruce looked deep in thought.

"I think we're going to have to do some work in the mansion".

The Joker paused half way through biting off and chewing a large piece of toast. "We get to go live there for a while?" he asked cautiously.

Bruce leant back in his chair then sat forward again. "I think we need access to the computer and security systems. There's also a lot more room so you won't get cabin fever…as quickly".

Jack looked content. " _Now_  you're talking. Who says complaining will get you nowhere?". He jumped up from the table and began to grab some things he wanted to take with them. He realised they wouldn't stay there for now but he did want to take some things with him anyway. It took him about five minutes to realise that Bruce had been sitting there in the same position the whole time.

"Brucey? Hey Brucey". The Joker didn't do empathy but something told him what this was about. "Ohhh, I get it" he said sitting back down at the table, leg under him while he placed a hand on Bruce's forearm. "This is about Jeeves, isn't it? You're, uh, feeling a bit weird about seeing Jeeves again"

"He…Alfred was like a father to me, Jack. It was hard enough losing him let alone seeing him again, like this…". He pulled his arm away and began to walk around in frustration.

"But wouldn't it be great to see him again? I don't see what the problem is"

"You wouldn't understand" he spoke, sounding a little tortured.

"Hey" he called out as Bruce made his way towards the bedroom door. "I'm a lot of things but-". He cut off as the door was slammed.

"And he calls  _me_  antisocial…" he spat, mood instantly souring.

Meanwhile, in the other bedroom, the younger Bruce was lying on The Joker's bed while the other man was playing around with some boxes under his desk. He had actually been very good about the fact that Batman had to give up either the explosives or The Joker. Obviously they both picked the goods to go.

They had gone back to the apartment to get a couple of hours rest, Bruce couldn't see himself getting into work today. Alfred had said that it would obvious if Bruce was away today but apparently some people had been suffering food poisoning after the fundraiser so it was the perfect excuse to use.

He was happy with how things were at the moment. Whatever had awoken in him in the run down comedy club was still there, just below the surface. He'd find a name for it soon. For now he was just enjoying feeling the most carefree and happy that he could remember. Maybe the lack of sleep had finally gotten to him.

As he lay there he found it difficult to read the other man. He watched as he brought a couple of boxes up onto desk, searched through them, mumble something to himself the put them back, only to gather another and search again. He seemed pretty content today.

It would be seem strange to anyone looking on how quickly they seemed to bond, but really they had known each other for years. The tension was there from the moment they met and built up as the years went on. There were the looks, the comments from both sides, the punches, the perfectly choreographed dance they did every other night.

The Joker was right earlier, he did things, they affected people, Batman found him and beat him, then dropped him of at Arkham only to do it all again next time. What had the other person called it? O yes, a love story if ever he heard one. Bruce smirked.

Once he had made the call to Gordon that the explosives had been found, but The Joker had gotten away, he returned home and changed, but had come straight to this apartment. He needed some sleep and to talk to The Joker so he'd felt this was perfect. He heard the other two get up around half an hour ago, then a few minutes ago he heard a door slam, had they been arguing? Did they argue often?

He was curious but he really wanted to find out all these little things as time went on. Otherwise it felt to him as though he was cheating himself out of something wonderful. The wonderful thing was working out the little intricacies of their relationship over the years, together.

He still couldn't really get his head around what was going on. Was he crazy to think that two people could come back from the future? It seemed impossible but the evidence was there. He'd cross examined his older self and it was definitely him. He had the same scars and could answer any question he could throw at him.

He was at work the other day, tapping his pen at his desk, killing time, when he thought about whether he was one of two people in the whole world that knew of time travel or if there were others, like him, that had been chosen to improve the world. He wondered how altered the planet had become through people jumping back and forth. At this he got a rather large headache so decided to go and see Lucius Fox and see if there were any new exciting equipment developments. That always cheered him up.

He sighed. They should probably sort out the next step in this whole Warren thing. They talked earlier about Bruce going with The Joker on a few things. He had tried to argue but The Joker jumped up and started sorting through the boxes.

"Hey Joker, like I said before, I agree that I really need to go with you on some things but I don't see how. Both Bruce Wayne and Batman have power but I can't be seen with you"

"Well, you're going to need…a disguise" he said, turning around and bouncing his eyebrows up and down playfully. He'd taken the time to go and replace most of the greasepaint that had worn off a few hours ago. He obviously didn't feel the need to show Bruce his face completely bare yet.

"A disguise?" Bruce called out in surprise, sitting up and finally looking at what the other had been searching for. He had taken little items from each box to get a large pile of make-up, wigs and prosthetics.

"Uh-huh. Unless you want to be locked up. I don't know what it would be for though. Either at Blackgate for helping me or Arkham for obviously being out of your  _mind_ ".

"I'm thinking it might be safer…" he said quietly as he eyed the items on the desk.

"O, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush. It's fine. Ya gotta trust-uh me" he reassured, waving Bruce over.

"This won't hurt will it?"

"Hurt, now why would it hurt?" he questioned, showing off a strange looking metal thing. It turned out to be an instrument for adjusting wigs, not some sort of weapon. The man laughed at Bruce's panic.

The billionaire let the other do his thing. They went through a number of combinations, finally settling on one they both agreed on. He just had to sit there and take the other's sarcastic little comments. He seemed to be in a fairly good mood today.

"Now, Brucey, I better check, you're happy with being a woman for this aren't you?"

"Ha. Ha" he deadpanned, eventually smirking. Whenever he laughed or smiled for real there was a little twinkle in the other man's eye. He seemed to like seeing the humour in his partner's face.

In fact, Bruce was surprised at how much fun he actually had messing around with this and how much the clown knew about the materials. Was he actually an entertainer before all this?

At the end he was wearing a dark brown, almost black wig, with many layers, the longest of which almost reached his neck. He was wearing some very thin powder in a slightly lighter shade than his natural tone which probably made the most difference. It didn't make him look gothic, just different. He now had a very small scar on the left side of his forehead.

All that was left now was choosing some coloured contact lenses.

The Joker knew a lot about the different materials and how they work. Also what looked best.

"Now, you'll need an eye colour that's different to yours, but still looks real".

They held up a few colours when Bruce picked up a pale blue pair and held them up.

"Joker, I've found a pair I like".

He showed him how to put them in. Once he had he turned around to face the other man. His eyes bulged.

"Uh...Brucey, you sure about the colour?"

He looked at his reflection carefully. "Well…I don't look like me. And I'm sure I've seen this colour around so it should be fine". He though he looked good however the other just looked conflicted. He bit his lip and nodded while packing all the things that had been spread out.

"Just don't blame me, remember that it was your idea".

Bruce didn't understand what the clown meant so he ignored him. He talked though the clothes that Bruce should buy to go with this identity, some jeans, casual shoes and a zip up black hoodie were decided upon.

He looked at himself in the mirror and marveled at how different he looked even without one of those fake beard things.

"I look pretty good like this" he stated looking at himself at all angles in the mirror. The Joker put the last thing away. When he looked up he looked as though he'd never seen something so handsome in front of him.

"Ya do" he said, reaching out with a suggestive leer on his face "come 'ere…"

* * *

That afternoon once Bruce had left, The Joker couldn't ignore how hungry he was any longer. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. Was it yesterday or the day before? O yeah, the tomatoes at that trust fund thing. Cherry tomatoes are  _good._

He'd been on his best behaviour with Bruce. It didn't really take him that long to find all the items he needed for the make over, or the process itself, but the stalling had given him time to think about how he could get more explosives. He also thought about how things were with Bruce. He was content with how it was going for now. He usually just went along with the flow and now was no exception.

"Afternoon, Big Guy" he called out to the clown who was hunched over some articles on the desk.

"…afternoon…" he replied without any enthusiasm. So hunched and engrossed in what he was doing he looked like a pile of old clothes rather than a man.

"Well you're just a ray of sunshine today, aren't you? Hrm?"

The one at the desk sat up slightly and made a small growling noise in his throat. "Can't you see I'm busy?" he snapped.

In the kitchen the green haired one pulled off the lid of a can of peach slices and began pull them out with his greasepaint stained fingers, one by one into his mouth.

"Well, this is a change" he said around the food. "It's usually the other way around…" he stated, slurping in a piece of fruit, thinking back to a little while ago when he wanted to do some work and the older man wouldn't stop distracting him with his laughing and TV re-runs.

"That's  _really_  annoying" he barked out about the peaches, snapping his pencil in half and throwing it against the wall.

"What's got into you?" the younger man asked sounding a little more aware now. This had escalated quite quickly.

He shot around, his eyes on fire. "Sometimes you can be pretty dumb for such an attractive looking genius" he commented with no humour. "Listen, Kid" he said, beginning to walk around in a jagged little pattern.

"Bats wants to drop by his old place for a little while. Use his computers and security system and that. It's perfect for me, I've got some things in mind and the palace gives me plenty of space to do it in"

"What have you go in mind?" the younger asked, placing the can down. This had his attention. They'd already talked about doing some sort of double act together, something to really show Gotham, but he didn't know the details yet.

"Not yet" he barked. "I'll tell you once more is set in place, but soon I'm going to have to get you to buy some items for me"

"Like what?"

The older man looked up towards the ceiling for strength. "Have you listened to  _any_ thing I've said? You'll know when you need to know. For now I'm hoping Bats wants to stay at his place for a while. It will make everything easier for me. Also, if I'm stuck in here for any longer I'm going to go, uh, cuh- _razy_ ".

"Then leave. Just go" he stated plainly, wondering if it was a little bat he could see in the peach skin that he had held in front of this face, or was it just a trick of the light?

"It's not that simple!" the man across the room yelled, knocking a pile of papers off the desk, smashing a glass in the process. Before that they had kept their voices down so they couldn't be overheard.

Obviously the yelling and crash had gotten the older Bruce's attention who was still in the bedroom and he swung the door open to find the older Joker standing aggressively over the mess and the younger one playing with a tin as he sat on the kitchen bench.

"What's going on?" he asked, something was up.

"Why don't you go back to crying in your room, Bruce".

The vigilante knew something was up when he was called by his first name. "I haven't been crying, I've been figuring out how to get into the mansion. I think tomorrow night would be best"

"Tomorrow night? Fantastic. I can see why you're the World's Greatest Detective, Batman. I'm sure we need a whole detailed plan for how best to get into your  _own_  house. Bravo"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked, offended. "Has something happened?" he said looking over the man on the bench who simply shrugged his shoulders and sucked in another peach segment.

"Nothing has  _happened_ , but if you keep me in here for much longer then something'll happen… I promise you that-"

"-we're getting out of here tomorrow, what else do you want?". He though back to the last time they had been out of the apartment. "The other night I went out with you against my judgment and took you to the movies, then you end up doing everything but tell the Commissioner your name! 'Hello Commissioner'" he mocked in a very poor rendition of the other night. "Don't you see how dangerous that was?"

"…took me out to the movies? Took  _me_  out to the movies?" the Clown Prince asked, breathlessly outraged. He moved closer to Bruce with every step. The man in the kitchen watched intently with wide eyes. This didn't stop his eating though, these were good peaches.

"I  _don't_  need a chaperone! You have  _no_ idea how to treat someone. I'm not your captive or your responsibility-"

"-of course you're my responsibility! Are you insane?" he paused. "What the hell has gotten into you?". He changes tact and faces the youngest man present. "What have you done? What have you said to him?"

"Hey, hey, hey" he said pointing a dripping finger dangerously. "I've done nothing. I come out here and I'm confronted with  _this_! Firstly, this is not my problem, and secondly" he narrowed his eyes "I'm not your responsibility".

"See!" the other clown called out as though the matter was settled.

"Just because you both say it doesn't mean it's true. Where is Bruce? He'll see sense"

"That's not fair, he'll just agree with you" the older Joker whined childishly.

"Just like he" the vigilante said pointing at the younger Joker "just agreed with you!"

"You're rambling, Brucey" the senior jester called out, now acting more like an adult than his previous statements made him out to be.

"I've had enough of this.  _You_ , clean up that broken glass. And  _you_ , for God's sake use a fork, your hands are filthy". He turned on his heel and disappeared back into his bedroom.

"And that, Junior, is how  _not_  to try and control the situation"

* * *

The next day had been a fairly boring day at work for Bruce. The good thing was that the board members seemed to be warming a little to him now. Seeing as though it had taken six years though, he didn't want to rely on it just yet. He thought that maybe as so many people had heard about the food poisoning at the fundraiser, they had finally believed his reason for having the previous day off.

His secretary had teed up a lunch meeting with Tony Warren for a few days time. It gave him enough space to figure out what he needed to find out.

As he walked through the halls of his mansion he felt a little unsettled. Something just didn't feel right. He looked at the room where he kept the piano which also housed the lift to the cave. The door was open, generally he and Alfred kept it shut.

"Alfred?" he called out and stuck his head into the room. Nothing. He then heard a noise in the room next door and snuck across. Prepared for a fist fight he jumped in and looked around. Again nothing. Suddenly someone came up behind him and caught his fist before it could make contact.

"Bruce! It's me" his older self reassured. "Sorry about the scare, I've been trying to avoid Alfred…" he explained, wearing some casual clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed. His heart was beating wildly. He looked around for the older Joker but couldn't see him.

"I needed to use some equipment in the cave. I was going to call you but I got side tracked".

"Sidetracked? You scared the hell out of me! Where's the older Joker? Is he here?" he asked as he heart rate went down a little.

"Yeah he is, he insisted on coming along. I've left him in the cave where no one will find him. I'll know if Alfred goes down there and The Joker understands that he has to hide".

"Would he though? I'm sure it would be far more chaotic to scare the old man" he said, wanting to laugh at the other man's trust in The Joker, but really it wasn't the place for it.

"Speaking of, I should head back down. Don't want to give him a heart attack. Come with me, I've got some things to show you-"

"-Master Bruce? I heard voices and-" Alfred walked into the room. Both Bruces froze.

"O dear, I am sorry, I wasn't aware you had a guest. Would you like me to boil up some tea or…". Finally he got a good look at the older Bruce.

"Oh my word" he said, taking a step backwards, a hand shot up to his chest. He was in his usual trousers, shirt, tie and cardigan ensemble.

The youngest man spoke first. "Alfred, listen, calm down. Everything's fine, I want to introduce you to-"

"-he looks like your bleeding father, that's who he looks like" he called out. "Who is this?" he asked forcefully. Bruce sighed.

"You're not going to believe me".

"Try me. Sir" he added.

"Alfred" the older Bruce started out. "I'm helping Bruce with the Warren issue he spoke to you about. I was the one who told him about it".

"Right. Great. But who the hell are you?"

Bruce sighed. "Twenty five years from now the issues due to Warren make it so that Gotham is all but ruined. And I've…just popped in from there to…help out".

Silence. Alfred looked conflicted for a moment but that was apparently due to deciding how best to approach this. He decided to use the first response that came into his mind.

"Have you lost your bleedin' mind?" he directed at the youngest man there. "So, some loony come to you and says-"

"Alfred, I-"

"Alfred" the elder cut in, the loudest and with the most authority. "I didn't want you to see me as it complicates things and for exactly this reason. I knew you'd be stressed out by hearing I was back from the future-"

"-you're bloody right that's a tad stressful!" he chipped in with a bit of humour now. It was a start but definitely not the finish.

"Maybe we should go over it in the morning?" the youngest suggested "Don't worry about setting up guest rooms. We can sort it out".

"What, do you expect me to sleep after hearing this, true or not?". He then looked up at the older Bruce. "You do look mightily like your father, if it is you. You can tell it would be you though and not your father. Boofier head you see" he commented, pointing.

"Boofier head?" the other two queried, both running a hand through their hair identically, perhaps looking for evidence.

Alfred shook his head, dazed. "You must understand, Master Bruce, this is…quite a shock".

"Alfred, I've got to warn you-"

"Perhaps we can discuss this in the morning-" Alfred agreed, edging towards the door a little more but turned back around.

"-Alfred, please, you need to know-"

"-and that way it may have sunk in more, I-". He had turned around to face the door just as the elder Joker began to lean in its frame.

"Hiiiii" he drawled in his most obnoxious voice. Alfred took a step back, uncharacteristically speechless.

"It's ok, Alfred" the older Bruce reassured. "He's…with me. He's here to help with the situation".

"That's right" the yellow toothed man agreed, nodding. "I'm a  _hero_ " he grinned taking a step forward, leading the butler to take a step back, more in disgust than fear.

"Alfred it's ok" the younger Bruce seconded. "I've been dealing with him for the last few weeks and I've had no problems".

The addressed man turned to him. "And what will the present day Joker do if he finds out?"

Bruce blushed "He…knows. In fact" he cleared his throat embarrassed. "I've been…dealing with him too".

There was silence only broken by The Joker smacking his lips a few times.

"As you wish" Alfred eventually spoke in a business like tone. "I'm sure you have your reasons. We shall discuss this in the morning, if you wish. Master Bruce" he nodded at one. "Master Bruce" he nodded at the other then swiftly exited the room aggressively eyeballing The Joker as he left.

"Is it too late to get a sandwich, Jeeves? Jeeves?" he called out after the man, but watching the two other men for their reactions instead.

Both Bruce's sighed and left the room, deciding it had been a long, long couple of days.

"Was it something I said?" The Joker asked, arms wide, to the empty room.

* * *

"So Scout, what else have you got for me?" The younger Joker asked, sitting in Tom Scout's study. It was around 2am. The green haired man was sure the man had been taking something before he got there. This seemed to be happening more and more, and he was  _not_ happy about it. People could do whatever they wanted but not if it jeopardized things connected to himself.

Scout cleared his throat. "There's no more information on Warren at the moment, and Garcia is still waiting on his paternity test results".

"Right, but the minute something comes in I want to know. Otherwise I'm going to have to find out information for myself. As soon as  _I_  look into it  _people will know_. And I don't want people to know I'm involved, at the moment anyway…"

"I should have the information you need soon" Scout reassured, sweating a little. "I hope the two of you get the result you want"

The Joker sat still. "Two of us?" he asked quietly. Was he going to have to kill Scout? He didn't care about the man, it would just set him back in terms of getting information.

"Yeah, two of you, I assumed that the way that Crane was going on about Warren the other night that the two of you must be working together on something. He really doesn't like him. Went on for about ten minutes, never heard him so agitated about something".

Now  _this_ got the Joker's attention. He wet his lips and asked carefully "Crane. Crane hates Warren?"

"O yeah, yeah" the man replied, look more relieved. "You read the report I wrote for you. Warren took over his father's business. That was a chemical supply company"

The Joker's eyes widened but he held his surprise to himself. He remembered Johnny going on about some chemical company when the two of them were living together a couple of years ago. He tried to remember exactly what he was going on about as Scout continued.

"Well, after Crane was fired from Gotham University he found it harder and harder to get the chemicals he needed. He used to order everything through the university's account, they were none the wiser to what was happening. Probably still don't know.

There was an interim between him finishing that job and working at the asylum. He was developing his different toxins and so on and needed some pretty hard to find ingredients. Warren's father was very helpful but once Tony took over he loved to make this difficult for Crane. Loved to tease the skinny, pretty guy. You see, he didn't just prevent Crane from getting the gear, he would get his mates onto Crane and make things difficult for him. The guys no pushover, but there is not much you can do if your tires are being slashed and the windows in your place being broken when you're at work. You know the cops are no use. Most of those guys that were doing that though ended up disappearing or locked up in Arkham for various complaints. I guess the guy got his revenge.

Anyway, Crane found other ways to get what he needed and was getting a bit of a name for himself, but once he needed things on a bigger scale for Ra's then he had no choice but to deal with Warren or it would be his head on the chopping block. Well, this is where things get interesting".

The Joker just nodded for the man to continue. This  _was_ interesting.

"Most people didn't know that Warren's Dad was in so deep with the mob. They were his friends, but you don't make friends with the mob like that. When Crane was forced to work with Calmine Falcone the shit hit the fan for the older Warren. It really didn't look good that his son had made it so difficult for Crane to get what he needed. Falcone decided, with some pushing, that he would help bring the drugs in. The two Warren's were detained and, ah, taught that you don't mess around with the mob. Or, in this case, what's best for the mob. You know that Warren is the mob's puppet, this is why. They said they'd kill him and his father if he didn't win the election when it was up again in four years. The mob wants the control back that Dent, Gordon and that Batman took away. You too I guess. This is how they want to take it back"

"Soooo, Johnny. Hrm". He sat there for a minute, deep in thought.

"So, as I said, when Crane was in here a few nights ago, just before you got here actually, he was going on about Warren. Might be worth a chat".

"Hrm. But, uh, I hope, Scout, that you're not going around telling other people what  _I'm_  in here about" he commented menacingly, baring his teeth. "I mean, Johnny wouldn't want you blabbing about him like that I can  _assure_ you"

Scout began to sweat heavily. "No, no, no. N-not at all. I just know that you and Crane…well, that it is to say that you and Crane have worked together before. I thought you'd want to know what was going on. It could work to your advantage".

"Mmm, you're right. Ye-ah. I knew most of it" he lied "But not all of the deeeetails".

By 6am that morning The Joker had left fourteen voicemails and twenty two text messages between both of Crane's phones. He resisted the urge to drop by his apartment though. His dialed the number again.

"Yes Crow, guess, uh, who?" he asked in his most conversational voice. "It would be in your  _great personal interest_  to call me back. Now. Otherwise I will be on your doorstep at midday tomorrow. It's been a while since I've broken any of your bones for fun. Too long in fact. It can be easily changed. Toodle-loo, Sweetheart. Caaaallll me". He disconnected the call. Took a breath but that didn't help.

"Where the  _hell_  is he?" the man barked, flipping his coffee table over, and smashing the dishes that were on top of it. It was going to take a lot to improve his mood after this. Johnny was in a lot of trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

For the last twenty minutes the two Bruces, the older Joker and Alfred had been sitting in silence around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Earlier they had gone through everything that Alfred needed to know down to the fact the two men from the future were currently staying at The Joker's apartment. The butler had been kind as usual to the two Waynes.

However, Bruce's older self seemed to be behaving strangely. He was quiet and wouldn't really look Alfred in the eye. Last night and this morning they'd heard him snapping at the older Joker about little things such as breathing too loudly or not standing up straight enough.

Bruce felt a small stab of guilt as he wasn't aware he was so pushy and controlling sometimes. 'It must be something I do when I get older', he thought, 'I'm not like that now', he reasoned.

He admired how well Alfred had taken all of this, then again any hope he had of his butler and The Joker getting on had gone out the window long ago. The two men had been glaring at each other the whole time. Alfred, in somewhat suppressed disgust, the other waiting to see how much he could get away with.

The butler, who apparently did not sleep well made everyone a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. No one wanting to speak meant that the silence was deafening, coloured by the clink of cutlery on porcelain and The Joker slurping as loudly as he could at regular intervals. He'd also occasionally look around the room as the two Batmen looked into their bowls, trying to make themselves as small as possible. Both of them just felt so guilty about bringing The Joker into Alfred's life like this, the man really didn't deserve it. Bruce was running through his head whether the old man would be thankful for a 'Clown Bonus' in this month's pay check. It would be a start.

All of a sudden, with outstretched arms, the man in purple pushed his bowl forward, keeping his limbs out and placing his chin on the table. With wide eyes he looked up to Alfred and simply said "More".

Bruce flinched at the loathing that the request received. He looked at the clown and could see how much he was enjoying pushing the boundaries.

" _More_ " he childishly asked again, this time pushing the bowl forwards sharply until it nearly spilled the butler's own cereal into his lap.

The Englishman took a deep breath. "The packet is on the bench and the milk is in the fridge". Alfred was being very professional, but Bruce did realise that humouring the clown was not part of his job description.

With his arms extended and chin still on the table The Joker called softly "They are, aren't they? Well, off you go". He was being more serious now. Like he was fighting for dominance. But no matter how obnoxious he was going to be, Alfred could handle it.

"My duties for Wayne Manor-"

"-I know what your duties are, England. I also know all about your supposed military training so don't try to scare me with that-"

"Ja-Joker" the older Bruce corrected, he was all out of sorts. "Don't make this difficult for your younger self. You'll force Alfred to treat him with distain".

The butler looked up with a twinkle in his eye. "With respect, Master Bruce, his age is the least of my reasons for treating him this way" he explained kindly, then looked down at the clown with a gaze suitable for a misbehaving child "And you can get you own bloody cereal".

The jester pulled one arm back to near the edge of the table while sitting up slowly, eye balling the elderly man intently. The hand grabbed his spoon threatening, Alfred tensed, prepared for the attack and-

"Joker, put it down. If you want more cereal, get it yourself" the older Bruce called out, sighing and running a hand through his hair. The Joker put the spoon onto a plate in one smooth movement, as though that had been his intention all along.

"I'm not hungry now anyway" he called out, doing his best to retain his dignity but failing miserably.

Next the door bell chimed. "I'll be back in a moment" Alfred called out as he left the room.

"What the hell is up with you?" Bruce directed at his greying self next to him.

"None of your business. And Joker, I'm serious, treat Alfred with some respect would you? Start by using his name"

"He  _hates_  me" he whined, although he was being serious. "You know he hates me. I could become a missionary who saves lives and finds a cure for  _cancer_  in my spare time and he _still_ wouldn't get over what I've done. Just wait until he finds out about us-"

"-don't you even  _think_  about-"

"-you could be seriously screwing the future up you know" the younger man called out. "He should meet the  _real_  you before he gets any ideas about....you".

"You heard the guy" the clown called out, pointing at the door which Alfred just left through "he doesn't care about my age, just that he  _hates_  me. Trust me" he implored, leaning in "this won't get any better. He likes  _you_  and can be…civil to me to make you happy. But when you're not around…". He makes a strange face, sucking his his lower lip and raising his brows.

"I'm  _over_  you at the moment" the older Bruce says suddenly. He looked almost ill, eyes bloodshot and face sweating.

The Joker sits up, his eyes alight with injustice. "What have I done now? You bring me back here, say you won't lock me up, you then  _lock me up_  then expect me to 'behave'. I mean, seriously! And I've been fine since you let me out of the apartment. It's you that's going crazy, Bats-"

They became quiet as two sets of footsteps were heard coming toward the kitchen. The younger Bruce panicked, looking around to see if there was anywhere he could hide the others. Surely Alfred knew not to bring anyone here to see the two from the future? The noises stopped at the door.

Bruce turned to see the younger Joker standing there with his hands in the air. The older Clown Prince groaned and put his head in his arms on the table. Alfred was holding the visitor in place with a shotgun pointed at The Joker's back from about five feet behind him.

The junior clown looked thoroughly put out. He was in his usual outfit but obviously hadn't redone his make-up today. The black had snaked down to halfway down his nose, his lips were bare but the red stayed on the scars. He obviously hadn't slept overnight. Looking closely Bruce could see his tie was knotted but was hanging loosely and the vest was undone under the jacket.

"Uh, nice place, Bats. But did you have to sic Jeeves here on me?" the younger Bruce stood up quickly, The Joker checked to see if the gun was still on him and stayed still.

"What are you doing here? Alfred, you can take that off him, you know I don't like guns and  _he_  knows to behave".

Alfred paused but then reluctantly lowered the weapon and put it off to the side of the room. "Master Bruce, may I have a word with you this afternoon please?"

Bruce nodded, seeing the strain in the old man's face for the first time. "Of course".

The younger Joker swept a tongue across his lips then put his arms down, dusting his jacket off as his went as though it was his choice to have his arms raised the entire time. His good mood from yesterday seemed to have vanished entirely overnight, although that wouldn't have been helped by the weapon.

"I come out all this way without being  _seen_ , I actually  _ring_  the doorbell and I still get a gun pulled on me! By a geriatric too! Gotham is in serious trouble" he said, making his way over to where Alfred had been sitting. Bruce could hear Alfred thinking 'No thanks to you' but thankfully he kept that to himself.

"What are you doing here?" the older Bruce questioned, forcefully. The elder Joker still seemed to be embarrassed that the butler had been leading his younger self around with a gun. He stayed silent.

"I've been told you have  _systems_  here that can track people. I need to find someone. It's to help with our great mission-nah"

The older Bruce answered first. "How do we know it's for that?"

"I think it will be pretty obvious, and your, uh,  _attitude_ needs to improve if I'm going to help. Oh, also, it was very nice to wake up in an empty place this morning…thank you…but I guess I'll miss your unique presence eventually". He then tips an invisible hat to the senior bat.

The older Joker kept his head in his arms on the table.

"What have you found out?" The older Bruce called out, ignoring the obvious baiting.

"Does this guy need to stay here?" The younger Joker said, eyeing off Alfred who stood his ground.

Bruce watched as The Joker's eyes were flicking around, almost with paranoia and he kept fidgeting. He really mustn't have slept for a while, his waking up to an empty apartment seemed to be a bluff. He decided to answer first. "Yes he does. This man raised me, he lives here and helps me with everything. His name is Alfred and I want the two of you to get along".

The two men eyed each other off. "I don't like people who wave guns as me as a way of beginning a friendship".

Alfred almost chuckled, but had too much common sense to. "Well, I can end it that way now if you'd prefer".

There was silence followed by a small giggle which progressed into whooping laughter.

"A-hoo, a-hee, a-ha" the junior clown continued, wiping a tear from his eye. "This guys got nuts!". The older Joker buried his head further into his arms with a groan.

"Let's get back on track-" The older Bruce called out, wiping his forehead.

"-who do you need to find?" the other vigilante asked.

The younger Joker finished off the milk in Alfred's bowl without the spoon, just drinking from the bowl. Alfred looked horrified but said nothing.

"That's between me and the Bat" he said, removing his milk moustache on his sleeve, pointing at the younger one. "I'm sure you two can find something to do with the trigger-happy-hired-help for half an hour" he suggested with a twirl of his hand.

The older Bruce opened his mouth to protest but the younger one got in first.

"It's fine. I'll meet you guys up with you guys. Just keep going on with what you need to do".

Slowly they exited the room.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, sitting at the table now too.

"What I said I was doing" the man replied, pulling at his sleeves and spinning a mobile phone on the table. He seemed to be hiding something but he was more relaxed with just the two of them there.

"You need to be nice to Alfred"

"I don't do nice" he stated, not looking up.

"How about civil then?"

"I don't really do that either".

Bruce gave him a stern look. The Joker grumbled under his breath "I'll see what I can do". It was the best Bruce could hope for. He noticed that The Joker kept checking his phone.

"Expecting someone?"

"Well,  _somehow_  I lost a whole heap of explosives, I need to get more".

Bruce could tell he was lying. "No you're not. You wouldn't be so agitated if you were".

"Agitated, me?" he asked, tying to be a little lighter. Bruce just scowled at him. "Ok, ok, ok" he said, not happy at being caught out. "I was talking with the guy that gets me a lot of info. He told me something very interesting".

At this he recapped about what he had been told about Crane. Bruce was more than intrigued. "Sooo, I've been trying to get onto Crow since last night cos I wanna see what he knows and, uh, maybe how he can help". His face then darkened. "But not. one. word. Who does he think he is?"

"You mean he knows Warren? How can we use this?". Bruce paused. He didn't want to see Crane but maybe this could really benefit them. He must be the one The Joker wanted to find using his computer security system. "And would Crane…help?"

"If he'd return my calls then I'd know" he spat. "Won't answer my texts, calls, he's not home…". Realisation dawned across his face, lines creasing under thick paint. "You didn't dump him in Arkham did you?"

"What? No. I haven't seen him since, umm, it would have been since that night in the alley when the other two got here on that first night. And why do you know where he lives?"

The Joker looked affronted "How else am I meant to drop by and see him if I don't know where he lives?". He seemed to find the craziest things common sense.

"I thought you two haven't worked together since I stopped you two years ago-". Bruce stopped himself, he had this feeling again which came up when Crane was mentioned. He always didn't like him but now there was something else. With a startle he realised it was jealousy.

He looked up at the scarred man seriously. "Joker…is there anything I should know about you and Crane?"

For the first time the other man looked nervous. "Brucey, come on. It's not like I ask you about the models and ballerinas-"

"-you're saying it's the same as that…romantic?" he looked shocked. "I'm not even interested in them anyway!"

The green haired man realised his slip but didn't care. "We worked together, yeah, and we lived together. Listen" he called out leaning forward "if you're gonna be around Johnny I'm going to, uh, tell you some stuff. To…help you out". His eyes creased and he stopped them darting around the room. "I'm telling you so ya see it's all about you now, yeah? Hrm?"

Bruce could feel his anger rising. "What's there to know? The guy is an arrogant jerk who gets off on torturing people".

The Joker looked a little agitated, was that a light sheen on moisture gathering on his forehead? "Yeah, but…ya see, it's a bit more complicated than that. But he  _could_  present himself a little better. I mean that  _suit_ …".

Bruce looked sceptical "All I know is that sometimes he's afraid of me, and sometimes delighted to see me. Then I knock him out and take him back to Arkham".

The madman pointed at him then squeezed his glove, the leather squealing. "Ya see that's your fault".

Bruce looked confused. "…what?"

"The fear of you".

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, the point of Batman is to instil fear in my enemies-"

"-it's different for Crow".

"Right" Bruce said, feeling as though he was missing something. "Because he's the 'Master of Fear' it's different".

The Joker sat up, putting a leg under himself and waving his arms around as he spoke. "When he met you the first few times, like where he set you on fire-"

"He told you about that?"

The Joker grinned, it extended to his dark brown eyes. "Yeah, but-uh, he regretted it after I told him he needed to 'lighten up' for a whole week". Bruce couldn't help but feel a little satisfied at that small but of revenge.

"Go on"

"Well he was so  _thrilled_ to see you. Nothing scared him anymore…but you did. You made him  _feel_ ". Bruce didn't get it.

"Why would he want to be scared?"

"Cos Crow enjoys fear, and nothing else came close anymore. Like I said, you made him  _feel_ "

"But he hates me"

The man blinked. "Of course he does, you gassed him with his own toxin. You changed how Johnny sees you".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Crow still sees you as a challenge and fun, but sometimes Johnny freezes up". Now Bruce was really lost.

"They're the same thing. Crane is Scarecrow".

The Joker turned his head to the side. "…no, he's not".

This was getting ridiculous. "Crane puts a mask on and says he's the Master of Fear, Scarecrow. He's not special, he's dangerous".

The Joker was still. "This… _this_  is what I didn't get. Why no one else knows. If  _you_  don't know it's no wonder why the Arkham peeps didn't either. I'll make it easy for you. When I first met Johnny it was all 'We're masterminds' and 'Let's teach Gotham a lesson'. Then we started seeing each other more-"

"-I don't need to hear this" Bruce cut over, feeling a stab in his stomach at the words.

"No, no, no. It's not what you think. We began to do the behind the scenes work. I'd crash at his place for a while. Work things were fine. But…some things for him were night and day. Sometimes he'd be cautious, sometimes reckless. It wasn't until I saw him away from 'work' that I realised how…how stiff he was, ya know? What I knew was the pushy guy who had fun hurting people and ordering them around! Then I saw the guy who has muesli and an apple each morning with his newspaper and didn't want to talk before he'd finished. That was fine, I mean people have their things. But the, uh, moods? Recklessness such as baiting me? I noticed it…it was in his eyes, in his stance. It's not anger, his voice actually changes, rougher or something. I took note for a while…noticed patterns".

He now adopted his story telling resolve which involved him changing his posture and waving his arms for emphasis. "Johnny is Johnny. Apparently he didn't have the most fun at home and school, I say who did? Anyhow, since he was little he had this  _friend_  that would talk to him. In his head. Ya know, comfort him. Eventually it started telling him to do things. Well he wasn't going to go against his only friend and everything he did worked out well for both of them-"

"-he's schizophrenic?"

"No he's not, let me finish". He gathered himself. "To cut a long story short, Johnny got out of Georgia and into Gotham. Started studying. He'd led to some deaths back home and Gotham seemed the best place to be. I think he was drawn here…". For a moment the man seemed to reminisce. Perhaps why he was drawn to this city himself?

"So, by now he'd developed some toxins, done really well at school and escaped Georgia. That voice had a name now too, Scarecrow. And this higher, more advanced version of Johnny came out when he was ready to do what he does. Johnny was in control but heavily influenced by this…thing in his head. Long story short, when you poisoned him, it made it so that Johnny fears the Batman to the point that it's not all fun for him anymore and Scarecrow now has a lot more power and can jump in and out of control of their body when he likes".

"He's mentally ill?" he questioned, he couldn't feel sympathy though. Not after everything Crane had done.

"Nah, just Crow. It's normal for him" he answered conversationally.

"So, he likes me because I scare him and make him…feel. Both of them do. But, he also angry because the toxin damaged him and made Crane fear me too much so sometimes is not as fun for him?". Bruce knew it came out of this mouth but the idea was still very foreign.

"Exactly!" the man in purple stated, glad the other was finally catching on "Crow is excited by the challenge you give him"

"Right" he nodded, unconvinced.

The clown sighed, realising the man didn't understand as much as he thought he did. "Look, Crow doesn't like you…but likes the  _challenge_  you give him. He's just angry that now he has to be careful Johnny doesn't have a panic attack or something. They share the same body you see"

"Ok" Bruce was now getting agitated. Somehow he felt as though he was being fed a joke. "And how do you know all this? Crane doesn't seem the type to wear his heart on his sleeve".

The Joker gave a small, telling smile. "Well, one day I casually asked him about it, I'd seen all the patterns and things ya see"

"And?"

"Well, heh, he told me to stop hitting him and get off him" he giggled at the memory then his smile died a little. "But after I stopped punching him he starts fighting back. That, uh, look his eyes? It was back. He got a few good hits in too". At this he feels around on his head and finds a scar near the front of his hairline. "He'd grabbed one of his glass beaker things and then smashed it over my head. He really didn't want to tell me. So, after more persuading he  _finally_ tells me about Scarecrow. All was revealed".

"What did you do to him?" the brunet asked, sensing danger.

As the green haired man thinks his lips move and the lines in his face dance. "Not as much as I should have. I, uh, think I broke his wrist. After that I left for a while and he had a bandaged wrist a couple of weeks later".

Bruce frowned. "Your men just told you about him?"

"I had him followed" he replied casually. "I know him too well for him to hide. Until now" at this he slams his fist onto the table, seething.

"Why don't you have him followed this time then?" as soon as he'd said it Bruce realised he was thinking like The Joker. This wasn't good.

The Joker looked delighted. "Why  _Batsy_ , I didn't know you had it in you! I'll get some boys onto it this afternoon".

Bruce needed to get out of there now. He started to feel how his older self looked earlier. "Let's go and find the others" he suggested, standing up instantly. "I have to go out and I really need to speak with Alfred too".

Walking through the halls of the mansion they began their search. For the other two. Bruce wanted to get something off his mind. "You wouldn't have me followed would you?"

The painted man looked thoughtful, prodding at his lower lip and lifting his head onto an angle. "Why, ya going somewhere?".

It was a strange moment as they searched each other's eyes. Bruce had wanted to make sure he had nothing to worry about but now he realised he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. That scared him even more than The Joker having him followed. They kept walking, their glance was enough to answer any questions they may have had about each other.

Bruce thought back to a couple of years ago when Scarecrow and The Joker were working together. This new information about Crane made so much more sense now. He thought back to when Crane had been back in Arkham for a few weeks, it must have been Scarecrow he was talking to. He and Commissioner Gordon had walked into his cell and Crane had begun…

"Gentlemen. How nice of you to drop by. I'm sorry I couldn't dress more appropriately, however the staff are fairly insistent on one these" he stated, indicating at the straight jacket. "You'd think a patient with no displays of violent behaviour would be spared this. But obviously not, the medical staff know best it would seem…" he trailed off.

"Crane" the Commissioner began "where are you keeping your stockpile of chemicals? We need to know. Before you argue, you're going to be here for a long time, you may as well tell us".

Crane was sweating quite a bit and his eyes flickered around, not quite seeing. Whatever medication they had him on obviously wasn't agreeing with him. His greasy hair cascaded down his face.

"I won't argue, but who said there are 'extra' chemicals? A surplus would be counter productive". He looked up to Batman "Now, you're even more quiet than usual. Not having a good day? Want to tell the good doctor about it?"

"Crane, we have The Joker here. I just brought him in. If you don't tell us where the chemicals are, maybe he will". Crane looked deep in thought as his eyes widened.

"…The Joker…here…" he whispered. His face was pale, illuminated under the harsh asylum lights.

The Commissioner and Batman shared a strange look. "Yes he's here" he confirmed "and he's been screaming for you for the last half hour".

Crane looked even more astounded. "…that's…interesting, where did you find him?"

The two standing there looked confused as if Crane had lost his mind.

"I said" he said, now more irritated. It was amazing the amount of lucidity he gained when something of interest to him was discussed. "Where did you find him? Also, what was he wearing?" he added, seemingly as an afterthought.

The Commissioner looked dazed "We found him near the MCU. He was in plain clothes with his usual make-up. What difference does that make to where the chemicals are?"

Crane's eyes flickered from side to side, a grin began to expand and he started to chuckle lightly. It was eerie. "Please gentlemen, come back tomorrow morning. I'll tell you everything then". The two men gave up and left, Crane's eyes continued to swim with mirth.

He and The Joker broke out together that night. The chemicals were never found...

Coming out of his daydream Bruce realised that he'd have to keep an eye on Crane, but he'd deal with that as it comes.

They found the others arguing in one of the upstairs rooms, a vase had been smashed and The Joker's nose was bleeding.

The younger Bruce quickly explained that he was going out and the young jester was leaving too, although separately.

Alfred had apparently gone out to do some extra food shopping so Bruce would have to wait to speak with him. He thought the man was alright but he had to check especially as he'd asked to speak with him most likely about this situation.

As the two were leaving the others to it Bruce heard the older harlequin call out to the greying vigilante "Why don't you just tell him what you know? You'd feel better. Or maybe you could just keep breaking vases…". They heard a roar of anger but were too far away to hear what happened next. Something obviously wasn't right.

* * *

After leaving the manor, Bruce had been out buying some clothes to go with his disguise for him to wear when out with The Joker. He'd bought a black zip up hoodie, dark grey jeans and a pair of plain sneakers. He purchased these in a cheap shop as he thought it would look suspicious if the Joker's accomplice was decked out in designer labels.

He decided to drop by Declan's, the largest and most exclusive department store in Gotham to waste some time and perhaps be seen. He was known there and always received good service. It was funny what money and a name could get you.

He wandered around and eventually he found himself at the cologne counter. There were a few men hanging around and a woman who had dumped a pile of expensive business shirts onto the counter and was deep in conversation with the sales assistant.

"…they would have called, ahhh, Tuesday to tell me it had come in. Can you please check again?"

The sales assistant nodded and went to the staff only area.

The lady tapped her fingers on the counter and looked around. She had dark, slightly wavy hair, was around average height and was dressed in a skirt suit and heels. Her eyes locked with Bruce's and she smiled and waved.

"Bruce, hi!". It was Dr. Winter from Arkham. He walked over and shook her hand not really knowing what else to do.

"Elizabeth, hello". They paused. It was a little strange, they'd only met once and that was where they had something to talk about.

"Cologne" she explained, nodding at the display while leaning on the counter with her elbows. It appeared as though she realised they had nothing to talk about either. "I ordered it in a while ago and they called to say it had come in, but now they can't find it. I'm on the late shift tonight, I just want to buy these and get home!" she explained, indicating to the shirts with a warm smile.

As much as this was awkward, Bruce was relieved that is was obvious she had a partner. People were watching on, thankfully most of them had quite a bit of money and didn't just want to gawk at the rich guy.

"How frustrating" he commented, trying to sound very 'Bruce Wayne'. He'd been out a lot as Batman recently and also as himself around the others and Alfred. He'd let his 'Bruce Wayne: Billionaire Playboy' persona slip a little and it wasn't good. Hopefully being here today would fix that. "That's a lot of shirts you've got there" he stated, pointing. They were mostly quite plain, in fact they were all white, some with basic patterns.

She smiled and thumbed the fabric. "My partner lives interstate and likes me to get his shirts and things from here. His cologne is unusual so this is the only place that sells it that I can find".

"Ah, yes. I like it here, the service is great" he nodded with a wide smile.

"Mmm" she hummed, not sounding entirely convinced. She blew a section of hair out of her vision. "So, did you buy much?". She tried to look into the bags Bruce was holding but he pulled them out of sight. She looked uncomfortable at his rudeness so he tried to cover.

"I'll be wearing them to an event this weekend, I don't want it to get out what I'm wearing" he grinned, hoping she'd think he was making a joke at his own expense. She just pulled up a corner of her mouth. At this the sales assistant returned saving the day.

"I've looked twice and can't see it. I'll order it again for you. I'm very sorry, are you sure it was this store you ordered it at?"

Elizabeth sighed, standing up to her full height. "Well you're the only Declan's in Gotham, you're the biggest department store in the city, I know where I got it. Are you sure there's nothing else you can do? My partner will be…very disappointed if he doesn't get it. His ran out this morning". Bruce noticed that she seemed to be worried about her partner's reaction more than anything. This was strange.

The assistant got a nasty look on her face and Bruce was sure that she was about to say she couldn't help any further. He decided to step in, he may as well be useful while he was here, and the more people that saw him the better. "Sorry, Miss, would I be able to speak to Mr Palmer? I believe he manages this floor…".

The woman looked shocked "Mr Wayne! I-I wasn't aware, this-this was for you…"

"It's not" Bruce explained kindly. "But this is a friend of mine and she was told it was in. Is Mr. Palmer available? You're not in trouble"

"I'll get him right away". She left.

"Thank you Bruce, but you didn't have to do that" Elizabeth said softly, trying to avoid being seen by the people watching on.

"It looks as though that cologne is important to your boyfriend" Bruce explained.

She frowned and looked worried. "It's not that, it's just…" she thought about her response. Bruce could tell she was worried about what she'd let on. He lifted up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine, really it is".

After this the manager was brought out and the cologne found, it had been put on the shop floor by accident which the original sales assistant would have discovered if she'd searched properly.

Moving away from the counter Elizabeth softly said "Thanks again for your help, Bruce. That was very kind of you. I guess I'll see you around the asylum sometime".

She was about to leave when Bruce stepped forward "It's no problem. Hang on, you're got a leaf caught in your top, I'll just…". He began to grab the leaf and it looked as though he had placed his hand on her shoulder and was staring directly at her chest. She was gazing up into his face, pleased that he was helping her out again. At this there was a flash of light. They both turned to see paparazzi standing round ten feet away from them.

"Front page of the glossies hopefully, eh Wayne?".

Elizabeth looked shocked. "Bruce what's going on?"

"Paparazzi. He's going to sell our photo" he said, this isn't what he wanted at all.

She looked terrified. "No, you can't! I could lose my job, you were just taking something off my top! Shit…" she said blinking and shielding her face.

Bruce faced the man who continued snapping. "Hey! Stop that!". People were looking on now, it really wasn't the attention he was hoping to get. "Stop taking photos, she's not my girlfriend"

"Do you think I care whether you're banging her or not, Wayne? Come and get me, I'd love a good shot of you looking murderous with rage. Ha" he snapped more photos as he went.

Bruce could feel his anger rising but decided to get out of here. "Come on Elizabeth, let's go". She was on the verge of angry tears. Bruce then put a hand on her shoulder and began to lead her out, as the camera continued to flash he realised touching her was a bad idea so took off his hand but the damage had been done.

They walked past the cologne counter, Elly looked at the cashier who called her over. "Maybe you'll think twice about getting my manager next time, bitch" she whispered.

Elly looked disgusted and was about to let fly with her response but again Bruce led her out. It was of those situations that felt like it couldn't get any worse, but Elly brawling with the woman would definitely qualify as making it worse.

"Do you want a lift home?"

"No thanks" she said rather thickly.

He nodded. "I'm so sorry, I can call Dr. Bloomson if you like, explain what happened?"

She shook her head. "Thank you but it's ok, I'm heading there now. I've got the next two days off. I think I'm going to need it". She said with a little irony.

"It's a good thing your boyfriend is interstate, maybe it won't reach a national magazine"

"He'll see it" she said shortly. Bruce didn't want to press the matter.

"Well, try to look on the bright side, you got the cologne. Really, if the photo does get out the public will just see it and think 'Bruce Wayne is at it again', they probably won't even bother to find out your name".

She smiled for the first time since it happened. "You mean I'm not Gotham's newest celebrity?"

"Seriously, Elsa-" he said, distractedly looking over at a pair of suspenders that would look  _fantastic_  on The Joker.

"-Elizabeth-"

"-Elizabeth" he corrected, he should really pay attention "no ones going to care. Don't worry about it".

She nodded, looking visibly relieved. "Just so we're clear Bruce, I'm very happy with my partner"

He shook his head to clear out the images of The Joker in those suspenders and not much else. "What? O, yeah, of course, I only came over cos we bumped into each other. I'm actually seeing someone at the moment"

She smiled. "I knew you couldn't be seeing someone different every week. I hope you're very happy with them"

Bruce stopped walking and thought for a second. "I am" he hadn't though about it consciously and definitely hadn't voiced this yet. "I am happy with them".

Elizabeth moved toward the exit. "She must be a lucky girl, see you around sometime".

Bruce nodded and waved. '…must be a lucky girl…' he pondered as he walked back towards the menswear section. 'I'm not going to mention that to The Joker, if I do next thing I know he'll be sitting on my bed when I get home in that damn nurses outfit. Actually', he thought as he grabbed the suspenders off the rack and made his way over to the counter 'there are worse things than that in the world'.

He tipped the sales assistant having totally forgotten about the attitude of the other one. He was in a good mood now. A very good mood indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alfred, Hey Alfred!" Bruce jogged up the corridor of his manor with his shopping bags, he had just returned home from his trip. One bag contained his clothes to wear when disguised with The Joker, the other contained the suspenders he bought him as a gift.

Bruce had promised the elderly man earlier that day that they would talk about things and he wasn't about to go against his word.

"Can we talk?"

The older man nodded as they made their way to the kitchen with the last of the grocery shopping, which was placed on the bench. Bruce sat at the table while Alfred stood, leaning on the bench for comfort.

"Master Bruce-"

"I know this isn't a great situation" Bruce began shakily. He wasn't sure why this was so nerve racking but he knew he needed to talk to the man about the two from the future. "But I think it's necessary. I'm so glad that you're taking this so well. I wouldn't expect anything less from you of course. You've always been amazing…and there…" he trailed off.

He was sure that the old man knew how much he meant to him but he hadn't really told him in a long time. It was one of those things with age. When you're young you'll tell anyone you love them, when you get a little older you barely tell anyone. But once you get to an age where you've experienced more of life you are able to tell the world who you love loudly and proudly, suddenly there is no reason not to and you feel you need to fit in as much as possible before the end, there is no point dancing around issues anymore.

Alfred sighed and looked at the floor and then started to chuckle dryly. He looked up to reach Bruce's eyes.

"Even after everything that's happened, sometimes I still can't help but see the little boy I was entrusted to care for as my own". The younger man tried to stop him but the other just held up a hand. "No, please let me finish. It's fine, I'm glad for the opportunity". He now looked serious. "But all this craziness aside, there is a man with your name upstairs who looks more lost than he was thirty years ago at least. It makes me sad to think that perhaps I failed, that in the end not my role, not Batman and not a woman could heal the lost little boy. If anything that's what bothers me the most".

Bruce could see the hurt in the man's eyes and realised what this situation was doing to his friend.

The man wasn't meant to know about the situation not to prevent him from knowing about time travel, nor to hear about what happens to him. In actuality he wasn't meant to hear this as he feels that in the end he failed in setting Bruce up to be happy in life. He now feels that anything he does is redundant, in the end it doesn't help.

"What I don't understand is that it seems that after everything, after Batman even, it wasn't worth it. You can do what you want, but in the end they are after you like they were after the Harvey Dent situation, aren't they? It makes me think that, in the end, Batman was the hero you needed, not the one Gotham did. It hurts to say" he turned around.

"Alfred-"

"I've had my say" he stated as he began to go through the grocery bags. Bruce noticed that he wasn't getting anything out of them and realised that he was probably using it as an excuse to shield his face from view. He thought now was a good time to give the man some privacy.

"I'll be upstairs for a little while, I may be out this afternoon, I'll let you know".

"Yes, Master Bruce" was the stiff response.

Bruce left the kitchen feeling worse than ever. He walked upstairs and saw one of the sitting rooms doors ajar. Gathering up his courage, and also his hurt and inner rage about Alfred, he burst through the door. His older self was lying on a couch staring out the window alone. It was lightly raining outside.

Bruce shut the door which then got the other man's attention. He lazily turned his head and took him in then looked back out the window. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Ah, what's wrong? Have you spoken with Alfred recently? Seems to think that's he's some great failure as you look just as lost when we were in our twenties. You want to explain anything to me?".

The older man just sighed. "I'll sort it out with him. I'll let him know that everything is fine and now that we've looked at all we need to in the computer system it's all good. He shouldn't worry".

Bruce tried to keep his temper in check "But he  _is_  worrying. You know what he's like. That is not Alfred downstairs. You've completely demoralised him-"

"-that's not true!" the older vigilante shot back, now sitting up with his temper about to match the other man's. "It's sorted! I'll go and have a chat with him and calm him down. I'll explain I'm actually really happy and have a partner who I can't name due to 'Future Issues', but I'm really happy with them. It's sorted!"

The younger Bruce began to walk out but called out as he was leaving "I can't believe you. You know what the guy is like yet you stalk around here like a depressed teenager, barely keeping your Joker under control! He's running around loving the chaos as usual!"

"No he's not…" it was whispered.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked as he swung around, running a hand through his hair.

"I said he's not loving this. He just wants some freedom and he's not really getting that here like he thought he would. But I can't just let him do what he wants". He sighed and started to talk more rationally. "I think he might be up to something". The greying man looking quite stricken at this. "You have to realise that as much as he goes around saying that I've tamed him or something it's not true. He just chooses not to do some of those things. He still has his thoughts and impulses and you couldn't possibly understand yet, but he doesn't think like most people do".

The younger man made a scathing sound. "I've known he doesn't think like other people since the first moment we met".

The older man just shook his head. "You can't understand yet, but I'm telling you now that it's not as it seems sometimes" .

The younger Bruce frowned, his older self looked very serious. He wanted to hear more but decided to leave the room. If there was anything he needed to know about this it was better he found out by himself, as frustrating as that may be.

That evening the elder Bruce and Alfred had a long talk and by the next morning the butler seemed to be acting normally again, making jokes as he usually did and also witty remarks to The Joker.

Bruce didn't know what his older self had said but both men were now a lot better. Alfred seemed to be convinced that Bruce wasn't headed for a life of doom and gloom and the older Bruce seemed to cheer up for the first time in days. In fact, he was laughing and making jokes as well. The older Joker became more playful with Alfred rather than fighting for dominance as he had tried to the first morning they were there.

Just after breakfast Bruce got an SMS to meet the younger Joker at his place and to bring the outfit he had chosen for himself. Obviously they finally had a mission to go out on. He was glad to be seeing the man again. Truth be told he'd had an intense dream overnight with The Joker dressed up. He couldn't remember what the man was wearing but did remember that it drove him absolutely mad with lust. He woke up smiling.

Arriving at the apartment, Bruce didn't have to wait long for the door to unlock. He stepped forward and opened it.

"Batttsssss" he heard called from the top of the staircase. Bruce had no idea how the man had unlocked the door and gotten up the stairs so quickly.

"Yes, hello" he replied as he carefully walked up each step. He had the strangest feeling he was going to twist an ankle or break his neck on here one day. He then walked into the apartment and shut the door behind him, but there was no one to be seen.

"Hey? Where are you?" he craned his neck to try to see into the kitchen. "I brought the things over like you asked" he added, wondering if that would make the other man jump forward in his excitement to see him dressed up again.

Bruce looked in the bathroom, the kitchen and was becoming increasingly annoyed. "Come on!" he called out in irritation. "Why the hell did you ask me here if you're going to-"

"-why do you think, hrm?" the question was called and Bruce swung around to see The Joker standing in his bedroom doorway.

The billionaire's jaw dropped, the man was dressed in a fake females police uniform except it had some differences. It was simular to his nurses dress from a few years ago in that it wasn't skin tight, it seemed to be made of the same sort of material in fact, which was much more flattering on a male. It was a deep blue colour with a silver and yellow badge on the left lapel. He was wearing navy stay-up tights and high black pump boots, with his hands highlighted with white silk gloves which ended just over his wrists.

Bruce knew he should be appalled, he knew that this wasn't right. He also knew that he wanted to get his pants off immediately and move this into the bedroom at once.

He strode over to the doorway and the policewoman seemed to swoon into it. "Stop there young man, I'm armed!" he called out in a shrill voice. The brunet grabbed the officers arms and pinned them above his head.

"Not now you're not".

The Joker rolled his eyes and spoke in his regular voice. "I'm not meant to break character and all, Bats, but you're going to have to come up with some better material than  _that_ ".

Bruce smirked hungrily. "Ok, how about this then?". He pushed the man so he sprawled onto the floor, nearly twisting his ankle on the way down on the platform boots. Bruce thought for a moment that this was crazy, that he should be feeling more self conscious, but then he though he was over feeling ridiculous and after all the trouble with Alfred last night he was happy for something to get his mind off it. And really, in the end costumes weren't a new thing for either of them.

"Impersonating a police officer is a punishable offence" he stated and kicked the man to the floor again as he tried to get up. He wasn't being gentle but knew that he didn't have to be. Bruce stepped back to allow the man to crawl up onto the bed, he could see he was shaking with excitement.

"Punishable offence?" the one on the bed repeated in shock with the high pitched voice back on, he was on his back, his long limbs bending awkwardly as he halfway attempted to sit up. "What ever are you going to do to me?"

Bruce thought back to any movie he'd seen with this sort of situation and thought of all the cliché spankings that usually occurred. But no, if he did that he'd just feel like an idiot. And besides, he was rock hard now and couldn't help but think of his own needs. Somewhere in his mind he felt a sense of déjà vu and with a start realised it reminded him of the dream that he'd had last night. That settled things.

He slowly unbuttoned his pants as the officer bit his lip in anticipation. Once Bruce had pulled down the offending articles of clothing he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Around here. Now" he commanded in a voice so low it almost could have belonged to Batman.

The other man almost fell of the bed in his haste to complete the command. He searched for something under the bed then came around to sit in front of Bruce on the floor.

The billionaire didn't need to say anything more, the clown knew what to do, they'd done this before anyway. Bruce realised he really loved the power dynamic these two had together. One minute the green haired man was testing him to his limit, the next Bruce had him on his knees putting his mouth, and tongue, to good use.

After some time they were both really getting into it, both moaning lightly in their throats. It was low and descriptive.

"…Joker, that's right…" the vigilante whispered and lay back on the bed. This went on for a couple more minutes until Bruce sat up with a jerk. Something wiggly and slippery seemed to be pushing and testing previously untouched areas. Areas which were more than happy to remain untouched, in his opinion.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he chocked out.

The Joker sat back on his legs, knees cracking and eyes rolling. "What do you think I'm doing? You sure ask a lot of stupid questions".

"You can't do that!" Bruce said like a small child who has just had his ice cream stolen by a bully. "Just keep doing what you were doing and then we're both happy"

The other man blew some hair out of his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, we're both happy that way are we? Look buddy, I want to get laid sometime this century and that's not going to happen if you're acting like a coy schoolgirl! Now sit back and enjoy. It's my treat" he instructed, pushing the other in the chest in an effort to force him backwards. Bruce fell back a little but kept sitting up a bit. The green haired man growled in frustration.

"Ok Brucey, here's the deal. Give me, like, two minutes, and if you're not enjoying it by then I'll stop and I won't try again. Deal?"

Bruce was silent so The Joker just kept doing was he had been doing previously. A few moments later the man began to feel around again with a re-lubed finger. Bruce didn't know what to expect. A few girlfriends had tried to do this but Bruce had freaked out and never seen them again, not that he really had a habit of seeing girls more than once or twice anyway but that was beside the point.

Slowly a finger entered him. It was an alien feeling and one he wasn't sure he liked. He must have tensed up because he heard called out "Just relax and give it a minute. You're going to love me for this…"

A minute or so later Bruce wasn't too unhappy with the idea, this was alright and it went nicely with the other actions the man below was doing. Then the finger hit a spot in Bruce and he sat up slightly with a small wail of shock. Whatever that was he wanted it. Again. Right now. This second.

"Bingo…" he heard, murmured from a full mouth below.

"Bingo? What do you mean bingo? Oohhhhhhh…" Bruce melted as the spot was hit repeatedly. Who the hell knew this could be done? He felt pure pleasure radiate from that spot, through his package and lower stomach and back.  _This_ was amazing,  _this_  was new and after a little while this was all he needed to finish him off.

His body was sweating and shaking, awaiting the wanted spasms it knew was coming. He felt hot, feverish even and totally lost in his own world.

When the time was right he came in long spurts down the other man's throat. The waves felt like they extended most of the way around his body. This was intense, incredible and absolutely perfect. He lay for a while, he just didn't want to open his eyes and come back down.

He heard the other man leave to wash up so he used the time just to lie there as he suddenly felt very tired. Some time later, he wasn't sure how long, he felt the other enter the room.

"Still lying there Bats? I sure know how to tire a man out".

"You do" Bruce croaked. Damn this man and his addictive ways, he thought.

"You're going to have to get up soon though. I'm waiting for a call back. Some of my boys think they've found Crow, ya see. They were just going to wait a while for him to leave these apartments he went to or at least get the room number for us. Shouldn't be too long now".

"Ok" the brunet replied, stretching and yawning. "I'm up, I'm…". He trailed off. The Joker was in a casual brown hoodie with 'I (heart) GC' on it with some moss green corded pants which almost matched his hair. But Bruce wasn't looking at that. He was looking at the man's face, it was free of makeup and for the first time Bruce was up close to see it.

He got off the bed and walked slowly over, reaching out and touching the man's cheek. The scarred man froze like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do.

Bruce took in every last detail from the different shades of the scars to the light dusting of freckles on the man's nose and cheeks. He realised something.

"You're younger than me" he stated in awe, then continued to take every detail in.

Eventually the other man turned away to put some of the clothes he had been wearing earlier onto the desk he was standing next to.

"Joker, I've been wanting to see you like this for a long time" Bruce admitted softly.

"Bats" he began. "I don't want to get all sappy or anything, but when we're like this, you can call me-".

And like that the moment was destroyed by the Mexican Hat Dance.

"Phone" the green hair man explained sheepishly, pointing to his pants pocket and shrugging his shoulders.

Bruce felt like he'd misplaced a winning lottery ticket.

"Talk to me…yeah…yeaaaah….yeeeee-aaairrrrr. The block by the…got it…make sure he doesn't leave"

He ended the call and his eyes were alive with malice. "It's, uh, showtime, Bats. Come on, we've got to get you into that make up in about five minutes"

"Weren't you about to say something?" Bruce prompted hopefully.

The man creased his forehead in contemplation. "Hrmmm, not that I can remember. Mustn't have been important". And with that the man tried to find his disguise kit. Bruce sighed.

* * *

Once they got to the apartment block they were given the number by a shady looking guy who told them that Crane had been there about an hour and a half and hadn't come out yet.

Bruce was wearing his disguise, the black zip up hoodie, dark grey jeans and a pair of plain sneakers. His facial changes consisted of a small scar on the left side of this forehead, slightly lighter powder than his natural skin colour on his face, light blue contacts and a dark brown, almost black wig which had many layers, the longest reaching just above his neck.

The Joker kept the clothes on he was wearing and had his face bare. He didn't try to cover the scars instead deciding to wear the hood up on his jumper.

They walked into the apartment complex and ascended a flight of stairs. They were looking for number 12. The building had an art deco theme and everything was painted either cream or white. The balustrade on the stairs was made out of wood and had many layers of clear varnish placed over the top, year after year.

The place was quiet and seemingly empty. Apparently the people around here mostly kept to themselves. Bruce wondered what business Crane had here as it didn't seem the place to find illegal drug dens, but in Gotham it seemed you never did know quite what was going on behind closed doors.

Pretty much at the top of the stairs they found number 12, the place Crane had been for the last hour and a half. Why would he stay in one place, having arrived there in broad daylight? Bruce pondered. They stood in front of the door. There he realised they didn't have a key.

"Ah, Joker? We going to knock or something?". The other man had just lowered his hood.

"What, and give him a head start? No. I've got a little friend here". At this he pulls out what looked like a modified skeleton key. It slipped into the lock and turned easily. "Stay nice and quiet for me, Bats, won't you? Well until they know we're here anyway" he whispered malevolently. They stepped into the room and the door softly shut behind them.

With a jolt in his stomach Bruce was shocked to see a familiar face sitting on the bed in front of them casually. In a brown tank top and underwear set sat Elizabeth Winter, the doctor from Arkham. She was smiling talking to someone who was unseen in another room to her left, their right. The bed was on the opposite side of the room from the door, the place was filled with natural sunlight through high windows. Suddenly she looks up and sees the two men who had entered her apartment.

Bruce thought there must have been a mistake, they must have the wrong apartment, but any hope of that was shattered when instead of screaming and trying to get away she stiffens, looking somewhat frightened and calls out "Jonathan…Jonathan! Come in here, there's people…"

She broke off as footsteps were heard, it sounded like the tiles in a kitchen or something.

"What are you hollering about?" the unseen person snapped coldly. Crane stepped out of the kitchen and turned to follow her frozen gaze to where The Joker and Bruce were standing. He sighed, looking thoroughly put out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, more in a sign of frustration than weakness. He threw the spectacles onto a pile of clothes on a nearby chair.

"Funnily enough, I needed to speak with you Johnny. In fact, if you'd been looking at your phones or been at your place recently you'd know that" The Joker said aggressively. He then turned to Elizabeth with a warm smile on his face. "And  _hello_  there, are you a friend Johnny's?". She opened her mouth to respond but Crane answered first.

"She's no concern of yours" he instructed forcefully. "Why are you here?". Bruce was being ignored, he was obviously just the sidekick and not worth the time of day. This gave him time to asses the situation.

Bruce could see why Crane was so frustrated on top of everything. It seemed innocent enough that Elly was in comfortable clothes in her own home but Bruce noticed why Crane looked so casual. He was barefoot, wearing a t-shirt and trousers with his blazer and shirt discarded on a chair near the bed, his glasses were off and his hair scruffy. The zip on his pants was halfway down and the button undone. Apparently, by the smirk on The Joker's face he noticed this too.

"Aww, Johnny's got a friiiiend!". Crane rolled his distinctive eyes and placed a hand on his hip.

"Can we discuss anything we need to elsewhere?" he asked, attempting to sound civil. "A different time would be better…".

The Joker perked up. "No, no, no. Now is fine. I've been trying to contact you for days, and uh,  _really,_  you should be glad I haven't caved your head in with a chair by now". He looked around the place casually, smacking his lips as though such threats of violence were heard everyday. He eyed another room to the left of the apartment where the door could be shut. "In there looks good. It'll just be you and me. Mmm…"

Crane merely dropped his arm and nodded. He obviously felt as thought he should just be agreeable to keep things on good terms. He began to walk towards the room, keeping his eyes on The Joker at all times when he turned around and warned Elly "Don't say anything stupid".

She just nodded and the green haired man grabbed Crane by the front of his t-shirt and forcefully threw him into the room and went to shut the door.

"Don't push me, Clown" he snapped venomously.

"You're in no place to order me around, Scary. Now, about not answering my calls…". The door was shut, but the two outside of the room could hear muffled raised voices.

Bruce frowned. They had decided to get Crane and leave straight away. There must be things the jester wanted to say to the doctor without Bruce hearing it. It put him on edge. That was almost forgotten when he realised he was in a room with Elizabeth, her room in fact, and she didn't know who he was or why he was there except for the fact they had illegally broken in and were now threatening her boyfriend. Brilliant.

Bruce sat down at a table he was near. He and Elizabeth looked around in silence then at each other. She now sat with her chin on her knees, still on her bed. Sensibly she wasn't getting any closer or threatening to call the cops either.

"I'm Elly" she said plainly.

"Brian" Bruce said naturally, using the name he and The Joker had agreed on for when he was undercover like this. "I've seen you before" he stated mildly. He knew she wouldn't be able to see through his disguise.

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm a doctor at Arkham, a lot of you people have seen me around". Bruce felt strange at being lumped with the criminals, but at least it meant his disguise was working.

Elly seemed a lot softer at home, almost dazed.

"Do you work for The Joker, Brian?" she asked conversationally as she looked over to the room the others were in. Their voices were still raised and now there was some occasional loud thumping too. They didn't sound happy that was for sure.

He shrugged his shoulders, worried about what was happening in there. "Yes and no".

She nodded, looking back at him. There was nothing she could do to help Crane. "Jonathan's not that bad. He's a good person". She seemed to be justifying his rudeness to her earlier.

"How do you know him?" he asked casually. He wanted to get answers, he still couldn't believe that she was knowingly associating with the man. There must be some mistake.

"I've known him for  _years_. He's really smart" she called out the last bit lightly.

Bruce was starting to wonder if she was on something. Her movements were very slow and her voice almost expressionless.

"So…are you two dating?"

She sat still for a moment in thought and said "Dating would mean there is something formal about it. I…I'm able to help him get things from Arkham that he needs…he thinks a lot of me, you know". She seemed to believe this but then looked quite concerned. "You can't tell him this, you know. He'd be really angry. Doesn't bother me much, most people don't last long around The Joker from what I've heard…"

"Do you see him much?" he said loudly, cutting her off.

Again she thought about this. "Since before he left Arkham. But not always".

_That_ was interesting.

"I see him a few times a week at the moment. He's a very busy person". There was silence. "I'm not a bad person you know. I mean, you're probably used to crime and things but I'm not. I'm just doing him a favour. But I really like spending time with him, I think he likes spending time with me too".

She got up and picked up a mobile phone from the table Bruce was sitting at. He noticed needle track marks at the back of her legs but none on her arms. Bruce had the feeling Crane had something to do with that, adding a sickening feeling to his stomach. She didn't deserve this. She began to check her phone, next the others came into the room.

Crane had been ruffed up but it could have been worse. He had some red marks on his arms where he had been held, and probably slammed into the wall, but that seemed about it.

Elizabeth was still playing with her phone when Crane went to put a couple of things from his pockets into his bag near the left of the bed. Elly saw this and got up and walked across to him.

The Joker walked over to Bruce and said quietly. "Ok, the Scardy-Crow is coming with us. Doesn't know exactly what it's about yet, but uh, he's  _more than happy_  to come along" he smirked dangerously.

"You guys were pretty loud, you don't want to raise suspicion"

"O that? That was Johnny's fault. Firstly, he didn't get back to me and secondly he started getting angry about us finding him with the girl. Something about ruining everything, I have no idea what he was talking about, because seriously, he couldn't have been seeing her for long otherwise I'd know about it". He shrugged his shoulders not really understanding.

However, Bruce felt like perhaps Crane had kept whatever was happening with Elizabeth secret for quite a while. Bruce obviously didn't know what was happening between them but she had mentioned getting things from Arkham for him and that she'd known him since before he left the asylum, he suspected she meant outside of their normal work duties otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to mention it. Then, the state of his clothes signified a different sort or relationship and who knows how long that had been going on. All he knew was that Crane must have kept this very quiet indeed.

Bruce looked up at the doctors and saw that Crane was holding her closely as she whispered something to him. He replied to her softly, Bruce could hardly hear it.

"Weren't the pills enough?" he questioned, caressing the words. She gave him doe eyes.

"You promised…" she whispered coyly as he sensually brushed a piece of hair out of her face, looking her straight in the eye.

"Go into the kitchen" he said slightly louder and she did as she was asked. Crane went over to his doctors bag and began to fumble around in it whilst covering what he was doing.

"I'll only be a moment… _gentlemen_ " he called out curtly. His voice was back to its usual intensity. "Perhaps you can wait outside?". He turned around but Bruce couldn't see what he was holding.

"We'll stay here, Crow. You'll only be a moment, yeah?"

Crane grimaced and swept over to the kitchen. A minute later he came back out, grabbed his bag and clothes and swept over towards the table to put them on.

Elly crawled onto her bed and Bruce saw a trickle of blood run down the back of her leg. He'd obviously just injected her with something. She looked pleasantly sleepy.

As Crane dressed himself The Joker spoke to her. "Nice to meet you, Princess. Sorry to drag  _this one_  away from ya. I'll have him back in one piece soon, well maybe" he said uncertainly, giving Crane a nasty look. "Had to be done though, Doll, business ya see"

"That's fine" she slurred. Bruce felt a bit sick to his stomach. He was convinced that her apparent addiction was caused by Crane. He didn't think he could hate the man any more but he was wrong, his dislike for him now reached new levels.

"Don't speak to her" Crane snapped, leaving his tie undone, but otherwise dressed. It seemed that he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Awww, you worry too much Johnny. It's fine. Actually, I think she likes me! Do you like me, Darlin'?"

She tried to focus on him with half lidded eyes. "…I…I've always liked cl-clowns" she slurred with a smile. Crane watched her carefully as he tied his laces.

Bruce couldn't help himself. "She's going to be alright isn't she?" he asked with a firm tone.

Crane didn't consider Bruce as someone worth looking at. "She'll be fine" he said uncaringly. He then walked towards the door but stopped so he was face to face with Bruce. He looked him in the eye in a condescending way.

"Trust me" he explained with an ironic sneer "I'm a doctor". He then pushed his way out of number 12.

By the time the other two had left the apartment and shut the door, with one last look at the now sleeping Elizabeth, Crane was already down the first few steps of the staircase. It seemed he wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible. He looked furious.

"Crooooow…Crooowww!" the Joker called out playfully. Bruce wanted to tell him to keep his mouth shut so he didn't get anyone out of their apartments. They didn't need to be seen.

Crane stopped on the first landing of the stairs, waiting for the others to catch up. Once they had he turned and shirt-fronted The Joker, beginning to threaten him.

"How  _dare_  you follow me here! I'd ask you if you have any sense in these sorts of matters but obviously you don't. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

The Joker just watched through narrowed eyes.

Crane poked him in the chest a few times as he continued to speak. "You  _know_  how to contact me. Obviously, if I wasn't getting back to you it was for a reason!". He grew angrier, indicating towards Bruce. "And you exposed some….some  _unknown_  to all this. Things that are private to me!". He began to shove the man. "You useless, talentless, freakish-"

That was it. Crane was forcefully shoved into the wall that was about five feet behind him. If he had been wearing his glasses they would have been shattered. He'd obviously been winded by the attack.

"Joker!" Bruce hissed. "People are going to come out and see us"

"I'm  _onto_  it. We're getting out of here" he explained.

Crane was trying to get up, checking to see if his nose was bleeding while fighting for air. But the scarred man grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him down the stairs.

"…ger-chink, ger-chink, ger-chink…" he called out derisively, every time Crane bumped down the next step. In moments they were at the bottom of the stairs.

Crane wasn't bleeding, but he wasn't happy. At all.

"Are you insane?" he hissed, once he had more of his breath back. For once he let out a little, humourless laughter. "You, you come here wanting information that I have…perhaps wanting me to work with you again, and you're knocking me into walls and pushing me down flights of stairs?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Scary" The Joker implored. "I  _dragged_  you down the stairs, not pushed" he explained, encouraging him to understand the technicalities of these things. Crane was now standing away from the stairs.

"Like it matters!" he called out as he looked for his bag. "Where's my-" Bruce stood there on the bottom step holding out the bag that the man had dropped when pushed. He thought he'd better pick it up so they could get out of there as quickly as possible.

Crane gave Bruce a look of pure loathing, snatched the bag, then he walked away to check to see if everything was all right. "You should be more careful with my things, Joker". He said with less venom, as he dug through the contents of the case. "I have a lot of items in here that shouldn't be dropped".

He pulled out a couple of glass vials to make sure they were ok then took out his burlap mask. He began to play with the settings when Bruce sensed danger.

"Hey!" he called out stepping forward. The two others just looked up to him casually.

"I'm just checking to see if it still works". He then looked The Joker. "I think he's more paranoid than you are, and that's saying something".

The Joker didn't seem angry, but he wasn't impressed. "Come on, Scary" he said walking to the front door. "Haven't you learnt your lesson? Your head must be filled with so much straw that…". He kept talking but the other two couldn't hear him as he had walked through the door.

"I take it we're meant to follow him?" Crane said to himself. He couldn't have been talking to Bruce.


	14. Chapter 14

After a moment in which the two men were silent, Bruce and Crane went to move out of the door at the same time.

The currently disguised vigilante held back and let the man go first. By the look on his face Bruce was sure that if he'd pushed ahead Crane would have made it his business to attack him. He clearly wasn't happy at being found, pushed around and told to come along to 'talk'.

Stepping out into the street they saw that The Joker had a good head start and wasn't about to slow down for them both. His hood was up again, no one was around but you couldn't be too careful in this sort of situation.

"Do you know where we're going?" Bruce asked Crane, forgetting for a moment who was walking with him. He assumed they must have decided on a location when the two villains were in the room together at Elizabeth's apartment only moments ago.

Crane ignored him so he asked again. The man turned his head towards Bruce as though distracted. "I'm sorry?" he asked, the space between his eyebrows creasing.

Bruce rolled his eyes, Crane paying no attention to him was going to get old very quickly. "Where are we going?".

The doctor looked up to his face and took him in properly for the first time. Bruce could see the cogs turning in his head and wondered, with a flutter of his heart, if his disguise was enough.

Crane's eyes always seemed to look through you, reading your deepest and darkest secrets. You couldn't act like that, you had to be made, spring into the world with that talent. Either that or experience a traumatic event or existence.

"Where are we going?" the smaller man repeated with his forehead creased. "I thought you might know actually. I'm rather late to this party it seems"

'O boy, this is going to be fun' Bruce thought. He was about to call out to The Joker who was ahead when Crane spoke.

"It's funny actually" he began conversationally, waving an arm outwards in fake openness "I've been  _warned_ ". He indicated to the man in front of them "Apparently I'm not to 'damage' you, that you're going to be a part of this 'thing' he wants me for". At this he looked Bruce straight in the eye intently and the billionaire could see why this man was feared even before his experiments became common knowledge. "It doesn't make any sense".

Bruce thought the man was going to continue but he didn't. "I'm sorry?"

Crane's eyes flashed in frustration and he made sure that they were alone with a quick look around the area they were in before continuing. "He doesn't just protect people. He doesn't talk to them casually like he did to you before". He then tried to read Bruce again, his lips moved slightly before he spoke. "I'm warning you now though, don't think you're safe because  _he_  wishes it. Accidents happen" he paused to smirk. "Although, this" again he waved a hand to some up the entire inclusion of 'Brian' "this is very interesting"

Bruce smirked, although it was more a baring of teeth. He felt different in this disguise, as though he could be a little freer with his expressions. "I'm a case for you to study am I, Doctor?"

The arrogant man let a smile play on his lips, it was his most unnerving expression. "I don't like you, Brody" he whispered in a warning tone.

"It's Brian" Bruce replied naturally, not backing down in the slightest.

"Your name is of no concern to me" the suited one stated harshly, eyes strong with purpose.

"I thought you were going to be nice to me" Bruce reminded, hinting at what Crane had just told him.

"Oh, I never agreed to that" he smiled, again it was an unsettling sight.

They continued to glare at each other for a minute longer, neither giving any indication of giving up first. This seemed to both surprise and frustrate the doctor. Crane was walking just ahead of Bruce. Only seemingly knowing each other for only twenty minutes at the most, these two men seemed destined to hate one another.

"Are you two going to hurry up?" the jester called out from ahead. He'd turned around to wait for them to catch up, moving on the spot. If Bruce was less distracted he would of noted again how the man could never keep still. The one up ahead was playing with his sleeve, then tapping his foot, only to dive his hands into the joined pocket of his hoodie and rock his hips back and forth with his feet. Bruce and Crane walked ahead, almost side by side, both trying to get there before the other.

"Best friends already, are we?" the hooded man asked once they had caught up, taking his hands out of his pockets and rubbing his chin as he laughed a little.

"Something like that" Bruce replied, walking past him. Not tackling and punching Crane was talking all the resolve he had and it was costing him greatly.

"Where are we going?" The former doctor snapped, he looked a little different with his tie undone. Being dressed formally seemed to suit him. It gave him an edge that his small frame denied him. "Now that my day has changed I have things to be doing that don't involve you".

"Well Scary, if they involve little  _love bunnies_  then I think you'll be waiting a little while before she wakes up". He then glanced at Crane with fake comprehension dawning across his face. "Unless…unless you like them unconscious or something? I would have thought-"

"-this is exactly the reason why you shouldn't know anything about my personal life" he exclaimed. "It's really none of your business". Bruce was surprised to hear that his voice sounded less like authoritative than usual, and more like talking to a badly behaved classmate at school. He also noted the man mentioned his 'personal life' in relation to Elizabeth, things were beginning to fall into place slowly. However, the vigilante needed to know more about how well these two men had gotten on in the past. Part of him seemed as though he didn't want to know the answer.

"Keep your knickers on, Scary" the scarred man instructed in an almost friendly way. "We're here"

They had arrived at a disserted alley, the only doorway consisted of a basement hatch that was directly next to them. The two other men looked around, as though expecting to see another doorway or an obvious place that they should go towards.

The currently brown and green wearing Joker reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet chain. Attached was his endless supply of keys. "Now it's on here somewhere…" he murmured, going through a process of grabbing a key, looking at and it then shaking his head and moving on to the next. It was much as he had done at his own apartment the first night the others had come back from the future.

Bruce looked around to make sure no one was watching, he didn't have too much memory of being around this part of town.

Crane spent the time clicking his tongue in annoyance then doing up his tie. He'd placed his bag on the ground between his feet and was keeping it there securely.

Eventually they made their way in. It was a basement with two chairs, a coffee table and a dirty old mattress. Bruce and Crane sat in the chairs after inspecting the place to make sure it wasn't a trap. The Joker sat up on the edge of the makeshift bed.

There were a few items on the table, two multicoloured drinking glasses, paper pens and a map of Gotham. None had any writing on there. Anything that had been used had obviously been removed when the previous tenant vacated.

The harlequin was about to start with some fake niceties when Crane spoke up. He seemed to be getting more frustrated the longer he was in the other's presence.

"Well, what do you want to know? You may as well ask me now" he stated, looking around the shabby surroundings. Bruce felt the man was probably feeling as though he'd given up his power coming along then being locked in such a place.

"I planned to anyway, Johnny". Crane grimaced at him. "Tony Warren. What do ya know?"

Jonathan's eyes burned with anger, it made the blue chilling. "What are we here for?" he spoke, carefully controlling his temper.

"This place? Happens to be near your squeeze's abode" he explained what seemed to be truthfully. "Anyway, Tony Warren? Wants to be mayor? Has a lot of support?" he leaned forward, it was obvious the other man was used to have this one around as he wasn't intimidated in the least. "I don't want Warren to be the next mayor. I will make it so he isn't. But-uh, I have an issue" he pointed at Crane then closed and lowered his hand. "I don't want my name tied to this. I can't  _kill_  the guy. So…I'm going to have to be more creative".

Crane paused before answering. "You're asking for my help?"

"Yes" he replied simply, palms displayed.

"Do you recall what happened last time we worked together?" cocking his head to the side, he was being genuinely inquisitive although Bruce could see he was building towards something.

The Joker looked puzzled, his uncovered scars pulling white as he pursed his lips. "Yeah, of course I do. We planned things, hung out, got chased by the Batman-"

"-you left me for dead in the bottom of a ditch". Jonathan looked over to The Joker, radiating pacified anger. "I was unconscious for almost eight hours and nearly drowned in the mud"

"Johnny, I-"

"-that's not to mention all of the other things you did to me. You broke my wrist-"

"-I left you alone for a while after that-"

"-yes you did" he sat up a little straighter. "It meant I had no one to strap it for me. It still aches when it rains…" he began to subconsciously rub it.

The Joker gave him a look that was probably meant to be apologetic, as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. It only succeeded in showing off his yellowing teeth "Something to remember me by?"

Crane scoffed, it was a little less dignified than Bruce was used to but it fit the doctor well. "I've got enough scars besides the wrist to remember our time together by, let me tell you". He began rubbing his head with one hand, kneading his forehead and hair. He looked distracted.

"Well what do you say? I heard you don't like the guy". The Joker waited for an answer as Crane rubbed his head and kept his gaze on the coffee table. "…uh, Crow? Crow?" the green haired man tried. "Crow!" he shouted. Crane flinched a little.

"What?" he questioned, obviously not hearing what the other man had said previously, Bruce found this interesting. It was strange for him to be the one sitting back during an interrogation or negotiations but he realised when he was playing this character he'd have to be like this.

"I said, what do you say? I've heard you don't like Warren" he leaned forward with determination "Help me  _destroy_  the man".

Crane went back to staring at the table, unseeing. He looked uncomfortable, shifting his limbs in the seat. Eventually he asked softly "What's in it for you?".

The Joker sighed and rubbed his nose "Johnny, if you're going to like this just let me talk to Crow"

"No, Clown" he snapped, beginning to play with his sleeve again with a single hand "just answer me".

"I crushed the mob the first time around. They still pretty much do as I say. If Warren gets in the mob will run Gotham and the more power they have the more they will try to ignore me"

"You've done your research"

A flame ignited in The Joker's eyes "This city...is  _mine_ " he growled with passion, looking up from under his brows.

Crane's eyes flicked up, flashing. "No it's not. But it could be ours" he called out a little raspier.

'Ah' Bruce thought 'Scarecrow'.

"Now you're talkin', Crow" the other man grinned, leaning back against the wall behind him, delighted it seemed. "I know there's a way to do this"

"What do I get in return?" he demanded, knowing he would have to bargain. "I'm not going to consider it unless it will benefit me substantially"

"Well…the satisfaction of getting your revenge on Warren-"

"-which I could get any day of the week by myself, without your interference. Next"

"The mob will take over-"

"-I worked with Falcone and took him out. They are terrified of me. Next"

"I'll give you a kiss"

Scarecrow seemed disappointed. "I've had plenty of those and they nothing to write home about". He smirked up at Bruce, having already guessed at their relationship. He then returned his gaze to the man in front of him. "You don't have any benefits do you?". The billionaire noticed that Crane's body was a lot more relaxed like this. He'd been sceptical when he'd been told of the differences between Crane and Scarecrow but they were definitely there. There was a difference in his eyes, his posture was more relaxed and so was his language use. His voice too was altered, a little raspier, more full of life as though this personality had a lot more fun and didn't see things as seriously.

The Joker was getting annoyed now. "How does this sound, Scary, you help me out and I won't break your legs?"

"Your threats mean nothing to me anymore" he rasped. "You either don't follow through or you will follow through no matter what. I thought you would have had at least one reason aside from blackmail to negotiate with. I'm disappointed"

Before the jester could respond, Scarecrow leaned forward in his chairs, securing his hands at the ends of the arm rests and stated "And threatening harm to the girl comes under blackmail. Jonathan will be furious if you go near her"

"And what do you think of her?"

"This is getting you nowhere, Clown. I thought you knew how to negotiate to get what you wanted" he pushed a leg out and slipped into his seat a little further. "You either want my help or you don't. It's that simple".

The Joker leant forward, leering. Bruce could feel the atmosphere change a little. The scarred man cracked his hands, they looked so bare without gloves on.

"Ok, Crow. I was going to leave this out of it but you give me, uh, you give me no choice". He cleared his throat unnecessarily. "Scary, I know chemicals. And you're planning something. You're planning something  _big_ …you're planning something  _new_ in fact"

Scarecrow looked slightly put out but regained his smug composure quickly. "I'm always trying new things, Clown, nice try"

The Joker let out a small chuckle and shook his head while looking at the ground. "No, Crow. A little birdy, yeah birdy, told me what you were delivered last week. There wasn't much. But I think I know what you're doing".

Bruce frowned at The Joker questioningly. He knew he couldn't use their relationship to get the information he required, that would be wrong. But that sentence made him think back to the same issue that kept cropping up. How could he be with someone who was involved with all these awful things? Bruce pushed it to the back of his mind so he could concentrate on the situation at hand, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to deal with it again.

"Your point, Clown? Are you going to dob me into the big bad Bat?" he sneered.

"No" the man answered. "Help me…and I'll help you"

Bruce couldn't help it. "Joker…"

"Quiet Briiiiian, the psychos are talking"

"Joker" he repeated with a little more force. He knew the other man had to treat him as a lesser person around Crane, and really any time he was going undercover to reduce suspicion, but it really wasn't helping. The two villains on the other hand hadn't broken their intense eye contact.

"You've got a deal, Clown. For now anyway. We need to set up some ground rules though. One of them is to stay away from Johnny's girl".

"So he's not just getting information about our favourite place from her?"

Scarecrow looked conflicted. Then Bruce noticed it, a slight change in the eyes and the man sat up a little more rigidly. He also lost most of the amusement his face had shown with Scarecrow at times.

"I'm leaving, Clown". Jonathan Crane stood up, he was back to the person that really didn't want to be there, the one who resented having this meeting in the first place.

"You didn't answer my question, Johnny boy. What's the deal with the girl?"

"As I said before, it's none of your business". He walked mostly sideways to the door, making sure to keep both other men in his line of sight. "I take it I'll be seeing you soon enough? My doppelganger too, I assume?". He let himself out the door, his bag in tow.

"What did he mean by that?" Bruce asked after a moment.

"Uh, no idea, Brucey" the man replied, rubbing at the back of his neck. "It's Johnny, you know, mad as a hatter".

Bruce got the feeling he was hiding something from him.

* * *

"…Mayor Garcia". The addressed man glanced up from his office desk, he looked as he had the last few days, emotionally drained. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes small and bloodshot.

He was handed a letter by one of his two men who had entered his office. He looked at, swallowing before tearing it open. He shakily unfolded the letter and read it. After staring at the results for around twenty seconds he placed the remnants in his lap. He looked out his window to the right without saying anything to his two men in front of him.

"Mr. Garcia?"

The addressed man looked annoyed at the interruption for a second then composed himself. "It's…it's mine". He slammed his clenched fist into his expensive desk and rounded on the men. "I thought it was your job to hush these sort of things? I'm a public servant for Christ's sake!"

"With respect, Sir, there is only so much we can do. We kept it silent about this woman and the others that you were seeing, there is only so much we can cover". He looked to fight with himself then added. "You're not exactly the president…with respect of course".

The other advisor looked up at his colleague with a look that screamed 'Idiot'. "We have a few options" he covered, before the mayor could blow up. "It would be best if you make the announcement as soon as possible. It doesn't have to be detailed". Garcia nodded, fist still clenched. "Also, Sir, I'd call your wife…".

Garcia looked furious. "You know what's she's going to say?" he grabbed the letter, scrunched it up and threw it as far as he could away from himself. "I told her I didn't have time to be a father! That this office, that this city, was my child!"

"I'm just saying that it it's better coming from you,  _before_  the press find out. You know you have options available to you, there are great-"

"I'm  _not_  getting counselling". He pulled the phone closer to him and dialled his home number. "And neither is she…". They could hear the dial tone. "You two are dismissed" he added bitterly.

As they turned to leave they could hear a feminine voice down the line. "Hello?"

"Honey, it's me. The results came through…"

* * *

"The guy's an idiot!" Bruce called out, dumping his sunglasses next to the door of the younger Joker's apartment and slamming it. He didn't take any notice of the older two looking up from the table.

On the way back there he'd filled the other man in about the times he'd met Elizabeth, including what had happened in the department store. The more they discussed things, including Bruce's planned meeting the next day with Warren, the worse his mood got. It was Crane, he'd gotten under his skin. It had again brought up the issues with Bruce being involved with The Joker, what was he doing with a killer? He hadn't said anything to the clown about it since they discussed it at the abandoned comedy club a few nights ago but he knew he was going to have to, it was tearing him up too much inside to not discuss it.

"Hi there, Boys" the older Joker greeted. He pursed his lips in confusion at the older Bruce who shrugged his shoulders as he spooned some more soup into his mouth. He was watching the situation carefully knowing that something was about to happen.

"So you lived with him?" Bruce continued as if the others weren't there. "O, well,  _that_ must have been fun, the guy is obviously a barrel of laughs!"

The Bruce at the table saw the older Joker stiffen and his eyes widen. They both realised who was being discussed and stayed silent for now.

"Ohh, yes. Cos you know so much about him and everything…" The Joker mumbled walking over to the kitchen to look in the fridge.

Bruce looked scandalised. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for oxygen. "You're…you're not actually  _defending_  him are you?" he asked, aghast. "The guy is a maniac!"

The Joker took a bite of an apple and put it back on the shelf. "Yeah?" he said simply, looking deeper into the fridge.

"Yeah? Yeah?" Bruce repeated, stepping forward "On top of everything he's twisted her mind! She needs to get out of there fast!"

"How do you know that?" The Joker questioned, looking out "You've met her, what, twice before today? You don't know her. You don't know what she was like before she met him either". Bruce spluttered, but The Joker spoke over him. "She seems nice enough so I don't see what your problem is".

Bruce walked over and put his hand on a chair. "What my problem is, is that he tortures and poisons people, is ruining a girls life and to top if off is a complete and utter arrogant jerk! The guy has no redeeming features!"

The Joker stood up smirking. "Well I can think of a couple…" he stated, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The older Joker slapped his palm to his forehead and groaned softly. The older Bruce looked annoyed at all of this, but kept out of it.

"Ok" Bruce said, looking around. "Let's not talk about this right now. You obviously can't take this seriously"

"Who's not taking this taking this seriously?"

"You're not! You obviously think a lot of him"

The Joker scoffed and sat on the bench with a packet of cheese slices. He unpeeled one, dropping the wrapper to the floor before he spoke.

"Just because I don't want to slit his throat today doesn't mean I think a lot of the guy. No" he explains, chewing on the cheese. "In fact, I've caused him more physical harm than anyone, I'm pretty sure". He unpeeled another with waving arms. "But in this business ya need to. What, you think he's my best buddy or something?"

"I'm not talking about this here" Bruce called out walking to The Joker's bedroom and slamming the door. He ripped off the clothes he was wearing to be 'Brian' and began to get dressed in his own clothes. He ripped the wig off but stopped short of taking out the contact lenses. He needed to wash his hands, and not be full of rage, when he did that.

He was down to his boxers when he looked up to see The Joker holding up the braces he had bought for him. They must have fallen out of his bag and been thrown near the door in his haste to get out of there.

"What are these for, Brucey?" he questioned as though the other hadn't been yelling at him for the last little while. "You don't seem the type to wear these. I think your magnificent thighs and shapely buttocks keep your pants in place".

Bruce grabbed a towel and attempted to wipe off his make up before answering in an emotionless voice "They were meant to be a present for you".

"Aww, that's sweet, Brucey. I think I'll still wear my green and blue ones with the purple though. These would go well with, hrm…" he looked over at the floor of his wardrobe where a lot of his clothes were.

Bruce was stuffing his 'Brian' clothes into his backpack, making sure his eyes were fixed on that task and that task alone. "Those were meant to be for your wrists, actually".

Bruce turned to grab his shirt and bumped into the clown who had silently made his way over in an instant. Bruce was going to talk but he was stopped by the flame of desire in the other man's eyes. The green haired one flung himself at Bruce, claiming his mouth. Bruce tried to mumble 'What are you doing?' but couldn't get anything out. After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing he threw the man onto the bed and kept packing his things, only faster this time. For some reason the Joker thinking he cold kiss away Bruce's mood, or more accurately his underlying feelings, only made him more frustrated.

"Uh, Bats? A little help?" he asked pleasantly, propped up on his elbows as he indicated at the tent in his boxers. He'd somehow stripped down to his underwear as he kissed Bruce, without him noticing. He really was a devious mastermind.

"No, Joker" Bruce replied sternly, still feeling somewhat sorry for himself. "I'm angry with you".

Bruce turned back to finish packing his bag when he felt something hit the back of his heard. Most of it was soft but something metal clipped his head and hurt. He grabbed the back of his head. "What the hell are you doing?" he glanced down at the floor and saw the braces lying there. He looked up top see The Joker snarling at him as he picked up the braces.

"Thanks for the present, Bats" the other man spat "Maybe next time don't bother. There are a ton of other ways you can be a complete and utter jerk".

Bruce was over it. "What, what is your problem? You want me to tie you up?"

The man on the bed just shook his head. "You're unbelievable. You tell a guy you've bought him some kinky bondage to tie him up with, then instead of doing anything pretty much say 'Well see ya round!' and then wonder why I might be a little upset?!"

"Fine" Bruce spat and walked towards the bed, the other man scooted back so he had his head and shoulders propped up again the bed head. "But I never said anything about touching you though".

The Joker licked his lips in concentration as he watched Bruce untangle the braces. "Mmm, hrm, whatever you say, Bats. I'm sure you'll change your mind, though". His face was becoming flushed.

"No I won't. I'm angry with you". Bruce tried a few times to get the braces to restrict the man but he kept squirming out of them due to them not being tied correctly.

"Take your time, Bats" the clown said leisurely "I've got all day".

"Well I don't. Stop that!". The harlequin had been trying to rub his knee on the vigilante's crotch to get him excited. Bruce had the braces pretty much in place when there was a short knock at the door then it burst open.

"Boys! Have you seen-"

Bruce went to try to cover what they were doing, he frantically moved a pillow to cover the other man's hands. "Get out of here!" he bellowed. "What are you-"

The older Joker closed the door behind him. "Have you seen Bat Senior?" he asked pleasantly.

Bruce blinked and looked at The Joker in shock at this unannounced, and unwelcome, arrival. The younger man sat there smirking and licked his lips. The vigilante took charge "Ah…no…goodbye"

"You sure?" the older man implored with puppy dog eyes. "He wasn't in the kitchen…the bathroom, the bedroom.  _Then_ I looked in the kitchen again and he still wasn't there still, then I looked in the bathroom again…". He betrayed a tiny smirk as he wasted their time on purpose. The younger Joker smirked too.

"Joker" Bruce called out patiently.

"Yes, Bat junior" he replied serenely.

"Get out"

"That's not very friendly, Batsy. Remember who you're talking to here!"

Bruce let out a stream of air as the younger Joker giggled softly, pulling lightly on his restraints unconsciously. "Don't worry, I know exactly who I'm talking with".

The older man smacked his lips loudly, trying to think of something to say. At this the pillow slipped down and the suspenders were revealed.

The older Joker raised his eyebrows and tutted quietly "Now really", taking a step forward. "That's  _not_  how to tie those…he could twist out of them in a second!" he then proceeded to jump on the bed and crawl over to the clown.

Bruce jumped up aghast. "What are you-" he began but the older man was ignoring him as he reached up to grab the braces.

"Now, you're going to want to do this". He started by using the 'y' part to place against the younger man's wrists who was looking up above his head with intense concentration, nodding. "Then, you twist this here and here, making sure this is tight so he can't pull out the left, see" he directed to Bruce who was standing, shoulders slumped and mouth open. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"That's where you went wrong, Brucey". The younger Joker commented constructively.

"I can't quite…" the old man seemed to be struggling to get the right angle so next moment he was straddling the younger man's bare chest and leaning down. "…if I can just…" he tried to look underneath the binding, leaning down so their faces were brushing lightly. Neither seemed fussed at all, but Bruce felt somewhat violated by it.

"That bit looks ok" the younger Joker commented, looking up carefully. "Maybe if you-"

"-got it!" The older Joker called out cheerfully. He sat up and slapped the younger Joker on the chest playfully, then walked over to the door with a spring in his step.

"Well have fun, boys" he said turning around to face them. "All yours" he said to Bruce with a somewhat creepy wink. With that he was gone and the door shut.

Five minutes later Bruce came strolling out of the room, obviously not happy. For the last few minutes the older man had heard nothing but arguing coming from the room, it seemed they had never really finished the conversation they began as they arrived there.

"Batsy! Hey, where're you going?" the older Joker asked serenely, he still hadn't found the other Bruce yet.

"Leaving"

"Well that was quick, you must be very good"

"Shut up, Joker"

"So polite too, your people skills astound me"

"Goodbye"

"Do I need to go and untie the little devil?"

"Do what you want"

"You know, I think I may leave him there for a while, let him have a rest" he smirked. "I'll pretend that I thought he was having a nap. Well good day, Batty Junior. Have a safe trip home and I'm sure I'll be graced with your presence soon enough".

The door slammed.

"What a lovely guy" the man commented to the open room, reopening the lockable notebook he had been adding to before he was interrupted. He had work to do.

* * *

**_Later that night on the apartment blocks rooftop_ **

"It's a bit freaky isn't it?"

The older Bruce startled then calmed down once he saw who it was. "I'm not going to ask how you got up here. I thought I'd blocked that path".

The older Joker made a scathing sound. " _My_  apartment. Do you know how much time I spent up here over the years?"

Bruce waved his hand to dismiss the comment as the other man lay down next to him, leaning on his elbow.

"We haven't done this in  _years_ " the green haired man said softly, looking around in awe. He could see that the café down the road was yet to be pulled down and made into the bakery. The trees were shorter and the gazebo in the park was yet to be burnt down. He really loved his city.

"Have we done the right thing, Jack?" Bruce whispered.

Jack stiffened, it always put him on edge when Bruce was being this thoughtful. The man had a history of self-doubt and guilt and the worst of it seemed to come in stages.

"Uhh…yeah Brucey. I think we did".

Bruce rubbed at his face a little. "Why? How do we know?"

Jack lay down and turned his head so that his face was right next to his partners. "Cos I know so. We'd be dead by now if we'd stayed where we were. And even if this doesn't work and we go back to face the firing squad, hey, we had a nice last hurrah together, didn't we? The way they finally caught us wasn't right. Everything was wrong…"

"Jack…" Bruce called softly, taking and squeezing the man's hand. "Once we go back everything is new again. We don't know what will happen".

"We don't have to go back. We could just stay here…live out our lives".

Bruce withdrew his hand in horror. "We were warned against that. We can't do that".

Jack sat up on his elbow again. "Yes we could. Just tell the others that we're going back then just…more away"

"No we can't, it's unnatural. It wasn't meant to be that way".

Jack was getting agitated. "What so after everything you now believe in fate? Things just happen, Bats, whatever we choose is what happens. We choose, then chaos makes up the rest".

Bruce recoiled a little further "Don't say that-"

"-it's the way things work! Ya think that when I blow up a building of people that they all made the choice to die that day? That all those people were living in the same city and had the same boss because it happens to be fate for them to die that day? We make our own lives, those people  _chose_  to go to work that day, they took the risk-"

"-how can you say these things? I would have though that by now you would have learnt you don't control everything!"

The Joker suddenly dove on top of the man, crashing their heads together. As the clown began to crash their mouths together Bruce could feel a light trickle of blood run out of his nose and gently trickle down the back of his throat a little. He tried to get up half heartily but instead began to kiss back deeply. After a minute or two The Joker pulled back and rested his head on the other man's forehead.

"It's all chaos, Brucey. All chaos. Nobody's immune to it. Even you, the hero of Gotham, figativly and often literary balls deep in evil incarnate. Tell me how  _that_ is meant to better the world?"

"I can't explain everything" he said breathlessly. "I just try to do what's right".

The Joker gently brushed some hair out of the man's eyes and wiped some blood from his nose. "But what's right? You go by what you think is 'right'? What if-"

"-I haven't cracked to see the world from your twisted view yet and I'm not going to start now".

"Touchy, touchy. Just think about what I said" he stated, getting up and moving away. "Cos if we stay here, we know what happens" he called out as we swept across the rooftop, coat billowing out behind him "we can do as we please and you get your hired help back. Isn't it about time you had some fun?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Six years ago**

As Dr. Jonathan Crane walked briskly through the Arkham Asylum doors, he remembered that the next time he was near reception he needed to see if one of his patient's had been recently visited by his parents. He had recommended that Mr and Mrs Johnson do not visit their son as he wanted this particular patient to be as isolated as possible.

Two sessions ago Crane had convinced Johnson that any woman that he'd ever dated was never actually attracted to him and they were only displaying affection for their own selfish means. This whole situation had been a work in progress but during their last session however, the patient had been standing up for himself which he hadn't done for weeks. This shouldn't be happening, Jonathan thought, and he was going to find out why.

As he didn't have any suitable toxins in a usable state for this patient, all he had was his words and perceived power to send him mad. You should never underestimate the power of words and suggestion, in his opinion. Of course, he'd had toxins in the past but his current one that he was developing, one that created fears so powerful it could destroy the mind, was still missing…something. He needed to keep researching as he knew that that extra ingredient or change was right around the corner.

Walking up to the reception desk, Crane looked on the counter to see that the book he needed wasn't in its usual spot. He could always look later but he wanted to get this over and done with now so he could begin developing the best course of treatment for his unruly 'friend'.

The doctor flicked open the newspaper that he had rolled under his arm and cleared his throat. There was nothing suspicious in him having to check these things, he was a high ranking doctor after all. "Have you got the visitor log book there?" he asked plainly.

The girl behind the desk searched around frantically. "Umm…that's the green one I think…ahhh…"

Crane didn't look up from his newspaper. "I don't know what the colour is. I'm in a hurry. I need to check something now"

She stood up and began to look under piles of paper for it. "I'm sorry, I'm looking. It's usually up on the counter there"

"Mmm" he replied, half heartily, still not looking up from his paper. After a moment he placed the item under his arm again and leaned over the counter slightly. The girls face was hidden as she continued her search. He sighed in frustration. "Have someone competent bring it to my office once it's been found". He began to storm off. 'People just can't get the simplest things right' he thought.

'It's because they don't respect you, they don't  _fear_  you enough'. Jonathan stayed silent and gripped his briefcase tighter, Scarecrow was right and it made him so angry. People were all the same.

"Dr. Crane. Dr. Crane!". Someone was running after him, echoing his name around the entrance to the hospital. He stopped and slowly turned around, as if it was causing his great effort to. His full lips were pursed, his head held to the side. Standing behind him was one of the more senior receptionists.

"Elizabeth mentioned you were looking for this. I'd just taken it into the office for a moment to…". She trailed off as the man in front of her placed his brief case and paper quickly onto the floor and snatched the book.

"Yes, apparently it was difficult for her to locate it" he muttered. He searched to see if Johnson had received the visit, he had. Jonathan snapped the book shut. 'He will pay for this' rang throughout his mind.

"She didn't know I'd taken it" The woman continued defensively, but professionally. "Policy states the book should remain there at all times-"

"-so you can hardly blame me for being agitated that your antics have unnecessarily wasted my time". He handed her the book then left without another word.

Once the woman walked back to the desk she could see that Elizabeth looked apologetic. She was wearing a button up top which seemed a little old for her twenty one years, and a plain black skirt. Elly had worked there for a week now and had heard of this Doctor Crane. He was meant to be frightfully intelligent but known for his cold demeanor. He had no work friends, nor did anyone know what he did with his spare time. In fact, to the best of their knowledge it seemed as though perhaps he didn't go home at all. He spent many hours up in his office, then visited patients at times all throughout the day. More than a few people were afraid of him, although many went out of their way to say how little they thought of the man who wouldn't engage with his colleagues. Most recognised however, that this doctor was headed for the top. He displayed all signs of a competent director even at such a comparatively young age. At this point however, they still had a perfectly good director, so instead Crane ran the psychopharmacology department, which was his area of expertise.

Elizabeth swept her light brown hair behind her shoulders and adjusted herself in her seat. "I'm sorry, he's angry-"

"-don't worry about him" the woman began with a roll of her eyes. "Opinions of Dr. Jonathan Crane range from 'just a plain asshole' to 'sick little puppy indeed'"

"What's your opinion?" the young woman asked. Her boss didn't usually talk so loosely and she was curious about her new workplace.

The older one contemplated the question. "He needs to come down a peg or two. If he doesn't, his fall will be further than he planned" she paused. "All I can say is make sure you're always organised and confident around him, it gives him less of a reason to be rude to you. Other than that don't let him get to you. Just remember he's very senior here and well known at your university. I didn't tell you this by the way" she added.

Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip, she hoped she didn't see the man again any time soon.

* * *

**Back to the future**

Bruce ended up arriving around ten minutes late to his meeting with Tony Warren at a mid-city restaurant. After oversleeping this morning he found himself not listening to a word Fox was saying once he got into the office. He was distracted and still angry about what had happened with The Joker the previous night. It wasn't really anything the jester had done, just that he didn't realise what Bruce was going through in trying to come to terms with the fact that he was involved with not only a murderer but one who went against so many of his values. They needed to talk. It would never be ok to him, but maybe they could work out some sort of agreement between the two of them, one that kept the city safe.

He walked up to the table confidently, running a hand through his hair as he negotiated his way around the tables. Warren stood up when he saw him approaching and held his hand out.

"Bruce Wayne. Great to see you again". Tony Warren was in a crisp suit, his blond hair perfected. Again Bruce was reminded of Harvey Dent before everything fell apart.

"You too, Tony" he replied as they shook hands and took their seats. "Sorry I'm a few minutes late, the traffic was terrible. You can do something about that, can't you?" he added with cocky smirk.

Warren laughed deeply, although it still didn't sound real. "I'll see what I can do" he promised, tapping a finger against his nose in jest.

A young but experienced waiter then approached the table. "Can I get you started on drinks, gentlemen?"

Warren smiled toothily, his charisma really leaping from him. "A lemon squash for me, please"

"Make that two" Bruce stated smoothly

"Look at us, a couple of teetotalers" the blond commented once the waiter had left. He displayed his palms, including the billionaire into his circle.

Bruce smoothed his lapels. "To be honest, I have a meeting later and want to be on my best game"

Warren looked thoughtful. "I admire that". There was a slight change in his eyes as he contemplated this information. Bruce could see his ruthless intelligence that he tended to keep hidden. "I knew you couldn't be hungover in every meeting"

"Just most" Bruce quipped, his persona was now second nature to him.

The other man laughed softly again and the thoughtful look was broken, it seemed he didn't feel as threatened. They talked for a little while about things that were happening around the city. Next their drinks were brought over and they ordered their meals.

"So, Bruce" Warren began, they were getting down to business. "You know why we're here. You know what I'm about. When it comes to what I want to achieve I'm completely transparent"

Bruce ran his finger over the rim of his glass. "Is it money that you want? It's just that I'm not sure I want to get into politics..."

Warren began to speak more softly, with less flashes of his pearly whites. "To be honest, Bruce, I have money. As I said the other night, what I need are  _votes_. Although, some high profile people being vocal about their opinions on what I'm doing would be very, very welcome".

On the table next to them a man was getting agitated as a waitress tried to clear his table, he wanted it left as it was. He seemed to be quite involved with transcribing some notes from a hand held voice recorder. Before Bruce could think too hard about it their meals were delivered.

"Tony" Bruce began after they had both had about half of their food. "I respect what you're doing, trust me, I wouldn't be here otherwise. But I just don't think I'm in a position to be the poster boy for a campaign-"

"-not poster boy, Bruce. I thought that maybe if we were seen together a few times it would be beneficial to both of us"

"How would that benefit me?" Bruce asked, and with a chill was reminded of Crane the day before when The Joker was trying to convince him to help with Warren. Slowly but surely his time with The Joker, and now Crane, was beginning to affect little areas of his life. Suddenly the difference between villain and hero was becoming smaller and the distance between regular guy and vigilante even greater.

Bruce saw a flicker of annoyance on the other man's face, like he wasn't expecting to be questioned or challenged about this. It seemed his important prospect had gone from 'in the bag' to 'more difficult to manage' in an instant.

"I would have thought a man such as yourself would see the benefits it would bring you". He placed his knife and fork down onto his plate and made a little room for his elbows on the table. "Our little arrangement would mean that if I was to say, get into the position, that you would be seen to be backing a popular leader. That would, in turn, rub off on you so to speak. People would associate forward thinking in our city to you as well".

Bruce narrowed his eyes a little and held his glass with a bent wrist. "I would hope that they see that already".

"Truth be told, Bruce. And please don't think this is my opinion, but others have the impression of you that really all you care about is your fast cars, wild girls and large wallet. Time is moving on as always, Mr. Wayne, and I'm sure you'd want your family name to be more respected than that. As I say" he added hastily "it's not my impression of you at all. I know you do a lot of good work with your company. But have a think. What do you want the Wayne name to mean in twenty, twenty five years? Can you really keep doing what you're doing?"

Bruce should have been angry but before he responded an image of himself, his self from twenty five years in the future, flashed into his mind and 'Can you really keep doing what you're doing?' took on a whole new meaning.

His older self was still Batman, was still with The Joker, but was he happy?  _Could_ he keep doing what he was doing? Where did it end? When did Gotham no longer need a silent guardian watching over them and where does his responsibility for the city's safety end and his own happiness start?

Then also away from that, playing the idiot was all well and good, but he was the last of the Wayne's. It was the perfect foil for his activities as Batman, but right now if he were to go, people would forget all the hard work Thomas Wayne did, all that he accomplished, and only remember Bruce Wayne, playboy, entitled prick who never worked a day in his life.

He abruptly stood. Warren leant back from the table in confusion. "Bruce, please sit down. I didn't mean to offend you. Please, don't take this the wrong way" he glanced around the room to see who was watching then returned his eyes to Bruce almost pleadingly. "You haven't even finished your linguine"

"Yes" Bruce agreed as he threw his napkin onto his plate "but I think this meeting's finished". Warren opened his mouth to protest but Bruce stopped him. "Don't worry, I'm not angry. You've just given me a lot to think about". He threw a few notes onto the table, more than enough to cover his meal, drink and a tip. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon".

Warren nodded and Bruce excited the building. As he walked off towards the valet to retrieve his car e nearly ran into two aged men who were deep in conversation as they made their way towards their nightly drinking session.

"…did you see that Mayor What's-his-face on the TV? That little bastard's his apparently" the first man commented. His mustache and thick frame gave him the appearance of a walrus.

"Yeah I saw that, poor guy" the other added, shaking his head as they journeyed down the street. His frame was a little thinner, as was his hair.

"Ya know, Geoff, I was there when he was shot at, at that police commissioner's memorial-"

"Nah ya weren't, Stan, you were at the pub with me"

He looked puzzled for a moment. "O yeah" he scratched his head then looked resigned to the fact he wasn't there after all. "Well, we were up pretty close to them televisions in there anyway".

They continued their daily walk down to the pub, the same trek the men had been doing for years.

"Anyway, Geoff. I don't know, not sure if I like the fact our mayor has some kid with a woman other than his misses"

"What, you think they should be our betters?"

"Only better at  _hiding_  things, yeah. I mean, if he's away having it off with all these women, he might accidently sign things that are put in front of him without reading them, you know, be distracted. Might pass something for prohibition or anything really.  _Then_  what would we do?"

"I'm not sure he has the power to do that-"

"-yeah but imagine if he  _did_. Think about what could happen"

Geoff did think, and he didn't like what he saw. "You're right. I wouldn't want some son of a bitch telling me I can't have me beer. I can't believe they'd even consider doing that"

"See what I'm telling ya, Geoff? Can't trust these politicians"

"Know what you mean mate, know what you mean. But, uh, what about this other bloke?"

"What other guy?"

"You know, Whonty…or Warren?"

"Warrren, yeah. Saw him on the news, didn't mention anything about shutting down pubs"

"Really? That's good to hear. What else didn't he say?"

"Well he didn't talk about sport, didn't talk about rock and roll bands, and he definitely didn't talk about racing cars"

"Good, good" the man replied absently. "He's sounding better and better"

"I know, I know. I was talking to Bob and Thomas the other day and they all think this Warren guy is the bee's knees. Think that Garcia's lost the plot. Gone stale"

"Well the election is coming up soon, as long as this Warren isn't a creep I think I'll vote for him"

"Smart guy". They then opened the door to their favourite establishment and began to walk in. "Let me buy you your first beer of the night. I wonder if Anton's up for some pool, I swear this time I'm going to beat the wanker…".

In a few hours darkness blanketed the city and it's real heart and soul sprang to life.

* * *

"A little late to be out here don't you think, Jim?" Batman queried. The man in front of him turned around hastily but then was calm once he saw who it was.

"I'll take my chances. I hear there's a guy in a funny suit who likes to look after people like me". The Commissioner smirked as he walked across his balcony at his home. "What's the problem? You don't usually come to me"

"What do you know about Tony Warren?"

The man creased his eyebrows. "Well, up for mayor, he's well known in the community, trying to get in with Gotham's rich and powerful. Has some popular ideas. With what's happened with Garcia he looks like a logical choice"

"How easy would it be to dig for information on him?"

"Well, I'd need to have a good idea of what we'd be searching for. He has a lot of powerful friends, if it got out what we were doing it could get ugly"

"Look at his business and social circle" the man in black growled. "See if there is anyone there of interest".

Gordon rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "You need to give me more that that". Batman stood up. "I can't make you any promises!"

"Just let me know if you find anything". Gordon reluctantly nodded and looked towards the ground deep in thought. Just as Batman went to glide away he spoke.

"Wait! Before you go, you might want to know that The Joker and Scarecrow have been recruiting for lackeys the last few days. We thought they may have been working together again but the more we look into it the more it looks like two separate jobs. Although, I wouldn't put anything past either of them"

"Are you onto it?" the dark knight questioned.

"We think we might know where The Joker's next meeting is. We've got some guys on the ground. They offered a couple of men a lot of money to feed us the information"

"Are you onto it?" the vigilante repeated.

Gordon stood there, these days he was used to just giving the orders and not having to take questions. "Yes, we're onto it" he answered a little stiffly.

Batman nodded. There was a crash indoors and a child's voice say "Oppsy!". Gordon spun around. Once he turned back around Batman had gone. He gestured to the empty spot, sighed then went back inside to see what the kids had knocked and broken this time. Hopefully it wasn't his favourite coffee mug again, he really missed his old one.

* * *

**The other side of town**

The Joker had just finished wording a few men up on his latest plan, it would most likely be happening in a few days time. They had just stepped outside when he had a sense that something wasn't right. This was confirmed by a crash on a rooftop above them. He then knew he had to get on the defense.

"Run along boys…" the purple madman murmured, reaching into his pocket. The men didn't need telling twice as he swept forward and prepared his gun. He stopped then looked around the corner and up towards the roof lines. He had a feeling to go up to there using the staircase. Just as he reached the deserted area up top he heard a quiet car pull up below. Two undercover cops got out and looked around with torches.

"We must be too late!" one barked, kicking the vehicles tire. The driver stepped forward.

"The others are searching the place, they might be in there". The first cop paced around.

"They won't find him. Damn it! What's the point of paying informants if it doesn't pay off!". He kicked the car again then they slowly drove away.

The Joker knew he must have a rat. Would he have to change anything? Deep in thought he stood up straight and took a step backwards without looking behind him. In a second there was something cold and hard pressed into his head, just above his ear. The weapon clicked live.

"Drop the gun" he heard a cold voice instruct. He paused but let it tumble from his hand when he felt a knife jab into his back lightly. He was very still, cursing himself for being so stupid. Bring so distracted as to not be aware of his surroundings wasn't something he usually did.

"First thing" the voice growled. "Don't ever be so stupid as to let your guard down. You didn't even see the cops there. Second thing" he continued "is that I've been up here the whole time and you didn't see me. I'm going to let you turn around. You tell no one about this". The gun and knife were removed. The Joker swung around but the man was gone. He heard a cough from behind him and turned to see someone sitting comfortably on an air vent. They were in all black and navy blue with a hood and balaclava. The person then spoke.

"Seriously, Junior, I'm disappointed. You didn't hear the cops coming and you definitely didn't see me. Bat softening you up?"

The Joker couldn't understand it. His older self had got him out of the way by leading him up here, then placing the gun to his head and disappearing. He could have just said it was him.

"Kid" the other man called out. "I didn't want you to see me out and about just yet, but uh, you getting arrested or shot by those there cops wouldn't have been great either. Now listen" he waved him over. As the younger man approached he could see that the older's eyes were alight with malice. "I'm nearly ready to chat to you about what's to be done…but not yet".

Still the purple clad man man was silent, increasingly he was getting the impression that the one before him had a lot of secrets and many dangerous plans.

"Oh, come on, princess. Give me something!"

"Yeah, I got it" he snarled, feeling uncomfortable. "When you're ready you're going to let me know"

"Good, good. Glad you're getting the message. Now, I'm sure you know what those cops mean"

"I'm not stupid old man. I've got a rat". He looked almost feral in the moonlight.

"Obviously you do. I'd postpone. You would have heard henches are thin on the ground at the moment, Scary's got a job coming up too and I think most of the guys are going with him. The life expectancy is a little higher, as long as you don't mind the chance of getting a face full of air freshener"

"Yeah, well if he's got a new brand of fragrance then he's going to want people to test on. Bet they didn't think of that"

"These people don't think, Kid! Goddamn it, your brain just isn't working, is it?"

He was getting a little sick of these taunts. It reminded him of something somewhere, that may or may not have happened in his past. "How come you're out here, hrm? Isn't the ancient flying rodant going to wonder where you are? I thought you had a curfew, pretty boy". His best defence right now was his words, and he knew exactly what would get under this man's skin.

Under the knitted mask, the other looked murderous. When he spoke it was cold and calculated. "He's out and about. Not being 'Gotham's Great Protector' for a few weeks was making him sulky"

The standing one moved around on the spot, as usual he couldn't stay still. "Well he can't actually  _do_  anything. People are going to notice if an older guy in a different suit is helping old ladies cross the street. They know he's meant to be younger"

"To be honest, he's probably just crouching down on gothic looking rooftops, looking out over the city dramatically"

The one in his early 30's looked surprised, almost sceptical. The older man waved a hand and explained "Yeah, there's something not quite right with him, does stuff like that for kicks"

The other nodded, although frowning at the same time. Geez that Bruce was weird.

"Speaking of Bats, Junior, a little piece of advice. One of the best things you can do is suggesting to agree to disagree'"

"Agree to disagree?" he repeated, feeling a little disoriented by the changing conversation.

"Yeah. Works a charm. For example" the sitting one cleared his throat and began to put on a performance. "'Joker, I don't think putting bleach in regular bottles of clothes detergent is funny. All over Gotham people are wearing stained clothes'

'I'm afraid, Batsy, we'll have to agree to disagree. Stained clothes are funny'". He then seemed to think of something else. "Of course, distraction is always a great tool too". He sat up for story time again.

"'Joker, stained clothes are not funny. It's just pointless.'

'No Batty, you're wrong. But it's just good that while worrying about that you didn't find the timed fire at the fireworks factory.

'Fire at the-?'

Then you look the window to see the fireworks go off and suddenly he's totally forgotten about the bleach! Quite effective"

The painted man just stood there as though the one in front of him has lost his mind. "Uh-huh…"

The man from the future didn't seem to pick up on the others strange disbelief. "As I said, very effective".

"That happened, didn't it?"

"Well boy, I'm not meant to say as I could  _destroy the future_ " he called out dramatically. "But, uh, do you think I would go out of my way to inconvenience people through the alluring power of laundry?"

The younger man thought and answered plainly. "Yes". The other got up, placing his arm around his shoulders and slowly walked him over to the edge of the building to look out over the city.

"Too right you are. And also, don't knock Brucey for his long glances out over the city. The guy is a nutcase, yes. I mean he dresses up in tight black outfits without any thoughts of the bedroom! But, maybe ya gonna find that one day, glancing out like that, well, it might even appeal to you too"

"You're getting a little sentimental for my liking there, Senior" he stated, as the older man looked at his pocket watch.

"Hrm, well we'll just have to agree to disagree on that"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"Hrm, no. But uh, it meant you didn't notice the timed fire at the fireworks factory"

"What do'ya-?"

Suddenly they turned to see that about ten blocks over, a host of fireworks springing up into the night. The older Joker placed his pocket watch away as the younger looked at the display with great respect. He knew a timing genius when he saw one and the colourful display before them was a beautiful showing of magnetism of chaos.

The man in the balaclava patted him on the shoulder and said "See what I mean about looking out kid?" The other smirked, the skin pulling taught around his scars. The graying man then leaning in and whispered darkly "Give me a week or two...and together this town won't know what hit 'em"

"You're sure about this?"

"More than anything! More than I'm sure that, right now, Crow is probably walking around his apartment in a black thong and lacey bra set, full make up and a wig. Oh, and singing ABBA. Lots and lots of ABBA…"

* * *

**A few hours earlier**

"…hello?" a croaky voice asked.

"Wakey wakey" a voice called playfully over the phone line.

Elizabeth lay back down on her bed with a groan. She looked over to her clock radio but her eyes were too fuzzy to read the numbers yet.

"What's the time?" she asked softly, head foggy, rubbing her eyes.

"3pm, I'm assuming you've slept since I left yesterday. You now have two hours to get to work". She could hear the sound of something glass being placed down on a bench in the background. "I remembered you hadn't set your alarm before I left so I though I'd call".

Elly was beginning to wake up now and remembered The Joker. "O yeah. The Joker was here. Is everything ok? I don't think I reacted properly"

"Properly?" the doctor queried, a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, I should have been scared or something but the pills-"

"-which you won't be taking for a while"

"Jonathan-"

"-you said you had a stressful day so I helped you out this time. I think the clown and that Bradley-"

"-Brian-"

"- _whoever_ , I think that they believe you're my little addict who runs around stealing things from Arkham for me"

"They just caught us at a bad time. If they knew how long we've known each other they wouldn't think you're just using me".

The background noise, which seemed to sound like bottles clinking together and a little steam, the usual sounds of his lab, stopped and there was a pause. "I was going to mention that, actually" he said slowly, expression closed. "I think that it's best if you don't mention for now how we met, that's if you see them again. I need to talk to The Joker about it to be honest. Yes?".

Elizabeth was now sitting up, biting her lip. She was pushing through her mental fog to try to remember what she'd talked to Brian about, something about that sounded familiar.

"Ok?" Crane asked again.

"Ok" she replied.

"Anyway" he said more casually, background noise beginning again. He'd been very busy recently, Elly thought he may have some new toxins in development. "I don't really care what they think. If they believe you're my junkie worker with benefits, that's fine with me".

Elizabeth had the phone on speaker and was getting dressed. "And what if they think you've gone soft and have fallen in love with a girlllll?" she asked sweetly.

He paused. "I haven't" he stated, matter-of-factly. She stopped getting dressed and let her arms fall by her side. "Don't look like that" he said down the phone line, knowing her too well. "We've talked about this. If I wasn't in my current line of work we'd be living together I believe, I still see you a few times a week as it is" he pointed out, more factually than defensively. "You know the situation"

She sighed. "Yes I do. 'You don't feel love and attachment like other people'".

He clicked his tongue. "You make me sound like a monster".

"What am I meant to do? I know you're not about to leave but sometimes it's like I've dreamt this up. Until yesterday no one knew about us and even now no one else will find out. I just wish we could be open about this, or make it legally official or something"

"You knew the risks". In the background something glass shattered and he swore under his breath "I warned you for years what it would be like"

"No you didn't, you just told me I wouldn't understand. At Arkham you didn't really notice me when I did reception for a year. Then the only reason you did take notice of me was that you found those restricted psychology journal articles in my bag-"

"-Elizabeth-" Crane interjected.

"-no let me finish!". Her voice was shaking a little but Crane was being patient, he assumed she was feeling a little emotional after the medication.

"Then you followed my progress at uni and at the asylum and then we saw each other outside of work a few times. Then you asked me to work for you. You know I liked you so much but you wouldn't accept my advances-"

"-you know why that was, I'm not discussing-"

"-what because you're other personality, your  _phantom alter ego_  is meant to feel lust and arousal and not you? You didn't understand what was happening? Why you also had 'emotional' feelings for someone for the first time? Properly anyway?"

"Enough!" he barked down the line.

"Then, just before you gassed that Dawes bitch and everything unraveled you said we couldn't be together. It hurt so much but I accepted it, I moved into the criminology internship to distance myself from you if the fear night went wrong, and it did". She started to cry as she remembered what was next to come. "And then weeks after that you were dying and I searched for you, and I found you and saved you-"

Crane hung up the phone. Elizabeth threw the mobile onto her bed and sat on the edge and sobbed. After about ten minutes she searched through the folds of the doona and after finding the phone she dialed his number. He didn't answer the first time so she dialed again. It was about to ring out when she heard him pick up.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, drained. He made no sound but she knew he was there, he had done this before.

"I shouldn't have said those things, it was wrong of me". Still cracking silence but she could hear him breathing slightly. "I shouldn't have talked about Scarecrow like that" she sniffed. "I shouldn't have mentioned after ingesting your toxin when you were starving. I should have set my alarm so you didn't have to wake me. I'm just sorry". She paused, he didn't say anything but his breathing sped up a little. "I'll talk to you soon, Jonathan. Thanks for waking me up. Talk soon".

There was a light pause and then he hung up again. Elly dropped her phone onto her bed, sat for a few moments then slowly got ready for her late shift as her head pounded. She had some strong painkillers in her drawer that Jonathan had given her, but after her binge yesterday she didn't think it was safe to take them. She looked at her red and swollen eyes in the mirror. It was going to be a long shift tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Five and a half years earlier** _

There was a knock at Crane's office door.

"Enter" he called out, not looking up from the notes he was writing.

"I have the files you asked for, Dr Crane. Where would you like me to put them?"

He was attempting to think of the correct word for the report he was trying to finish. He'd been at there for thirteen hours and that was after being there for fifteen hours yesterday. Once he'd completed these set of files he could go home. 'Belligerent, that's the word' he thought. He began to scan over what he had written.

"On my desk here is fine, thank you" he called out as he read. He saw a hand place the files down on the desk. Although, it wasn't the hand he was expecting, it was younger. Distracted he hadn't noticed the voice. When he looked up he saw a girl, she couldn't have been a day over twenty one. She had shoulder length, slightly wavy hair, fair skin and brown eyes. He didn't have any memory of seeing her before.

He put his hand out. "Can I have those?". He wanted to double check she'd got the right ones. He began to flip through them, so far they were all correct. "I asked Mrs. Blackwell for these. Why are you here?"

"I got the short straw" she replied with a smile. It took a while for the comment to sink in. He thought he must have misheard her. He looked up to clarify and he saw the smile die on her face. "I'm-I'm just kidding" she corrected. "I work in reception and everyone else was busy".

Jonathan's mind was blank, how stupid could she be to joke about him like that? To his face? Scarecrow was laughing in his mind, pleased that she obviously didn't want to be there. Jonathan read the name of the last file and noted that they were all correct.

"Well, I'm glad I checked the names on the files seeing as you must be the girl who couldn't find the visitors log a few months ago". He hoped he looked intimidating. She gave him a fake smile.

"Yes I am, but it all worked out well in the end though". Her eyes said 'I wasn't joking about the short straw'.

"Hrm" was all he answered. "Thank you for delivering these, I better let you get back to the front desk. Those phones won't answer themselves now, will they?"

She gave him a tight smile then swept out of the room. Jonathan looked over at his clock and sighed, not long now and he could get home and get some real work done.

* * *

**Back to the future**

Bruce walked into the underground car park and unlocked his Porsche. He ran a hand through his dark hair after getting a good look at himself in the thick tint on his windows.

He'd had a long lunch which had gone late into the afternoon. He'd been in a sour mood the whole day and it had taken great strength to be energetic 'Bruce Wayne' more than ever. One of the reasons was that things had taken a massive step backwards with The Joker who didn't seem to understand what this relationship could cost him in the end. Also, Warren had gotten under his skin with his questions of what Bruce wanted the Wayne name to represent. He'd reminded him that really all the name stood for was an entitled prick who had never worked a full day in his life. Bruce planned to work out both issues soon, but tonight he was hoping to have a fairly quiet one at home for once, although he could see himself going out in the suit later on. There was no point letting his duties slide.

He slipped into the drivers seat and stretched his legs, sniffing loudly, letting go of his persona in the safety of his car. Checking the mirror he halted when he saw a face looking straight at him in his rear view mirror from the back seat.

"Get out" he growled, letting his bad mood spill into his words.

"Haven't you heard about the urban legend and the, uh, necessity of checking behind your seats before you get in, Brucey?". The clown looked around shiftily. "I mean, you're lucky it's  _me_  here" he licked his lips and straightened his tie, looking around for show "it could have been some loony instead…"

Bruce really wasn't amused at all. If he wasn't so tied up in himself he would notice the other man didn't really seem to want to be there either. "What do you want?" he asked in a monotone.

"Hrm, still angry I see". He shifted lower in his seat as some other people entered the car park. "Well, for starters let's get out of here, we have somewhere to be".

"Actually" Bruce began as the machine roared into life and he reversed quickly with a squeal of his tyres, trying to dissipate his anger. " _I_  have somewhere to be". They sped out of the darkness into the ebbing daylight. Due to the tinting The Joker was all but hidden.

"I thought you might say that". He shifted in his seat again as though uncomfortable. He was also being quite business-like and detached. "Crow apparently has a very important 'something' for us to do with Warren. I thought you'd insist on coming".

Bruce thought about it and realised that he did want to go for a number of reasons, he didn't want to miss anything. Instead of agreeing he said "Why the sneaking around? Why didn't you just call me?" He glanced into the mirror again and instead of seeing the lost little boy he had been visualising recently, he saw the hardened criminal with the thick paint hiding, not enhancing, himself.

"You would have picked up your phone then, hrm?". His eyes were wide and his head to the side. He already knew the answer. Bruce didn't respond, the madman had a point. They pulled up to a traffic light, the car hummed softly.

"How did you get in here anyway? The handle wasn't damaged"

"You shouldn't leave you spare key lying around, Mr. Detective".

They continued down the road. "Don't take my things". Bruce couldn't hear exactly what was being said but the jester began muttering to himself angrily. "When do we have to meet Crane?" he queried over the mumbles.

The Joker was looking out the window now, deeply in thought. "'round five thirty. We have enough time for you to get changed at yours and get there…a warehouse near West 73rd".

"Of course" the vigilante replied, mentally rolling his eyes at the cliché location.

They drove most of the way to the manor is silence. The Joker received a few phone calls, he just barked instructions. Bruce couldn't gain any insight into anything from the words. It was a strange feeling going back to the awkward silences between them. Bruce even felt as though he should be ready for an attack at any moment. They pulled up the long drive and into the garage.

"Right" he called out. "Let's get in and do this, but we stay away from Alfred".

The Joker stalked over to the door to the rest of the house. "You're the boss" he called out scathingly.

They made their way to a bathroom near the entrance. Bruce went down to the cave and returned with his 'Brian' clothes. He couldn't keep them in the house in case it was ever raided.

When he returned The Joker was right where he had left him. Bruce changed his clothes in silence while The Joker played with his mobile phone and got the relevant make up tubes out. They were halfway through the process when there was a noise in the hallway outside.

"Master Bruce, I heard you were home and-" Alfred stopped dead at the door. The Joker sneered at him. The elderly man had a look of equal dislike on his face. When he spoke again his voice was very calm. "I've unfortunately left the gun in the other room. I'll just-"

"-no guns, Alfred" Bruce cut in. "We have to get some information from Crane. The Joker is helping me with the disguise"

"You like make-up, do you?" he asked the clown, questioning his manhood.

With his held tilted down, The Joker purred "Mmm-hrm, and you should see my  _dress_ ".

The tension was thick, Bruce really wasn't in the mood for this. "I could be late, Alfred. I won't need dinner tonight, thanks"

"Having a candlelight meal with the doctor then?" It wasn't said with any venom, in fact Bruce could see the old man relax a little. He was more than aware that Bruce and Crane couldn't stand each other.

"Something like that"

"Well just be careful then" Alfred implored as he picked up Bruce's discarded clothes, brushed non-existant dust from them and hung then on the towel rack. The Joker was humming softly, not enjoying taking second place in the attention stakes. He was on his best 'not agitating Bruce any further yet because, silly issues they are or not, we need to get something done' behaviour. "That doctor doesn't seem to like you too much". He was speaking to his employer as though the painted man wasn't there.

Bruce looked in the mirror and placed his dark wig on and light blue contact lenses in as the pointed man went from just humming to singing softly. Bruce knew the tune but struggled to place it. "And I don't think that's going to change any time soon". He looked back to his guardian who had his stoic but concerned look on his face. He frowned at Bruce's disguise.

"Maybe he's upset that you stole his stylist?" Bruce was packing all the make-up and didn't quite understand what he was getting at. Did he mean The Joker? Bruce stood up and cracked his hands. The Joker was still sitting and glaring at the butler, taking it all in.

"Take the night off, Al" Bruce suggested, wondering how far it would get him.

"I've got a couple of small things to do then yes, I may continue reading my book. I'll be in my quarters if you need me".

"I won't" Bruce smiled and walked out the door. The Joker stood up slowly stretching, groaning as the bones popped, he opened his mouth to speak but the ex-SAS officer got in first.

"I don't want to hear it. Out". His stern gaze would have broken lesser men.

The Joker muttered something under his breath, if his partner wasn't angry with him he'd be proud of his self resolve, then turned to follow Bruce out to the garage and towards their meeting. He kept his eyes on the old man the whole time. There was something about the geriatric that made him believe that he could more than protect himself if the situation called for it, supposed gun or not. The man in purple dipped an invisible hat to him just before he entered the garage and was rewarded with a slight tightening of the wrinkled face.

He was right then, the old man wasn't happy with him and Bruce being so close. It was strange, he'd seemed to relax a little once his surrogate son had explained they were going out to interrogate Crane. What else did he think they were off to do together? How much had Bruce told the man? As they walked up to the car The Joker wondered about how close the old man thought they may have been. He needed to keep an eye on this. He also needed to keep an eye on the Bruce situation, with careful...suggestions...he would be able to make things better again. It would just take some work.

As they drove in one of the billionaire's more non-descript cars, the green haired man spoke up. His voice was a little softer. He wanted to see how his older self's advice would work about temporarily patching things up with The Bat. He'd have to put on a soppy apologetic voice to do this right. The thought of it nearly made him gag but he wanted to see if this would work, it was in his interests to.

"Uh, Batsy. I've been thinking…and I know you're not too… _happy_  with me at the moment. But, for the sake of the, uh, mission…I think we should agree to disagree".

Bruce ran the sentence through his mind a few more times. "Agree to disagree?" he repeated softly.

"Yeah. I mean, Crow will be able to pick up any… _issues_  very quickly. He's like that our Crow"

"Do you even understand what the issue is?"

"Well, yeah. You're angry at me"

"Do you even realise why?"

The man bit his lip and was moving around in his seat a bit. It seemed that talking through this was causing him great discomfort. Being bashed within an inch of his life seemed to be preferable to this torture. "Why don't we… _talk_ …about it…once we've sorted this out with Scary?"

"You actually are willing to talk?"

"Well, you know, we can sort it out" he cleared his throat and continued to look out the window uncomfortably.

That was enough for Bruce for now. "Ok. Truce. But don't things are alright just yet"

"All good, Bats". Bruce then thought he heard the man cheerfully whisper 'Way to go, Senior'. His ears must have been playing tricks on him.

After parking the car at a reasonable distance they had walked into the foyer of the warehouse carefully. "Wait, Bats, just want to…" he trailed off as he placed what looked to be a small box above the inside door, it was all but invisible to the naked eye.

"What's that?"

"For later, just thought we may need it. Probably expecting visitors. You know…" again he trailed off and carefully began to open the indoor doors an inch and called out. "Johnny? Honey, I'm home!"

A moment later they heard a response called out. "Get in here quickly then". The man in purple pushed the doors wide open to reveal a large warehouse space. Jonathan, who was looking at some items on a table in front of him turned around. He looked at Bruce with great distain. The corner of his mouth tugged up into a leer. "Ah, the doppelganger is back"

"Crane"

"Yes, it's Doctor you know" he said carefully, head cocked upwards to express his superiority.

"And my name is  _Brian_ " Bruce stated, standing his ground as The Joker stepped forward and walked around, seemingly twisting on the spot in no particular pattern, his head right back looking at the ceiling. The man at the table just moistened his lips then pursed them as though showing some sort of self-restraint. He then turned to The Joker. "Have a seat" he called out indicating at two chairs nearby. "Let's get this over and done with" he suggested as he turned back to the desk and wrote something in a book after opening a small bag on the desk and checking its contents.

"Big night ahead, Johnny?"

"Yes" he answered without looking up. "I'm just waiting for an important call. You'd think that it would all be sorted by now, but that would take some level of intelligence, wouldn't it?". Bruce had the feeling he was talking about the person that was meant to call and not about himself. Before anyone could say anything however Crane obviously got the call he was waiting for.

"Yes?" he questioned sharply into the phone. "No, I need them tonight. No,  _tonight_ " he stood up and turned away from the two and spoke a little more quietly. "No, I won't be there, can you drop by…I don't have time, just drop by the warehouse on West 73rd that we were at a little while ago". Bruce could see him pulling at his sleeve, he'd seen him do it before, was it a nervous habit? "Yes, that's the one" he paused. "Could you get ten grams or twenty?" he sighed. "That will have to do. You will". He ended the call.

"You're a busy man, Scary" The Joker called out cheerfully.

"I am, Clown. But I'm holding up my end of the bargain". At this he held up an envelope.

"What's that?" Bruce queried. Crane ignored him, throwing the package to The Joker who tore it open. Inside was a small cassette tape, the kind used in voice recorders.

"What's this?" the painted man asked, turning the plastic in his hand, it shone in the dim light cast by the overhead fittings.

"Tony Warren had a lunch meeting yesterday with Gotham's great billionaire. The entire dialogue is on that tape. I've heard it through, my only warning is that Wayne is insufferable. I've not really had anything to do with the man but I find him highly irritating". Crane was searching through items on the table again so he didn't see The Joker shake with silent laughter. Bruce was less jovial. How the hell was he recorded without him realising? He then remembered the man sitting next to them at the table who looked to be taking notes from the recorder, obviously he was just taping them. No wonder he became agitated when they tried to move things around the table, it would have meant that it would disrupt the sound. But the biggest question was why did they use a hand held recorder when they could have used a bug or something smaller? He'd think about that later, right now the two other men were talking again.

"If you listen" Crane continued about the taped conversation "you'll hear that Wayne couldn't handle a dose of reality from the imbecile Warren. Basically, he was told that perhaps he shouldn't spend the rest of his life running around being a total waste of space. It seems, however, that he couldn't comprehend having to actually  _do_  something worthwhile with his time, so he just got up and left".

The Joker popped his lip loudly and looked Bruce in the eye as the doctor wrote in his notebook again. Comprehension seemed to flicker in his deep brown gaze about what Bruce may have had to endure yesterday and why he may not be the happiest person at the moment. He looked back at the doctor before Bruce could see if there was any empathy there. As much as the man seemed to feel for him he doubted his partner could feel empathy, he couldn't do what he did if he could. "Right. I'll have to give it a listen then…"

"Do" Crane instructed as he stopped writing in his book again and looked over to them. "It took a great deal of effort to get that. It turns out that there is a lot more security around Warren than you may think, and it's not hired by the state. I hope you realise how dangerous this will be. Apparently the usual suspects are there, as well as his own personal 'people'. Most look familiar, they've been with him for since before he took over his father's business. Let me know what you think of the tape".

"Will do. Ya know, you were in the paper again the other day, Scary"

Crane's eyes flashed up to the other man, they seemed to glow in the light. "Yes I know. And the timing couldn't be better"

"That man sounds as though he thinks he's got you all sorted out"

He gave a humourless snort. "He knows nothing about me. The old fool is about to get what's coming to him"

"Did I miss something?" Bruce asked. He really wasn't having a good night, it wasn't like him to overlook something in the papers, not with Alfred and Lucius keeping a look out too. He expected The Joker to answer but it was actually Crane that did.

"When I worked at the university one of my colleagues, a Professor Martin, was always very wary of my own…personal teaching and research methods. He was suspicious, far too nosey for his own good. He has spoken to the press about me a number of times since I…ended full time employment at the asylum"

Bruce was amazed at the man's arrogance. He made it sound as though it was his choice to step down from his position. "What's he been saying?". He thought he may as well keep asking questions until the villain deemed him worth ignoring again, although he seemed to want to talk about this. It gave Bruce the idea that this must be part of his plan as there would be no other reason for him to talk it over with anyone. He looked animated, excited about this topic. That could only mean bad things for this professor.

"Hidden away in education articles is his opinion of how I 'lost my way' and 'could have been great' if not for my own 'demons'". At this point Crane would have spat on the ground if he were a lesser man.

"Does he know anything about you?"

"Not as much as he thinks he knows" his eyes looked unseeing as his nails dug into the palms of his hand. "His theories on my past are patchy and over-cautious at best".

There was silence, Bruce could feel The Joker's rapt attention next to him. It was Crane's body language he was interested in, not so much the words. It was moments like these he would eventually use against the person. Crane tended not to give away so much about what he was thinking which made these moments all the more revealing.

He looked over to see the men watching closely. "I couldn't care less what he says, although I confess that when I began there I was disappointed that he couldn't see the genius in my work. You simply don't fluke the sort of marks I received at college, and you definitely have to earn the results I was achieving with my thesis and then subsequent…research. I thought he must have been jealous".

"Did you have a falling out?". At this point it didn't seem to matter that it was Bruce asking the questions, Crane seemed to be almost talking to himself as he looked over their heads to the back wall of the warehouse in the distance.

"He lead the cause to have me dismissed and I know he was against me obtaining the position at Arkham. It seems it wasn't enough for him to drive me out of the education system, he had to destroy my chances of other employment as well"

"Did he have reason to?"

"He'd heard rumours" Jonathan now looked down at the two men. "I had written papers on the topics of fear, overcoming fear and how we can use it to better our lives. They were released under a fake name and they swept through many student groups until they were found and banned. Many of these I had written while still a student myself. They tried to trace them back to me but were unsuccessful. Students that had those papers on them could find themselves with an instant dismissal, that's how serious it was. So much  _power_  in those words. I had completed my thesis of course, but I had more...I had  _bigger_  things to prove. The faculty took Professor Martin's lead and had issues with the ethics of my theories. They seemed to find them interesting enough but couldn't find it within themselves to approve the testings, they felt many were inhuman. It was there, though, that they showed themselves up. They would read my prepared research questions and a hunger, the hunger of knowledge, of knowing, shone in their eyes. But they didn't want such measures to be tied to them so they disallowed my work, they wouldn't fund it".

"So you're going to silence him? Make him stop talking about you?". It was now that Jonathan realised who he had been answering. He responded to this last question but he did not look happy to do so.

"He can say what he likes, the damage has been done. By removing me from the classroom and failing to keep me from Arkham he helped create something worse than his own fears could imagine. He knows it too. He speaks to the press to lessen his own guilt of the many circumstances he's allowed to happen. It's funny how a man so strong on his theories needs the acceptance of others so much"

"…so what are your plans, Johnny?" The Joker questioned, taking back control of the situation. That had been fascinating and will prove to be very useful.

"I have a long night ahead…" he trailed off as he answered his now ringing phone. "Hello? Stay out there, yes". "Back in a moment" he let the other two know. Once he was gone The Joker brought something out of his pocket, Bruce had seen it before.

"How did you get that?" he asked. It was the screen that the older Bruce had used to set up a closed circuit link where they had spied on those men in the warehouse with the older two. The box The Joker had put outside the doors earlier must have been the camera.

"I've, uh, borrowed it for the evening". The foyer flashed up onto the screen. Elizabeth was standing there, looking around cautiously.

"You knew he'd invite her?"

"No, I just thought it might be a good idea…" he trailed off as the two outside began to speak. Crane had his hand extended.

"You could at least pretend you're happy to see me" Elly sighed. She was in her work clothes and had most likely come straight from the asylum.

Crane grabbed the package and held it up to the light. "Of course I'm happy to see you" he muttered with a quick peck on her cheek. He then went back to inspecting the package in the light. "How was your day?" he asked brightly, although it sounded fake and forced, Elly didn't seem to notice.

"It was busy, I've got a lot on at the moment. Did you ever work in the D-wing by any chance?"

"That's good to hear" Jonathan replied, pocketing the goods.

Elly pushed his shoulder lightly. "I can't believe you sometimes!" she called out, raising her voice.

Scarecrow swiftly grabbed her wrist, pulling her close and then whispered harshly. "Keep your voice down, there are people in there".

"Well maybe if Jonathan had at least given me a hello…you realise I can't keep getting you this stuff? The guy we've set up to take the fall is going on leave for a few weeks as of Monday!"

He pushed her away. "This will last a while anyway. We only need some at a time. You agreed to help us, if you recall, I don't remember having to be in awe of you every time we meet".

From what Bruce and The Joker could see Elly looked hurt, she shrank away from him a little. "I don't expect that, I'm not an idiot. A hello would be nice though. Me helping you out is a role that comes second to my other one, you know". She said looking up into his eyes. He walked forward and held the back of her head gently.

"Elly, Elly, Elly" he whispered soothingly. "Don't ever think that I don't care about you". Bruce felt sick, he never picked Crane as a romantic.

"That's Crow". Bruce looked up in shock at the man next to him.

"What?"

"That's Crow pretending to be Johnny, the sly dog"

"How can you tell?" Bruce questioned, trying to get a better look.

"Shh, listen…"

"…sometimes it's pretty hard to tell with you. I know emotions and things aren't your go, but if this is going to work then I need to know if you're serious about being in a relationship….".

Scarecrow leant down and claimed her lips. The kiss was slow and deep.

"Is that still Scarecrow?" Bruce asked The Joker. The green haired man's eyes were wide and glued to the screen. "Joker? Joker!" The man nearly dropped the screen.

"Huh, what?"

"I said, it that still Scarecrow?"

"Uh…" he looks closely "Uh, yeah that's him. You can tell. It's just strange it's him. Obviously he's a better persuader than Johnny at the moment".

They both looked back to see the two were now very involved with each other.

"His skills are second to none…" The Joker called out, dazed.

"I'm sorry?" Bruce snapped.

"His manipulation skills. They're fantastic"

Bruce was going to object when the two broke apart slowly.

"Elly, can I see you tomorrow? I have people here now and a big night ahead"

"Sure" she agreed, sounding love drunk. He ran a thumb over her cheekbone.

"It was good to see you"

"Yeah" she said softly, gazing up at him in awe.

He walked back into the warehouse. The Joker pocketed the screen. They watched the man re-enter with a sour look on his face. He wiped at his lips furiously with the back of his hand.

"Door to door salesman, Scary?"

"Something like that" he snapped back, voice scratchy.

"Not a happy camper?" The Joker asked sickly sweet.

"You've got the tape, Clown, leave. I'm busy"

"I'm busy too, so say bye to Johnny for me. Ya know, he looked a bit stressed before. You really should look after him"

"Goodbye Joker"

"Maybe take a vacation?"

"Goodbye Joker"

"…I heard the South is nice this time of year".

Words could no longer convey Scarecrow's anger. His eyes burned fiercely and his right arm twitched, obviously longer to poison the man.

"Are you ok, Scary?"

"Get out.  _Now_ "

At this two men with guns ran into the area. "Boss! Boss quick! We think Batman is out here. There was a noise behind a dumpster and…and…"

"It's not nightfall yet. I doubt it will be the man himself. Get back to watching the perimeter. You can watch the side door now too, let me know if you hear anything else".

At this the men walked back out warily.

"Seriously" Scarecrow snarled. "We'd know if it was the Bat. I'd be very surprised if it was him at this stage"

"Not as surprised as me, Scary" The Joker agreed with an unseen wide grin, leaving Bruce to glare at him as Crane placed the new package down on his table. The clown innocently mimed 'What?' as they got up to leave.

They were going to say bye to Crane again but he was already on his elbows moving things around on the table again so they walked towards the exit.

"I take it you're planning on heading out tonight, B?" The Joker asked softly, looking at the amount of packages on the table before heading out the door.

"With people like him around?" Bruce asked with no humour, a determined look all over his strong features. "Always".

* * *

A few hours later outside the Gotham University library the older Bruce was breaking into the building in his regular clothes as he and the older Joker argued about being there in the first place.

"You stay out here, Jack, there's no point in coming in too"

"Ya know, you really should be leaving this to the others. Let's go play pool or something…or go and…have a picnic, maybe?"

"No" Bruce sighed and looked the other man in the eye. "And by the way, while you're out here having a think, I thought I'd let you know that if I find out that you somehow snuck out last night it's not going to be pretty"

"Me? Snuck out? Brucey, I was there when you left and then there when you got home. How can you say these things?"

The greying vigilante let go of the door he was holding and turned around. "A fire at a fireworks factory? At the same time I decided to be out there in my suit for the first time in weeks? I don't need Sherlock Holmes to know that's one of your signatures"

"I don't like doing the same gag twice"

"You do when you're trying to make a point. And you've been loud and clear about what you think about being in the apartment"

"You have no faith in me"

"This isn't anything to do with me, this is to do with you and your promise to stay in the apartment and do the right thing"

"Maybe Junior did it? Ya know, to get Little Bats' attention"

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think they're really talking at the moment. I don't know what 'Junior', as you like to call him, did. But it must have either been huge or so ridiculous he deserves to be ignored"

The other man stilled, features darkening. "Ever think that maybe it's due to your 'Junior', as you don't like to admit, having some sort of existential crisis centring around his place in life, what makes him happy and the future and reputation of the Wayne family name?"

Bruce considered this for a moment then frowned. "Stop joking around. I'm not discussing this now, I've got to find these books". He glanced around, making sure the coast was clear. "I'll be back soon. Keep a look out for me". At this he slips into the building carefully leaving the older man, sans greasepaint, waiting not-so-patiently outside.

He starts to pace a round in a circle mumbling to himself as he kicks little stones out of his path. "Stupid Brucey…making me wait out here…won't listen to sense…missing a TV special on submarines…"

He heard footsteps nearby and moved back into the side doorway area Bruce had gone through. Beyond a small hedge against the wall that he was able to sneak a look around, were two people standing in a separated paved area near the library and some other detached classrooms.

"Crane? Is that you under there?" an older man in a tweed suit questions a figure in a tattered suit and customised burlap sack placed over his head.

"As usual your intelligence astounds me, Professor Martin" Scarecrow mocks as he rips off the mask. His face was alive with malice. The Joker's eyes widen and his mouth creates a little 'o' seeing at villians face. He then reset his features and looks on with rapt attention.

Suffering shock at the discovery of his former colleague the elderly man steadies himself before asking with a firm voice "What are you doing here? I'll call the police"

"You'll be doing nothing of the sort, actually". He pauses his slight movements on the spot. His fingers were twitching slightly, he embodied the scratching and pacing Scarecrow often did in his enclosure within Jonathan's mind. "What am I doing here?" his voice was clear, only a little excitement shone through his business-like demeanour. "Well, that's simple. I have a batch of a new toxin I've been working on and I believe it's ready to use"

"And what has that got to do with me? I've been very clear on what I think of your testing and…other criminal activities". The disgust was clear on his features, he was less scared and more sickened with the man.

"So you have" there was a happy leer on Crane's face as though daring the man to call him what he was. "But I'll make this as professional as possible". The Joker from a distance could spot what the academic couldn't. The small shift, the pacing and jerky movements were gone and Jonathan was there to explain what had happened. "The first to third batches were disastrous, I'll admit. The test subjects I had for those didn't last more than thirty seconds". He turned his unmasked head to the side in what seemed to be actual recognition. "I didn't take into account two ingredients reacting the way they did when airborne". He began to pace slightly, in thought rather than in warped anticipation as before. "As I was saying it would take less than thirty seconds before blood and some sort of membrane would bubble from their facial orifices. After much analysis I discovered it was their liquefied lungs"

The other man was still, his face twisted into a horrified glare. A soft breeze chilled him and danced with his thinning grey comb over. "You're…insane…you're a monster…"

"Me? Monster? No. It's all in the name of research. Batches five through to seven were also lethal, but there was no bleeding. By my various notes their bodies would twitch for an average of twenty three minutes after they lost consciousness". He then gave his full attention to the man in front of him. "But no matter. You must be simply  _dying_  to find out is what's here". He pointed to his right arm where the canister was under his blazer. He held his arm up as if to display it. "Version twenty six to be precise. It's not lethal, that was never my intention. But, unfortunately for you, it does seem to induce madness. You have to respect the power of fear. Too much and…" he trailed off expanding his arms wide with open hands.

The older man no longer hid his discomfort and suppressed rage. "These things are wrong, Crane! You need help!".

"I need no help in displaying how fear can control us" he radiated dominance from his tiny frame. "One day we will use it's great power for our own benefit. We just need to know how to control it…harness it"

"This is not research, Crane! These are people's lives!" Gone was his opinions that had been stated to the papers, that Crane was perhaps a genius who went wrong, was twisted by the cruel tricks of the world. Now if the professor made it out of here alive he would giving his professional opinion that this man was a killer and no good could come from him. He needed to be locked away, to get the required help, he needed to be saved from himself.

"Yes, but you of all people should know the types of supposedly 'inhuman' experimenting that was performed by our psychology forefathers. They were able to use their knowledge to build what we have today!"

"I will not get into an ethological debate with you about previous standards. You are not God!"

"No not yet" the bodily shift occurred again and he was looking up from under his brows, chin dropped low and his fingers twitched like large spiders. "But the 'God of Fear' title does hold some appeal, I must admit". He placed the mask on again.

"Crane… _Jonathan_. You have a chance to leave. Leave now, and I won't mention it to the police. I can get you help, I can get you well!"

The masked man screamed out as though wounded "You're in no situation to bargain!". He lashed out, waving an arm at the one trying to hold him back once more. He was not going to lose this power struggle with his old professor who never could see the genius underneath. Could never see what work he had done and was prepared to do to be the Master of his chosen topic.

The older Joker heard something to his left and looked around. In the distance he could see some of Scarecrow's cronies running away from what he knew to be one of the main roads into the university. He made sure he was still hidden in the shadows and fumbled for his phone. Bruce answered after one ring.

"Looks like we have company. Get out now"

Crane and the professor were circling each other now, preparing for the attack. Scarecrow was having difficulty in getting close enough to the man for the toxin to be effective. Then The Joker saw it, six security cars racing up to the library.

"Some of your men must have tripped the silent alarm!" the professor all but laughed in both relief and at Crane failing, knowing it would incense him. "The game is up, Crane!"

Scarecrow stood frozen watching the cars screech to a halt and men racing out of them guns raised. In seconds the professor ran in the direction of the men screaming that Scarecrow was there. With a surge of adrenaline the doctor fled on foot in the opposite direction in an instant. The guards raced up the stairs and into the library, a couple hanging back to listen to the screaming professor as he pointed in the direction Crane sped off in, they seemed to be a little slow on the uptake.

"Come on, Bats" The older Joker whispered, watching the situation carefully, knowing it would only be a matter of time before the guards were speeding by his doorway hiding spot let alone race through the library itself. Suddenly he felt someone grab his shoulder. From the whiff of cologne he knew it was his partner.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I must have triggered a silent alarm, I hate not being able to use my suit while I'm here, I could have used it to detect and disarm it. I got most of the information I need though. The closest way out is a gate down there. Only problem is that it's manned"

"Let's just deal with it when we get there" the scarred man recommended as they negotiated their way out of the hiding spot before being seen.

As they ran across the oval on the other side of the library they noticed something up ahead was terribly wrong. As they approached the exit and trees near the gate they could hear an intense screaming. They walked up and saw the gate guard writhing and shrieking on the ground.

"Help! Help! My kids are in there! Please…agh! My clothes are on fire! Please help…my kids…my kids!". The guard seemed to be able to see them.

" _Crane_ " Bruce growled gutturally. "He must have already developed his toxin where your re-live your worst memory. That's just what we need" he looked around as if expecting to see the man jump out or be immediately obvious. "He must have been in the grounds when we were. No wonder there were so many security guards there" his eyes were squinted with rage.

The guard, who had been screaming the whole time, ripped his shirt off to reveal he did have burn scars riddling his stomach. He continued to yell and whimper as Bruce contemplated calling the police. As much as he wanted to help this man he couldn't use the antidote as it hadn't been invented yet.

"Bats, come on. You're going to have to leave him. There's nothing we can do". Bruce looked torn. He seemed to not want to admit that he couldn't help this person. "We can't be seen, how can we explain why I happen to look like a certain handsome scoundrel? Come on!". Over the other side of the oval a guard saw them and began to run over. "He'll get help now. Come on!"

They ran through the gates and over some vacant land. Eventually Bruce spoke up. "Where do you think Crane's got to?"

"Whenever he is, I'm sure the other you won't be far behind".

* * *

"Boss" The Joker looked towards the drivers seat of the large 1980's luxury car he was currently in. "Just got a call, Scarecrow's been seen heading towards the area of Andover Hall near Gotham U".

"Well, what are you waiting for? Step on it, step on it".

Once he had been dropped off the Crown Prince of Crime waited in a nearby doorway as he heard someone running down the street towards the hall that had been mentioned. He then saw Scarecrow sneaking in the front door. He was about to follow but he held back, it didn't feel right. He then saw why as what appeared to be a shadow enter the building.

Bruce looked around one he was inside the hall. He knew Crane was in here, he'd just seen him enter. He eyes the large room but couldn't seen anyone yet. A chilling draft blew across his exposed chin and lips and he heard a creaking floorboard. The torn maroon curtains up on the old stage swayed a little in the breeze. Suddenly the lights went out.

"I know you're here, Crane". Bruce switched on his night vision but still couldn't see the man.

"Very good, Batman. You found me". Bruce looked around again. This time Crane's voice seemed to come from the other side of the hall. "I have a surprise for you actually. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Whatever it is Crane, you're going to Arkham tonight"

"Oh, I disagree". The voice was very close now.

"You have no choice".

"Did you know that fear, Batman, affects the human body in many different ways? You see, I know that right now you don't know where I am in the building, I can see you looking around". The man shifts around again and his voice is coming from a new direction. "Beginning to feel a little uneasy? Can you feel a crawling on your skin, Batman? A fluttering in your stomach? Perhaps, under your delicate mask, your forehead is covered in a cold sweat. Can you feel it? It's right there, I know it, I can  _sense_  it"

"Your mind games aren't going to work on me, Crane"

"Please, call me Scarecrow, we're all friends here"

Bruce saw a movement near the lights switches on the other side of the room. They flicked on and he was blinded due to his night vision, he was able to switch it off and saw a flash of purple near the switches. Was the Joker here too? The thought cost him, he heard a sound next to him and the next moment his eyes stung and he coughed.

He couldn't understand why his vision started to bend and change. Wasn't he immune to the Fear Toxin now? Before he fell to his knees he realised that Crane must have altered the mixture so much that the antidote wouldn't protect him. Next he lost grip on what was going on around him.

Actually, no he hadn't. He was in the foyer of Gotham's counts. There was no one around but the light coming in from outside was strange, there must have been a full moon, and there was a dry storm happening outside.

He looked around wildly, he couldn't remember why he had come here in the first place. He felt the reason itching at the back of his mind and out of nowhere Joe Chill stepped forward. He looked the same as the day he was shot. "Chill?" Bruce breathed, this didn't make any sense. "Falcone had you killed! You're dead!" he called out, there was some fear in his voice to his shame. The man smirked.

"It was a set up, Wayne. It got me out of jail. I've been killing people ever since I got out. Blowing them away, just like your parents".

Bruce felt the anger and guilt bubble up. He felt like somewhere he'd learnt to keep those feelings locked away but, no he hadn't, he'd just been in Gotham. Rage and thoughts of revenge burnt through him, searing him to the core. Looking to the ground found he noticed a gun, it seemed more solid than the other things around it. He picked it up and held it to Chill who raised his hands. The room flickered and Bruce could hear a familiar voice. "Brucey, it's me! Crane got you with his…" the voice faded out and Chill was back again.

Bruce shook his head to clear it. "You want to hear something? Do you?" he bellowed, holding the gun steady and cocking it. Why did it feel so strange to be waving a gun? "That day in court when you were shot? I had a gun. I was going to kill you!". Tears welled in his eyes as everything came flooding back. Rachel in the car, slapping him afterwards…

"And that was taken away from me! I had the gun ready and…and…." He felt tears run down his face but something was stopping them around his cheekbones. "And, they shot you first! I wanted revenge, I wanted to kill you and I would have!" he bellowed, feeling his throat strain at the exertion. "Oh, God…" he moaned as he looked to the rooms right. His parents were on the ground, bleeding and twitching. His father raised his head and called out. "Bruce…save…us…". He did the only thing that made sense, he ran over.

He'd never forgotten the details. The blood bubbling from their mouths, the smell…the horrible, horrible smell.

"Bruce…" his father gurgled them moved no more.

"Father!" he screamed, dropping the weapon and going to roll his father over. He'd just gotten over to his side and crouched back down when he felt something hit the back of his head. It knocked him forward onto his fathers broken form, but it should have hurt a lot more than it did. Did he have a helmet on or something?

He rolled over trying to get off his father, he seemed to be kneeling into his ribs, when he was struck again. The room flickered once more and like a broken radio he heard "I'm sorry, Bat, but your suit isn't making this easy for you…".

He looked down as the room buzzed again and he was actually lying on an unconscious Crane. Again things flickered and he was in the court but not for long. A fist clipped his jaw awkwardly and the world faded to black.


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce woke up. Before he opened his eyes he knew something was wrong. His head hurt so badly and he could taste vomit in his mouth. He then felt something cool on his forehead and snapped open his eyes. Alfred had just placed a chilled wash cloth on his head and come to think of it, he could feel that he was in his own bed, he was in the manor. He tried to speak but it came out as a wordless croak.

"Ah, Master Wayne, I see you're with us now". The older man looked concerned but as usual was trying to make light of the situation. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up and Bruce could see the man's knitted, button up vest resting near his feet. "You know, this is the second time this has happened. Something tells me that Dr. Crane doesn't think much of you".

Bruce was trying to think through what happened. Alfred said Crane. Crane…

It came flooding back, Scarecrow stepping forward to gas him, the images…his emotions came rushing in with the feeling of his father's lifeless corpse beneath him. He felt bile rise in his throat and he rolled over to throw up in a strategically placed bucket.

"O God…" he groaned lying back down. He reached up to rub at his stinging eyes, dizziness overloading him. "How long have I been out?" he rasped, although his voice was returning to normal, it was now just sore.

"Just overnight" Alfred replied with a worried tone. "Apparently the main reason you were unconscious was that you had to be knocked out to be controlled".

Controlled? Bruce thought back but it was all a blur. He had the gun on Chill, then his father had called him over. Lying on his father morphed into him lying on Crane as he was hit around the head. He could see it now though, he had been lying on Crane, not his father. The effects of the toxin were so strong…

"How did I get here?" he looked up to the elderly man's face. Apprehension was in his features.

"The Joker actually. He…well he had to knock you out as you'd been holding him at gun point apparently". He waited for Bruce to counteract that but he just nodded for him to continue. The billionaire brought a hand to his jaw and winced, that must have been where the knock out blow occurred. He hoped it didn't bruise too much.

"Then, he got you out to the Tumbler, opened it and found the emergency switch. He'd called his older self, you see, who told him where the emergency button was. From there I took you back here. The antidote to the original toxin has prevented any permanent damage, but you may feel still a little nauseous. But that should pass, Lucius agrees".

Bruce nodded but instantly regretted it as his head pounded. "Where's...ah, where's The Joker now?". He hoped he sounded unconcerned.

The old man looked at him for a moment, opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, obviously deciding not to say what had come into his head. "He isn't here. He waited with The Tumbler, your older self said he would take it to the cave. That was hours ago. I don't know where the… _man_ …is now".

Bruce nodded lightly.

"Lucius has let the board know you are unwell and won't be in today". The older one leant across and took a pre-prepared vitamin drink in his hand. "Now drink this. You've had a top up of the antidote and should feel better soon, that's if you rest up"

"Right Alfred" he murmured and drank the drink slowly. He winced after sculling the whole thing. "That tasted terrible".

Alfred let a smirk play on his lips as he pulled Bruce's doona up a little and began to leave. "It means it's all the better for you. Rest up now".

"I should go and see the others, let them know I'm ok"

"If they're interested about your health, they'll contact you"

Bruce did his best to sit up so he could protest more vigorously "Alfred, no, I have to-"

The older man stopped and gave Bruce one of the sternest looks he could muster. "No, Master Bruce. Lucius said the antidote should work  _if_  you rest. I must insist you stay in bed". He then raised a brow. "That is unless you want me to prepare another one of those vitamin drinks for you?"

Bruce nearly gagged at the memory of the taste. He sighed and adjusted his bedclothes as best he could. "No. Ok, I'll rest".

Alfred nodded, satisfied and closed the door behind him.

"How's he doing?" came the whispered question from Lucius Fox who had been waiting in the hallway outside.

Alfred made a shushing action with his finger and they walked down a flight of stairs in silence.

"I've told him to sleep" the elderly man explained with a rare display of tiredness once they were down on the lower floor. "He needs to rest". They kept walking down the corridor.

"It's amazing he was able to reach the distress signal in the Tumbler. He's a very determined individual your employer".

Alfred mumbled an agreement and they kept walking, obviously Lucius couldn't know what really happened. "Can I offer you some tea, Lucius? It's been a long night".

Fox smiled kindly and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Sorry, but I really should be getting back to the office. This is the forth food poisoning case Mr. Wayne has had in the last two months. I'm expecting some backlash from the board again. Maybe I can let them know the truth? That their employer is the strong, fearsome vigilante we know as Batman?"

"I'd like to see their reaction to that" Alfred exclaimed, shaking his head from side to side.

Fox patted him on the back. "Take a holiday, have a break"

"I had a break last night and look what bloody well happened" the men smiled wearily at each other as they made it to the front door.

"Give my regards to Bruce, Alfred. Talk to you soon". Fox left.

* * *

Jonathan woke up. His hands stopped wrapping a bandage around his ribs. He panicked for a moment because he didn't know where he was.

_'We're at home. I was nearly done bandaging that too'_  Scarecrow spoke to him in their mind. His voice was raspy as usual, raspier than when he spoke through their body.

Jonathan looked around. Light was spilling in from around his curtains so it must be during the day sometime. His head throbbed horribly and he was dizzy. He tied off the bandage and lifted a hand up to touch his eye which felt strange.

_'Don't-!'_

"-agh!" he called out as he reached his eye. It seemed to be almost swollen shut, he need to get a better look at this. He stood up, his whole body protesting. His arms were particularly sore as was his right ankle. Nothing compared to the sharp pain in his chest as he breathed in though.

_'I've iced everything, particularly the right eye, I thought that the ribs might be broken. They should be ok though'_

Jonathan hissed as he took in his appearance in the age spotted mirror. He hated seeing himself like this, it meant he had failed at something.

_'As I said, everything's almost taken care of. We need rest!'_

"How long was I out for?". When alone, under severe stress or intoxication Jonathan often spoke to Scarecrow out loud. His tone was emotionless, drained.

_'Well you woke up a little while after we were knocked out. I took over and got us home and rested for a while. Then I patched us up. I've been doing that for a couple of hours. I thought you should sleep'._

He felt his split lip with his cold fingertips, there was dried blood caked all over it and his teeth, which were all thankfully intact. He looked down at his aching arms, they were covered in large purple and black bruises. He tried to see under the chest bandages, his ribs felt like they were on fire, but they may just be heavily bruised.

_'It took a long time to get those to sit right. Look at them later'._

Jonathan did what he was told and looked back up the mirror, directly into his eyes. "What happened?"

He could feel anger radiate from Scarecrow's area of the brain.  _'We hit Batman with the toxin, he began to feel the effects instantly. The Joker then attacked us. Began punching and kicking us. He was barking out something along the lines of_ 'you ruined my night of annoying the Bat!'. _Called us selfish or something. The Bat Man was rubbing at his face and about to open his mouth to speak when we were hit over the back of the head with what I think must have been a gun, I think it skidded across to The Bat'._

Jonathan felt the back of his head and winced again as he did when he touched his eye. He then looked at a mark on his shoulder more closely.

_'Yes, that's where he bit it'_. Jonathan's nose wrinkled in disgust and rage.

"He did this because he wanted to 'annoy' the Bat this particular night and we stopped that?"

_'Apparently'_

"I'll kill him"

_'Since where am I the rational one?'_

"Since I can't think straight"

_'You're concussed'_

"Then you shouldn't have let me sleep"

_'I had everything under control'_

Jonathan stumbled over and sat on the couch again, more so fell into it. He rubbed at the bit of his forehead that didn't seem to hurt him when he touched it. "Let's not argue. I need to think some things over"

_'The toxin was successful. Hopefully it will even keep the Bat Man out of action for a little while'._

'It's not how the night should have gone' he whispered in his mind as he let his eyes slip shut.

_'Go to sleep, I'll look after everything'_

'Thank you, Scarecrow' he whispered internally again as he slipped into rest.

* * *

Bruce stirred from a light slumber as he heard his bedroom door open and close. "Oh…hey" he called out as he saw his older self enter the room. He was a little disappointed, he thought it may have been The Joker. "What are you doing here?"

The visitor takes off his hat and scarf and rests on the bed near the man's feet. In the daylight he seemed every bit as Bruce hoped he would at that age. Casual but poised, an expensive air about him but approachable all the same.

"Seeing how you are. Heard you had an interesting night last night".

The man in bed yawned and stretched his arms, he must have dosed off for a few hours and felt all the better for it. "Yeah, so I've been told"

The older man frowned, with his face like that you could see the years of worry he'd had. "You're having trouble remembering what happened?"

He paused. "I remember enough" he defended. He felt a little better than he did before but knew it was going to take some time and rest to be back on his feet and 100% again.

The other looked down at the doona. "I can understand that it's painful, I understand more than anyone". He looked so downcast as he said it.

"Are you happy?" the one in his thirties asked out of nowhere. He sounded so innocent.

"What?" the man looked around the room. "Right now? I'm not that happy that that gutless little-"

"-no, not about Crane. I mean…in general. Are you happy?"

He looked concerned but also defensive. "Who have you been talking to?" he remembered what the older Joker had been saying and felt a jolt of guilt in his stomach. "Things are fine"

"I haven't been talking to anyone. It's just…". They both looked uncomfortable. As though they didn't feel right discussing their feelings.

"Bruce" the visitor said. "I'm going to give you some advice that may or may not have anything to do with whatever is troubling you". He cleared his throat. "This is all purely hypothetical"

"Of course" the other replied. That proved it was about him and The Joker.

"I think that people should do what they think is best at the time. When there are…people…that do things that you may not…agree with, but you feel as though you may want to…not cut them out of your life" he paused and made eye contact with his younger self. "Then maybe there are ways around the…unpleasant things…agreements that can be made to…lessen the tension".

He nodded slowly and Bruce was taken aback with how wise he looked. "And, hypothetically of course, if these agreements were made, this person would stick to them?".

The older man took every word in. "I think people would be surprised at how much a person will do for a challenge and other…more  _personal_  benefits". He smirked and funnily enough the younger Bruce didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, it was like a heavy weight was being lifted from him. Here was proof that things could be made to work. He started to chuckle happily but then it turned into a hacking cough. It felt as though the powder from last night was still in his lungs.

"You may want to stop, Bruce" the greying man stated, looking at the shut door "You'll get Alfred in here and I doubt he'll let you out the house for a week if he heard that".

Bruce was gulping down some water. "I couldn't help it" he coughed again. "Anyway, I'd just tell him it was you".

"Ha ha, I doubt that would work. It's impossible to lie to him"

"Not totally, impossible. I convinced him when I was ten, at my birthday party I think, that I'd lost my slice of cake so he gave me more".

The room was buzzing with the happy memories. "Nice try, he did know. In fact he told that story at my fortieth. He knew the whole time".

They both laughed for a little while until they both came to the same realization at the same time. Alfred was an older man, he wasn't going to be around forever.

"Bruce…enjoy your time with him. Just so you know-"

"-don't. Please…don't. I don't want to know"

They sat in silence for a while. The older man then remembered what The Joker had said last night about what might be troubling Bruce. "Is there anything else that's bothering you at the moment? Anything else you want to ask me?".

The other looked up and the two shared a moment together. "There is actually. But I, ah, I don't know how well you can answer it"

"Try me"

"Something that I've thought about myself, but, ah, Warren brought it up again-"

"-I'm going to cut you off and tell you a story again. People's names, their legacy, is what they make of it. It's what they choose it to be. If, for example, it is used as a cover, a front, that's all it's ever going to be. However, things can work out with a little extra work. A little extra…respect from people. Do you understand?"

Bruce sat there and thought things through. He could do more charity events, perhaps less crazy behavior. That way slowly people would come to respect him more. That could work. "I think so. But I think I'm going to be very busy"

"What's life without being busy?" The older man looked at his watch and frowned.

"You have to go?"

"Yes. I plan on getting home earlier than I said I would. I've got the feeling Ja- Joker, my one, is sneaking out. I just want to nip it at the bud if it's happening"

"I thought you said that arrangements can be made?"

The elder man glanced up. "They can, but this isn't a normal sort of person we're talking about here". He seemed quite serious for a moment. "By the way, if you see him out, don't approach him. Maybe follow him, but call me. I need to be the one to bring him back"

"You don't think I can handle him?". He believed he sounded childish but he knew what he was doing for Christ sake.

"It's not that, it's just that if someone is going to stop his 'fun' it should be me. If any damage is done it should be me not you that's responsible. Less chance of something happening with time and space issues as well. Anyway, I don't think you quite know what you're getting yourself into"

"That's a bit hypocritical"

"No it's not. I had no idea, therefore you don't"

"Hey, I've seen the despicable things he's done"

"You don't know half of it"

Bruce decided this had to end, his head was pounding again. "Thanks for coming by. Hey, if you see my Joker get him to drop by or something. You know…"

"I don't think he will" he stated simply.

Bruce frowned. "What do you know that I don't?"

"A lot, but that doesn't mean I know any more about this than you do"

Bruce paused and decided to say what was on his mind. "The more I get to know you, the more I can hear him in your antagonising"

Anger and something else flared in his eyes. "I'm going to assume that that's toxin related nonsense spurting from your mouth and not what I think you meant"

"I think you know exactly what I meant"

"I'm leaving now. Rest up, I don't think you're rid of all the effects. Otherwise you wouldn't be attacking me right now"

"Get Alfred to come in, would you?"

"He doesn't know I'm here. Just call him yourself"

"You heard me coughing, I've still got the residue in my lungs"

"Take that up with Crane" he counteracted while swinging on his scarf "I'm sure you will"

"I don't want to be near that sick little man any more than I have to be"

"I can totally understand that. Funny though, it's taking a lot of energy on my part  _not_ to seek him out while I'm here" he gave a humorous chuckle. "That is ironic, let me tell you".

"What do you mean?" Bruce waited for an answer. He didn't hear the door open so he assumed the man was still there. He turned his head to the man had disappeared before he'd had a chance to completely finish off their conversation.

"Wow" Bruce breathed. Now he knew how annoying that was when he did that himself. Poor Commissioner Gordon.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on, come on". After nightfall The Joker was egging his computer on as it searched. "Bingo" he growled as the search engine pulled up the information he was looking for. He clicked on the first link and skimmed through the article.

"…today was the day of the parole hearing…found guilty of the Wayne murders…feels great remorse, blah, blah, blah…" . He coughed up some phlegm then took a sip of his cold instant coffee.

The only light in the room was from the bright computer screen. The man in front of it sat far too close, the lack of light and the distance to the screen would cause a headache in most other people.

He clicked back and read the next few articles. Most said the same thing while some went into detail about what originally happened. There were a couple of memorial pages talking about the work the Wayne family had done over the years. Looking through the family photos The Joker eyed a few of Bruce when he was a child. He looked to be so happy to be with his parents. He was loving life.

He wore clean cut, and obviously very expensive outfits, but they weren't flashy. It was almost as if his parents dressed him to be neat but also so that he looked respectful that not everyone had as much money as he did. His parents would have brought him up well, the man thought. But that wasn't why he was looking.

He went back and watched a few video reports of the incident, there was some news footage of the foyer where Chill had been shot dead. The green haired man didn't know what he was looking for and it took him another half hour at least to get a video from a different angle. He watched it three times without seeing much. Then he looked to the top of the screen. Mostly there were cameras and people heads in the way but The Joker paused the video. Right up the back was Bruce. He had a bad hair cut, ratty cloths, from what the jester could see from the poor quality of the still. He played the video again. Someone walks up next to him just after Chill is shot. It's that Dawes woman. Then the media block them for the rest of the video.

The more the man watched it, the more Bruce looked lost, determined, then like Christmas had been canceled. He shut the video down with a growl. It was true. All he said in the hall was true. No one else would know what had happened, it just looked like he was shocked at the murder the same as everyone else. He stood up and began muttering to himself, pacing around. In a snap decision he left the apartment after filling his jacket with as many knives as he could. He hoped Batman wouldn't be out tonight. He wouldn't like what he was going to see.

* * *

In the bedroom of the older men, however, they were preparing for a night inside.

"Baaaaatsy. The front door just shut". The older Joker crawled up behind the elder Bruce who was sitting on the edge of the bed about to take his socks off and wrapped his arms around him placing his head next to his lover's ear. "We're all alone" he purred, making sure to breath hot air into the man's ear, making him shiver.

"Yes, we are". The brunet bent down and removed his socks before sitting upright again.

"A little more enthusiasm would do my ego a world of good" he explained, voice lilting. "But how'd you go with your kid earlier? You didn't mention it". He began to rub the man's shoulders, trying to ease the tightly coiled tension.

"He's feeling a bit sorry for himself," he admitted, rolling his neck, getting into the massage "should be fine though"

"Spoke to my kid earlier.  _Foul_  mood".

The billionaire chuckled with his eyes peacefully shut "See what I've had to put up with all these years?"

"I said foul" the clown prince swept a tongue over his lips and shifted his hips a little "not  _unreasonable_ ". At this he leant forward and pressed his crotch into the other man's back so he could get an idea of where the jester wanted this to go.

Bruce moved his head around slightly, eyes still shut, the other took the hint and moved around so they could kiss. They did this for a few minutes, untroubled, letting the world just drift away.

"Brucey…"

"Lie down, no actually, I'll lie down". At this he did as he said while the other man scooted to the end of the bed.

"I'll have you know this isn't going to be 90-10 effort tonight"

"You wanted it, get me in the mood"

"…stupid, ugly bat bossing me around…" he whispered knowing full well the other could hear him clearly.

"Quiet you and get to work" he demanded playfully.

"…thinks he can boss me around…"

"Actually, before you get started, grab the lube, I left it in the side draw next to the bed here"

"…it's right next to him, but no, he has to-"

As The Joker moved next to him to do as he was asked, suddenly Bruce pounced on him pinning him to the bed, in seconds he grabbed the other man's crotch and squeezed. The recipient sucked in a gasp of breath and made an 'O' shape with his mouth to match his wide eyes. Bruce dove down and claimed his mouth again as he continued to rub the other man.

"How about we mix things up tonight?"

"…wh-what do you mean, Bats?"

"Give me the lube". Shakily the clown handed over the bottle as Bruce kicked off the rest of his pants. He opened the lid on the bottle and squeezed a little of the liquid onto his fingers. The Joker half sat up when the other moved his arm behind his own back and began to prepare himself. He also began to tug on his member in a fluid motion.

"Brucey-"

"-I want you to remember one of the main reasons you're here is to be with me. And…we've been snapping at each other for a while. Like I said, let's mix it up".

Jack was excited but he looked unsure. "Last time we did it this way I ended up with a black eye and fractured finger"

"Then just be-" Bruce grunted as he got a finger in the whole way and he kept rubbing himself "-be really gentle this time. I'm not as reckless as you-" he silenced the man before he could interrupt "-at this. Especially when it's me being the…yeah"

Something snapped in Jack and he shot forward and began kissing Bruce deeply. He pushed slightly and the man lay down. Jack inched his way along the billionaire, kissing his shirt with small pecks while muttering "Bats, bats, bats, bats, bats…".

He reached the man's crotch and slowly, carefully, took the man in his mouth. Bruce extended his limbs, stretching them, and let his head roll a little from side to side as he continued to stretch out. He wanted to feel every little motion of this. They had done this before, many times, but it wasn't their preferred position. Mostly The Joker would bottom, often from the top.

Taking his time eventually Jack resumed preparing Bruce and after a while there was a mutual understanding he was ready. Jack himself usually just wanted Bruce inside him so quickly he almost would skip the preparation stage but Bruce wasn't a fan of pain like Jack was so they took their time. Others might say it was making love rather than fucking, but neither of these two would ever admit to that. It would take away some of the rawness of their other sessions. Ones that did lead to broken bones, bruises and sprains. Neither would have it any other way.

"Let's do this, Bats…"

A while later both men were spent. Even though this time Bruce would have been seen as the more submissive one, now Jack lay huddled in his arms, every so often making small kisses on the vigilante's cheek. They lay like that for hours without a sheet or any bed coverings. Every so often one would speak. Usually Jack as he just had so much trouble stopping. Stopping talking, thinking, moving, everything.

"Bats?"

"Yeah, Jack" Bruce replied sleepily and moved a chunk of hair out of the other man's eyes before resuming staring at the ceiling.

"I don't want to go back". It wasn't a whiney request, but more of a warning.

There was a pause while they heard some people walking past the apartment block down on the road. They'd opened a window earlier to let the cool air in. "We have to"

"No…no we don't". He began tapping his thumb into his ring finger, over and over again. "Bats?"

"Yes, Jack"

"Don't hate me"

Bruce stilled. "What?"

"Don't…hate me". The man shivered a little and Bruce held him even closer and sighed.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the changes. I have. You're mood swings are more often and more extreme. You're fidgeting more, pacing, tapping, rocking on your feet, moving almost non stop. I haven't seen you sleep for a fortnight, I know you must when I'm not awake but you're always conscious when I open my eyes. I know what's happening"

"No you don't"

"It's happened before. You're mindset is shifting again and I don't know what to do to stop it"

"It's not a  _mindshift_ " he replied almost aggressively.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Just…don't be so aggressive with me, there's no need. We're together, and we're here to do a job. Think of it as a holiday. We have something to get done then we're back to our time before we know it and we can be together properly like we have been for years. I don't understand why there is all this tension all of a sudden".

"It's not like it's always happy families between us. Not all the time"

"Yes, but coming back here has brought out some of the traits we like least about each other. I thought we'd gotten past a lot of this"

"Maybe our brains don't get it and all they know is we're back  _here_. They don't recognize some of the progress we've, uh,  _made_ "

"All the more reason to go back"

"Now, now, you  _know_  what I think of logic"

"Just remember we came back for a purpose. We'd be dead otherwise"

"Yeah, yeah. I know"

"More so there would a lot of innocent people dead. Just remember what you agreed to do while we're here. What you agreed  _not_  to do"

"I get it, I get it". Jack got off the bed and started throwing some clothes on.

Bruce sat up on an elbow. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he snapped.

"You can't go for a walk"

"Damn it!" he yelled, slamming a fist down onto their desk. He'd forgotten where he was for a moment. Bruce's calmness had that effect on him sometimes. "I don't want to be trapped here anymore". He started pulling at his hair and pacing.

"Jack calm down. You're doing it again"

"You're  _not_  helping" he snarled, baring his teeth.

"I'll come out too"

"It's three in the morning, genius"

"I know, it's fine. I'll just sleep in in the morning"

"Don't do this, Bruce, I'll just watch some TV". The billionaire knew it was serious as Jack had used his name.

"It's fine, look" and he got up and began to put his clothes on too.

Around ten minutes later they were halfway down their street. They weren't talking, Jack insisted that they just walk. Bruce agreed but tried to listen to what the other man seemed to be mumbling in anger, but he couldn't make any sense of it. There were a few people around but none that you would approach if you wanted to keep your wallet, and perhaps your kidney.

Bruce did his best not to go into Batman mode but after so many years it felt hard not to. He could smell tension in the air and feel danger in the blowing wind.

They made it across the park and down a few more streets when Bruce couldn't take it any longer. "Hey Jack, I'm just going to have a look down that alley there, I've got a feeling...yeah...think I heard something...". He trailed off and left Jack with his arms wide open, which he let down in a huff. He watched Bruce disappear then looked at the alley on the other side of the road. He squinted and moved a little closer to it.

Sighing, he called out "Go home, Kid. I won't fall for you throwing a stone down a different street like Bats just did"

There was no reply.

"I'm in no mood to be dealing with you in a bad mood. We'll just see you back at the apartment"

Again no response.

"If you want to see your flying rodent so much, just go and do it. He's not going to be happy if he wakes up and finds you're been out and about causing  _havoc_. Just a little tip, I think I've nearly got it, it's taken me a while".

Bruce returned, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Couldn't see anything. Why don't we head back? To be honest I'm getting pretty tired".

"You're the  _boss_ " The Joker replied, in his usual drawl. The two men began to walk back the way they came in silence. The clown turned around to see the purple tail of a long trench coat whip around the corner of the alley. He hoped the younger man would take his advice.

* * *

**Four and a half years earlier**

Jonathan had finished a day of sessions with patients. His current role was undertaking a standard audit so he had been followed around, his notes checked and double checked. He would pass easily but it had tired him out. He assumed that they were considering promoting him to the Director role, to them it would seem a wise choice. He would accept their offer if it was presented.

The doctor walked into one of the communal kitchens at the asylum and prepared to make himself cup of tea. A set of textbooks and notes sitting on the main table in the sitting area got his attention for some reason. He walked over and with no one else there, and people walking in and out as usual, he thought he'd have a look. He really did miss teaching, damn that Professor Martin. He opened up a notebook and read the notes briefly.

All standard topics were there and he saw that the notes were thorough. They had written little additions in the margins that displayed some extra thought, he was intrigued. He flipped to the back of the text book and found some printed journals and photocopies. He was about to return them when he read the title of one to the journals in the middle of the printouts. 'Vipronsio: Uses and Side Effects'. That medication had been banned due to it's debilitating effects on patients. Heart thumping he flicked through and found a host of restricted, underground journals on all things from antisocial treatments to quite out there topics that were banned. The person must have dug far and wide for these as they were not readily available. Having them here was career and study suicide, but also the police would be interested in anyone that had articles like these. You had to know the right people to get your hands on them.

Jonathan heard voices down the corridor so he placed the papers back in the book and then onto the table. He walked back to the kitchen bench and decided to wait there until the owner of the books came back. People came and went from the room, some sitting at the table briefly. He didn't have to wait long until two girls came in giggling shrilly. Jonathan turned around, hiding a shudder, how he hated such displays of dimwittedness. He could hear some people leaving again and soon it was only himself, the girls and three people deep in conversation by the door.

"Elly, that was so funny!"

"I know!" he heard a young female voice reply.

"So are you going to go out with him?"

'Of course' Jonathan though, mentally rolling his eyes 'they were giggling about a 'boy''.

"Nah, he seemed nice but he's not my type"

"What is your type then?"

"Guys that think. You know, are mature and have passion for things. That guard has a passion for working out and having burping competitions with his buddies".

They both giggled again. "At least he has a passion for something. You want a guy that wants to have fun, not one that wants to sit at home and read all day, you know, something boring".

Jonathan was loosing patience. He looked in the reflection in the microwave and saw that he recognised one of the girls as an intern and the other that was the receptionist who couldn't find the visitors book when she had started there. They were standing near the books so the chances were high that one of the owned the items. At least he wasn't completely wasting his time on this nonsense then.

"Well, speaking of reading I need to get back to it. This revision isn't going to remember itself". Elly picked up her text book where her printed journals skidded out. Her eyes went very wide and she stuffed them into her bag. "Oh shit…"

"What?"

"I was meant to leave these at home. Don't worry...fuck..."

"It can't be that bad"

Elly looked like she was doing some quick thinking. "Oh, yeah, it's fine. Just it means more for me to carry home. That's all"

"Ok, well come to me if you need any help with the topics. I did that subject a few semesters ago. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks. Talk with you soon". In the reflection Jonathan watched the girls friend walk out. He took another sip of his tea and placed the used tea bag into the bin. He then heard the three people near the door leave. This was perfect.

He drew himself up to his full height and swept over to the girl. "Are these your books?" he asked softly, an understated approach would be more unnerving for her. But this wasn't just about scaring the girl, he wanted to know why she had these particular journals on her. Then he would destroy her.

"Yes" she replied trying not to look caught out.

"And…" he looked at the bag she had just hidden all her print outs in "are they yours too?". She just looked up into his eyes. He could see the truth there. Also, with a pleasant shiver up his spine, he could see her fear at being found out by him.

"I think you should accompany me to my office. Now. What do you think?".

She kept looking at his eyes then stood up and began to pack up her books. "I can do that" she stated.

From the background Scarecrow was itching around madly.  _'Her voice wasn't even shaking. Put the pressure on her!'_

'Not yet' Jonathan replied. 'I need to know why she has those things. This could be very interesting and after the day I've had, a lot of fun'.

"This way, please" he instructed stoically as they began to walk out of the kitchen and into the corridor. She followed behind silently.

_'Find out then, we can watch her squirm. We can use it on her!'_  he called out excitedly, referring to the new toxin they had been developing ' _I want to!'_

'Just wait!'. Through all this Jonathan kept his usual straight face.

They were approaching his office door now. He hadn't helped her as she struggled to hold all of her belongings and follow his quick pace at the same time. He got a sick pleasure out of watching her struggle with the books and to keep up. "Doctor Crane-"

"-I think this is best left to my office, don't you?" he replied as he unlocked the door. "In. Sit" he instructed hanging around the entrance. He then locked it quickly and quietly, not wanting any interruptions. Making her way over to his desk he saw her sitting there. She was in his power and he liked it. He could have just told her manager but for some reason he wanted this between the two of them for now. "So…Ms…?"

"Winter. Elizabeth Winter" she answered without her voice shaking, but her eyes were focused on the desk in front of Crane, not on him.

"Ms. Winter, as you may have guessed already, I found those journals and articles you have. You should know that content is very questionable. Can I ask how they came to be in you possession?". He looked at her intently. Her eyes were downcast.

"They weren't meant to be here. A friend…I have no excuses, just that they never meant to be here".

"There are varying topics however, did you request all of them?"

"I didn't request them" she replied, now looking at the bottom of his tie. Her eyes had moved up but now her voice had taken on the uneasiness. "We have an assignment at uni, there are several different topics and we have to pick one. I was on instant messaging with my friend, we were talking about the assignment and she said she had some interesting articles and things for me to read. She had one big zip file and sent it through to me. I printed them all off. I knew what she was going to send through wasn't exactly something that I could use for my assignment but I didn't realise it would be…you know…" she trailed off waving a hand at the print outs, then returning it to under her thighs.

He nodded and picked up the bundle of papers. They were stapled into the corresponding articles. He read the titles one by one, he thought that would be the best way to start to dragging this torment out.

"Have you read them?" he asked simply.

"A couple. Is that a trick question, Sir?"

He withheld a smirk, 'Sir' she'd called him. "Not at all, not…at…all". He was weighing up the situation. She is probably expecting to be fired. He wanted to see what was happening, if the students were rebelling, then he would give in and give her the toxin sometime in the future. It should be ready by then and it would please Scarecrow to no end. He could feel the pleasant hum of his approval at this shared thought.

"And did you-" he stopped short as he read a title "Fear and its Applications in Day to Day Life". He frowned and flipped to the next bundle. "A Summary of New Techniques for Overcoming Phobias". His hand was shaking slightly. These were two of a few articles he had written and released under a pseudonym when he was a student. These had been banned years ago, he didn't know they were still being read. Didn't know that people were still in  _awe_  of his work. Possession of these could lead to your expulsion from your education institution, the same with the rest of the journals. This girl would be in a lot of trouble if anyone else had found them, but he couldn't think about that now. People still found his findings  _relevant,_ that meant everything.

He was shaking slightly, adrenaline setting off the fight or flight response, his heart thumped. He pulled his glasses off and set them down gently on the desk. He guessed that she wouldn't really notice his excitement, if she did realise that something was happening she would just think he was just angry.

"Ms. Winter…these are quite restricted…"

"I know, I know I-"

"-what did you think of them?"

She stopped and let a pause ring out. "I'm sorry?"

"Which did you read?"

"Ah…" she seemed to be taken aback with his question. She had expected him to fire her and be done with it and him wanting more information seemed to her like he wanted it to tell her university as well. "One on various solitary confinements. Somewhat permanent medication dispensers that are inserted under the skin so that sicker patients, if they escaped places like this, couldn't go off their meds and become a menace if they escaped. Another one about shock therapy…"

"What about, hrm…" he was acting nonchalant but was buzzing with excitement. "Fear and its Applications…" he held it up.

She read the title and scanned the summary and shook her head. Crane nodded and held up the one about phobias. Again she scanned the page.

"That one looks a little familiar, I didn't read all of it"

"Why?"

"Well one of the topics is on phobias and methods of overcoming them, that's pretty standard for an undergraduate course from what I can see in other course guides. I flipped though it because I remembered it was one of the questions, I haven't decided on which one I'm going to do yet"

"What did you think of it?"

She frowned again, eyes darting around as she tried to remember. "Ah…good, I guess. Can I say it's good? It was well written but if it's the one I'm thinking of then it had some pretty shocking 'cures'"

"Explain" Jonathan queried without missing a beat.

"Obviously Desensitisation is widely used…but locking an Arachnophobe in a room with uncased spiders for hours on end is very extreme. They'd be crawling at the walls and probably pass out for starters…".

Jonathan swallowed, trying not to react to the beautiful image that created in his mind. Scarecrow encouraged a blooming feeling in the pit of his stomach which made him shift in his seat a little. Now was not the time. He knew if he pushed this, and explained why the point the article was making was so valid, he'd be risking exposing himself so he simply nodded and put the paper down. Scarecrow reminded him about the blood pooling in his crotch but he whispered harshly in his mind 'not now!'.

"Ms Winter. Forgive me, but it was highly idiotic, not just careless, to bring these here. What is your excuse?"

"Like I said, I have no excuse. But I had these in the first place just so I could get a better result. The marker has been marking for years and has seen it all, especially the well used findings. Professor Martin is ancient"

Jonathan looked up quickly. "What did you say?"

"I said, Professor Martin has been reading papers on these sort of things for years, he's already seen all the good articles used"

Jonathan shook his head. He'd admit he'd been caught off guard for a second but obviously this girl didn't know what she was talking about. "Professor Martin teaches Postgraduate subjects. He helps students with their doctorates-"

"-yes, but while one of the undergrad teachers is away he's taking a few extra of the junior classes. He set this assignment"

Jonathan could now feel the excitement running through his veins, he could use this to his advantage. He knew he had a good feeling about approaching those books. "He will be the one grading your report?"

"Yes"

Perfect, now to just play this out to his specifications. "Ms. Winter, why should I not fire you here and now? I should"

"Please, Doctor Crane, working here has been the best thing in ages. I really want to get into psychology, I really want to help treat these people! Just ask my bosses, they keep praising me for the work I've done. I spent a year in reception but I've been promoted and I've been doing admin work for the last six months. I'm not top of my class by any means but I seem to be really good at this practical stuff. Please don't have me fired. I really need this, I was only trying to be a better, more knowledgeable person"

Jonathan pretended to weigh some things up in his mind. "Ms. Winter. As you can see I am very disappointed to have found these. You should consider yourself lucky it was me and not another senior staff member. Obviously you do not know the correct way to do research for a report. You may not know, but I was a professor at your university before I was invited to join the staff here. I happened to do my thesis on the topic of fear, so if you choose to do your assignment on phobias I will write out a short list of recommended journals. Some of them Professor Martin wouldn't have come across for a while, I think that's what you wanted? Your report to stand out?"

"That's exactly what I wanted!"

It was set up. A way of getting back on Martin. "I will do that then, but please understand I am not doing this to encourage your behaviour. I will be speaking with your manager, you said you were in administration now, and if you so much as put a toe out of line you will be out of this institution in an instant. Do I make myself plain?"

Elizabeth looked ecstatic. "Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough".

"I just ask that you let me know how you go on the assignment. I'm always interested to see what is happening with our up and coming psychologists". Jonathan wrote her a list of authors and handed it to her. "I will be keeping these journals, Ms. Winter, go home and delete the file on your computer. Remember, I know your name now, I hear it in the wrong context and you will be fired".

"Thank you so much Dr. Crane, I understand".

"Good, now leave. I have things to be doing"

* * *

**A few months later**

"Hello Doctor Crane". Jonathan looked up from his lunch to see that reckless girl, ah, Elizabeth. Before he could reply she continued, she looked as though she expected him to ignore her. "I received my assignment back yesterday, the one we discussed, I got 96%. I wanted to thank you for your recommendations. Professor Martin made a special note to commend my use of the work. In fact he wondered where I got them from! I just said I did some extra research".

Crane took a sip of his tea he had just made while looking around the room to see who was listening in. No one. This also meant that Martin would be on his guard about him again, perfect. "The suggested readings? What did you make of those?" he asked quietly.

She smiled. "I found them interesting, but to be honest fears and things really aren't for me. I find criminology far more interesting. There is just something so creepy about people being irrationally scared of something. They are also so subjective and they can be the weirdest things people are afraid off. It's strange. To be honest I'm just glad you didn't have me fired".

Crane wanted to grab her, tie her to the chair so she couldn't escape so that one, he could talk her through the subtleties of fears. And two, explain why it's not a good idea to say 'fears are boring' to a man who admitted he did his thesis on fears and saved her by providing suitable reading materials on the very topic! He decided on just responding to her comment about being fired instead. "I'm very senior, Ms. Winter. I wouldn't have you fired" he paused as she looked on hopefully "I'd fire you myself". Her face paled at his words.

"Fair enough" she stated, lifting her eyebrows. Eyeing his face, she looked as though she was seeing him properly for the first time. Like she now understood that he had no interest in talking with her and how dangerous to her career it would be to upset him.

"Well, I just thought I'd thank you for the suggestions. See you around sometime". With that she was gone.

_'We need to do it now, she got a good mark, we annoyed Martin. It's time to use the toxin!'_

'It's too risky'

_'Why?'_

'Let's leave it for now, we  _will_  watch her scream. But let's keep using it on people who can't be so easily linked to us. It's too risky'

_'You've changed your tune'_

'I haven't' he replied 'I've been consistant that there are some people that would risk us if we are caught testing on them'.

Scarecrow was silent, when he spoke again he sounded cautious.  _'She interests you doesn't she?'_

'It's beyond me how someone could be as stupid as to bring those items here-'

_'-but it interests you that she had them'_

'Perhaps' he thought about it. 'But in a strictly professional sense. It told me students are still reading those journals we put out. It's reassuring. And ego boosting I must admit. The main reason is that it gives me a link to Professor Martin and the university'

_'Whatever. Lunch times over. We go out tonight, I need to get out or it won't be pleasant'._

"Dr. Crane? I need to get you to sign a form for me" Dr. Cavendish called out, walking over. Jonathan shuddered internally. He really didn't like that man.


	18. Chapter 18

**Four years earlier**

Nurse McClain was about to lose her job. Jonathan had seen incompetence in his time, but it was another matter entirely where this woman was concerned. Two break outs were linked to her and giving some wrong medication to patients was another of her great triumphs. It was his job to clean up the mess, at least now though they had taken away some of his less enjoyable, menial tasks and replaced them with ones like this. He wondered if she would cry when he told her.

It had been about six mouths since Elizabeth Winter had let him know that she had received almost top marks for the assignment he had helped her with. Since then he had kept an eye on her progress. She had been receiving average marks at university however she was doing exceedingly well at her work here at the asylum. They'd spoken a few times now as they had to go through a few things together. He still couldn't stand her, more so she just didn't really stick out in his mind. He could see what she was like now and he hoped that she could see how he had gotten where he was today. She'd been promoted a few times and was now in an administration assistant, doing data entry, looking after files and the like. Usually it would take someone a little bit more advanced in their course to be able to do this sort of role. Without his help she was doing well for herself. He needed to keep an eye out though, just for his revenge on Professor Martin of course, although Scarecrow kept voicing his disbelief at this.

_'So I bet you're wondering what she'd look like tied up to the bed with a gag in her mouth?'_

'You know I'm not' he had replied at the time. 'Nor have I. I'm too busy with everything else to worry about women-'

_'-or men-'_

'-I do not like men. I need to get this report finished. But as I said, I'm not interested. Anyway, you're the one with the high sex drive'

_'Not that you let me use it'_

'Why would I?' Speaking to Scarecrow was taking up more and more of his time these days, he didn't like to think how strong this part of him was getting, especially around his experiments. 'If I wasn't so busy with everything I'd use the time, and drive, myself' he stated, not really thinking it was true.

Scarecrow laughed.  _'You? Please. You haven't touched yourself without my encouragement since high school. Let alone gone near a woman. If it wasn't for me you'd be considered asexual'_

'Here we go again, with you thinking you can use such terms yourself...' and the argument had gone on from there.

Jonathan was still walking down a corridor in search of the nurse. He then walked into a staff area where there were a few offices. He took in a deep breath, made sure his face was it's usual impassive self and walked through the door. At a desk facing the entrance was Elizabeth Winter on the phone at her desk, no one else was in the room.

"…yes, there are about three sessions missing from the file. I don't know if he just left them out or…yeah, that's what I thought. I'll just put it aside. Yeah, yeah I checked. No, I checked and they're not in any of his other folders. Not ones that he's given me anyway. Ok". She looked up to see Crane standing there waiting and she looked away quickly, ducking her head a little and tucking some hair behind her ear. "Ok, I'll send them through. Yep, ok". She looked up again. "Bye".

Jonathan kept gazing around the room disinterested until he was addressed.

"Can I help you doctor Crane?" Elizabeth asked professionally.

He swept his eyes casually over to her. "I'm looking for Nurse McClain. Is she around?"

"She hasn't worked in this office for about a month. She's in the Anderson rooms. They're down the hall and-"

"-I know where they are" he snapped. How much longer had he worked here than her?

Elizabeth looked patient. "They're currently relocated down the hall, through the second doors on the left and then the right due to refurbishment". Jonathan moistened his lips, fuming. His face was impassive as usual though, no emotions going in or out. Elizabeth didn't know what to think, should she have corrected him? She decided to change the subject. "I hear congratulations are in order". He mealy lifted a brow, raising his head back slightly. Elizabeth's stomach dropped, he had something about him that made her feel about as big as an ant, and even less important. Like he could fire her at any second. "On being promoted. To Director I mean".

Jonathan let the pause extend, he loved watching her squirm. They had talked about this a couple of months ago when she had told him that he should be promoted, he'd agreed, anyone could see that his progression was natural. "Thank you".

"You must be excited" she smiled.

"I'd use valued, needed or respected before 'excited'".

He was being deadly serious, she however giggled slightly. That was until his stony face stayed, but his lip curled. She stopped and turned her head to the side pleadingly. "Doctor, come on. Come on please, don't look at me like that. I just was saying well done, I think it's great that you have such a great job". He stayed still. "Ok, I'll shut up, but I was laughing because I find deadpan humour hilarious".

"You think I'm…funny?" he questioned, gripping his briefcase perceptibly tighter. He was wasting time, he needed to fire the nurse then get to one of his patients. What was housed in the briefcase couldn't wait much longer, as Scarecrow was reminding him.

Elizabeth put her pen down. "You're the director"

"Yes" he replied, feeling pleasure at his response.

"And yet, I can't seem to win with you, everything I say seems to be the wrong thing". They'd spoken at least twenty times now and still she couldn't tell anything about him, he was so closed.

"Including what you just said then". He had to state the obvious this time.

She eyes him carefully, then a small smile pulled at her lips and she chuckles slightly. "I'm sorry" she looked down and shook her head. "You win. I can't do anything right".

Jonathan couldn't believe this, she must be trying to get something out of him. Another promotion perhaps. "Is this a bad attempt to get on side with me? Be the interesting nobody?"

She laughed again, standing up and straitening her top. "Oh my God, I'm going to get myself fired" she whispered. "Listen, Doctor-"

At this another admin person ran in not ever registering that Crane was there. A doctor followed, again not looking at Crane. "Jasmine here has lost a file. We need to find it immediately. It has the patient's new medications listed".

Elizabeth nodded and looked over to Crane who obviously wanted to stay hidden. "Which patient is it?" she asked Jasmine. Now looking at her she could see that she'd been crying. Her eyes were rimmed with red and were puffy. The female doctor answered for her.

"Shiff, Thomas. If you can't find it perhaps you'd both like to be disciplined". Elizabeth kept flipping through the files but looked at the man pointedly. This was not her fault. She decided to keep quiet about Crane being there. Maybe he could finally she that she wasn't incompetent.

"Thomas Shiff has recently been moved to Dr. Cavandish from Dr. Crane. I won't have his file, that is unless…". Something struck her and she looked up. "Hang on, isn't Shiff currently waiting to be criminally assessed again?"

"Does that matter or are you just being nosey?" the woman snapped.

Elizabeth held back a sigh. "If he's being criminally assessed then his file would have been moved to the criminology department as there are particular rules on what changes can be made to medications whilst being assessed. Dr. Cavendish may have taken the file there himself instead of going through the internal mail process".

"You sound as though you think I don't know the processes" she called out as Elly picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Not at all. It's just that sometimes the staff-Hi it's Elly again, I was wondering if you had Thomas Shiff's file there. Would have been there…"

"…Tuesday…" Jasmine sniffed.

"…Tuesday. Probably would have been handed in by Dr. Cavendish instead of going through the…you've got it? Great. Could please send it up to Jasmine now. She'll be waiting". She placed the phone down. A tear rolled down the other admin girl's cheek.

The female doctor nodded. "Thank you, Elizabeth. You showed some problem solving abilities. Come on Jasmine".

"Anytime" Elly smiled, hating the woman right now. She made a note to bitch about her to Jasmine later.

Both women turned and finally saw Crane in the corner. The woman just nodded at the man then left with Jasmine scurrying behind her.

To Jonathan, the Elizabeth girl didn't seem to be as childlike and airheaded as he remembered her. Perhaps she was starting to grow up a little and gain some responsibility. Interesting. He decided to get on with his day. "I'll leave before you can open your mouth and undo any good you may have just done"

"That's a little unfair, isn't it?"

"You see, you're doing it again…" Jonathan stated lightly.

"I'm not incompetent" she called out whereas before she probably would have giggled. They were making progress at least. Jonathan internally sighed, it was the closest thing he'd ever said as a joke to her and she was being the most serious she'd been with him. He walked out the door.

' _Taking things the wrong way, can't agree, don't believe in each other's abilities. You two are made for each other'_

'Quiet, Scarecrow, half and hour and you come out for a little while'. He felt a warm electrical pulse through his body, usually when Scarecrow was influencing this would happen and it had been getting stronger. 'Not yet'

_'Just warming up'_

_'_ Yes well save it for the session. I've got work to do first. Not all of us can afford to relax all day'.

* * *

When Bruce awoke he could see the first weak beams of the sunrise bursting through his window. Alfred must have left the curtains open. Yesterday the old man had said that he'd feel a lot better if he rested. He didn't want to sleep most of the day but he had, and he was feeling all the better for it.

Slowly he crawled out of his sheets and had a shower. He had an important meeting today and knew already that the board would be angry with him for missing yesterday as he had guaranteed them that he would be there.

He selected a basic outfit, Alfred hadn't laid one out as he wasn't sure if his employer would be making it out of the house today, and make his way down to the kitchen. It was there he walked in on the old man preparing his breakfast.

His guardian looked up and was a little surprised to see Bruce up and dressed in his work attire. He spoke before the butler could.

"I'm going in today, Alfred, got some things I need to do. I think the board's going to be pretty unimpressed with me, I have to call in sick so often they just don't believe me anymore"

The butler was eyeing off Bruce's pale skin, bloodshot eyes and the dark black bags under them. "Well I don't think they're going to disagree about your health today".

"You saying I'm not attractive, Alfred?" he teased with a small smirk, it didn't hide his pasty skin. The vigilante knew it was going to be a struggle to get out of the house looking as sick as he did, but he needed to be there today so he was going to put up a fight.

"I'm saying you're white as a bloody sheet, that's what" the man replied honestly, pulling a carton of milk from the fridge and setting it down on the counter.

Bruce chuckled but looked up worried after betraying himself by coughing a couple of times. The older man gave him a parental look. "Master Bruce-"

"-I'm fine. I look worse than I feel". He gave the man a convincing smile, the older one kept preparing some toast.

"It's amazing" he began "The doctor hits  _you_  with his toxin and  _I'm_  the one frightened. Fear by proxy. Maybe he is as good as he says".

The billionaire's face soured. "Your kind heart has nothing to do with Crane's strength" he thought things through, sitting down on a bar stool at a table "I don't know if I could detest the man any more than I do".

"Oh, I'm sure you could. The man may have poisoned Ms. Dawes, but even he didn't kill her". Silence echoed through the room. He was busying himself with preparing the toast, as though he'd made a simple comment. Bruce didn't know what stung more, the fact that he couldn't remember discussing Rachel except that time straight after it had happened as he sat in the chair at the penthouse or that it had been mentioned at all.

Bruce even sometimes thought Alfred may miss the woman more than he did. Or perhaps what her loss meant, that now his employer wouldn't be marrying or having children any time soon. Or maybe this stung so much because it told him about Alfred's viewpoint of The Joker and that he was trying to get Bruce's response. The older man finished the toast and spoke again.

"You do detest The Joker more, don't you?" He looked up to Bruce, but his eyes didn't hold innocent curiosity, it was like he knew what was going on.

"Of course I don't support what he's done"

"You detest Dr. Crane as a person yet you don't 'detest' The Joker?"

"What are you getting at?"

Alfred played with the top of the milk carton in his hand, staring at the brunet's face as though thinking of the best way to say his next point. Instead he broke the eye contact and placed the milk back in the fridge. "I understand that you are working with your older self at the moment. Don't ask me  _how_  I understand it, it makes no sense and goes against everything I know about this world, but I accept it as best I can. I understand you are doing this to benefit not only your life but the lives of all Gothamites over the next few years". He now looked up and Bruce could see the pain in the other man's face. "But why you have to work with such a…monster…the very same monster that brought such a painful end to Ms. Dawes, I will never know"

"Alfred-"

"-you were poisoned again two nights ago and I got the call to bring you back here. I get to the place I am called to and I thought it was a trick. I thought he had killed you and had then drawn me there too to finish the job. But still I had dropped what I was doing and came there straight away-"

"-Alfred-"

"-after hours of me tending to you, you wake and one of the first things you ask is where he is". Bruce went bright red. Surely that meant nothing? The man had mentioned The Joker had made the emergency call, surely the next logical step would be to see where the man was now? "This is none of my business" Alfred began again, the words seemed to be painfully pulled from him against his will. "You will work with him no matter what I say, it seems. However, I have seen all the news broadcasts, all clippings from the newspapers and any magazine. I have seen his Arkham tapes and, to my great regret, I have meet him face to face on more than one occasion". At this Alfred grabs his things and heads to the kitchen door. "But, I have never seen a look as close to concern as the one he gave you as I placed your lifeless body into the Jag two nights ago". Bruce stood but the older man took one more step back towards the door. "Do you know what that tells me?"

He knew, Bruce reasoned. He was about to admit to everything when Alfred continued.

"That tells me that you must have blackmailed him or tricked him into thinking that you want to work with him, or it's in his best interests to. That can only turn dangerous when he realises you were fooling him the entire time. But at least listen to this, no good can come of you spending time with the man. You know more than me that he is devious and cunning, and with only a short conversation he may have convinced you to take your own life. Yes, I've seen those Arkham tapes with those poor cell mates near him" he explained. "Please, don't spend too much time with him, and if you have to, have your older self there. That is all I will say on the matter".

Bruce tried to go after the man but hesitated. He'd been scolded and he knew where that came from, Alfred must have been worried for Bruce's life once again and had been bottling that up for the last few days. It had then exploded like this. He felt a little relief though too. For a moment there he believed his old guardian knew about him and The Joker. But then he had assumed The Joker's feelings of concern were from the plan not going ahead and not from his actual feeling towards Bruce. Firstly, that was a good thing, he didn't have to explain anything for now. But then again it was a bad thing. If Alfred was this concerned and angry about that, who know what he would do if he knew about the truth of what had been transpiring between them both. Bruce shuddered, both for the thought of that and at how sick he suddenly felt. He shouldn't go to work in this state, but he said he would. Hopefully he'd throw up on one of their nice suits, then again it was only wishful thinking.

* * *

It was a large house. There were two children playing in the backyard with their mother and nanny. It wasn't as big as Wayne Manor but Tony Warren was content with calling it home.

He was upstairs waiting for a Mr. Tanner to arrive at their pre-arranged meeting. His long table was already filled with people from the crime underworld and also his associates that were doing what they were paid to do: Get him into office at all costs.

There was the sound of the door opening and, a little frustrated at the other man's tardiness, Warren looked up.

"Tony, Tony, Tony" chimed a bold man entering the room.

"Hello Mr. Tanner" Tony bit out. "Long time no see". Too long, he should have been here ten minutes ago. It was hard enough getting these people in and out of his house without anyone seeing them, let alone trying to do it when people couldn't show up on time.

The addressed man sat himself and his expensive black suit in an empty chair around the table and nodded at a few seated people. "Well I've been seeing plenty of  _you_. You're everywhere! Our money must be paying off".

There were a couple of small titters around the circle. "It's my money too, you know" Tony corrected. He shifted his collar, he wasn't feeling great today. The stress of the campaign and what he'd promised to these men was started to get to him a little.

A corner of Tanner's mouth lifted. Warren needed to be careful. Tanner was a cocky guy, but he went from that to murderous very quickly if he wasn't getting the results he paid good money for. Not that he'd do the killing, he'd just some men onto it. "Confident kid now, aren't we? So how are things going? When are we going to see some…ah, improvements?"

Warren drained the rest of his brandy. "When I'm in office" his voice sounded a little chocked from the alcohol.

"And what will they be? Hey? Fixing some broken footpaths? Planting some stinkin' trees? When I pay the amount I have, I expect to see real results".

Warren kept his patience but looked everyone in the room in the eye before continuing, just to see where their allegiance lay. "You know the plans. It's a little more than a little concrete and soil. Anyway." He looked around again, although a little faster. "How are your plans going?".

Tanner looked a little less smug. "It's all coming along. Look, you're not going to want to hear it but The Joker still has the biggest control, also Batman-"

Warren slammed his fist down then tried to backtrack by hovering his hands over the table and getting his anger under control. "Do  _not_  mention…those…that  _scum_  to me". He stood up and began to pace. "That filth and anyone like it will be banished from this city at the very least. I want them dead. And I will make it legal-"

"-that could take twenty years for the public to agree to something like that-"

"-I don't care! 'Things' such as them shouldn't have any sort of power. They disgust me to the depths of my core. Power is earned…bought" he added with a wave at Tanner "they don't deserve the respect or attention that they get".

Tanner spoke again. "The Joker, that clown, I wouldn't say the public respects him"

Eventually Warren sat down. "Of course they do" he said quietly. "They respect his power, they are fearful of him. They stay away from him".

At this another man spoke up, he was in a dark suit and had been silent up until this point. "You cannot be seen, and for a moment forget about your public life I'm talking about what you do here. You cannot say that you are against him, that you want him dead. He will hear it and depending on his mood it will range from absolute humiliation to torture and death".

Warren narrowed his eyes, sickened by the person in his homes words. "You respect him too?"

The man's face was still. "I value my life". The two men glared at each other.

Tanner broke the tension. "How's it going with Gotham's elite. You need them"

Warren calmed himself down a little, rolling his shoulders. "The Princes of Gotham will start making some comments about me to their associates, the media. We've got the PR under control". At this he nodded at Foster who returned the gesture. "There are a couple of people who aren't convinced yet. Pat Billingsworth and Bruce Wayne. The lunch I had with Pat, seriously, I doubt he could have shoved any more blow up his nose, and Wayne freaked out about his parents. Either that or responsibility, I couldn't tell which".

"Our plan" Foster, his public relations advisor began "is to get Pat to agree to something big that he'll have to stick with. I'm sure that if we pump up his tyres the coke will do the rest".

"And Wayne?" Tanner asked carefully.

"We need him. As spoilt as he is, the media takes notice of everything. Talking to Tony Scout this morning, Wayne took up a full page spread in a popular women's magazine this week because he was seen at the Declan's department store with a woman. I mean seriously"

"Was she hot?" a man snickered.

"I have no idea who she is" he relied, unimpressed with the man's childishness "she wasn't a model, just looked like a normal woman. I don't know, maybe he went to school with her or something. It doesn't matter. The point is that Wayne breaks wind and it's front page news. We want some of that" Foster concluded.

"Well I'm working on it". Tony looked at his watch. "Anyway, I've got-"

There was a knock at the door and someone stepped through. "Tony, they're here from Arkham. They've been waiting".

Warren stood. "Sorry gentlemen, but I shouldn't keep these two waiting".

They all shook hands and left, agreeing to meet up again soon. They had got all their other business out of the way before Tanner had arrived.

Foster sidled up to Warren asked quietly asked "What are you doing with the asylum?"

"I'm playing this one close to the chest, Foster, but there are going to be big changes happening there with these two new staff members. They happen to like the vigilante and the villain scum as much as I do. Although, maybe a little less". He gave a dark smirk and the PR man left, feeling a little worried about what could entail.

* * *

"…lad-da-di ,la-da-da, hee-di-dee, wah-bah-dah…well it's, almost like  _being_ , in love…fantastic song boys…". The older Joker was sitting in the apartment making paper mache bat symbols, listening to the radio and singing along.

"...now, for something a little more serious, our colleague Diane Penton interviewed a man today. You may remember a few days ago we reported that there was an attack at Gotham University where the library was broken into and a security guard was attached by Scarecrow. Or is it The Scarecrow? Anyway, Diane from the team spoke with Professor Martin who works at the university in the Psychology faculty. I'll let him tell his side of the story but he was there that night and even spoke with The Scarecrow. Scarecrow?"

As his voice faded out and there was a short introduction to the interview, the older Joker looked over at his radio and bit his lip. "Oh boy…". A little clag glug fell onto his green boxer shorts, the only thing he was wearing, apart from some curlers in his hair. He was down to making and altering things again to reduce the itching, nagging boredom of being locked in here. The other day he'd driven the older Bruce mad by replacing the springs and a few other parts in the toaster so that when the billionaires breakfast had popped up it had hit the ceiling and come crashing down again to the floor, ruined. The clown had supercharged the lifting mechanism in the toaster so that it was impossible to catch the toast before it leapt up on it's kamikaze mission. Bruce had then left the apartment swearing and returned with the sort of materials you'd find in a primary school art classroom. The older Joker had made it his business to be as productive as possible and create a few little customised gifts for Bruce, with his own personalised touch of course. It was his fault he was locked in here so a little revenge didn't hurt anyone.

"Can you please tell us what happened, Professor Martin?" a female voice implored as The Joker kept going with his art and craft.

An older man cleared his throat. When he spoke you could hear in his voice his experience of years of teaching and presenting lectures. His voice was loud, clear and held no nerves. "After securing my office for the night I began my evening stroll through the grounds. Upon reaching the quadrangle near the library a shabby figure appeared"

"It was The Scarecrow?"

"Yes, Crane stepped forward wearing his mask. He then ripped it off almost immediately and proceeded to tell me his plans. It was then I realised he had altered his poison, to what I'm not sure. He taunted me but I held my ground. Weak-minded people such as him do not frighten me".

"Professor, many people  _are_  frighted of The Scarecrow. His fear toxin-"

"-Jonathan Crane, and that's all that he is, is a scared little man himself. He is also not a well man. Men of sound mind do not go around poisoning and killing people. I begged him to get help. He all but laughed in my face"

"How do you know him?"

"He used to be on the staff here at Gotham University. His teaching methods were severely out of line. I myself was instrumental in purging him from this educational facility. It is due to I that he is not given the chance to poison the hearts and minds of Gotham's students. Not with his toxin but with his words and views. Again I stress that the man needs help. He needs to be locked away in a correctional institution, whether that be Blackgate or Arkham".

"Aren't you afraid that he will come after you? It has been reported that the Gotham Police Force have offered you protection. They feel your life is in danger"

"My life is nearly over anyway. I am an old man. Jonathan Crane does not scare me. He never has. He was fired from his position at the university, he gave up his coveted asylum position for reasons of criminal insanity. He is not to be feared, he is to be pitied. He is a sad, scared, little man"

"You don't sound threatened, Professor"

"He can kill me, I have achieved all I want in life, but he cannot kill his sense of emptiness that he must have inside. He will never kill his demons"

The sound of papers shuffling filled the air. "What do you think made him this way?"

"My training would point me to thinking he has had some sort of traumatic event or life circumstance. However, seeing how far this has gone I don't want to give him an easy way out. He should know that if he has any issues that he should seek help. Help he should have sought years ago if this was the case. I have no respect for the man"

"When he was first detained after the fear incident, he was described as a quiet man who kept to himself"

"You think that means he is no danger? Many people who are threats to society are the loner types. As long as I have known him he has not had a female companion. Or a companion of any gender that I know of-"

"-snap-" The older Joker snickered whilst beginning to paint a couple of the paper bat signals black.

"-he thrives on intimidation, manipulation and intelligence. Or lack thereof in the case of the misfortunate people who work for him. All I can say is that your listeners should stay away from him and the police arrest him. I hope he sees justice in the form of imprisonment soon".

"Do you have anything to say to him in case he hears this?"

"Turn yourself in Jonathan. No one is impressed" there was a pause "or scared".

"Do you think he's listening?" The Joker turned around to see the older Bruce standing in the doorway of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers, towel in hand, rubbing at his hair half heartedly. He'd just had a shower with the radio on and had heard the whole thing.

"I'd be, uh, very surprised if he hasn't heard it by now. From memory he did a lot of staying in his apartment around now. Can't remember why though..."

"Would it be something to do with the fact that you nearly broke his ribs-"

"-oh yeah, you did that actually that when you landed on him-"

"-and bashed him senseless?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"What does it matter?" Bruce repeated, using the dull white towel to get the water out of his ears. A huge grin spread across his face "I just wish I could have seen it! To this day I'm still disappointed I didn't get to see that look on his face. Would have been priceless". The smile faded when he eyed the little bat symbols his partner was making. "What are you doing?" he asked carefully, looking almost fearful of the answer.

He threw one to Bruce. "I'm glad you asked!". The vigilante was turning it around in his hand and didn't see the clown press a button on a small detonator in his hand. The thing exploded in a puff of purple smoke, tearing it apart and leaving Bruce covered in a thick green sludge. He looked up with a deathly cold glare.

The Joker clicked his finger going 'ahhh' as though realised a mistake. "The purple smoke is too much? Yeah" he nodded as a low growl came from Bruce, he didn't move. "Yeah, I knew the smoke was too much…".

"You…"

"Yes, yes" The Joker finished, waving a hand in impatience. "You and I are going to kill each other one of these days, could be me, could me you. Yep-pah, yep…"

Bruce dropped what was left of the paper masche and, with disgust, tried to wipe off a little of the green gunk but it just stuck on his hand and stretched out like mozzarella as he pulled it away. He glared up. "I wasn't going to say that, but now that you've reminded me, it's going to be sooner rather than later I hope you know". He didn't mean it.

"Mmmmmm, bring it  _on_ " the younger man growled seductively.

Bruce just walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door so he could wash again. The radio was back to playing famous songs from musicals. "Oooo, I  _like_  this one...I do...I  _like_  it"

* * *

"We have a robbery in progress at the convenience store on upper 9th, two squad cars are on their way". There was the usual radio static and then a different voice spoke. "We need two available officers to the Gotham Primary School, there are a group of teens loitering in the area. We have reports that they may have been chroming....".

Batman looked out over the city from the roof of a tall building. He'd been there for the last hour listening to the police radio in his ear piece. He'd spent the last few hours before that trying to find The Joker. He'd heard nothing. Nothing that was even  _remotely_  suspicious. He'd SMS'd his older self and apparently the clown hadn't been there for a while. He wasn't worried though, he was apparently meant to do this all the time. Bruce however had the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Why hadn't the guy seen if he was ok after the fear toxin attack? Why did his older self think that The Joker wouldn't come and visit him? What did he know that he himself didn't?

Tonight was the night though. Bruce had thought everything through and if this thing that he and the other man had was going to work it had to be sorted out tonight. His talk with his older self had really helped him think things through. It could work out if they worked for it. He was now sure of it. It had taken him a little while to come around to it, however he now was sure that all he had to do was find the clown, tell him it could work, make him make a few promises and the rest of it would fall into place. That's what he worked out while he was bedridden.

However, he'd never had so much trouble actually  _finding_  the man. Usually if he couldn't find him doing a quick search, he could intimidate a few thugs to find the location or just listen to the police radio to listen out for little things that were suspicious or The Joker would make it known that he wanted to see his equal. That was him.

But he'd been searching for hours now and there had been not a sighting, not a criminal who knew where he was and there was no word on the radio either. Hey, at this point he'd even settle for hearing that Scarecrow was up to no good again and then he could find and beat up Crane. That would most likely improve his mood tenfold. For the justice side of things of course. It would only improve his mood to see him stopped and brought to Arkham. Nothing about, you know, punching him or anything. That just came with the territory.

Half an hour later he was thinking about either going home for the night or heading over to the MCU to make sure the bat-signal was working. You know, just in case. It was at that moment though he realised where The Joker may be.

It took him a good twenty minutes but finally he made it to the abandoned comedy club they had been at together a week ago. Bruce looked around silently, everything looked the same as it had last time. He bent down to go through some of the remnants on the ground. It was here he found a bullet casing discarded, it was sitting on top. It did have dirt on it as did the other small things around it, but it was fresh. He barely had a moment to think about it before another bullet whizzed past him, pinging off a drainpipe somewhere behind him. Bruce leapt up and ducked behind a wall. He heard what was left of some of the floorboards snap to his left so he ducked around again. He was now well and truly in the building. He looked over to a spot near where a wall was and The Joker suddenly saw him, he looked furious and made a growling sound. Then he seemed a little distressed.

"No, No, No, No, No!" he muttered waving the weapon. "You have to stay away from me for a while. Don't let me come near you!"

"What do you mean?" Batman growled, confused. 'Why doesn't he want to see me?'

The clown shook his head like a wet dog. "If you wanna chat, go to my place. I'm sure Senior will oblige" he began to walk off but stopped when Batman spoke again, standing his ground.

"What is wrong with you? I have been searching for you for hours. The others didn't know where you were and you didn't even see if was alright the other day!"

'What is wrong with you?' the man mimed. He then held his arms out to the sides, then let them drop. "You! What you said!" he pulled at his hair with the gun still in his hand and paced on the spot. "You're corruptible, Bats. Even more than I thought. And you shouldn't have let me know that!"

Bruce was silent so The Joker continued talking, thinking that he didn't understand, he had to explain then what had happened when Bruce was under the effects of the toxin and the Joker had looked on. "You said that you'd tried to kill that guy. That you were so… _angry_  that you didn't get your revenge". The man looked in awe, seeing something beautiful in a memory. "There was something in your eyes, your body that was alive with revenge and murder. You really could have killed me. Crane's magic potion didn't create it, it just brought it out". He then looked hungry. "I want…" he breathed deeply trying to control himself. "I want…to see that…again…". Bruce's brain had frozen The Joker was shaking with excitement. "You  _can_  fall, I mean, this nearly didn't happen!" he indicated to the area they were standing in. "You could have got your revenge and been locked away for life. But no, the cards dealt a difference plan…you're here now and….". He sobered up a bit and swallowed hard. "You need to leave. I'll just corrupt you. Taint your perfect soul. I though you were truly incorruptible…but you're not…and you'd be such a fierce killer…you'd tear me apart". His eyes flashed wildly again. He backed up once more. "Go…go now or you'll fall"

"I can withstand your bile"

He shook his head wildly. "Not this time".

Bruce took a step forward. "I can"

The Joker put the gun away and took out a knife. "I'm warning you, Bats. One step closer and no more Mr. Somewhat-Nice Guy"

Batman had almost closed the distance when The Joker struck. Bruce was ready for the attack obviously, however The Joker was quick and although he'd grabbed the man's arm as the knife came down, the blade happened to slide between two kevlar plates, cutting the skin a little through the material there. Bruce groaned and threw the man off.

The younger man stumbled, then jumped forward again ferociously as Bruce ran at him. They clashed, the man in purple should have been knocked backwards but instead he had latched onto the larger man and was trying to swing him off balance so he could land a blow. The Joker jumped up, using all his weight, and Batman stumbled sideways. The clown took this to his advantage and letting history repeat just a little, he grabbed a pipe from the ground near him and began viciously beating the man in black with it.

Back and forth, side to the side, the painted man swung the makeshift weapon into the kevlar, The Dark Knight who was almost on the ground, fell down to it. The dirt and the decomposing wood from the building stuck into the cracks in the suit and he gasped for air as it was knocked out of him. Being pounded with the metal, the caped one rolled onto his stomach and crawled to his knees and then moved forward, away from the blows. If he hadn't, bones would have been broken.

As he moved he took out his grapling gun, swung around and in one swift movement shot a hook up at what was left of a beam above The Joker. He pulled with all his strength. The green haired man looked up with the instincts of a predatory animal and saw what was about to happen. He'd got out of the way just as the beam fell to the ground, he then disappeared behind one of the crumbling walls.

"Joker!" Batman called out. "Come out...you can't do this!". Bruce took a Bat-a-rang out and looked around with narrowed eyes. "Joker" he called again. He saw movement to his left, he swung around and launched the weapon with all his might. He heard a gasp of pain and swept over as The Joker fell backwards, the metal lodged in his thigh.

For a second the reality of his partner being hurt hit him, but in a moment he was mentally back where he had been. Instead of The Joker calling a truce he pulled out the Bat-a-rang and threw it back at Bruce who mentally laughed at how mach damage that  _wouldn't_  do when he realised his mistake. He'd been looking at the weapon and not the man. The Joker had used the precious seconds to take out a small smoke bomb and set it off between them with a snarl.

Bruce stumbled backwards, waving his arms in an attempt to disperse the smoke. He walked to another area, behind another decrepit wall. The adrenaline was thumping through him, he was shaking lightly, his ears ringing. All his faculties weren't working together properly when he allowed himself to be pushed from behind. He fell forward into some old seats, which he fell straight through. One of the metal spokes would have broken the skin and perhaps impaled him if he hadn't been wearing his suit. He was not pleased to say the least, this was getting seriously dangerous.

The Joker wasn't behind him when he rolled onto his back onto the remnants of the seating. He looked around as he got up, hunched over and holding his back with one hand. He stepped through the floorboards, parts of the ceiling and the seats heavily and they crunched and snapped under his cumbersome boots.

He gazed around and saw The Joker. He was on the stage. It may have been a comedy club but it was once a small but somewhat majestic playhouse. The velvet maroon curtains were torn and falling but still mostly attached at the top. The lights weren't on but instead were hanging by their electrical cords. The man himself looked simply mad with rage. He was standing there as expectantly as he had when Bruce drove the Batpod at him as he had pleaded for him to hit him, just before what happened at the MCU. His head was held on an angle, his arms by his side, while one hand re-gripped his knife. If Bruce wan't so focused on what was happening he would have noticed how poetic it was to have this man on such a decaying, ageless stage.

His lips moved but Bruce couldn't hear him from this distance. They moved again as Bruce walked up to him slowly. For some reason it looked as though the stage had stayed intact, as did the stairs leading up to it. In fact the ceiling there hadn't caved in yet either, the weather hadn't torn away as much of this area yet. The Clown Price of Crime's lips moved again.

Bruce approached the steps to get onto the stage. "Come on" The Joker teased, so that's what he'd been saying. "Come on" he repeated, keeping his shining eyes on his target, gripping the knife.

"We don't need to do this" Bruce reasoned knowing that this would get ugly if allowed to continue, as he took the first step. "Let's just forget this, I'll take you home. We can give each other a little space for a while". The step groaned and nearly gave out he quickly kept acending them, the man in centre stage steadied himself and prepared for the attack.

"Come on" he muttered again, more to himself than anything. Bruce was up the top of the stairs now and about the cross the stage to meet the conflict.

"If we do this I'm not holding back"

"Come  _on_ " the man snarled, moving this time.

Bruce ran forward as the other followed. A few steps later the knife came down and skidded off the plates, it was quickly discarded for the use of fists instead. The men danced around each other and then dove forward landing blows all over. They made a sickening sound.

They both fell to the ground and rolled around, both bloody but with no lasting injuries. After a while Bruce noticed they were both too spent to be really hurting each other. He didn't notice when this had happened but under his suit he was rock hard and it was pushing painfully against the enclosure it was in. The Joker didn't notice, but Bruce looked down to see that the man under him was in the same predicament. The fever of his rage suddenly roared and changed to one of fierce arousal, but it didn't register the needs of the other man. No, deep down whatever had come out to hurt him still wanted to be dominant. The man had tried to injure and punish him, he wan't about to forget that now.

Bruce got another punch in which gave him time to loosen and remove the front of his suit and slide off his gloves. He leant forward and began to rub up against the man underneath him who suddenly realised what was happening and didn't want a part of it. He tried to get out from under him. Bruce ignored him and pulled the younger man back under with his strength. He reached underneath him and ripped the man's belt open and somehow undid the pants without tearing them as the criminal jerked violently beneath him, making verbal protests too. The Bat was meant to stay away from him, he'll just corrupt him, he needed to leave  _now_ to save himself.

Bruce jerked himself a few times to keep in the mood as he brought the other man's cock out and began to stroke that too. The man buckled underneath him again, this time for another reason.

"B-Bat, d-don't...agh, corrupt-ugh..."

"Stop pretending!" Batman roared harshly and the other man's cock twitched at the forceful instruction.

Bruce spat on his hand and looked at his foe, partner, whatever he was right now. There was a look that passed between them, then the green haired man nodded meekly. "Come on" he whispered again, this time quite weak in anticipation.

Bruce lowered his hand and began to prepare the man. He spent a couple of minutes on this. Somewhere in his mind he still wanted to do this properly, but the white-hot fever was still there. When the time came he lowered himself down and pushed forward a little. The man beneath him sucked in a little breath. Bruce had managed to stop himself and left himself there for a minute to let the man adjust, he then gave the go ahead to keep moving. Bruce moved his hips forward and gradually he was surrounded by the man. He grunted in surprise, as did The Joker when he was fully inside. His eyes had slipped shut at some point. This was totally different than with a woman, and so much more intense than anything else that he had ever experienced. Maybe the man wasn't being just facetious when he said they completed each other. This was just so unbelievably right that it hurt.

Bruce took in a deep breath then pulled most of the way out and then back in again. They kept doing this, slowly picking up the pace until they were meeting each others thrusts. Somewhere the fight was forgotten and it was almost a tender moment. It seemed as though the space that had grown between them these last few days and their different views had been needed so they could come together in this way. No hesitation, just what they felt needed to happen.

They kept going whist making little noises, Bruce the sounds of his exertion, The Joker more little mewing noises.

A short time later the men were reaching their peak. Bruce got there first, roaring as he spilt his seed into the man. As he was finishing the man beneath him grunted and came with a small sound, a gasp, a choke.

Bruce pulled out and lay down next to him. Time had no meaning right now, they lay like this for seconds, minutes, an hour maybe. They couldn't see what was happening outside. The only sound that was around them was their breathing and water dripping nearby from a hole in the ceiling.

"Jack" The Joker whispered in a somewhat defeated voice. His arms and legs were splayed, he hadn't really moved but he was satisfied, he'd wanted that for so long he couldn't remember. He was glad it had been so forceful the first time and none of this pansy soft stuff.  _Then_  he would have been disappointed. Bruce turned his head to see the man frowning as he looked up towards the blackened roof. "Call me Jack".

Bruce nodded and gripped the other man's hand. His eyes prickled, strange, it didn't feel like there was anything in them. The feeling went away as quickly as it came. "Ok" he said, his voice was hoarse. Things seemed to be good between them again. The only reason The Joker didn't want things to progress between them tonight was that he felt he would hurt Bruce in the long run, not that he didn't want them to be together as a couple. He'd been pushing for  _that_  for a while.

A while later The Joker spoke again. The silence before that was comfortable though. "I warned you. Remember that"

"I'm not corruptible"

"You would have killed that Chill guy that day. I saw it in your eyes in that hall. Just don't say I didn't warn you"

"That's what this was about? You're going to have to tell me exactly what I said when I was out of it"

"Yeah...ok. I can do that. But I'm serious, Bats. This is my final warning. Get out now while you still can. You got to punch me and I got laid. We're even"

"What is wrong with you? Let's work out some boundaries. It will be fine"

The Joker shook his head. "I'm going to keep disappointing you. Year after year"

"Don't say that. The other two are still together. Obviously they sorted it out. Any major arguments and things must be behind them. I, being the other me, can obviously trust the older you. They've come to some agreement"

"I can't stick to agreements. I enjoy breaking them"

"Well don't. For me"

The Joker shook his head and after a time sat up, fixed his clothes and stood. "You better respect me in the morning, Mister" he began in a melodic Southern-Belle accent. "I have a good reputation in this town and my Daddy will be none too pleased if he thinks I'm out with unsavoury boys. I have a name to uphold after all"

A  _name_. "Jack" Bruce whispered in his natural voice, just trying it out for the first time.

The Joker turned and looked at him with an unreadable expression. It was as though he was already regretting what he'd said in the heat of the moment. "Yeah, well, uh. Don't use it  _all_  the time"

"Thank you for trusting me with it"

"I think a few things changed tonight, Batsy, but don't go getting all sentimental on me"

"Trust? Sentiments? Kindness?"

"I don't touch the stuff, personally. But thanks for the screw". He then turned around. "You've never been with a man before have you?". Bruce stuttered, turning red under his cowl. "Don't worry, Kid, your secrets safe with me". At this he began giggling. Man did his moods change quickly. "Come back to the apartment after you get changed".

Bruce nodded. He was there an hour later.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a couple of hours since Bruce had left the abandoned comedy club, gone back to the cave and left again. He brought with him a suit for work later, but right now he was cooking in his boxers and socks having also forgotten to take off the black greasepaint from around his eyes in his rush. He was feeling so content after what had happened only a couple of hours earlier. There was a little cut on his chest where The Joker's blade had slid through two kevlar plates during their fight. It had lightly scabbed up and had stopped bleeding for the time being. Although, he was riddled with angry purple bruises which had yet to fully form, they were from where he was bashed with the metal pipe. But even though he had these injuries he had the feeling the things were looking up, that things were getting better all the time. Being Bruce Wayne he often didn't feel that way, it was a welcome relief. Life was great, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Batty!"

Bruce shut his eyes patiently in his partner's kitchen. "Hello Joker" he responded evenly, lips tightening. He was not in mood for the older man, younger yes, but not older.

"Good morning!" the jovial geriatric greeted cheerfully, not sounding as old as his fifty or so years. Bruce hadn't heard him come into the room. "Mmm, bacon and eggs. Did you cook enough for me?" he enquired brightly.

Bruce decided to be cordial and flipped the said eggs, still not looking at him. "One of you, so no. I didn't know what you guys were up to this morning"

"Pity" the clown responded, scars drooping into a frown. He always seemingly took up more space in the room than what he inhabited. Today he was in an outfit, crazy even for him. He was in a combination of one of Bruce's white t-shirts, which was a little too big, followed by two neck ties pinned to a pair of running shorts to work as braces. One tie was mostly green while the other checked purple. He had wing tip shoes on with a pair on women's neutral knee high stockings. He looked a sight. "By the way, have I told you the panda look really suits you?"

Bruce didn't know what he was talking about until he caught his reflection in the oven. "O yeah. Forgot about that, I was in a bit of a rush to get here. You must do that all the time?"

"Hrm?" he called out sweetly, eyeing off the frypan. His hair was still in curlers, however the paint on his face was a few days old and looked decayed. If Bruce had looked properly he would have seen how manic and unsettled this man was, more than usual anyway.

"The make up? Sleep in it and forget you've got it on?"

"Oh, this?" the man rubbed his chin and the grease paint stayed put. "This practically  _is_  my face. Pretty much have it on all the time".

Bruce adjusted the bacon. The sound and smell wafted through the apartment. "You know, I kind of like you…the other you, without it"

Something dark glowed from the man's eyes. When he spoke it was low, but not threatening. "I thought you might say that". Neither Bruce knew but the older Joker had spent the night in the bathroom, not sleeping a wink, counting tiles, muttering to himself and making plans. At the slightest mood change he could slip back into his maniacal mindset.

A large piece of bacon popped, a little oil flicked up onto Bruce's stomach, he jumped back a bit. "Damn it!" he swore.

"Ya see" the older man responded, suddenly animated again as he was brought out of his thinking. "This is why I stopped cooking naked! Trust me" he implored, leaning towards Bruce a little. "It's the waist high drawers you need to be careful of. Nearly became a soprano again once, I-"

"No, Joker!" Bruce yelped out, holding the spatula in front of him like a sword to protect himself from the horrible mental image. Once he realised this he slowly lowered it. "If I give you my bacon and egg sandwich will you go away?"

"Probably not" the wrinkled one replied quickly and honestly.

"Ok…it was worth trying". He then assembled two sandwiches. As he began to walk past the Joker, the man snatched his younger self's meal. Bruce grabbed it back.

"Do I have to discipline you like a dog or something?" Bruce snapped, he couldn't believe this guy. Suddenly, they were all but flush together.

The Joker whispered seductively "Only if you tie me up first, you dirty little minx, you".

"Enough!" Bruce called out. He was red in the face. Being up against this man was confusing his body. It didn't know about time travel and therefore was reacting as though it was his partner flush against him. Must have been the pheromones.

Still holding out the sandwich, The Joker leaned in and took a bite. Liquid yoke ran down his chin. He grabbed and used Bruce's finger to wipe it up. He then sucked the digit in, swirled his tongue around it and slowly slipped it out again. Bruce shakily placed the sandwiches on the bench to protect them then slammed the older Joker into the wall, holding him there. He had him up by the scruff of his neck, one of the ties came undone at the shorts but stayed almost in place. "I don't know  _what_  you're trying to do-"

"-look at you there!" the older one snarled. He may have started this but he didn't seem happy with the situation. "Do you feel in control, Bruce? Do you like this? Does it make you feel important to hold me here?"

Bruce now seemed confused, half at the man's motive, half at the speed of which he himself had snapped. "Why are you-?"

"-don't you get it?" the man implored, Bruce was startled when he saw something like sanity pleading from a small place in the man's eyes.

Obviously hearing the commotion the older Bruce snapped open the bedroom door. "What the hell is going on here?"

The older Joker used that second of distraction and went to head butt Bruce. So much for any sanity, that must have been fleeting or a trick of the light. The younger man moved out of the way just in time but still dropped him.

"What the hell is your problem?" the older Bruce questioned. "Lashing out like that? Do I have to discipline you like a dog or something?"

Cold and maniacal. They were the best words to describe the chilling laughter coming from the clown. "Can't you hear yourself?" he eventually got out, continuing to chuckle. "This… _this_ " he was becoming angry now, still laughing though "this is a joke, it's all a joke". He started slapping the bench, managing to control his laughter but not his anger. "Everything is repeating itself!" he looked around the room, as though seeing it properly for the first time. "You're right" he stated pointing at the older Bruce completely soberly. "We're not helping. We need to move away. Now".

"I'm out of here" the younger Bruce announced, leaning across to grab the sandwiches and without a look back he entered the bedroom his Joker was in and slammed the door. The younger man was naked, a white sheet barely protecting his modesty, he was reading a newspaper wearing a pair of half circle spectacles which Bruce had never seen. He didn't even know if they were his or a pair he'd found somewhere. He was just as bruised as Bruce and the vigilante could have sworn his was limping a little earlier due to the damage the Bat-a-rang had produced when it went into his thigh. Bruce wanted to help him stitch it but he was told very sternly that he wasn't to touch the wound. Bruce got the feeling he wanted it to scar as a reminder of the night. Gone were the days he could buy a girl a piece of jewellery to do just that for his lovers. He'd now stepped into pretty dark territory and he was starting to feel that maybe it was what he'd been looking for for quite some time.

"What's going on out there?" the clown asked, placing the newspaper down next to his bed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Bruce dismissed as he handed the man a sandwich. "Sorry, it's got a bite out of it"

"You got hungry?" the clown smirked. Bruce could now see the split lip and some swelling on the man's left cheekbone under the paint. He held back anything he was going to say about it.

"No. The Joker took a bite"

"I did? That's what you guys were yelling about?" he asked thickly through a mouthful of bacon, they were both very relaxed this morning. Things seem to be going the best they had been between them yet.

Bruce finished his mouthful thoughtfully. "Yeah, something like that".

They sat there for a while just talking. They lay next to each other and it all felt very natural. They were learning so much about each other now having learned so much about the more business side of themselves over the last few years. Bruce was calm, he just felt so comfortable like this. "So, Jack. Where did you grow up?"

The Joker kept reading some notes as though he hadn't heard, Bruce had picked up the newspaper and was scanning that too. "I told you not to overuse the name. I never said it was my real one. Who knows, maybe I don't know what the real one is? Don't get too smug, it doesn't suit you"

It was Bruce's turn to keep reading, Wayne Enterprises stocks were up. "I wouldn't call that overusing it. Come on, I know nothing about where you're from"

"What matters is where I am. That's here. Case closed"

Bruce finished reading the newspaper, he now had his full attention on the conversation. "Ok, be like that"

"I'm not 'being like' anything.  _You're_  being nosey. You have detective in you bat-blood. I understand that. But let it go". Bruce opened his mouth to protest but he was cut of. "I'm surprised that you haven't been at Senior about this. Or is that what the yelling was about?"

Bruce sat up casually. "It wasn't about that"

"But you were yelling"

"Yes. He tried to kiss me". Bruce braced himself expecting outrage.

The clown rolled onto his stomach and replied lazily "Well, heh, I can't blame him"

Bruce was offended. He was hoping the man was going to be...what did he expect from him? Jealousy? Possessiveness? "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Why would it? He's me, not my brother or something"

"But he's not really you, he's a whole other person"

The man looked amused. "Is he?"

Bruce shook his head, here was another useless conversation with this guy. "Of course. The older Bruce is nothing like me". The green haired man looked skeptical but was cut off when he opened his mouth. "Do you have a brother?"

"Huh?"

"You said he's you, not your brother. Do you have a brother?"

"It was a figure of speech". Bruce didn't look convinced, so after rolling his eyes he finished with "To the best of my knowledge, no, I don't. Do you?"

Bruce searched the man's face to see if he was being spiteful, he didn't seem to be. "No, it's just Alfred and I"

The clown stretched lazily like a cat. "He's not related"

Bruce's body stiffened. "He raised me from the age of eight. He's as good as related. Don't push it about him. Never question his role in my life"

"Hey, come'ere". The Joker scooted to the end of the bed where Bruce was standing. "How about we not be at each others throats today? It's kinda getting a little repetitive".

They chatted for a few more minutes where Bruce saw that Jack's leg wound looked pretty inflamed but he left it as he didn't want to start another fight. "We'll I've got to get to work. There is some big presentation on today. I promised a friend I'd be there". He began to put his suit on.

"Well I'm busy too later, I've got a date with Scout that I can't miss"

This worried the billionaire and he paused and looked around. "What do you need from him?"

The Joker was calm but he didn't like people knowing what he was up to so he played it cool. "Ah, this and that. He apparently has some info about my health retreat that I need to know"

Bruce stopped knotting his tie and looked up again more pointedly this time. "What about Arkham?"

"No idea" The Joker stretched and yawned but Bruce could tell that it was fake. "All I heard is they've had two guys scratching around. I'll find out what it is soon enough"

"Well let me know". Bruce shook his head and finished getting ready. "I would have thought I'd have heard something myself by now if there was anything. I mean, I'm there a lot as Batman and I'm also on the board. Any changes are meant to go through us".

The Joker paused to slowly lick his lips. "You think that everything there is by the, uh, book?"

Bruce pulled on his blazer and rolled his shoulders. "Not exactly. That's why I want to know what's going on. I'm just saying that I usually hear things. My way works".

The Joker leant back and cracked his fingers. "I know your way works, Punchy, but my way  _really_  works". Bruce opened his mouth to openly refute that but The Joker cut him off. "No arguments. Have a good day at the office, Sweetie. Mwah". He completed it with an air kiss and a giggle but Bruce could tell that the man was hiding something.

* * *

Later that day The Joker arrived at Scout's door. He reached out and tried the door knob, sighing as he had last time he was here and went through a few tools and knives in his pockets before settling on a screwdriver and jimmying the lock open. He then slipped inside. He couldn't hear anyone so he walked to the study, then saw Scout at his computer.

"Scout!" he called out cheerfully, extending his arms.

The man jumped about a foot in the air. He was about to say something when a shape by the window started shrieking "Out! Get him out of here!"

The Joker squinted then leaned back grinning. "Scary!". He eyed the injuries the man had, such as a still swollen and colourful black eye and also a split lip. "What happened to your face?"

Last time they were here Jonathan had been asking The Joker exactly the same thing, the irony wasn't lost on either of the two men.

"What hap-? What happen-?" he then turned to Scout in his outrage. "Get him out of here!"

Scout gave The Joker an apologetic grin. "Ah, Dr. Crane isn't too happy with you right now-"

"-this has nothing to do with my happiness, this is about my health. Get him out of here!".

Something suddenly occurred to Scout "Hang on, how did you get in here?"

"Uh…screwdriver?" the man in purple shrugged, unaffected.

Scout slapped a palm off his forehead "You can't keep breaking my locks! I have a doorbell you know!"

"I don't like waiting" he replied simply as he walking in casually and sat down on the right hand side of the long room. This meant Scout was directly opposite him and Crane to his right. Jonathan sat up even more stiffly in his seat. The Joker giggled, he didn't think that was possible.

"Are you simple?" Jonathan asked aghast. "We don't want you here!"

"I did ask him to drop by today" Scout replied casually whilst flicking through his emails. He thought 'we' included him, but that was not the case. The Joker chuckled as he waited for Scarecrow to step forward and attack him as Jonathan wasn't having any luck, in fact a panic attack was probably closer to what was happening to the man. Scout continued "I'm just going to print out a few things for you Joker. It won't take long, Doctor, and he'll be out of your hair".

Crane's one good eye glared at Scout so icily he was surprised he didn't freeze. "I was here first. He attacked me last time I saw him, as you can see I still am bearing the wounds!"

"You were here first yes, but you dropped by, he had an appointment. Anyway, he did this to you? I thought it was Professor Martin? I thought that's why you wanted details on his family?"

Jonathan went very quiet and began tugging at his sleeves. "You think…a man of Martin's age and…temperament…did this to me?"

"I, ah, just assumed-"

"-it happened the same night!" Jonathan screeched. He looked quite unstable.

"Ok, ok" Scout replied. "Joker can you please refrain from injuring the Doctor while you're here today?"

"A-ha, a-hee-a-hoo…" he began uncontrollable giggles at the request. If he decided to attack Crane again he wouldn't be held back by a petty promise. After a while he calmed down and asked the brunet "So I heard about what happened. Apparently the old guy got away from you. What are you planning to do with his family?"

Scarecrow was now in control, it must have happened smoothly around the time he started screeching. "The old fool was on the radio yesterday saying a lot of things. One was that he didn't care if I killed him. That's fine. Let's see what he does when his family are on the chopping block instead".

"Hrm, classy. Cliché though. Have you thought about perhaps messing with his head a bit first? Replacing all his clothes with scarecrow rags, for example? Or placing crows in his house for when he returns home?"

Scarecrow seemed discussed and somewhat pitying of the other villain "Comically playing with food before eating it is your shtick, not mine. Those ideas wouldn't scare a six year old"

"Oh, you want scary? Hrm, well" he giggled again. "I better leave that up to you then,  _Scary_ ".

Slowly Crane turned his body to face The Joker, wincing as he did it, he must have forgotten about pretending the threat wasn't there. The Joker could tell he had some injured ribs, interesting. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Scout was printing things out and placing them in an envelope, deciding it was in his best interests to be silent. "What do I mean? Well who else could be better than you to plan a scary incident? You're the Master of Fear! The Pharaoh of Phobias! The Tyrant of Terror! The Duke of Dread!"

"You're  _pushing_  it" Scarecrow snarled, teeth all but bared.

The Joker continued in a light, silky voice. "What I'm getting at is that this guy must have really gotten to you to have you leaving the house as you are, then sitting in the same room as the person who, all too easily, beat you to a bloody pulp"

"Are you making a point or just insulting me?"

"Patience, patience". At this Scout handed The Joker a small bundle of papers. He sat there for about three minutes giving the pages his undivided attention. Every so often biting his lip or instead a small chuckle would escape his mouth or his eyes would expand. He'd nearly finished when Jonathan, not Scarecrow, spoke up.

"So Scout, now he's got that is he leaving?"

Scout looked around distracted. "What? No. That's just a transcript of Martin's radio interview about you yesterday". Crane's good eye bulged and he moved to snatch the papers off the clown. Instead he bent over half way and cried out, holding his ribs.

The Joker finished the document then frowned at Crane's predicament. "I'm sorry" he flipped the pages over to see if there was anything of importance on them "did you want these?". He threw the transcript over to the man who was slowly sitting down again, feeling his torso gingerly. The Joker dropped the smooth voice. "That, uh, Martin guy doesn't sound all that smart for a professor"

"He was…never the brightest…away from the classroom" Crane explained breathing harshly, still holding his chest.

"You should get that checked out" The Joker advised with a pointed finger. "Do you know any doctors?"

Crane wheezed, then answered "I'm not…dignifying that…with a response". He didn't care whether the man was making fun of the fact he wasn't a GP himself or Elizabeth. Right now he didn't care. When Scarecrow had turned towards them earlier he had hurt the ribs further but he'd done the main damage just then diving for the papers. It was foolish. 'Scarecrow, where the hell are you? What have you done to our ribs? Scarecrow?'. There was no answer.

"I need to go and do something" Scout announced suspiciously as he picked up his glasses case that The Joker knew to contain his syringes and drugs that Crane had just delivered. "I can leave you two alone for a minute without ripping each other apart now, can't I?"

"Us?" The Joker questioned, as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "I wouldn't hurt a fly!". With that he looked up at Scout serenely.

"Just. go" Crane panted having given up, obviously in pain.

The Joker looked around the table to see a stack of glossy magazines. He picked one out of the pile at random and pushed it over to Crane. "Here you go, Crow, a little sugar to take your mind off the harsh realities of life".

Crane took it in his hand then shot Scout a look of pure disgust "You don't actually read these do you, Scout?".

The addict looked across. "Yeah, of course I do! You'd be amazed at the amount of real information you can get out of them".

Crane raised a brow but didn't verbalise his disagreement. Instead he began to flip through the pages as Scout left the room.

"I can't believe people pay money for these things" Jonathan remarked as he flipped through the pages to keep his mind off the pain in his chest. They used to have these things at Arkham in waiting rooms and in the communal staff areas. He always tried to avoid them.

"Crow…Crow?" The Joker looked over after a few minutes to see Crane clenching his teeth and going a shade of pink with perhaps a little green. "Crow?" The Joker asked again unsuccessfully. The Joker spun the magazine around to face him, Crane didn't move.

He searched the page to find what he had read. Then he saw it. It was his Brucey in a large papazzazi photo at a department store. Then he got it, on the main image Bruce seemed to be looking at Elizabeth's chest. In the other photos Bruce was angrily chasing the photographer and in the last bundling Elizabeth away. There was a small amount of copy under the image saying 'Bruce Wayne is at it again with a mystery girl' and that he 'Doesn't he have any shame' and so on.

O boy. "Your squeeze seems to be pretty close with that…uh, guy there, Crow, I didn't know she knew Gotham's great prince"

Crane was still, his eyes burning with rage and gazing somewhere past the only other person in the room. "I…wasn't aware either…". The Joker looked down to see Crane's fists clenched with anger. "This...makes things...difficult, I'll admit. This is why" he considered the images more closely. "I confine in no one.  _No one_ ".

What the hell was Bats doing? Then he remembered what his partner had told him about running into her before they had met at Elizabeth's apartment. He didn't care, in fact it helped Bruce with his image but it set him up as a target for Scarecrow and it would look strange if once Scarecrow went after him why he couldn't beat him. Hrmm...

The Joker was brought out of his thoughts by Crane whispering "Yes, I  _know_  that".

At this The Joker takes out his phone and sends a message which read "Be wary of strange men in masks offering you perfume testers on your way home tonight"

"What have I done now?"

"Happy snaps with the squeeze"

"Damn it- where are they printed?"

"Gotham Weekly. Why wasn't I invited?"

"It was before I knew who she was. I donate to Arkham and she had to help me with something. We bumped into each other in the store. I told you that. How's he taking it?"

"Went red in the face and obviously having an animated conversation with his significant other"

"It's going well then"

"I think he'll be back to men ASAP"

Bruce didn't reply after that. The Joker wondered if he'd said something wrong, but he couldn't have, it's not like Bruce could be homophobic. Unless he was a hypocrite but that didn't sound like his Brucey.

A few minutes later Scout came back looking a bit sweaty and pasty. He walked over to the envelope he'd prepared earlier, adding a couple more print outs which had just finished. "Here you go, Joker. This is all I have about the new Arkham process. By the way, I heard the cops were called on a meeting you had the other day. You've got a snitch in there". He turned around with a hungry look on his face. "Would you like to know who it is?"

* * *

Bruce watched his phone for a moment. '…back to men…'. He didn't want to dwell on what that meant to him. Bruce looked up to see that people were standing and refreshing their coffees from the urn. He took the boards lead, stood and cracked his back. Most seemed to be going towards the door and soon the meeting room was practically cleared.

"I really appreciate you being here all day today, Mr. Wayne. I know the directors are most encouraged by your appearance."

"I did promise you, Lucius" he reminded him loudly, really for the others benefit. "I wouldn't go against my word like that. Now, most importantly, are there any sandwiches left from lunch? I'm staving"

"I wouldn't touch the smoked salmon now" a short man with a high pitched voice called out loftily from the coffee counter. "We wouldn't want to risk another case of food poisoning now would we?". He grinned, showing his teeth and gave Bruce the image of a shark. He then strode out of the room with another board member leaving Bruce and Lucius alone. The door clicked shut. Bruce sighed, rubbing his face as he sat down again.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Fox asked knowingly.

"I was busy. Is there any coffee left or did they take the last of it?"

"Coffee isn't the answer to all your problems" his lip quivered as he eyed the younger man's tired features. "But I think it would be an appropriate start".

Bruce rose from his chair and began to make himself a drink. "What time is this finishing today?"

"You've got somewhere more important to be?" Lucius grinned as Bruce's sarcastic look seemed to telepathically plant the word 'bed' in his mind.

"I was actually going to talk to you. As you know one of our charities is the theatre company for the disadvantaged"

"Yes?"

"Tonight is the opening night of 'My Fair Lady'. The board is invited to attend, and will be. I think it's in your best interests to as well. There will be not only all of the board in attendance but a journalist as well. It may be a good way to gain some good press".

Bruce nodded, thinking it through. "You sound like Alfred" he added.

"I've been compared to worse". Fox rested his arm on the closet chair and looked serious. "But here's something you won't like, as this meeting is being continued tomorrow morning it's been voted that the entire board stay in the same hotel tonight".

Bruce waved his hand, the cost didn't matter. "That's fine. Have it charged to the usual account"

"Yes" Lucius continued. "However, the board are concered that you may be unable to attend tomorrow. They feel that you staying at the hotel as well will ensure your complience"

The billionaire's eyes widened considerably. "What? They can't trust me? I said I'd be there!"

"While I might know your nightly movements are of a selfless nature" Fox commented delicately, looking up to the door to make sure it was still closed. "But you have to understand how it looks-"

"-the story of my life" Bruce whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry?"

"Nevermind"

Fox frowned. "Be good about this will you? You win more flys with honey and all that?"

People began to return to the room. "Wayne!" a tall man called out as other followed in anticipation, followed by Elsa with a trolley of cakes. "Fox explained tonight's arrangements? I take it they're not a problem?"

"What? No, no problem at all. I love My Fair Lady as a matter of fact. Pygmalion is a personal favourite"

The men all sat at their seats. "My remark was in regards to the sleeping arrangements actually. Not to worry, the amenities at Hosham's are fantastic"

"Yes, I know. I own it".

At this development the man grimaced. "How lovely for you"

"Honey cake, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius offered, giving a direct look to remind him of this fly comment only moments earlier.

"Ah, yes, thanks". He faced the other man. "Thank you for bring proactive and organising this. I think that tomorrow morning will be far more productive. Thanks again". The group that had been goading him seemed a bit lost at this reaction.

"That's ok. Now that everyone's here we should probably get around to the next action point".

Bruce felt satisfied, something told him the Wayne name might be looking up over the next little while.

* * *

"So I've told the orderlies to make sure that he's not sleeping with his head upside down like that again. He thought it would stop the 'mice' from crawling into his brain. No wonder he's been getting these headaches".

"Mmm" Elly replied as she walked down the hallway of Arkham with another young doctor who was explaining some issues she was having with a patient. "Without giving him a reason to think there is a danger of that happening, maybe offer him an eye mask or something? Something to give him as a sleeping process that isn't as destructive as his current one is?"

"That sound like a good change. We can wean him off the bad processes. Good thinking"

"Thanks, I read about it somewhere". As they walked further they could see up ahead the director and one of the administrators were deep in conventional with two men in suits, one with a turtle neck jumper. Elly didn't get a good vibe from them at all.

"There are those guys again" Sarah said, in a hushed voice.

"What guys?"

"I've been seeing them around the last couple of days. They creep me out".

They kept walking then stopped at a set of pigeon holes, Sarah looking to see if she had any messages. "What do you think they're here for?" Elly whispered. The men were staring at them whilst talking, most likely because they were the only other people around at that time. One flicked his gaze to the director whilst the one in the turtle neck looked from her, to Sarah, to the other in the room. Sarah finished what she was doing and kept walking.

"I don't know, but I don't like them". The two girls made eye contact with the men again, then clutching their papers tighter, looked downward and kept walking.

"Ok" Elly finally agreed, with a small smile once they were out of their range. "They are creepy!". Together they walked through a doorway and made their way to their separate offices. There they both had an email explaining that all staff who did not have appointments were required at a staff meeting tonight at 5:30pm.

"Elly!" later on Sarah had saved her a seat at the meeting. Elizabeth slipped into her chair and followed Sarah's pointed finger to the front. Those two men were there. Sarah leant over and whispered in her ear. "This isn't good. But I guess we'll get some answers".

The Director addressed his staff. "Ok, ok, settle down, you'll get to go home soon those of you who just finished. Many of you would have noticed that I've had a couple of visitors around me for the last two days. I think it's time that they have an introduction. On the left here we have Mitchell Styne and on the right Al Greenwood. Both are here to help us with a problem we feel there is. Their presence is necessary to assist with an issue we've had for a while, but it was only after the last Joker breakout that we were able to receive enough funding to make this possible".

"What's going on?" Elizabeth whispered to Sarah, but really she was talking to herself.

"Mitchell and Al have a huge task, one that will make your job a safer and more productive one". There were a few murmurs around the room at this some people looked skeptical, others worried. "These men, working with myself, are in charge of assessing all security, procedures and staff". There was somewhat of an uproar here and it took a while to settle the crowd down.

"This is not good" Sarah whispered.

"Let me finish!" the director bellowed. "This will mean that all security will be the best it can be. That all procedures are brought up to standard and are 'best practice' also-"

"-what about us as staff?" a male doctor called out loudly. He was cheered by a few but the director ignored him.

"-part of this is to make sure staff are using what is available to them. Some audits and progress reports will be performed. This is not new". He walked around a little then kept talking. "The security has been reviewed ever since The Joker break out a few weeks ago". At this people began to look around. "It is totally unacceptable for our high security patients to be breaking out. Through this process we wish to…we  _will_  stop The Joker, Scarecrow and any others from breaking out". Elly looked to the ground in contemplation, as did others. She was worried, this didn't sound good at all. "These…men are ill. We will use all methods available to us to stop them, I mean, rehabilitate them".

As Elly looked down she could see the flashing of her phone ringing in her handbag. She bent down and picked it up just as it stopped ringing. Cold dread washed over her as 21 missed calls and 14 text messages popped up. She hastily looked through them. There were two SMS's from friends asking her to come out on the weekend, one from her drycleaners to pick up her suits and another from her phone network about a new deal. However, the rest of the messages and all of the calls were from Jonathan. Most of the SMS's were voicemails however the ones he wrote at the start were asking her to call him as soon as she got the messages. These went through to asking her where the hell she thought she was and the last few were asking if she was avoiding him because of the article and, if she was, the price would be very dear indeed. She had no idea what he was talking about. The very last said that he knew she finished at 5:00pm and if he had to meet her at work, he would, but the consequences of that would be her fault. She thought she better write to him. "I'm so sorry I've been busy all day. What's going on? Are you alright?"

The man at the front of the room was still talking "...it would be unfair to call these changes unnecessary, however I'm aware that..."

Elly's phone lit up. She fumbled with it to open the message as soon as it came through. "She IS alive then. You haven't listened to the voicemails yet obviously"

"Important staff meeting. More changes. You're not here are you? Why would you have to be?"

"Go home straight away, I'll be waiting"

"Seriously, something must have happened to have you try to call me so many times"

"Do as you're told. I'll see you then"

"I can't step outside and call, what is this about?"

"Do you have no sense of danger?"

She didn't reply after that, but she felt sick with worry. What the hell had she done?

"So, as staff" the Director concluded "if you have any questions, please come to see me or your supervisor. I look forward to working with you moving forward on this".

The two visitors exchanged small nods as everyone began to leave.

* * *

The Joker checked the address once more then rang the doorbell. Scout would be proud of  _that._ A woman answered, took one look at him and tried to close it with a shriek. He easily stepped forward, putting his foot in the doorway and walking straight into the building. He then turned back and locked the door, he didn't need any interruptions.

The woman had run into the kitchen, probably looking for a knife…what sort of criminal's wife didn't carry mace? Oh yeah, she was at home, but that was no excuse.

The Joker was onto her as she opened a drawer. "Ah-ta-ta" he scolded as he squeezed her wrists painfully. "I have a  _rule_ : if you get a knife out… _so do I_ "

She started hyperventilating, he grinned widely, turning his head up to show his glee. The criminal mastermind then swung her around and pulled up a chair for his victim to sit in. She fell into it, bruising her hip.

The woman stayed where she was, trying to calm down a little as she wasn't suicidal. She watched as her captor eyed around the rooms connected to the kitchen. "Jake…J-Jake isn't home…there's, there's no one else here" she explained, trying to save her life.

He finished searching then came back around. "Thank you, Princess, and when's the breadwinner home?"

"Any…any time soon" she couldn't take her eyes from her shoes. "I thought it was him when you, when you…" she broke off into sobs.

The Joker moved quickly to kneel in front of her. Gently he grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes kindly and said "…rang…the doorbell?". He kept his composure for a moment then the hilarity became too much and he began to cackle madly which set the woman's despair off again. He began to pace around the room. She wailed louder.

"Oh, shush, shush, shush" he snapped, waving a gloved hand at her as he became agitated. He  _hated_ it when people couldn't see the funny side of life. After moving around for a minute he leant against the bench and spoke to her. "Do you know why I'm here?"

She sniffed. "He…he told me that he was working for you. What did he do wrong?". Her mascara ran down her cheeks, leaving little tracks.

The man shook his head slowly and looked to the ground. "What else-ah, did he happen to tell you? Hrm?"

"Nothing" she called out truthfully.

"Mmm, ok. Figures". He went back to inspecting her appearance. "Bleach" he commented once, pointing at her hair.

"I had the foils touched up yesterday" she sniffed.

"Mmm, I can tell, it hasn't settled in quite right just yet. Still got that fresh chemical look about it. And your nails!" She looked up to view her own one and a half inch red fake nails. "They new too?"

"Well I had them re-done yesterday too"

"Mmm. I'll let you in on a secret" at this he cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered as if letting her in on something magical "I used to be in the hair and beauty industry"

She shook her head. "You're lying"

He looked around in fake shock then pointed at his chest in surprise. "Me?" he mouthed. He swung his head around again, just in case she was talking to someone behind him then turned back around. "I'm not a liar.  _Really_. I didn't want the stigma of going to beauty school so after dropping out of school I took a job cleaning at a local hairdressers. It was the only way I could really be close to what I loved doing without being called 'queer' and such. I was a sensitive little kid back then, I thought it was my only choice. My mother was always getting her hair dyed, everything waxed. Her eyebrows were always impeccable as was her make-up technique. I'm straight, but uh, looking at the process of starting at one thing and creating such a change, an  _act_  almost with these materials, really interested me". He held his hands up to his mouth again to let her know "I still do my own hair and make-up.  _Truly_ ".

The woman looked away not knowing what to make of all this.

"It's  _rude_  not to look at someone when they're talking" he snapped lowly.

"You're a killer, not a curler"

His lips shakily turned up towards the right, he had to pay that one. But now the focus was going to be back on  _him_. "A lot can change in a person's life depending where the path takes them. Like your Jake, for example. He started out on a totally different track. We should talk about it. Let's do a little role play, it's been so long since I've even entertained the thought of hair dressing. And people do tend to 'gossip' with them. Let's pretend I'm the hair dresser…and we can chat about  _your_  Jakey".

Around forty minutes later Jake Erikson came home a little later than he expected. He walked into the kitchen. "Oh holy fuck!". Tied to the kitchen chair was his wife but something was terribly wrong. Her hair had been hacked off with some stuck back on with sticky tape, it wasn't really holding, and there were some coloured shapes on there too. Movement caught his eye and he looked to her hands, he tried to stop himself from throwing up, blood was dripping off the end of her fingers. All of her nails had been ripped off, that explained what was stuck on her head with the cut hair. She began to scream against her gag when he felt something hit the back of his head. He fell to the floor, slowly rolled over and looked up. Shit.

The clown waited for the man to speak. He didn't, so it was his turn then. "Uh, hi Jake" he pointed to the oven. "The roast pork smells delightful, but I forgot to bring the apple sauce. Can you forgive me?".

Jake looked up to his wife and did throw up this time. He was going to die, his wife too. He'd caused this. "Get…get out!" he rasped, broken as he shakily wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't dare sit up or make any moves.

"That's not very hospitable, Jakey, and now you've made a mess everywhere! It's going to be a bit hard for her to clean it up too, not after the day she's had…I've worked her hands to the bone!" he cackled at the woman's butchered fingers. "But really, your wife's been a peach. We did a whole heap of chatting, you see. She can be very talkative sometimes, you know? Of course you know" he plonked himself down solidly on the bench, swinging his legs as he held a knife casually in his grip "you  _married_  her".

"Leave her out of this!"

"Oh, I will. I give you my word! I wasn't going to hurt her but I had to take what was owed to me"

"What are you talking about?"

The man in purple raised his eyebrows. "Well, I know I haven't paid you for the upcoming job I was planning, and funnily enough she said that you gave her enough money to go and get some expensive foils and her nails done. Funny thing is Jakey-boy, I know where the money came from"

He tried to scramble up but his hand slipped in his own vomit and he slid to the floor again. "Wh-where? You don't know. You don't know anything about me!"

The Joker slipped on some oven gloves and pulled the roast pork from the oven and set it down on the stovetop. He breathed in the wafting steam. "Mmm, a woman's  _touch_ ". He then grabbed something from next to him. It was a rat trap that Jake had put in their garage around a week ago to try to do something about the infestation that had been plaguing their street. The Joker ripped open the trap to reveal a very dead rat. He pulled it into his hand. "The thing about Gotham see,  _these_ " he waved the maggoty beast "are never too far away". He then dropped the animal into the food dish, taking a wooden spoon and mixing it around like a chef. Jake tried to protest but really, it was the least of his worries right now.

"Quiet!" The Joker roared. "Funny…you've just proved my point. Rats and pigs should never go together. How poetic" he described as gazed at the ruined meal, his jovialness deflating. "Although, now I've done it I feel I've lost a few IQ points for having to  _spell it out_ ". He shook his head at the meal and seemed to be seriously doubting the adequacy of this metaphor.

'He knows' Jake panicked, the man knew that it was him that was leaking information to the police. He tried to scramble up but his right leg was stomped on until they all heard a crack. "Ahhhh, fuck! For the love of,  _fuck_  that kills, agggghhh"

"That's kills?" The Joker's disappointment at the meal was now forgotten, replaced by sheer joy. "Hrmmm, how  _ironic_ " the clown sneered as he ran a tongue across his teeth.

An hour later the police found Jake's wife tied to the chair in the kitchen with what looked like a menu strapped to one of her bleeding hands. There was no sign of her husband anywhere. "There's a pulse, Sergeant!" one of the young rookie cops called out.

"Then get the ambulance in here, they'll need some room!". He was staring at the card. It was obviously The Joker's work.

"Roti de porc avec des rongeurs…what the hell does that even mean?"

A younger man walked over. "That's French. It means" he looked it over "ah, roast pork with…rodent?" he checked out his translation again. "Hrmm, that's what is says. You don't think it means like a mouse or rat rodent do you?"

"Well if they eat snails and frogs legs, it wouldn't really surprise me" he said with a little humour.

Commission Gordon swept in. "What's going on?" he asked forcefully. The Sergeant briefly explained the situation as the unconscious woman was taken to hospital.

"…this was the only clue we have. Jones here says it's French for roast pork with rodent".

Gordon slammed his fist down onto the kitchen bench, sure not to alter anything on the crime scene. "Damn it! This man was feeding us information on The Joker. He must have found out!". At the bottom of the menu Gordon was now reading it said "I would have made more, but I really hate sharing. See?"

An older cop walked in. "Mmm, what smells so good? These guys must have been cooking dinner when whatever happened, happened".

Gordon and the sergeant looked at each other in horror then at the oven at the same time. Using an evidence bag over his hand Gordon opened the oven to reveal Jake's severed head sitting in a dish on a pile of vegetables with an apple in his mouth, with the words 'Bon appetite' caved into the flesh.

* * *

The older Bruce was down in the cave looking at a few things when he heard a mobile phone ring. It was sitting next to the keyboard, it flashed up at him as he stepped over it. It was Gordon. In a snap decision he answered it. "Jim"

"One of our informants has been killed. It's…gruesome. The Joker. Forensics are already here, they're going over the whole scene. Thought you should know"

"Who is it?"

"Jake Erikson. His wife was injured too. It's disgusting. He was decapitated. Head found in a tray of vegetables and in an oven". He then went through the details. "We've got photos. You probably don't need to come down here. To be honest it's probably best if you don't. I would have preferred it if you were here before forensics, but I'm sure you're out doing something else important".

His younger self was so happy this morning. He didn't want to destroy that. "That's fine. I'll add it to my notes. I don't think I need to be there. Thanks for letting me know. We'll catch him, Jim. We'll get him one of these days"

"I know. But it's a matter of keeping him there once we do". The line went dead.

With a sigh Bruce put the phone back down. He was torn, he was constantly at his Joker about not affecting the future, he was being very hard on him if he thought about it. He thought of this as he leaned forward, taking the phone in his hand and deleting the received call. Placing the item down, he forgot about why he was there in the first place and walked out, guilt and shame spilling over into his posture as he slumped, unseen, out the door and eventually into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Bruce sat on the floor at the end of his hotel mattress, back resting against the foot of the bed. Not being able to go out tonight was even harder then he thought it was going to be. He usually didn't go out every night however it was a great stress relief and heaven knew he needed it after the night he had had.

_They were in the foyer of the downtown theatre. Fox looked over to see Bruce picking at his finger nails, it was very subtle but he could tell something wasn't right. He thought he'd calm the man down. "You're ruining a perfectly good manicure there, Mr. Wayne. I'm sure the city can handle one night without your usual antics. Who knows, there could be cameras here that can get you into the papers anyway". Lucius expected a sarcastic reply but Bruce just gave him a jerky nod as he looked at a patch of carpet near them, then at the street outside. Fox frowned, the boy was acting like an addict who had missed a fix. He obviously had something on his mind, if this got any worse he'd have to mention it to Alfred sometime. It wasn't healthy._

Sitting in his hotel room Bruce looked over to the papers on his desk. It was practically clear, he had put in this breakfast order then.

" _Bruce Wayne. I'm Amber, I'll be writing up an article on Wayne Enterprises involvement with the charity. Pleased to meet you". She stuck her hand out, Bruce paused then shook it, a few of the board were introduced to her too. "I hope you don't mind, I brought my own photographer"._

_Bruce realised that he must have said something amusing to that, a few people laughed and patted him on the back. Next thing he knew they were bunched up in a tight group and flashes were going off. He was smiling, people were watching. He was shaking people's hands, one of the board was whispering congratulations in his ear. "You really know how to promote yourself and the company" another commented. Bruce felt hot, as though he wasn't getting enough oxygen or the air around him was confining. He didn't let it show on his face though._

" _It was worth coming just for this" was chuckled around him as a couple of the theatre promotions girls were position, hanging off each of Bruce's arms. Flash, flash, flash._

The TV was blinking in front of his face now, he had the sound turned down. Maybe he should think about sleep soon. His stomach had settled down a little more now. He must have brought up all of his dinner earlier then, the rest would just be bile.

" _Well I never. I'm so happy you could be here. If it wasn't for you I don't think this play would be on". Bruce was posing in a hand shaking, back slapping position and someone was speaking to him. There were lots of cameras now, Bruce and the man stayed in this pose for a while as the flashes went off. There were video cameras here now too, the main news networks were here. He looked out to the crowd to see Fox's concerned face. Bruce frowned and looked up to the person next to him whose hand he just released. He saw it in slow motion. "Like I said, Wayne, it's great you could be here" Warren began to walk off backwards through the swarm of people so he could see him face. "And that you thought about what I said". He pointed to the sky, the others would just think he was pointing to the ceiling, no one would be able to hear the next comment. "They'd be_ so _proud". That wasn't a caring smile on Warren's face. That was a cocky sneer and no one else knew what had just happened. Bruce felt like he was going to be sick._

Bruce came back to the room. He should wash his face then go to bed, it was late. 3am or something. He should probably get some rest before tomorrow. If he looked pale to Fox tonight then he wouldn't too great tomorrow after all this.

" _Just you wait 'enry 'iggins, just you wait!". The play had been going on for a little while and Bruce was giving a very good impersonation of someone watching._

_Fox leaned over to him. "Are you alright there, Bruce?"_

_Bruce uncrossed his legs, brought his hand away from his face, since when did he bite his nails? "Yes. Fine. Good show". He looked Lucius in the eye._

" _You're white as a sheet. The others might be convinced but I'm not. You need to let this go for tonight"._

_Bruce didn't know what to say. He was going crazy. He'd been to the theatre a few times ever since, ever since that night. He wasn't worried about his Batman duties as Lucius thought. For some stupid reason he was unsettled about his parents again. It was ridiculous, he was a grown man. Was this Warren's doing coupled with that new fear toxin Crane used on him? The seed the would-be mayor planted at their lunch meeting? He felt physically ill, he was jumpy and the only person who really saw it was Fox and he had the totally wrong idea but Bruce didn't have the strength to tell him. He should be over this by now shouldn't he? He was terrified that's what he'd be told if anyone here found out that's how he was feeling. Rachel would understand. Damn it, why did he bring that up?_

_He started biting his nails again as his eyes flicked to the exit. He needed to settle this. He needed to make peace with the public's perception of his father's name. His name by chance._

" _Just pull yourself together, they're going to make you get on stage at the end. Have a little something prepared"._

The next morning Bruce got up and ate his delivered breakfast, the TV sound off, but on the news still. He didn't see the report of the night but it was being watched at his manor.

"…at the opening night of this event were the big players of Wayne Enterprises and Gotham's player himself, Bruce Wayne. He had this to say before the show"

"Of course I'm here, what a great thing to see! Just because these people are disadvantaged doesn't mean that they shouldn't have an opportunity to showcase their talents. I'm sure we'll all be impressed".

"There last night as well was Tony Warren, however there was no sign of current Mayor Garcia who is still in hiding after his recent paternity scandal".

"What a night! I'm surprised my opponent isn't here, what a missed opportunity. It's a shame he doesn't feel as though our less fortunate are important. There he is, Bruce Wayne! This wouldn't be possible without him. What a guy. I think we can expect great things from him moving forward. I'm honoured that he's such a great supporter of myself and our great community".

"Mr. Warren seems to be on to something. At the end of the performance Wayne gave a 10 minute impromptu speech praising the actors and producers and other people who support charity and the community. In his refreshingly humble speech he touched on the elephant in the room."

"My parents loved the theatre. They did all they could to support this city and the disadvantaged. I want people to know that their goodwill spirit lives on in me and that I want to make a difference. Obviously I don't talk about all of my commitments, but keep your eyes open for something in the near future. Thanks again".

Up flashed a family portrait taken only a few months before the Wayne's were murdered.

"Back to you in the studio".

Alfred sniffed and turned off the TV on the way to the bathroom located in his quarters. He was ok, he just seemed to have something in his eye. He'd remember that as one of the moments he felt the proudest in his life.

* * *

The older Bruce grabbed an energy drink from the convenience store fridge, took a muesli bar and walked to the counter. Leaning across he placed today's newspaper on the top of the pile. Whilst he was going through his change in his hand, pushing the coins with an extended finger, the shop assistant gave him a smile and said "Aha, right, Bruce Wayne".

After close to 60 years of answering to that the billionaire flicked his eyes up but instantly regretted it. "Ah, sorry?"

The man looked as though it was obvious as he held up a couple of the items the billionaire had given him. "Bruce Wayne".

Bruce closed his hand and tried to look convincing as he relaxed his posture, cocking his head back "Sorry, you're mistaken".

The man behind the counter finished ringing the items up with a sceptical expression, then held up the front page of the paper between them at head height. "No, that's Bruce Wayne. Didn't you see the news this morning? It's the first time I've ever had any respect for the guy". Bruce searched the front page. It was his younger self shaking hands with Tony Warren at the theatre premiere last night like he was his best friend. Oh dear. "You ok there?"

Bruce tried to stay calm, oh well, at least this guy didn't recognise him, perhaps the age thing did throw people more than he thought it was going to. "Yeah fine, fine. Just haven't had my morning-" he looked to see the name of his chosen energy drink. He couldn't help but pronounce it like it was in a foreign language "-Spear Toxin?".

The man chuckled "Yeah it's a new drink made here in Gotham. Look at the tagline".

Bruce read it as though it was, again, not in English. "Spear yourself a frightening amount of energy" it had a jack-o-lantern style scarecrow on the front. "That doesn't even make sense" Bruce stated evenly, sounding dumbfounded.

"Sure it does, you capture the energy, you know how people say you 'spear yourself some-'"

"-no" Bruce cut in with a bitter chuckle. " _No_ " he repeated in a slightly higher pitch as he pushed the can away from him like it was about to explode at any second. "I'll just grab a cola on the way out instead. Keep the change".

The attendant gave a confused laugh "It's just a joke! Come on man…" he tried to reason but Bruce felt dazed and the last thing he needed was to be reminded of Crane. He needed to talk to his younger self immediately. What had Warren just done to their cause?

* * *

The younger Joker sat quietly in the basement of a local restaurant known for its less than legal dealings. He could hear footsteps leading up to the room. Expecting what was left of his men to come in soon, he heard a scuffle outside then the door opened and closed revealing a man in a balaclava and long navy jacket. After seeing the newcomer he adjusted then pocketed the gun he had whipped out.

"Don't shoot, Kid. Room service" the visitor assured then walked forward with a plastic bag containing some hot chips and dim sims. He opened them up on the table in front of the younger man and encouraged him to eat. There was a newspaper too but that was left unopened for now. The green haired man barely moved, his dark eyes watching the other take off the balaclava and begin to eat rapidly as though he'd been staved for a week. After a moment he looked up. "You gonna eat? The Bat locked me in without food, don't think he meant to, didn't come home last night either. Soooo…I had to find some food, took me an  _age_  to find somewhere selling this at this time of the morning. One shop tried to sell me the idea people don't want greasy food at this hour. I told him that if he was selling it without the option of chocolate sauce he was  _right_ ". At this he held up one of the hot chips, the lot was covered in thick chocolate topping.

It seemed that what the younger Joker had done the night before had killed off the last of his humanity, for now anyway.

The aged man shrugged his shoulders and folded the paper out. "Ah" he exclaimed pointing at the image of Bruce and Warren. "That boy would attend the opening of a wound, and often does. Next!". He kept eating. "You sure you don't want any?". He tapped his other hand repeatedly on the table with unconnected rhythms for almost the duration of their catch up, it seemed his manic symptoms were back. Or perhaps they had never left, just intensified.

"I'm not hungry". The green haired man's voice was cold and a little raspy. He didn't know why his older self was here, he was uninvited. In fact he didn't even know how he knew where to find him.

The older man narrowed his eyes and shiftily gazed around the empty room. He then looked at the other man's blood stained gloves, shirt and hair. He got where this was going but wasn't ready to stop playing just yet. "Oh, I get it, you know the whole 'being quiet' thing. My 40 year old self has come back here too?" a chip wobbled in his hand as he searched around for the other person that he knew wasn't there. "Don't worry, the women's clothes were just a phase" he smiled "Hrm well" he appeared to adjust his underpants "the  _outer_ clothes anyway". He began raw sounding cackles as the other Joker looked ahead without any emotion. Having gotten that out of the way he nodded at the blood on his conversation partner, dim sim in his mouth "You find your rat then?". A nod. "Super. People can be so" he searched for the most fitting word " _disappointing_ ".

Finally the one in purple found his voice, he didn't sound mentally well. "I played chef last night. Was a French dish. Received five star knives in a local review". He wasn't really speaking to the other, more so talking to the air. In fact he began to pace around the room as if addressing a crowd. "I think I'm in high demand to be honest, anyone that saw the menu and finished product couldn't stop  _raving_  about it. Perhaps it's a dish that won't be served again any time soon, but if you ask for it you'll get it with compliments of the chef. What can I say, I'm a people person".

As he ate, the other seemed to be pleased that they were both talking now. "Good to hear, good to hear. I've always thought we're good at anything we turn our hand, or blade, to". Finally this talk was getting around to where he wanted it to go, on his terms. "Tell me, what are you thoughts on our epic mission so far?"

At this the younger man did make eye contact from the other side of the room. His gaze was cold, the light behind his eyes was dark. "I'm focussing on the day to day things. I'm not about to quit my  _day_  job to clean up someone else's mess"

The other smacked his lips, shifting in his seat whilst wiping some sauce from his lips with the back of his hand in his haste to massage the other's ego. "Brilliant point! As I've mentioned to Sir-guilt's-a-lot, there is no gun to our head while we're here. It would be so easy to just…be. Not go back. Simple"

"He won't buy it?". This chat was getting interesting. He had a lot to think about in regards to his next move with this.

The older one lifted a hand. "It's the one thing he can't afford:  _personal freedom_ "

At this the junior one nodded, the room was silent for several minutes as he thought and the other read the newspaper. He came to the next point seemingly on his own, he didn't realise how much he was being manipulated. "Is there anything I can do to, uh, help with your line of attack?"

The senior clown carefully folded the newspaper then looked up with maniacal eyes, this was perfect. "And I thought you'd never ask. You're going to get your Bat to help me".

Youthful brown eyes widened with scepticism. "Really, is that so? He's not going to do that without a fight"

"I feel a change in my waters. Somethin's a brewin'. You're a handsome devil, you'll think of something"

"You have to give me more than that" he argued, sitting back down at the table.

The clown dipped his head lower like an animal about to strike. "You're giving me permission to direct you?"

"I'm open to suggestion but I have the final say"

The man let out a with-held breath. "Sure you do, sure you do" waving a hand, again shifting in his seat. His next point had great direction behind it. "And that's where I come in. I'm you, Sexy, don't forget that. Either of us can have the final say with the same effect"

The younger Joker's thoughts had skipped forward and he was now wondering why he was going to be a part of this. "You need me to do this cos you're stuck in the apartment?"

"Do I look stuck there right now?" the man dismissed loudly, using a zip on the arm of his jacket to pick at his teeth. "I'm only confined to the place as long as the  _Bat_  is there. As soon as he is out and about I'm a free agent. No lock can hold me"

"You look pretty pleased about that"

"Mmm, yes, freedom looks  _good_  on me". He grinned widely showing off his greatly discoloured teeth. This was going better than he had planned.

The Joker didn't feel convinced about the other's motives. "You've been pretty wound up on the whole apartment thing. I don't buy this 'free agent' explanation all of a sudden. Doesn't fit"

A click of the tongue and a pointed gloved finger. "It does, think boy! Brucey has been there almost non-stop the whole time meaning  _I've_  been there practically the whole time. What doesn't look good on me is  _imprisonment_. Clashes with my 'chaos' jacket. It's a wall robe theme I don't want to be repeated if it can be avoided".

"So you think that Junior Batsy will help you?"

"Oh, I'm certain of it. I can push his buttons, so to speak"

They were about to continue when there was a knock on the door. "You better leave, Pops"

"Actually, I'm going to sit in on this one. Let me just put my face on" at this the balaclava was slipped back onto his head. "Just treat me as one of the team. Unless you're handing out any moving lead, that I'll skip. I haven't been shot at since I've been here and, as much as I miss it, I'll pass this round. And any other round you've got hidden away in that magical coat of yours". He settled into a spot in the room that made him look like he'd just arrived.

"Send 'em in, Bozo". At this the door opened and some worried looking cronies walked in. The Joker leered at them, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Well, well, well. Look what the  _rat_  dragged in".

* * *

Bruce walked into his office during the meeting break, it felt like the day was never going to end. He shut his eyes as he leaned back in his chair when a voice scared him half to death.

"Don't panic, it's just me". He nearly fell out of his chair as he scrambled to an upright position. He saw it was his older self.

"Don't do that!". He looked over to the door to make sure that it was closed and that no one could see them talking. "What are you doing here? I've got an all day meeting"

"We have a problem". At this he held up the front page of his newspaper.

The young brunet took the item and read the article through. He placed it down on the desk and rubbed at his eyes. "Trust me, I could barely sleep last night because of all of this"

The older man clicked his tongue as though Bruce didn't quite grasp the gravity of the situation. "You're shaking his hand. Warren.  _Tony_  Warren. Shaking his hand in front of cameras. You're smiling too".

"He shook my hand first!"

The older man look astounded. "Of course he did, he wants you for his game!"

He was agitated. "He came up to me, all the cameras were going off, people were grabbing me. You know how it is!"

The elder Bruce narrowed his eyes "You're jumpy"

"It's before midday and I've had six coffees" he started to pace. This was getting too much very quickly. "I've been worried about this and I needed something to do with my hands while the board went on and on about things"

"At least you didn't get your caffeine from 'Spear Toxin'"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's too scary to talk about"

"Right. We need to fix this". Suddenly it was like he realised he wasn't in this alone, he stopped moving and looked up to the other man. "What should I do? I need to do something. What can we do?"

The visitor began to pace. "This is bad. Couldn't you at least have frowned instead?"

"You're one to talk. You're just as much at fault as I am"

"Don't you start. I wasn't there last night, you were. Don't you dare start at me!"

"Well maybe if you'd warned me this could happen I would have been on my guard!"

"You do realise you're changing the future as you go here? I can't predict anything. I'm flying as blind as you in most of this. In fact, it's harder for me. I have to control this without really doing anything. I can't be a part of it on the front line. And keeping my Joker under control is proving harder than I expected. For the last few years it's been us against them, them being the new regime. Now I'm the authority figure and all he sees in his mind is that I'm the one to attack. He's programmed to take down the established order and at the moment that's me. But enough about that. It's time to talk about your mistake. Has Gordon got back to you yet about chasing up all he can on Warren? You need to-" he cut himself off. He remembered that Gordon had called last night and he'd taken the call in the cave. The last thing needed in the mix was the knowledge of the gruesome murder that has taken place. That was going to be hard to move past without everything else going on.

"I need to talk with Gordon? Hrm he'll get back to me. Maybe I should just speak with Warren, Dimano said in the meeting this morning that Warren mentioned publically that I support him. Now I am on the front page shaking his hand. It's going to be hard to back down from this"

"You have to"

"I need a holiday". He collapsed into his seat, he really meant it. After a while he finally spoke again. "Is this how it all ends?"

"What, we give up?". Silence again. "We need to talk to Warren. Tell him that you don't appreciate him saying you support him before you both discuss it". The other man just put his head in his hands which infuriates his older self. "You haven't given up on anything before, don't start now!". The younger man sucked in a breath and rubbed his face, letting his hands drop to his sides. The greying vigilante decided to step it up with a promise. "If you don't do it I will. I'll call him myself".

"You wouldn't"

"I would. Proudly".

The younger man shook his head with thoughts of the older Joker talking about how controlling this Batman was. He was reluctantly starting to believe him. That man's poison, _opinion_ another part of his brain corrected, could seep into even the strongest minds. "Right. Warren. We need to speak".

"Yes. The sooner the better. Enjoy your board meeting. And lay off the coffee, you look as on edge as Alfred would look if the caterers lost the food before an event at the manor, we don't need that".

"Yes,  _Sir_ ".

The older man frowned. "So this is what Alfred had to deal with when I was a teenager. Interesting"

"And this is how pushy I'd be if I was ever a father.  _Interesting_ ".

The older man stopped with his hand on the door handle. Without turning around he left, slamming the door behind him.

What they didn't know was that Warren's phone was in use as they spoke.

"How did you know that I am a fan of expensive briefcases?" Alfred Dimano, the tall man on the Wayne Enterprises board queried over his expensive, personal cell phone during the meetings break.

"Because you were such a fan of my own, Dimano, you couldn't keep your eyes off it".

"These retail at $30 000"

"Let's just say that the front page photo of me and Wayne at the theatre was worth more to me than you think"

"Like I said, it was no problem to ensure the wonder boy would be there"

"From what I understand it's difficult to ensure he'll be anywhere. Hence my, and your company's, problems".

"Meh, a little guilt, some threats…you never know how far they'll go to push someone. What do you think will happen from here?"

Warren sighed. "I need to get onto Wayne over the next few days. I snapped up the opportunity to get our photo taken, he was distracted I believe. Then I said that I'm humbled to have his support while he was on the other side of the room. I'm hoping the airhead will take the path of least resistance and not fight me on this one. It's easiest for him to now go with it. There will only be problems if he tries to go back on what I've said"

"You're a real politician, Warren"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Enjoy the briefcase, Dimano. Don't lose it, you've got one of the two of them in the city. I imported them from a overseas acquaintance that makes them by hand. Apart from the $30 000 it didn't come cheap. Do you follow me?"

"Like a marching band. Let me know if I can help you any further"

"Will do, Friend, will do".

* * *

Bruce was finishing off a meeting at the asylum the next morning. They were talking to him about the two new men that had begun working there.

"So Mr. Wayne, that's our plan. Mitchell and Al begin the audits tomorrow".

Bruce took all this in. "It would have been good to hear about this earlier. Is this where my last donation is being used? Don't get me wrong, I just though it was going to go into more security staff and further training".

The director gave him a strained smile. "We feel, Bruce, that before we can spend any more money we should make sure we have the fundamentals right".

Bruce nodded and looked at his watch. "When do I get meet these men? I'd like to".

The other man looked as though he hoped he wouldn't be asked this. "As, as I said, they are starting tomorrow. How about we let them settle in then we can book something in?"

Something didn't feel right to Bruce. "Sure. We'll tee it up". He stood. "I can let myself out, thanks for inviting me here". They shook hands and chatted idly for a minute. Bruce knew that the staff were told yesterday about the changes and he doubted that they'd be pleased with more regulation and someone meddling with their affairs. He thought he could walk around for a while trying to listen into conversations and get the general atmosphere of the place. Walking around the corridors for 20 minutes he only heard a couple of snippets of staff conversation but they seemed to be either working or walking quietly in pairs, careful not to be over heard. He stopped and spoke with Dr. Bloomson then a patient who seemed to be lost. He called over an orderly to help.

"Excuse me". The man came over as the patient continued to hold Bruce's hand. "I think…" he turned to the patient "Sorry, what's you name?"

"Napoleon Jesus Anderson".

Bruce nodded "Uh-huh" he looked back at the orderly "I think this patient is lost". The man nodded and the patient shuffled off with him without another glance back. Bruce began to walk down to the corridor to leave when he heard some voices from a staff area where a door was propped open. He stopped next to it and pretended to check his phone as people walked past.

"…yeah, well if you see Nicole tell her that I'm sure the new auditors would love the fact she's wasted about 400 photo copies and many hours distributing these. That and I'm going to punch the bitch".

He heard some women laughing, but it was more high school sounding that a few colleagues talking. Another voice spoke up "Well maybe the auditors can set you up for a second date with Bruce Wayne instead. You so want him, you can tell in the photos!". More laughing followed this.

"Seriously this is a hospital. A hospital that's meant to have adults working in it. You guys aren't in high school anymore, in fact, it's a good 15 to 20 years since you were".

Silence echoed but was followed by "You fucking little bitch". Eventually the voices were softer but one stated "I bet all the rumours about you are true. Nicole is right about you"

"So it was Nicole that did this?" Elly shot back defensively.

It sounded like they were leaving through another exit. "You'll never know. By the way, from what I hear there is a copy in every staff pigeon hole. That's a lot pigeon holes. Oh, and I heard some are stuck around the corridors. Bye".

Bruce got moving, the last thing he needed was to be seen. He was near the front enterance when he saw a double sided photocopy haphazardly taped to the wall. He walked up and pulled it down. After seeing it was photocopy of the magazine article of Elizabeth and himself he stuck it his folder and walked out. Once he got outside he opened it up. Added up the top was a message. "Staring Arkham's own Elly Winter!". Women cold be really cruel when they wanted to be.

**Three years ago**

"Crane! You made it!" the large man stepped forward and shook Jonathan's hand between both his own. The shorter man grimaced. He had agreed to meet Dr. Donaldson at a local, high class restaurant. The two men had worked together before Jonathan had become director. He had taken a leave of absence, going on an extended overseas trip after a nasty divorce with his third wife. Donaldson was now back at Arkham working part time there, he asked to meet with Jonathan for dinner as they had 'much to discuss'. Jonathan knew that probably meant the man wanted a drink, however he could only turn the invitation down so many times before Donaldson would take offence and start badmouthing Crane to the staff and possibly patients. Jonathan felt he should just agree to the dinner, spend a few hours there and then forget it ever happened.

"I have. My apologies for being a little late, a session with one of our more psychotic patients went slightly over time. You would know how it is, of course. 'Crazy' doesn't often run to a schedule". Scarecrow smirked in Jonathan's mind. They had gotten a little carried away with torturing one of the patients and lost track of how long they'd been there, Scarecrow's influence was now overriding Jonathan's sense of time when very excited, which was a very bad sign.

"Think nothing of it" Donaldson chuckled as they made their way over to their table. "Just before we get there Crane, I hope you don't mind, I've invited one of the girls from the office. Also before I left yesterday I ran into your admin girl, ah Elsa-"

"- _Elly_ " he snapped before he even realised it. He didn't like where this was going. Scarecrow was silent but a strong presence in his mind.

"That's the one!" he chuckled brightly. "Ran into her and I thought, 'If Annie is coming along, we should invite Sally too!'. I was going to invite the other one you've been using as well but I heard she quit the other day. That's too bad" he added with a leer.

Jonathan assumed that the man was referring to the woman's penchant for short skirts. Erica left two days ago after Jonathan had walked into the room just off his office where Elizabeth and Erica had been completing some admin work for him and found her on her mobile gossiping about some of the nursing staff to a friend. This was the last straw and Jonathan fired her on the spot. She had obviously spread the word that she'd quit instead of being fired. The board had insisted that Jonathan have some help with his administration as past directors had as well. He initially rejected it as he preferred to work alone, but he had to reconsider and accept the assistance, otherwise something may seem amiss. He was going to try to find another person to fill the role but Elizabeth thought she should be able to cover Erica's work on top of her own as apparently the Erica girl didn't do much anyway. Jonathan would give her a chance, however he had more on his mind at the moment than usual. He was looking for some other ways to supplement his wage as he needed more funds for chemicals and testing. What he really needed was a backer, someone to pay for his research, someone who could help him organise testing on a big enough scale...

Before Jonathan could get his thoughts across on the matter of Elizabeth being here as well they had arrived at the table and he couldn't say anything without being overheard. He was NOT happy at all. Annie, one of the receptionists, was wearing one of the lowest cut tops he had ever seen, she was putting on her lipstick having applied what looked to be about four fresh coats. She was looking up to Donaldson with wide eyes and a flirty pout, she'd obviously been hitting the wine and cocktails. Donaldson sat opposite the girl with a nauseating jiggling of his brows.

Jonathan carefully placed his briefcase down and stiffly sat at the table. He looked up to Elizabeth and analysed what she was wearing. She wore a grey silk blouse with the top wrapping around her neck. It showed off her shoulders and arms. Her hair was in soft waves and she had soft smoky eye shadow. He was pleased she wasn't showing off a large amount of cleavage or wearing a huge amount of makeup. Obviously she had a bit of sense. Perhaps he was rubbing off on her now that were spending more time together. It was almost a shame that he was going to destroy her mind when the time came. Almost.

"Hello Elizabeth" he stated, he thought he should be at least civil to her tonight, they had to work together after all.

"Hi Jonathan" she replied with a small smile. Crane frowned, she seemed to find something funny. He followed her eyes to see Donaldson unnecessarily holding Annie's hand while looking at her bracelets, she was gigging softly. He could have sworn he tickled her palm before letting her hand go.

"So" the older man called out with a wink to the red head. "We're all here. What will we be drinking?"

"I'll have another Cosmo!" Annie called out loudly, holding up her empty glass. He saw Elly give her a disapproving look…interesting…

"How about you, Sally? Donaldson asked. It took a moment for Elizabeth to realise he meant her.

"Ah…I'm right, thank you" she replied, indicating at her hardly touched wine.

"And you, Crane, join me for a whiskey?"

Jonathan kept his face impassive. "I'll begin with a sparkling water, it's been a long day"

"All the more reason for a whiskey, but each to their own!" he called a waiter over and ordered, they chose their meals too. Elizabeth seemed to be worried about the prices, Jonathan had forgotten that she was only working part time while she studied. Donaldson suggested they charge the expenses to the asylum but backed down after seeing the look at Crane's face at that suggestion. Running up costs for dinners and drinking on the company account with the director sitting there was not one of the older doctors finest hours. He could have sworn he heard Annie tell Donaldson in a hushed voice that Jonathan needed to learn to 'live a little'. They chatted idly until their food arrived. Elly kept texting on her mobile which Jonathan found irritating, he had no idea why he had been called here and had every mind to leave at once.

' _We could be at home getting ready to go out testing!'._ Scarecrow had been fairly quiet that night, happy to observe but now he felt bored.

'This is a necessity' Jonathan returned.

' _Those two should get a room. Did they really need to organise this to go out together? Would have been a lot easier not to involve us'._

Jonathan thought about how Elizabeth and him would now be working closely together. This was another annoyance as he would have to be careful about his movements. He'd have to make sure his 'special treatment' with the patients was ever more hushed up. Another part of him however was glad that the Erica girl was gone. It meant that he and Elly were able to talk one on one more and he had learnt more about her. She wasn't as dimwitted as he'd first assumed, that being said she was at nowhere near the intellect level as he was, most weren't. But she wasn't as bad as he'd first assumed. All this information on her was a good background for when he was finally able to test on her and destroy her mind.

Jonathan looked over to see Elizabeth take a bit of food, their eyes locked and for some reason his stomach felt a little ill. He placed his fork down, food obviously wasn't a good idea right now. There was silence then Scarecrow asked.  _'What was that?'_

Jonathan frowned thinking through what he'd eaten that day. 'I must have eaten something below standard for lunch'.

Confusion and protection radited from Scarecrow's part of the brain.  _'No…it's not that. How long has this been going on?'_

'Tonight, I told you-'

"Is everything ok with you meal, Jonathan?"

He looked up to see all three people looking at him. "Fine, fine" he stated, picking up his fork and placing some food in his mouth. Scarecrow had said it wasn't a stomach condition so it should be fine to keep eating.

' _How do you feel about the girl being here?'_. Scarecrow flashed an image of Elizabeth to the front of his mind.

'I'm glad it's not just the two others and myself' he paused. 'I'm also glad she's not all whored up like the other girl, she obviously has some self respect-'

"-mind has to be on other things. Did you come straight from work, Crane?"

"I did. I already told you that" he replied seamlessly, Scarecrow had forced him to return to what was going on around them.

"We thought you weren't listening, Crane" Donaldson admitted.

"Oh, no" he smirked as he went for his napkin, he'd eaten little over a half of his meal. "I am". At this he placed his napkin down and turned to face Donaldson. "Is there a reason that you called me here? I do have other matters to be attending to. Did you have a business proposal, perhaps?"

Donaldson seemed a bit flustered at Jonathan's tone. He would have thought the chance to socialise with such great company would have been obvious. "I though you'd appreciate being invited along to liaise with your work colleagues. This is  _fun_ , Jonathan"

"I'm the director now,  _Ted_ ". Donaldson cringed at the use of his first name, Annie shrank away from the older man at the sound of it. It made him seem much older, it's use like that had been Scarecrow's suggestion. "I don't have time for meaningless chit chat. I thought that we would have had a least one thing of importance to discuss together".

"I'm sorry to have misjudged your priorities then". At this he looked at Elizabeth pointedly. Jonathan could see what he was suggesting about the relationship between himself and Elly and he didn't like it one bit. Just because past directors had set up their indiscretions with admin girls didn't mean who was so low. He was going to say something however Annie asked if she could order another drink as Donaldson was paying for her that evening. He had made a big deal of highlighting this earlier. At the time Elizabeth had looked up to Jonathan then had returned her gaze to the table looking a little disappointed when she realised she'd be paying for herself. At least she knew where they stood.

As the others finished their meals they spoke of work casually, then all but Jonathan spoke about what they had planned for the weekend.

Elizabeth had another glass of the house wine. Annie and Donaldson left to dance, leaving just the two of them. For some reason Scarecrow was at full attention and was pacing around. He was actually giving Jonathan a headache, the candles on the table were piercing his eyes with their direct light. He slid his glasses lower onto his nose and rubbed at his eyes. Scarecrow could sense danger.

"You didn't say what you were up to this weekend, Jonathan" Elizabeth asked with a small smile. She watched as he displayed all the signs of fatigue carefully. She seemed nervous.

He cleared his throat. "This and that" he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes, instantly regretting the action as the sharp light pierced his gaze and stung. His squinted until the pain stopped. "I'm working tomorrow and will most likely be doing paperwork on Sunday". He had the feeling that she should be able to see Scarecrow pacing around somewhere in his eyes, it was so real surely she could see him too?

She smiled fully now. "The fun never stops for you"

He blinked at her. "The fun never stops for anyone that takes their work seriously"

She held a curious look on her face "There is no Mrs. Crane is there?"

Before he could answer a person walked up to Elizabeth. "Elly Winter, how the hell are you?". Two girls looked her up and down.

"Eve, Ava. Hi". She looked less than pleased to see the girls here.

"Jazzy said you were busy tonight at work and couldn't come out"

"I'm out with work colleagues. She was right". Jonathan noticed that she looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Work colleagues?". At this she finally looked over to Crane. She chuckled and punched Elly lightly in the arm. "No wonder you've been having no fun lately, you've been hanging out with a guy who looks like he's never enjoyed anything at all". The other girl laughed.

' _They would look fantastic screaming and clawing at their faces before scratching at the veins on their wrists and bleeding out, all the while shrieking'._  Jonathan agreed with Scarecrow but kept silent, merely tilting his head up and standing his ground.

Elly grimaced. "This is my boss, Jonathan Crane".

The sidekicks face didn't really change but the leading girl's expression dropped. "The same guy that got fired from Gotham U? I heard he was a whack job"

"Eve!" Elly called out, she actually sounded offended. She'd been nervously clutching at her napkin but she now threw it onto the table, freeing her hands for an invisible fight.

"Director of the asylum, actually" Jonathan corrected casually. "And you are?"

"Eve Macintyre, a friend of Elly's. She used to be my sister's flatmate". She was still eyeing off Jonathan with more fear than disgust now. "Elly, you guys look like you're finished, come out with us?"

"I can't guys, I'm here with three other people. Some other night"

Eve looked Jonathan in the eye. "Where's David?"

Jonathan gazed across and watched as a pink glow covered Elizabeth's face. "I'm not sure, maybe working"

"Jasmine says that you guys are an item"

Elizabeth played with the hem of her top with great attention to it in her lap. "We're not" she replied simply. Jonathan noticed that he felt better hearing that, he had no idea why. It was probably because it would only distract her from her work.

' _You're delusional. We need to talk'_  Scarecrow muttered, Jonathan didn't know what he was talking about. He looked over to see Donaldson was flush against Alice as they 'danced'. Once he looked up the girls were gone.

"I'm sorry about them, Eve-"

Crane held up a hand to silence her, getting ready to leave. "-don't worry".

"She shouldn't have mentioned the uni" she looked concerned that he looked like he was about to walk out.

"It happens" he checked his phone, it was earlier than he was expecting to leave which was a bonus "usually by people who don't understand". He stood. "Well, Ms. Winter, I must be going". At this he opens his wallet and throws a few notes onto the table, followed by some coins to give the correct change, and finishes off the last of his sparkling water with a swing.

She stood too, in a bit of an apparent panic. "Ah, Doctor, I was wondering if you wanted to share a cab home?"

"My car is at the Asylum, I need to go past there which is out of the way for you I'm assuming"

"No, it would be fine, really"

Jonathan wanted to pay Sarah Jenkins, the patient who kicked and bruised his shin earlier in the week another visit after hours this time. It's funny how the orderlies could look the other way when paid or threatened. "No. It's not suitable. Apologise to Dr. Donaldson if he ever manages to untwine himself from the lovely Alice there"

Elizabeth flushed, dropped back into her seat, snatching up her phone and delved into her texting once more as Jonathan left.


	21. Chapter 21

Bruce sat in his office, he'd been there for two days in a row, getting in early and going home once most people had left. That had to be the beginning of a new record. The truth was that he was using the place as a bit of a refuge. He felt bad after what had happened with his older self the day before, and while he wasn't going to apologise he wanted to call the man and make sure everything was ok between them. However, the older Bruce's meddling ways were starting to become apparent to him. Obviously at first he didn't want to believe it but it was starting to make sense. It really made his brain hurt. He was concerned that his changing opinion had something to do with the older clown however, he had seen these things with his own two eyes. That had to account for something.

He dialed the elder man's number ready to hear silence which would force him to speak first. He received a very different pick up. "A-hoy-hoy?"

Bruce paused as a different voice answered. After a moment he realised it was the other man from the future. "Uh, yeah, hi. Is Bruce there?".

He heard a tongue click on the other end of the line. "No, he's out and about being  _useful_ ".

Bruce could hear the frustration in the voice. "Oh, ok. So he left his phone at home?"

" _Must_  have…".

Bruce could almost see the clown inspect his nails, bored, as he held the phone against his head with his shoulder. "…well, I guess I'll just call back later then".

A sigh. "Anything  _I_ can help you with, Buster?".

The silence was thick. "Ah, no. No, it's fine"

"You sure? I'm quite the  _conversationalist_ "

"You're bored, aren't you?". It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. He also knew that it was exactly the wrong thing to say. Expecting a long gap or even yelling, he was stunned by the quick response. Perhaps he had forgotten who he was dealing with.

"At the moment yes. Shortly… _no_ ". The tone was chilling, then the line went dead.

Bruce's heart thumped, what had he just unleashed upon the city? Nothing, his mind answered. It was his older self's responsibility, and besides, he himself had said that he hadn't caught the man out and about, it was just a suspicion that he held. He was just overreacting.

There was a knock at his office door, he beckoned them in.

"Mr. Wayne, there was a call-"

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. Call me Bruce, I tell you every time".

His receptionist smiled. "Thank you, Bruce. You've had four different magazines and newspapers call trying to get an interview with you. You're even more popular than usual after the theatre the other night. Also, Jenni our Public Relations Manager wants to try to talk to you about boosting your own public image. Her focus is the business but she says as she's on the payroll and as promoting you  _is_ helping the business, then she wants to speak with you. A Wednesday lunch meeting suits her".

The billionaire refrained from rolling his eyes. "Book it in then, please. Tell the press to wait. I'll speak with Jenni first but don't tell them that". Lucius and Alfred would be thrilled, he noted.

* * *

It was around 5pm when Bruce decided that he needed a coffee. It was a nagging itching in his brain that told him caffeine was a good idea. He knew he'd be up late checking the city. He'd been drinking a lot of the stuff lately. As Bruce waited to order his coffee at a busy place a couple of blocks from his office he reflected on how well his day had been going so far. Not even the man behind him who was humming an irritating tune could dampen his mood.

"Mmm…hrm, mmm-hrm" it went, over and over.

Bruce ran happy thoughts through his head. The humming was not going to get to him.

"Ladida-mmm-hrm-mmm".

The person three people ahead of Bruce had ordered, only two more customers to go and he could get away from this guy.

"Mmm-hrm-la-da-diii".

Bruce turned his head slightly then decided to say something. The man behind him had a thick beard and light brown hair which was graying. He was in an old brown suit with a blue overcoat. Bruce could tell by his clothes the man must have been homeless. The customers in front of him moved to order. He wasn't about to scold a homeless person so he instead decided to smile at him. The man smiled back, not showing his teeth. Bruce was about to turn back when their eyes met. A familiar brown gaze looked across at him and the realisation of the situation hit both men.

"…shit…" the older Joker muttered as Bruce's face pulled into a snarl. He then turned it into an over enthusiastic smile and waved at a mother and daughter who recognised him from their table and were puzzled by his original facial expression.

Bruce spoke through his teeth. "What the  _hell_  are you doing here?". 'Think of your good day, think of your good day', but it was no use. Joker was here with  _people._ He wasn't meant to be out of the apartment. Did his older self know about this? Looking around nobody seemed to think anything was out of place and he noted the elder Bruce was nowhere to be seen. What unspeakable evil was this man here to unleash? What was he here for?

"Iced  _choco_ late" the older man said matter-o-factly. "They make a  _really_  good-".

Bruce silenced him with a forced smile. "Order with me then we are leaving together. Don't do anything…stupid". Bruce stepped up to order. "Hi there!" he said a little too loudly. The girl just looked up at him, eyebrows slightly raised. "Right" Bruce continued, wiping his sweaty palms subtly on his trousers. "I'll have a…regular latte". He stepped slightly to the side slightly letting the girl see Joker.

"Hiiiii" he drawled then looked at Bruce whose eyes were as far open as they could go. He took the hint and continued on in a very non-Joker voice. It sounded quite normal in fact. "Hi there. I'd like a large iced chocolate, please, with a shot of…" he looked over the options "...peppermint". The girl beamed at him and was about to finish the sale when he continued "And caramel…annnnnd vanilla". She smiled again a little more strained and opened her mouth to speak when The Joker kept going. "I'd also like some cream on top. Lots. And don't put on the funny little lid cos the cream get's all squished into the plastic and I can't be bothered licking it out of the lid". He demonstrated this with his hands. "Get's stuck in the beard" he whispered as if he was letting her in on a great secret.

Bruce withheld the urge to slap his palm to his forehead as the line banked back. "Then" the man continued as the girl hurriedly entered the changes into the touch screen. Her hair fell down a little but she left it. "I'd like two marshmallows, obviously it's not a hot drink so they won't melt, but they're fun to bop around with my straw!". Suddenly he was very serious. "I'd like a big straw too. Make sure the straw is  _big_ ". The girl had a fine sweat on her face and she looked rather frazzled. "Annnd. Do you have sprinkles to put on the cream? If so, I want green" The girl nodded. "And blue". She nodded again. "But I'm not fussy, I don't mind which order they go on". At this he winked at her.

About ten seconds later she asked a little breathlessly "Is there anything else you'd like?"

The Joker gazed at her with disgust. "Eww, no. That would taste  _disgusting_ ".

The girl looked so lost, Bruce just walked forward and handed her a fifty and told her to keep the change. They stepped aside so the other could order. "I said  _nothing stupid_ " he whispered furiously, his fake smile fixed. People were staring at them both. In his view anything could have happened if he hadn't have come here. He could feel his Batman side question the amount of time he'd be spending in the office over the last few days. It brought back the unease he often felt at not going out during the day as Batman and what he could be missing.

"Stupid? No no no.  _Delicious_.I should have got two so you could try it. Ya wouldn't look back!"

"All these people" Bruce whispered in awe, then he became gravely serious "I am going to find out what you're up to. I am  _unbelievably_  angry right now". He was almost shaking with his rage.

"Remember your  _training_ , Bruce" the old man stated curtly in a very Ra's Al Gul way.

The billionaire stilled, his mind stopped going over his responsibilities. The Joker didn't know Ducard, what was going on? "What did you just say to me?"

"Oh, come  _on_ , Wayne" the clown muttered quite loudly, then looked the brunet in the face. He saw the confusion there and rolled his eyes before narrowing them with a smirk. "It scares you how much I may or may not know, doesn't it? What does the old clown  _know_?"

The man was starting to sound like Crane. Bruce was ready with his retort when his order was called.

"A regular latte and…" another worker stood and looked blankly at the long receipt, perplexed.

The Joker reached forward and snatched the drink. "I-ced choc-o-late" he said slowly to the girl nodding. "Can't she read?" he asked honestly as Bruce bundled him out of the shop.

"You're not actually going to drink that are you?". Bruce asked once they were outside as he eyed the liquid monstrosity. "I mean…" he watched as the man took a large sip smiling. "Didn't you just order that to make me look like an idiot?".

The Joker took another long drink, looking refreshed. "Not everything is about  _you_ , Brucey".

The billianaire was about to start yelling so he took a deep breath and told him to hurry along after him. They were a sight to see. One big shot from Wayne Enterprises and an older, excentric and homeless looking man with an unappetising greeny-brown sludge to drink.

The younger one was walking too fast through the thick group of workers who had just knocked off and were headed for the train station. "Brucey, wait up, it's hard to drink and-"

"- _don't_  call me that" he snarled, people were staring. What was Bruce Wayne doing with that crazy bum?

"There's no need to-"

Bruce stopped and pulled him to a wall of a building next to them as people rushed past. "I don't think you understand how dangerous it is for me to be seen with you"

"Why would it be? No one knows who I am. I would have thought it was be good for you, you know" he shakes his drink from side to side in thought "'caring for the poor and underprivileged'"

"You're going to be both once the man back at the apartment has finished with you".

The geriatric considered this a low blow, his whole face seemed to be frowning as he lowered the cup carefully. "What are you planning on doing, Bruce? Think carefully".

He felt threatened enough by the body language let alone the tone. "I'm taking you back to the apartment. The rest isn't up to me".

The man clicked his tongue then looked down the alleyway that they were near and back up again. "There is a short cut to Wayne Enterprises through here, it's right near the park".

"I think we'll stick to the main-" the geriatric was moving quickly "-path". With a look at the people going past he began to hastily follow the clown. "Ah, J-...umm, man with blue jacket?"

"Yessssss?" The Joker spun around and began to walk backwards, drinking quickly. He may have been covering most of his usual charectoristics but he definetly had his Joker gait happening. It had worsened with age and in his anger he didn't think to correct it. Or perhaps he just didn't care, that was more likely.

"I'd prefer to go the long way, the way that's down the main street" he explained as he pointed.

"But I thought people could see us there?" he raised his brows and popped his lip for emphasis. "This is a shortcut. I guess you'd be wanting to have me locked up again ASAP". He then looked as though he'd just exposed the meaning of life "You're not scared of alleyways are you?"

"That's not...that's not what I meant" the suited man replied quietly.

"Good. Alleyway it is. You really should have had one of these drinks, just so refreshing". His voice sounded like poison.

As they approached the side near the park Abbigail Lewis, GCN reporter kicked a small tree. "I've been stood up!" she exclaimed to her waiting film crew of two. "How I am meant to do a good news story without Taffy the Tap Dancing Poodle if they're not here? They're crossing live to us in five minutes!"

Danny the camera operator shrugged and Lenny the sound guy made a non-committal sound as he ate his chocolate custard doughnut.

"We need to do something to finish off the news!"

* * *

The young brunet was eyeing off the street, he didn't like this. Obviously Batman was fine but it raised questions when Bruce Wayne was hanging around dirty alleys. "We shouldn't be going this way, there are known gangs around the back here"

A snort. "You're right, you and I would be useless when it comes to underage hooligans. I mean, when have we ever been in fist fights with criminals?". There couldn't have been any more sarcasm used.

They kept walking. Bruce had to say something to that. He checked around first to make sure that no one was listening. "I don't like your tone".

" _Bite_  me, Bats"

Bruce's face couldn't hold his revulsion at the mental image of that. "I know you're upset that I'm taking you straight back home but-"

"-you have no idea what I'm thinking, Bruce" he had stopped and they were now face to face. This man was horrid in the daylight. Wrinkles, stained teeth and thinning hair. These all had to do with his 'lifestyle choices' throughout his life. You could see that he had good bone structure and good looks at one point. He was wearing one of the fake beards so Bruce couldn't tell what the scars were like underneath although the scar tissue had settled over time. "I thought you would appreciate that I'm coming with you without a moments thought. I'm doing the right thing here and you're still on my case". He paused as he looked over the man's face as if seeing his clearly for the first time. "I thought you wouldn't be as bad as  _him_ but I was wrong". He marched off again.

Bruce hadn't thought of it like that. He was actually being very good and coming along without an issue. Maybe he had been a bit harsh on him. Then again his older self kept mentioning how dangerous this man is and that he shouldn't trust him. Had he been overreacting?

* * *

"Where's the dog?" one of the large group of people asked Abbigail as they waited. Only four minutes until the news came over to them. There had to be about forty people standing there.

Abbigail did the best she knew how. "Anyone here want to be on the news?"

* * *

Bruce and the older Joker turned the last corner and they were at the side of the park. There was a group of about 7 youths who saw Bruce's suit with tie and smiled at each other. Bruce covered his watch. It alone cost $70 000. "Come on" he instructed the other man as he led them around the group, instead they followed them. Bruce gazed over to the park. There was a large group there. Perhaps there was an exercise group going? Would they come over and help?

"You're that rich guy" one of the youths stated as they surrounded the newcomers who stopped walking.

"Just going for a walk, Boys" Bruce stated calmly as he attempted to step through the circle.

"This one won't have any money" one said with a gesture towards The Joker. Bruce allowed himself to be pushed back into the middle of the circle as they targeted him alone.

"Don't try anything  _funny_ boys" The Joker warned darkly from the outside of the circle.

"Funny? Nah, we just want you're money"

"Oh, something new then. Here's some advice from a seasoned professional: you're not very  _good_  at this" the older Joker baited, or was that just advice?

A couple laughed however the one that seemed to be leading them did not. "What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned harshly with a vacant but furious expression.

"I mean, you're in clear view of about fifty people, the residents of the apartments above us have probably already called the  _boys in blue_ due to your presence and, most importantly,  _you're just not threatening_ "

"Is this more threatening?" a small boy pulled out an even smaller knife.

The Joker laughed. "I think you boys need a lesson". At this his hand reached into his coat.

"No!" Bruce pleaded, he didn't want to fight.

The Joker's hand came out holding something tightly. "A  _magic_ lesson" he continued with a knowing look.

Bruce was lost for words. It was a deck of cards. What looked to be a deck of ordinary cards. "Boys, stick to what you're good at. You're not good criminals. I'll make a deal with you. If you win this card game we'll work something out. If I win, we walk free. Dandy?". He began to shuffle the deck. The kids shrugged their shoulders and the small one pocketed the weapon for now. "The rules are simple for this first one. You there, pick a card...any card".

Looking up to his friends, a gang member with a shaved head stepped forward and picked a card. The Joker dramatically closed his eyes, and put a hand over them. "Now, Sonny, show everyone it and place it back anywhere in the deck". He did as he was told and after some flamboyant performing it finished with the clown picking the right card out of the deck. The boys actually smiled and looked around at each other with a little bit of respect.

Bruce didn't realise but he'd been concentrating so hard he'd been holding his breath. He also didn't notice the camera group come straight up to them.

"Bruce Wayne?" Abbigail questioned as thought he was a life saving mirage. The group of people gathered around. The boys hadn't run off, they were too busy asking The Joker how he did his tricks. The clown walked over drinking the last of his drink. "How do you know Mr. Wayne, Sir?"

"Well, ah, I was standing in the coffee shop down the road, see, and he was in front of me so he bought me this". He held it up and some people winced at the colour. "He suspected that I probably couldn't afford it, so he shouted me". He then looked awestruck. "Are you telling me this is  _the_ Bruce Wayne?".

Abbigail shrieked with mad delight. As Danny counted down from ten. "You're about to be live on air, don't worry I'll look after this".

Sheer horror struck Bruce. The Joker was about to be on live television for the most watched program of the day, the 5pm news. "Please-"

"Thanks, Andy. I have with me here Bruce Wayne showing some more of the kindhearted nature that we saw displayed two nights ago at the musical opening. How are you, Mr. Wayne?"

He tried to live up to his public persona but he was a bit rattled, he hoped his older self wasn't watching this. "Fine, thank you. It's a beautiful day in the park. You've caught me a little off guard though, I wasn't expecting this".

The Joker kept doing tricks to the gang in the background and people were behind them in the shot watching with amazement.

"We've just found out that only moments ago you were in a local coffee shop and saw this hopeless, disheveled man needing food and perhaps shelter". The Joker's eyes flicked up with amusement at this description but they were back down again, shuffling the cards. He may have looked up but he hadn't stopped talking or moving the cards in his hands.

"I wouldn't say-"

"-but you were kind hearted enough to buy him a meal on the spot"

"It was the least I can do. I was just walking with him to-"

"-see how you could best set this man up with a little hope for the future?". The future. It was funny how out of all of this that was the most true thing that had probably been said on live television and it was an accident. At this Abbigail walked over to interview the clown as the gang members and audience watched his card skills with awe.

"Hello there, what are you doing?"

Bruce begged that he would alter his voice again, he wasn't disappointed. However, the urge to run was getting greater and greater. What was this he had been dragged into? Would the older man do the right thing? He almost wished that the man had attacked the youths instead, they'd probably be back in the apartment by now and he could easily scold him.

"Well, hi there girls and boys" he drawled into the camera directly then across to the newswoman. "I'm showing these kids that there is more to life than being a delinquent. If you're not good at it, that is. I'm entertaining them with card tricks"

"What gave you the inspiration?" Abbigail implored.

The Joker looked so amused that Bruce's heart felt as though it stopped as the man gazed up at him and held the eye contact. Nothing good could come from any of this. "Mr. Wayne here has inspired me to give back to the community". He nodded at his friend and Bruce swore he saw a hint of truth in his eyes for his next comment. "We need more people like him in the world, my dear".

"Would you call Bruce Wayne an asset to this community?"

A pause. "Sweetheart-" he was going to say something else but thought the better of it. "Yes. Yes I would".

"Some touching words there. Now to the weather. It was slightly overcast today..."

Bruce tuned out as the weather report was read out. He could see a man taking photos of him and the surroundings as he stood there and gently wiped a little sweat from his forehead. He looked down and saw that Joker had the crowd totally wrapped up in what he was doing. He really was a showman. It was too bad that he used these skills for bad instead of good.

"...back to you in the studio". 'Cut' was called and Abbigail ran over and hugged Bruce. "Thank you so much! Our other story didn't show up. You've just saved my career!"

"I didn't really do-"

Abbigail stood back, holding her earpiece. "-really? Ok". She braced herself and walked back to the clown. "They want one of your tricks to take out the show".

"If you insist, Mam" he grinned.

Abbigail waved the camera crew over and Bruce watched on as The Joker did a trick that turned all the cards in the deck into red hearts. He felt hot, like he was having some sort of panic attack or something. The fall out from this was going to be huge. The crowd watched on and applauded as the trick concluded and the cameras were shut off.

Ten minutes later they finished shaking hands with people, the Joker was a sensation, people just couldn't get enough of him, they slipped away from the crowd and headed towards Wayne Tower. Bruce didn't see the elder man slide the last of the knives into one of many of his jacket pockets. He'd pick-pocketed the gang to great success.

Once they were in the car the greying one spoke up after cracking his neck. "Batty Junior, I think I might like to stay at the castle tonight"

"Really?" Bruce questioned with one of the true amused smirks that he used less and less these days. He could be that open with Alfred and Lucius, and once upon a time Rachel. "How about you actually face the consequences of what you've done?"

The Joker sucked on his teeth. "Hrm, yeah. I thought you'd say that. You might not know this, but the old man can be a little" he drew pattens on the centre console with his gloved finger "unnecessary sometimes. A little...". Again he looked at his phone. "...possessively obsessive I guess you'd call it".

"Really?" Bruce asked, feeling his anger rise. "And what makes you say that?".

At this the older Joker lifts his phone up. "Thirty missed calls since we've been 'on air'". As if timed the phone began to ring again.

Bruce swallowed his pride. "Well answer it?"

The man chuckled. "Uh, no. I don't need to put myself through that. Come on… _Brucey_ ". He tested the name. "Don't think of me as the old crazy relative of your partner". At this he pulls off his gloves and takes one of the billionaires hands in his own and squeezes it. Bruce turned his head and their eyes locked. "It's  _me_ ". Searching deep into the man's eyes, these features were the only things he could see. Not the wrinkles or the receding hairline. For a moment it was his Joker. Finally Bruce pulled his head away to watch the traffic, however the other man kept a hold of his hand.

"Look at it from my point of view for a moment. I've been kept chained up for weeks and weeks of punishment. And I don't deal well with imprisonment. You should know. And I've been warning…you…that I need to get out more, that I'm bored. But he… _you_ …isn't really listening. I've tried and tried to be reasonable…but he doesn't care. I can't help but react this way. I don't deal well with being caged!". The phone began to ring again. "See what I mean?". Bruce turned his head around again but didn't say anything. "The thing is, Brucey" he held his hand gently "Is that he's not usually this bad. In fact, it can work. Really well, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear". This struck home to Bruce as this was exactly what he was worried about. "But with the stress of being here, the heavy responsibility of all this entails, it's no wonder that he's feeling…unsettled. But, Honey, he shouldn't take it out on me! And if I'm home tonight…well…" he made a sceptical face. "I doubt that he'll react in an appropriate way. It's not me he's angry with, it's the situation. But…well, he'll take it out on me". He gazed up at Bruce. "And that's not fair, is it?". He puffed up his chest. "I'll take responsibility for my own actions!" he then exhaled fully, he looked deflated "But I shouldn't take the wrap for the whole thing. You agree don't you?". Bruce mumbled something. The phone rang again. "How about you take this one? Let him know everything's fine. Come on. It'll ring out otherwise".

Bruce weighted it all up and accepted the call. He held it next to his ear and was about to say hello when unintelligible yelling went down the line. He held it away telling him to 'stop' and 'it's me not him'. Eventually the other man stopped. The clown had been right, he was intensely angry. "Put him on!" the aged bat demanded forcefully.

"No, not yet. It's fine, he's here, he's-"

"-he's manipulated you! Where are you? Bring him here now!"

"Look, he can stay at the manor tonight. He can be my responsibility. Otherwise he'll just wander off. This way we know where he is"

"You have  _no_ idea what you're doing. NO! I'm coming over"

"No don't, it's fine. Just relax at home and I'll drop him off sometime tomorrow".

There was silence. "Ok, Bruce. You do that. You can look after him for twenty four hours and see how that feels. You have to watch him at all times"

Suddenly he felt annoyed, like a teenager being grounded and told off. He fought against it. "You know, I don't think I do. I'll have him in the house but he can look after himself. He's not a child"

The older Bruce actually laughed, it was harsh. "No, he's not a child. He's far more dangerous. Anyway, have fun with that". He then hangs up.

* * *

A few hours later the Joker from the present time got home to his apartment. "Hello Bat-senior, pleasant day!" the older Bruce just looked up and walked into his bedroom. The Joker thought that was the end of their conversation until the man walked back out carrying a mobile phone in pieces. He dropped them onto the table then proceeded to sit at it and begin to try to put the phone back together, every so often the pieces would skid in his hands and he would swear. Something was wrong and it wasn't just Bat-Senior being so quiet as he fixed the phone he obviously had broken. There was something...missing. Looking around most of the lights were off in the apartment, the only light on was the one above them. He stepped back and could see there was no one in the bedroom. Oh boy.

"Uh, where's senior?" he asked, trying to sound casual. Or maybe even surprised or normal. He didn't want him to know he knew his older self had been leaving the house. Or maybe he didn't know that he had, perhaps he had permission, or maybe he'd packed up for good. Who knows where he could go.

"He's at Wayne Manor, actually. So I've been told".

That was a relief, but they may not be out of the woods yet. "And...is there a reason for that?"

Slowly Bruce placed the irreparable phone pieces down. The Joker took half a step back. This Bat was being almost as scary as the butler. Must be an age thing. Why wasn't he yelling?

"Where have you been?"

He didn't need to answer to him. "Around" he replied lazily with a lick of his lower lip.

The man now looked him in the eye, radiating anger. "Anywhere  _around_ a television? I happened to be in an electronics store at the time".

The Joker thought things through quickly. How could senior use a TV, what could he have done? "No. You're going to have to help me out here, Bats".

Bruce walked over and used the TV remote to play what he had taped on the HD recorder earlier. "My pleasure". Up came the news report. The Joker's face betrayed no expressions. Once it had finished, whilst rubbing his chin with one hand he extended the other and without taking his eyes from the screen opened and closed it like a clam over and over until the remote was placed into it. He then watched it again more closely pausing it at the end.

"Any comment?" Bruce asked scathingly. He was surprised at the response.

"That guy is a high class private detective. He used to do work for Falcone. I don't know which one of the two he's been following, if it's Senior then he's in for a surprise".

Bruce looked at the screen closely then admitted. "I didn't see him! God damn it I was just looking at the Goddamn circus clown"

"I take offence to that. Handsome devil though" he smirked.

The billionaire just shook his head and paced to the front door and back. "But the first good thing though is that Jack's only been out by himself this afternoon. I'd know if he'd been sneaking out". He was so deep in thought he didn't think twice about using 'Jack'.

The Joker raised his brows, unseen by the other, the man had been sneaking out quite a bit to his knowledge. "Hrm, yeah, but they could have been followed back to the manor. Maybe you should warn them". The Joker pulled out his cell to see a missed call and a SMS to check his voicemail. He put it on loud speaker, the lofty voice of Doctor Crane rang out.

"I don't know how you've done it, I don't know where the  _hell_  you could get someone to do that make-up for you. But that was you, it was you on the television just then. With that despicable Bruce Wayne! Did you do this because of the photographs? Is this to anger me? I just want you to know that I know. I know your body language, it was  _you_ ".

The Joker deleted the message giggling to himself. "Poor Scarecrow. He's been holed up for too long after I hit him over the head".

The older Bruce walked back and tried to get his undamaged SIM card from his phone and murmured quietly, his anger all but gone, it had been replaced by curiosity over the man in the video. "Make sure you hit him a little harder next time".

* * *

Bruce had spent the last ten minutes explaining to his butler what was happening whilst their guest walked around the room picking things up and inspecting them. Bruce knew that he was listening to every word with rapt attention even though he was doing his best to seem uncaring.

"So he's going to be staying here tonight. I was thinking the third guest room from the library. Thanks for being understanding, Alfred".

"That's more than alright, Master Bruce" the man responded with a tight face. "The guest room is already set up, there is enough food for the two of you set out in the kitchen, you won't need to reheat it. I will retire to my quaters then. If you need me I'll be cleaning the shot gun". With that he was gone.

Bruce stuttered after the butler but the man had left for the night.

"Ahhhh, Jeeves" the clown chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Should have gone into show business. No one makes me laugh quite like him".

They began to walk together to the kitchen. "Lighten up, Brucey-Baby" he elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Ya look like you're going to a funeral".

Funeral. Why was everything about death? "I'm thinking".

"…that?"

"That I may have made a mistake letting you in here". He gazed down the corridor to where Alfred was last seen.

The clown sighed and waved his hands about, attempting to get all attention back on him. He'd been in an ecstatic mood ever since Bruce had got off the phone and he had learned that he was staying there for the night. "Oh, come on. I haven't done anything wrong! I've been more than  _reasonable_ "

"You've upset, Alfred"

"Only by being here. Have a little  _faith_  in me"

"I found ten weapons on you"

"I'd hardly call dental floss a weapon"

"You could use it to tie people up or strangle them. It was suspicious" he looked across "we both know it's unlikely that you were going to use it to clean your teeth".

The man sounded dramitcally wounded. "Owwwch, oooooo". He held a hand over his heart and went weak at the knees, stumbling as he walked before becoming upright again. "Oh _God,_  you're starting to sound as excitable as the Arkham folk. 'Joker, you can't have shoelaces, you could kill someone!'. 'Joker, you can't have pudding anymore after you drowned that patient in it'. 'Joker, your manhood is too large for the pants we have here, you're going to have to go naked'"

Bruce shook his head, stressed and umamused. "That last one didn't happen"

"Hrm, then why was I naked?" he pondered tapping his chin. The reason must have come to him, his features lightening with joy. "Oh yeah, heh, oh yeah. Have you meet Dr. Susan? Or should I call her Sexy Susie? Anyway, one of her shifts was always on a Tuesday afternoon. So after lunch, with my left over pudding, I could still have pudding then see, I-"

"-goodnight, Joker". Bruce walked off, he'd suddenly lost his appetite. He had work to do. A few minutes later he was putting on the last of the suit and heading out for his patrol. Alfred was locked in his room and Bruce had a feeling that the Joker wouldn't seek him out. He'd only be out for a couple of hours anyway. He saw a missed call from his Joker and dialed it back.

"You took your  _time_ ".

"I've got a lot on my plate, no thanks to you"

"Ooo, and he's all growly! You're got your playsuit on, don't you? I can tell"

"What do you want?" he barked.

"I'll get straight to the  _point_. I saw Bruce's little fun on the TV today. The man behind him was such a stud-"

"-I'm busy!" he pulled the left hand glove on tighter with his teeth. There was no time for these distractions, he needed to be out there stopping criminals: the easy way, the hard way or the curb stomp way.

"Alright, alright. Look at it again, there's a man there. Used to work for Falcone as a private dectective of sorts. Show Senior, he'll know who I'm talking about".

"We're being followed?"

"You are, Senior is, I don't know".

"Thank you then. I'll get onto it tomorrow". At this Bruce left for his night patrol.

* * *

It had been three hours since Alfred had left the two others to it in one of the hallways. He assumed that Bruce had gone out but part of him knew that the place was too quiet. He looked around but went almost directly to the room that led down to the cave. He was just about to walk in when someone else swaggered out, obviously not too impressed at being caught. Alfred was about to say something when he was beaten to it.

"Ah, the hired help. It's not creepy at all for a fully grown adult to have a man-servant and no woman around. All he needs now is a young orphaned boy to follow him and he will successfully obtain the title 'Uncle Creepy'. Although, if you have enough money anything's possible. How's the butleling going, old chum?"

Alfred was too smart to be diverted. "What were you doing in there?"

"What was I doing? Just looking for your Master Bruce as it were. You seen him?"

"I'm sure he's around or on his night shift. What were you doing in there?" he asked again.

"Looking"

"Looking at what? Did you break the log-in code on the computer?"

"Me? No". He waved his fingures around individually. The gloves were off and the older man noted with disgust that he was wearing hot pink nail polish. "Didn't  _break_  a thing. Don't worry, I'm out of practice, there's no computers in the future where I'm from, they go back to more traditional methods like the abacus. You remember those? Counting beads in place of calculators, remind you of your childhood?"

"You're no spring chicken yourself"

"Mmm, yes. But tell you what, let's have a race, first to 2038 wins. Deal?"

Alfred looks furious but as usual keeps his composure. "I thought you were told not to reveal events that transpire in your time"

"Who said I did?" he was being very aggressive. "I guess you just have to figure out whether The Joker is  _joking_  or not. In other words, does the great Alfred live to see 2038...or does he  _not?_ ".

"Why don't you go back to your room? I could bring you some tea? Biscuits? A side of Strychnine?"

"Aha. Funny" he replied deadpan, his eyes held no amusement, only anger. "But Jeeves doesn't have poison at his disposal. He wouldn't do anything that would upset his young charge. Tell me, how much exactly does it hurt that he values my safety over yours?"

Alfred looked a little rattled, he took the taser out of his pocket a little more. "I'm sorry?"

"Deaf  _and_  stupid, hey? We'll try again. How much does it hurt to know that he would leave you with a person so dangerous and deranged that if you lined up all the people head to toe that he's killed it would go around the world and back again. Surely there is a good reason I am here? Something that outweighes the risk? Well,  _I'm_ here because he didn't want, heh, he didn't want me to be yelled at by himself!". At this he disolved in loud, raspy giggles. "He, ahoo, he left a man like  _me_  free to roam around without a thought to protect a weak, old, enabling  _yes-man_ like you, just so I didn't get a firm talking to! And it's funny. It's hilarious. It's a  _joke_ "

"Are you  _threatening_  me?"

"Umm" he thought about it and seemed to come to a different conclusion. "Actually nah, I can't be bothered". He began to walk down the corridor his ever changing mind on a different path. "Any food left in the kitchen?"

* * *

The next morning Alfred was about to tell Bruce about what happened the night before when they realised they couldn't see the clown.

"Where else did you look for him?" Bruce asked, apprehension in his voice.

"I went straight from his room to you, I haven't checked the cave yet, Sir".

Bruce shook his head. "I shouldn't have ever kept him here".

"Master Bruce, last night I caught him coming out of the library. He must have been coming up from the cave-"

"-I thought that we agreed that while he was here you would stay locked in your area of the manor? I locked him in but I knew that would only slow him down. He's dangerous-"

-so he told me"

Bruce shot around. "What did he say to you? Can you remember all of it?"

"Mild goading. Well, he did try to say some awful things to me but I wasn't born yesterday, Sir, I can take what he can give. But I don't want him around again like that"

Walking around a corridor they both ground to a halt. Bruce questioned in a small voice. "Can you smell that?"

Alfred assumed the worst but after sniffing the air he felt just as confused as his employer looked. "Is that…pancakes?".

Bruce broke out into a sprint making it to the kitchen quickly. The clown had his head stuck in the fridge, Bruce could see an apron bow tied on his back. The man was singing to himself. Bruce felt Alfred catch up behind him. The visiter shut the fridge door, arms loaded up with eggs, milk and butter. He dumped the goods next to the stove and turned around, face bright. He looked pleasantly surprised but Bruce had the feeling that he knew they were there all along.

"Gentlemen!" he called out, extending his arms. "You're early! And you ruined my surprise" he added with a wink. Next he pointed to the table. It was set up for two places, two plates sitting there already.

"What's that?" Alfred questioned, not being able to contain himself any longer.

"Surprise!" the clown announced.

"Breakfast?" Bruce asked, stumped.

"Yes" the man responded, a little down hearted, wasn't it obvious?

The two residents of Wayne Manor walked over to the table as though it was foreign. "There are pancakes and French toast for the growing lad". At this he reached over and rubbed Bruce's stomach playfully, he was quickly swatted away. "And a full English breakfast for a full English…guy".

"I didn't think we had any bacon" Alfred look suspicious, he narrowed his eyes at the plate to get a better look.

"I improvised" the man responded. "It's ham".

"There's no baked beans".

"I was thinking of m'n'm's in tomato sauce to give you the look, but I though that you might not eat it all if I did that".

"You were correct"

"Well, Jeeves, it's not a full English breakfast, but if it hadn't escaped your attention you're not a full English guy anymore. Bonapatete, Pops". He added with a wink.

* * *

"Scout, it's Dr. Crane here"

"Crane, good morning, I-"

"-we can skip the pleasantries. And it's Doctor. Have you complied that report for me yet? Better yet, do you have the addresses of Professor Martin's family?"

"Yes, they're ready for you. I would have sent them to you but I don't have your address. Or your email"

"Yes, there are very good reasons for that. You're a smart man, figure it out. Can I meet you somewhere for them? Perhaps near Cafe Tussons?"

"Cafe Tussons? That dodgy place in The Narrows? You live near there?"

"You won't find out where I live. And yes, that's where I mean"

"How about 10am tomorrow morning and I'll drive by, you know my car. I'll meet you in the side street"

"Make it 6am, it's darker"

"That early? I-"

"-if you want any  _presents_ from me it will be then"

"You're not trying to hide the bruises the clown gave you, are you?"

"You're insulting the person who makes your 'tonic'? Perhaps my hand could slip in some-"

"There's no need to poison me, Crane. I mean, Doctor"

"That remains to be seen. Anyway, I'm sure you saw the cheap jester's efforts on the five o'clock news last night?"

"Huh? He was on the news?"

"I just said that"

"He usually wants me to turn the television on if he thinks he'll be on. That's strange, he just sat in his chair"

"I don't understand"

"When he was here, he just sat in his chair, didn't ask for the TV to be on"

"He was there with you? What time was he there?"

"He got here at around 4:45pm and left just after 6pm"

"You're lying"

"What? No I'm not. Just ask him!"

"I'm not going to ask him that. You're sure it was him?"

"Doctor, there is only one Joker, you have to agree with that. It was him alright, ain't no one else like  _him_ "

"Except maybe one, it seems..."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 6am"

"Make it 5:30am. And don't insult me again"

Crane hung up before Scout could protest.

* * *

**Under three years ago**

"Ms. Winter, into my office please. I was expecting you ten minutes ago" at that Dr. Crane disappeared back into his office. He didn't look impressed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She'd been ready ten minutes ago but decided to get herself and Jonathan a cup of coffee each. He'd been in a bad mood for the last few days so she thought some kindness would be nice.

"Wow, Elly, you better go. He looked pretty angry" her friend Erica said seriously.

Elizabeth was undeterred, she knew that Jonathan was a nice person deep down. "He  _always_  looks angry" she replied smiling. "I'll see you at lunch".

At this she walked into the room and placed the take away coffee cups down. She was about to turn around to shut the door when she heard it close. Before she could swing around she felt two firm hands on her shoulders holding her in place. As he spoke she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I was expecting you ten minutes and thirty seconds ago. As your boss do you think that it's wise to be late and be unapologetic to me?"

She could hear the suppressed rage in his voice, she didn't realise it would mean this much. "I went and bought us coffee. I thought you'd appreciate it"

He sighed. "I assume you also thought I'd appreciate you telling a member of staff that I'm 'always angry'? Did you think I'd like that? Did you Elizabeth?"

He was being scary, she didn't like it. "I, I didn't-"

"-think I was listening? You didn't think that demeaning me in front of others was inappropriate? Tell me, am I wasting my time putting my faith into you?". She didn't answer, she didn't understand what he was getting at "I'll ask you again" he stated as he dug his fingers in a little deeper. "Did I do the wrong thing when I made you in charge of running my administration tasks? Is filing too difficult for you?"

"Of course not, it's just coffee, listen Jonathan-"

"Dr. Crane" he corrected forcefully, nails drawing blood and eliciting a whimper from her. He'd already had a bad enough morning, having to promise Falcone that he'd do him a favour . Early morning phone calls from mob bosses were not welcome. "You call me Dr. Crane. I didn't study as hard as I did for little girls like you to be disrespectful. I would have thought you had a greater understanding than most of the effort that is takes to get to my level of expertise".

He removed his hands and calmed himself down before she could see him. He was having a hard time controlling the darker side of him today and Falcone's smug attitude hadn't helped. He then walked deeper into his office, expecting her to follow.

"Now, Ms. Winter, I have an important session down at the courts this morning regarding Victor Zsasz". He began to fumble around for some paper work on his desk. "I will be recommending that he receive extensive rehabilitation here rather than a sentence as Blackgate, I think that…". He trailed off as he looked up at Elizabeth. A single tear was sliding down her face.

'Well would you look at that' Scarecrow commented. 'All this time all you had to do was sneak up behind her. Maybe you're right and she would have been a waste of toxin'

'Quiet, Scarecrow, if you hadn't had forgotten we were at work I wouldn't have scared her. Think about where we are, she could report us'

'Not if you make her  _fear_  the consequences of that'

'Let me handle this'

"Is there a problem, Ms. Winter?"

She sniffed and wiped the tear away. "Not at all. I think the file on Zsasz is on my desk if that's what you are looking for". She walked over to get it and Jonathan followed but did not get straight before her this time. She passed him the file and he held it with his arm relaxed.

He felt bitter about the lying he was about to do, he felt it was beneath him to have to even do it. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Elizabeth, it's been awfully stressful around here lately-"

"-you've made my arm bleed. It's showing through my top. I don't understand, you were so nice at dinner the other night. I'm going to have to report this, this is completely wrong. I'm an employee, not a doormat"

'It's time to finish this, no one would be any the wiser. Just load her up with work and say she cracked with the pressure'

'I thought I told you to stay quiet. The day you can take over is the day we can discuss these things'. He felt Scarecrow's anger at that statement and knew he would be silent for a while in retaliation.

"Jonathan, I know you lose control sometimes. It's scary"

Jonathan realised she was onto him. He'd let her get too close. "Ms. Winter, I think that's a highly inappropriate statement to your superior".

"There are rumours you know, about some of the things that happen to your patients. It's none of my business but I thought you should know".

Jonathan could feel Scarecrow's anger growing, he needed to get out of this situation now so that some of that rage didn't spill into his own demeanour. "I think at another time we should discuss these 'rumours' but for now I need to prepare for this session this morning". He was walking back over to his desk when she called out something strongly.

"Some of the guards…they've seen the mask".

Jonathan froze, face hidden. "What did you say?"

"I said that some of the guards have seen the mask you apparently keep in your briefcase. I told them that the use of props was a legitimate part of some forms of treatment, but they're convinced that the ones that go 'really crazy', in their words, involve you and that mask". Before he could interrupt she added. "I just said something about the fact that as a high ranking psychopharmacologist that you have to deal with the 'really crazy' ones and that any link could be explained by their erratic nature and deep seated issues and symptoms. I thought you should know they feel that something's not right"

"And what do you think?" Crane asked softly. He didn't want to gas her now, but she was in possession of far too much knowledge. Scarecrow was scratching in his enclosure.

"I think that I've fallen for a man that is dangerous to me".

That silenced him. He knew she had her childish little crush on him, but she said she had fallen for him. At this she began to cry again. He stepped away from Elizabeth even though he wasn't close. "That's a highly inappropriate statement to make, Ms. Winter" he stated coldly.

In her confusion she seemed to gain a little strength through shock. "What? Don't sound so surprised. You have to know that I like you. Look I won't report you for this, but I will if it happens again"

Jonathan walked back to his desk. "Please pack up your things. You're done for today-"

"-I just got here-"

"-and now you're leaving. Keep talking and it will be permanent".

Elizabeth wasn't crying anymore. "You can't be serious?".

"I'm  _always_  serious. Please leave this office, I am needed down at the courts. Go".

"You are unbelievable! I thought that all you needed was someone to show some kindness towards you"

"And you are all the weaker for it. It will be your undoing. I will not ask you again"

"Fine. I"ll go. But don't expect me to show you any kindness again"

"I'd be relieved if you didn't"

"You're a prick"

"And you're suspended until further notice. Leave your keypass at the front desk". He guided her out of the room, locked his office and walked off, adjusting his glasses as he went. He had more important things to worry about such as hoping that the DA's Dawes woman wasn't there this morning, that was another headache that he didn't need and it would turn this into the worse day that he had in a while. If by some chance she was there he wished that she wouldn't try to talk to him, the little do-gooder needed to know her place and, truth be told, he didn't think it was going to end well for her.


	22. Chapter 22

Scout looked at the clock in his car: 5:53am. He had tried to meet Crane at exactly 5:30am like he'd agreed to, but had ended up taking longer to get ready than he thought he would. Assuming that he could sleep in later and take a shorter amount of time to get ready he had run out of time, all for an extra ten minutes sleep. He hoped Crane would just take it in his stride.

The criminal associate indicated and slipped into the alley near Cafe Tussons. He drifted along slowly at only a few miles per hour. He saw a movement to his left and recognised the battered suit, so he stopped the vehicle and wound down the window. He didn't expect a gun to be pushed through the open gap and held an inch from his face.

"You're late" Scarecrow snapped, deeply unimpressed.

Scout swallowed hard, not at all expecting to be held at gun point. "Crane, I'm here, put the gun away. I'm sorry I'm late"

The doctor steadied his grip on the weapon. "No, you're sorry I'm holding the gun to your  _head_ "

"Crane, please. I have the papers". He tried to grab them from the passenger seat without moving too much but they slipped from his fingers. "Let me get the papers and you can go".

He turned his head slowly to see that Crane was wearing his mask, Scout seemed confused and then suddenly less threatened. Crane removed the modified sack in one swift movement then pulled the weapon back, pocketed it then extended his open hand out. Scout kept staring at him, moments passed.

Crane rolled his particularly manic eyes. "The papers, Scout.  _Now_ ".

The seated man scrambled to get them and handed them across quickly. "I won't do this again! How dare you threaten me when I'm doing you a favour!"

"Save it, Scout". The mask was back on after making sure everything was in order with the paperwork. He then casually leant into the window, the man was forced back as Scarecrow got into his personal space, uncaring. "I've had to waste toxin on  _three_  people while I've waited for you. That's not good enough"

"With all due respect, you picked this location, at this time, I didn't want to be here"

The villain smirked under the burlap, the black humour came out in his voice. "Duly noted. It won't happen again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm required elsewhere"

Scarecrow began to walk off and Scout called out after him strongly. "Crane…Crane!". At this he got out of the car and chased after him. "Crane. Scarecrow!"

"What, Scout?" came the voice tinged with badly concealed impatience. "Time is ticking".

"Aren't you forgetting something?". He said it softly, a kind reminder. He hoped the younger man had simply forgotten.

Scarecrow scoffed harshly. "You want a goodbye kiss?"

It was hard for the larger man to read him whilst he had his mask on. Scout however flushed with embarrassment at having to spell it out. "We…we had an agreement"

The villain straightened "Your tardiness cancels that out. I'll see you next time. Be thankful that you didn't incur a greater amount of The Scarecrow's wrath"

"No!" Scout protested. "No, please I…I…"

"You what, Scout?". He was playing with him. "Loudly and clearly"

"I need it"

"What?"

"I need it. Please, you agreed"

Scarecrow turned around and was now facing him. Scout could now see the light flash on the mad man's dilated eyes. "You need the drugs I make you? You're addicted to what I have created for you?"

"Please, just give it to me. Stop playing these games"

A terrified yelp came from the side street near them and Scarecrow's head shot down there to look. "Fine" his hand disappeared into this pocket. "Have it. But don't be late again". Placing the bottle down roughly onto the uneven asphalt, Scarecrow left the man to it. He hoped for his sake that he didn't leave the keys in the ignition before he scrambled down the alley to pick up the bottle or the car would be gone by now. He strolled down the side street and found what had made the noise. How disappointing. "When I left you here I said not to make a sound. I'm not impressed".

The victim who was crawling out of a doorway looked up and yelled again. Scarecrow strode forward and the man backed up quickly into the building and the door was closed.

"You picked the wrong person to try to mug half an hour ago, didn't you? Have you worked that out yet?"

His test subject threw up. "What have you done to me?"

"A mild dose of my fear toxin coupled with a strong muscle relaxant. The relaxant was delivered intravenously." The man groaned, Scarecrow pretended to mistake the noise. "Don't worry, I used a clean syringe. Doesn't that make you feel so much better? The other two though..." he looked over to see that the others looked to have bled out after slitting their wrists with the very knife that they had accosted Crane with.

"I can't see properly".

Scarecrow turned his head in curiosity. "Any other side effects apart from the jelly legs?". And it went like this, Scarecrow spent the next while questioning the man on how he was feeing until "Well this morning hasn't been a total waste after all". He walked up to the door, opening it as the sunrise shone through into their soundings. As he stepped out into the growing daylight he paused to say "Thank you so much for being such a great help to science. Make sure you take the time to feel proud of your achievement".

* * *

They had been down the in Batcave for the last hour as the older Joker helped Bruce create some notes on the footage of them from the news the night before. They needed to go through this to see who the strange man was that the younger jester had found.

"I look good on camera, don't I?" the jovial geriatric commented brightly as he rubbed his chin.

"You've said that three times" Bruce sighed in annoyance.

"And I could say it three more and it would still be true".

Bruce had just restarted the tape to where the man steps in. "So he's a private investigator and he's taking photos of both you and me. You know he has worked for Falcone in the past and even though I noticed that he was taking photos, we both didn't click that he was more than just a fan".

The Joker looked up from painting his nails orange over the pink. Bruce had originally confiscated the bottle but gave it back along with a small rubber duck at the other's request. "Corrrrrect. I was busy at the time being a superstar, the camera loves me, ya see". At this he couldn't contain his composure. He walked over and stood behind him as they both watched the footage again. The Joker put his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Lighten up, Bats, this is good". Getting no resistance he began to massage his shoulders. "Now you can keep an eye out for him, he might have followed you for ages, learning  _who-know's-what_  if Junior hadn't spotted him"

"True" Bruce agreed as his muscles were rubbed just the way he liked it. He relaxed into it. "I guess it could have been worse". Suddenly tensing, he brushes off the man and straightens. "What else could we be missing?". He sat in quiet contemplation for a moment then was set off balance as his chair was spun around 180 degrees and stopped suddenly.

The older man looked up at the door and frowned, chewing his lip, then returned his gaze down to Bruce. "This is where you can use me. Use me" he begged in a low voice. "Think of all the things I know, of all the things I can help you with. I've seen the next 25 years for Christ sake! We're changing the future right now, I can't say what will happen with that, but  _this_ " he points at the screen " _this_  I know. I know who that is, what he's done, hell, what he's going to do as long it doesn't change too much!". He searched Bruce's eyes. " _Use_ me".

Bruce began to stammer and tried to spin his chair back around but the jester made it go back to face him again as he leant in a little, he raised his voice despite closing the distance. "Don't you get it?". At this he wandered off, pacing. He suddenly threw his arms up. "I've seen the future!" he proclaimed like a mad scientist, then giggled. He was going to keep going but he could see he was scaring the younger man. "Just kidding, Brucey. Had you, uh, going there, huh?"

"You've finished?" the vigilante questioned, after a moment he reasoned with himself that that was just an act to look insane, not some loss of control on the older man's part.

"Sure have, boy-o. Heh. But I meant what I said: use my skills, my knowledge. Do it".

Bruce typed into the computer and pointed up to the image of Professor Martin. "What do you know about him?"

The Joker swallowed hard and thought about his answer. He decided to reply in a round about way. "Crow's angry. You heard the things this guy said on the radio?". Bruce nodded. "How could he get his revenge?"

The detective played along with this strategic thinking game. "Attack Martin? But he's in protective custody, Gordon wouldn't take no for an answer. His wife passed away 15 years ago. He lives alone, no pets"

"I thought I'd proved enough over the years that protective custody doesn't mean  _squat_. Although, I'd like to think that I'm far more creative than Little Miss  _FEAR ME_. Go on,  _think_ "

Bruce pondered for a moment. "His daughter and her family live overseas, the police there have been warned"

The Joker grabbed a close chair, spun it around and straddled it backwards. "What would you do if Alfred had moved overseas and was threatened?"

"I'd be there in a second. No question" he nodded. The Joker gave him a strange look. Bruce's eyes bulged. He dived into typing manically. "Martin has an investment property out in Bludhaven, it's been rented out by the same family for the past three years"

"I wonder how busy it's been since being on the radio?"

"Hrm, you're right. I haven't been thinking about this the right way". He rubbed at his eyes. "I'm going to get a coffee. You want one?"

"I, uh," again The Joker looked up the door almost nervously. "I'll, uh, stay here. Come back, I can help you more with this"

Not noticing the clown's strange behaviour as he was deep in thought, the billionaire walked through the house in a haze of concentration. It was only when he stepped into the kitchen that he realised there wasn't only one voice emanating from the room.

"Master Bruce, hello. Join us" Alfred invited, waving a hand over the tea mugs and biscuits that were laid out.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce snapped at his elder self who was sitting at the table, as he ignored the old man.

The elder Wayne frowned as though some of his fears had been confirmed. He placed his tea cup back down into it's saucer with a small chink. "I'm seeing how things are going"

"No, you're having tea with Alfred"

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah it is. This is my house, you can't just walk around like you own it"

"Of course I own it-"

"-not in this year. Whilst I'm still here it's mine"

The older Bruce pursed his lips at Alfred who took it as a sign to get busy at the other side of the room. The man stood. "Bruce, you're being ridiculous. And aggressive. Sure you're not Joker in disguise?". The younger man just stood there defiantly without making a comment. "Where's Joker?"

"Why?"

"I need to speak with him. Now"

"I don't think he wants to see you right now"

"Well he doesn't get a say in it, does he?"

"Then  _I_  say you can't see him"

"You don't get a say in it either". At this he pushes past Bruce and begins to walk towards the cave. "So, have you put out the small fires yet? Sick of cleaning up after the demonic puppy?"

The younger man strode after him, trying to keep up and be broody at the same time. "Actually, it's been fine. You're too harsh on him"

The elder man chuckled. "Sure I am, sure I am. So did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" he asked, confused.

"The brainwashing?" he now looked the other man all over the head, as if looks for an incision point. "Did he have to actually take the brain out to do that, or is it more of an ear drop thing?". He did his best to sound intrigued, like he was actually asking this.

"Hey" Bruce barked, putting a stop to this. "I'm not brainwashed, he's been fine. The reason I don't want you in there yet is that he's really helping with identifying the man in the video-"

"-your Joker can do that, you don't need this one. Secondly, don't get me started on that video. Can you imagine my surprise, looking around the electrical section of a department store and that coming on-screen? On all the screens at once? I was surrounded!"

Bruce scoffed and raised his brows. "You think it is was fun for me? God, it was awful"

"Why were you two together? Have you been letting him out of the apartment? Have you two been meeting up privately?". At this he stopped walking again and took the others arm. "I need to know" he pleaded. "Please, how deep is this?"

"Are you serious? I told the truth in the interview. I ran into him in the coffee shop. I immediately got him out of there and away from people, I was furious with him. He was calling me names down the street, 'Brucey' and all that, so I told him to stop and how dangerous it was for him to be out and saying those things where people could see and hear him. So, he ducked down an alley then ended up next to a park. Those kids with the card tricks? They tried to rob me but he diffused the situation by distracting them with the cards. Then out of nowhere the cameras showed up. Their other story didn't show so they needed another one. There was thirty seconds between them walking over and the camera rolling. Meeting up with him? Letting him out of the apartment? No, never. You should see how furious I was when I realised what was going on. I tried to get him back to your place as soon as I could. What, you think that I was tricked into helping him or something? I said he could stay here last night because he was right, you would have been so angry with him you wouldn't have listened and he would have just left. This way when he's ready he'll go back to the apartment with you. If I'd let him go we wouldn't have been able to keep him around. I did the right thing, don't think I'm under his influence. I'm not. I'm angry with you right now because of the way you spoke to me yesterday on the phone". At this his cell rang. "It's Lucius, I'll have to take it". He answered. "Lucius, hi. What's been happening?". He walked off down the corridor and turned the corner.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?". Bruce slowly looked upwards to the balustrade on the floor above him. His Joker was standing there, amused, but not amusing.

"Jack. Hello" he responded tightly.

The jester was relaxing, lounging on the hand rail. "Did you have to hug your teddy close last night? Did it fill the space I left behind?"

"I'm seeing how things are going" he replied curtly.

"How nice of you, your kind heart puts us all to shame"

"How are you feeling?" The elder Wayne asked, trying to be friendlier. The clown didn't buy it and just held a smirk on his face without answering. "Come back to the apartment"

"Brucey has been a fantastic host, it's like I'm a young boy again"

"You don't remember what being a young boy feels like"

The clowns face soured. "It's a figure of speech"

"Come home" he pleaded.

At this the youngest Bruce came back and said "Lucius said that Warren is at the office and won't leave, says he has to speak with me"

"Well go then, we spoke about this the other day at your office. The most important thing you need to two at the moment is speak with Warren. I'm surprised you haven't called him yet-"

"-no, I'm going to Bludhaven"

"Bludhaven?" the older man repeated with a scoff "What's in Bludhaven? What could possibly be more important?"

"Martin's investment property"

Suddenly his attitude changed to one of subdued caution. "Wait. What? Why do you need to go there?"

"I think Crane may be after Martin's family"

The older billionaires face turned grim. "Right. Well, yes. Ok. Hrm. What made you think to check the investment property?"

"Well, it could give me clues as to where they're staying"

The man looked bleak, almost like he wanted to say something. "Right, as long as you thought of it yourself". He then remembered what they had been discussing. "But you have to speak with Warren, do that first. He said publicly a few days ago that you support him, you looked like you did shaking his hand at the play opening you have to do something!"

"I am doing something! I'm protecting Martin's family"

"Maybe, you don't know what you'll find when you get there. I think your time would be better spent sorting things out with Warren. That's what I would do, there is enough daylight. Sort out this mess then deal with Crane's work, you have enough time"

"No. No. I'm doing the right thing. If Alfred was in trouble I would drop everything too"

The older Bruce looked from his younger self up to the older Joker who shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about? What does Alfred have to do with this? You're not listening. You needed to speak with Warren and he's sitting there at your office. Drop by and sort it out, don't you care about about the Wayne name?"

The younger man's eyes flashed and he stormed off down the hallway. The elder man didn't know whether he was heading to the garage or the cave. He would like to think he had gotten through to him and he was sorting out the mess now.

"Fine. Joker, you coming back with me?"

"No"

"Right" he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. "Well I'll go then. Go back to the kitchen that is. Until you decide to come with me, then we'll leave together"

"You'll be there a while"

"I have time"

"The one thing we both apparently have in  _spades_ " he murmured to himself as he walked back towards his guest room. As he went he flipped over the rubber duck and opened up the secret compartment on the bottom to retrieve what was inside.

* * *

"Well I'm sorry Mr Warren, it seems as though Mr Wayne is out of Gotham at the moment and can't pop down here today. Did you have an appointment?"

Tony grimaced, he had the distant feeling of being lied to and he didn't like it. Things with Wayne were getting beyond a joke. "Like I said Mr Fox, I thought I would drop by in the hope of seeing Bruce. You say he's out of Gotham, do you know where?"

The Wayne Enterprises CEO displayed his palms in an apparent sign of openness. "Unfortunately I don't. I'm not aware of all of Mr Wayne's plans, I'm afraid. Can I get you another coffee while you're here?"

The politician seemed to swirl his next question around his mouth first before asking "Tell me, Mr Fox, Lucius. You know Bruce, I'm afraid that he hasn't been too forthcoming with praise, or more so involvement with me. Do you know of any ways that I could encourage him to see things from my perspective?"

"Bruce is headstrong, Mr Warren. If he doesn't want to support you then he will make that clear. Being frank, he has every right to get on with things and let you get on with your responsibilities separately. You have a lot of support from others, why the big push for him?"

Tony looked as though he wanted to start raising his voice so he took a moment before speaking. Apparently most people didn't speak to him like this. "He is very influential and I believe in what I represent. I believe that it is what is best for Gotham. I also believe that it would benefit  _Mr Wayne_ to be on my side"

Lucius gave a tight lipped smile, as usual seeing right through things. "Well then, I'll get him to give you a call"

"As far as everyone is concerned" he began in a warning "he is supporting me as of the theatre opening. Has he mentioned anything to you?"

Most of the politeness left the older man. "I work with Mr Wayne but his social life doesn't enter into what I do. You will need to speak with him personally. Right now I have a company to run"

Tony's face darkened. "This is  _business_ "

"Perhaps, but it's none of my business". Fox stood and waited for the politician to do the same. "Have a good day, Mr Warren" he spoke in dismissal.

Tony fumed but had the sense to keep his mouth shut until he entered the empty lift on the same floor. He grabbed his phone out, it only rang twice before a quietly spoken man answered.

"Tony"

"Mike. I have another job for you, are you tailing Wayne right now?". He fixed his hair in the mirror as he waited for the lift to begin its decent.

"I've printed up the pictures I took of him yesterday, he is at his mansion still. I left a couple of hours ago but he was there all night"

"Lucius Fox, Wayne Enterprises CEO. Get some dirt on him, I want to take him down"

"I'll want good money for that"

"And you'll get it. There has to be something on him, he just pissed off the wrong guy". Tony saw the vein raised in his reddening face and realised that he had to calm down in case someone saw him.

"Do you want me to back off Wayne to do this?"

"Yeah, why not. I'll sort out Wayne for now. Let's crush this Fox guy first. Bastard"

* * *

Bruce checked the address again and walked up to the door where he knocked. A few seconds later a frazzled looking woman answered holding a phone and a screaming child.

"Finally" she snapped "I have to go, he's actually here". Bruce was about to talk when the woman hung up the phone and placed the kid on the floor where it continued to howl and then began to tug at the pants on her right leg. "Right, the oven is in there, off you go".

"Ahhh" Bruce hesitated. "I'm here to check you water meter-"

"-for the love of fuck. You serious? Really?"

"Yes, it's standard for your meter to be checked-"

"-I don't give a flying fuck!" she then seemed to think quickly on her feet. "Can you fix ovens?

Before Bruce could offer a reply a man in a vehicle pulled into the driveway and inside the house dogs began to bark a welcome as he stepped out of the ute and walked up to them. "Is he here to fix the oven?"

"No, he's fucking useless".

"I'm here to check the meter-" Bruce tried to explain logically.

"-the landlords daughter was here today" she explained to her partner, ignoring Bruce who was now not worthy of her time. "I said she couldn't leave until someone was booked in to do the oven. Jenson!" she bellowed. "Bring Mommy the phone number on the fridge!". She picked up the phone.

"Sorry, Bud, we've had no oven for a month and it's that time of the month for her. The meter is around the right side of the house".

"Thanks, Champ" Bruce replied.

"745…" the boy read out the number to his mother as Bruce took his phone out and took the number down undetected. As he went to the side of the house the front door slammed.

* * *

"How much is he payin' you?" asked the first crook, Jerry, outside the house where Martin's family had been staying the last few days. It was now dark and quiet as they stood in the heartland of suburbia. It was a little while out of Gotham city but in this case it was worth the trip for everyone.

"$500 and some pills. You?" his associate, Tim, replied.

"The same. Crane must be pretty mad at this old guy. What did he tell you we had to do?"

"Find the family, it's a blonde chick, her husband who's on crutches at the moment and a three year old girl. They've been livin' in England or somethin'. Once they are tied up we text him to say the job's done then turn on the porch light. That's how he knows to go in"

"Yep, that's what I heard too" he then started laughing. "I've got him listed under 'Pretty Boy' in my phone".

"Hah, that's funny as, but I wouldn't let him see it".

They both crouched down and pulled out a balaclava, rope and knives each. "Well I'm going to head 'round the back. See you inside"

"Yep, see ya there". He walks forward and then disappears around the back porch.

Tim slowly approaches the front of the double story but thinks he hears a noise. "Jerry, you right, mate? Jerry?". Next thing he feels a hand grab him and all he sees is a flash of black before he's knocked unconscious.

Jonathan Crane now stood in the driveway. It had been five minutes since he had received the text to say that the 'job had been done'.

"Porch light is on, Boss" one of his three lackeys commented.

"Indeed. All three of you with me around the back. Now".

They stalked as instructed, the street was quiet as it disappeared from their view. All the curtains and blinds were shut but the living room light was on. There was a small gap where one of the blinds was held up by a book. "Boss I can see the guy tied up like you told them to".

Crane nodded but knew from experience that it wasn't time to celebrate yet. "Good. Well hurry up and get the door open. You two stay out here until I call you in. Keep a watch.". At this they both crossed the threshold.

Suddenly they realised that every thing was horribly wrong. "Hey Boss, that's not the English guy, that's-" just as he saw it was his friend tied up there was a noise behind them at the back door.

"The Bat" Scarecrow growled. They both moved into the living room and saw the crony tied up. "Can't you get simple instructions right?" he questioned Jerry and Tim as Batman fought with the only man left inside apart from Crane, the doctor calling in his remaining back-up over the two way radio. "In now, weapons out!" he ordered. He placed the radio in his pocket as he reached the front door which had a rooms worth of furniture stacked in front of it.

"You're stuck, Crane!" Batman grunted triumphantly and he fought the first criminal.

Scarecrow spun around just in time to see his man knocked unconscious and the other two run in, baseball bats up. Crane realised he had to get past them as he gave up hope of ever shifting the sideboard tipped onto the only way out of the front of the house. "Get him in front of the window!" he instructed as he prepared to go out the back doorway that they were currently in front of.

"Don't go anywhere, Jonathan" Batman snapped.

"This is not a good time for me to chat, Batman. My consulting hours are negociatable and priced at a reasonable rate. Perhaps another time? Unless my men kill you, of course, in that case, well: c'est la vie".

The vigilante looked disgusted. "You were...going to...torture a young family" he breathed as he dodged punches and gave out a few of his own.

Scarecrow ignored him, the two men weren't working fast enough so he grabbed a knife from the belt of Tim and started to free him and Jerry. "If these two fail we all lose. They are blocking the only way out, if you don't fight him he will come for you and hurt you first". At his threat, once free, Tim launched himself onto Batman as the other two dropped to the ground after hitting each other mid air. Throughout all this Batman kept successfully blocking the doorway. After freeing the last man tied up he hid behind Crane while the other two who had fallen to the floor stood to the side about to attack the vigilante again, but unsure how to best do this.

Scarecrow was not about to lose. He sighed as he fumbled for something in his jacket. He uncapped the syringe and held it up to the man behind him.

Paralysed in terror he squeaked "Get that away, I'm afraid-"

"-I'm well aware of you trypanophobia, Jerry, it's precisely the reason I hired you".

"Noooo!" he screamed, getting Batman's attention. He looked over to see Crane holding the man with one arm, the syringe at his lackies throat.

"Jonathan. Let him go" he growled.

"Let  _me_  go, Batman"

"I can't do that" he explained.

Crane weighed up his options. "Very well". The needle was emptied and within a second the fear toxin hit the man's blood system and the shrieking and clawing began. Scarecrow was able to get out of the way by shoving the man in the direction of the fight.

Enraged Batman pushed the two criminals, one either side of him, away with a great force. While the frenzied man knocked over Batman's only other assailant. "Crane!" Batman bellowed as the straw man began to run towards them. The one under the influence of the fear toxin gained strength through his abject terror and by the time the vigilante was able to quickly subdue him Scarecrow has slipped past them and was out the backdoor in moments.

Batman ran out there but Crane had already disappeared, he was too late.

A few minutes later the police were there and after unsuccessfully trying to get into the front of the house they went around the back to find five criminals tied together unable to move. After looking over the situation Gordon walked into the backyard searching it with his eyes. He strolled over into a dark corner of the yard.

"You were the anonymous tip off, weren't you?"

Batman stepped out from under the shadow of a tree. "The police force out here in the suburbs may not have responded too well to me so I didn't take that chance. I called to say that they were in danger, they were taken away then all I had to do was wait for Crane and his men. I had to use other measures to make sure this family wasn't at their house when Crane came calling"

An officer stepped out onto the back deck and saw the commissioner seemingly talking to the shadows. He'd heard Gordon was in touch the that vigilante they have in the city, it must be true. At that he went back in.

"Martin's family have been down at the station for the last few hours. If it wasn't for your quick thinking and the alert I think they would have been killed. How did you lure him in?"

"I overheard two of his men discussing the plan in the front yard. I waited and carried out the instructions as the men listed. They even said which name Crane was under in the phone. The rest was easy"

The moustached man smiled kindly. "If you ever get into training I'm more than happy for you to teach my team a thing or two"

Batman didn't return the smile, he replied in a serious tone "I do things your men can't".

The older man nodded whilst mirroring the others stoic attitude. "Listen, Joker's been quiet for the last few nights, it makes me think he's up to something"

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not a thing, I was hoping you had"

"I'll keep a watch. Let me know if you find anything out. Have you found anything about Warren?"

Gordon looked a little defensive. "I've begun looking. I still have no idea what you're expecting me to find. I need more information"

"I can't give you anything else. Just see if he is associating with anyone he shouldn't be"

Gordon shook his head. "You better be right about this, and besides, what if I find out Warren has a few shifty friends? What happens then? And what happens if it's more than a few small friends and the're targeting my family? What happens then?"

"I just need you to find it. If it's there. Your family are safe, just tell me everything as soon as you know it"

"This is getting dangerous. Remember what happened last time we got this political. People died. My family-" he cut himself off.

"Please, Jim. Trust me on this one. I have"

Gordon sighed and turned back to the house. "So are you going to go after Cra-?". As he turned back around Batman was gone.

* * *

**Just under three years ago**

A little while ago Jonathan had sorted out his funding issues. It wasn't strictly legal, in fact it wasn't anything close to legal, but Ra's had promised the unprecedented chance of large scale testing and he couldn't turn that down. Holding the city to ransom was just an added bonus.

At his day to day work at the asylum he had suspended Elly for weeks after she had called into question his professionalism. It was only when people began to then question her absence and his paperwork began to stack up again he had no choice but to invite her back. He kept a distance whist keeping a very close eye on her from the sideline. He needed to get on top of any rumours if they sprung up.

With Scarecrow getting stronger and stronger as his testing and work with the League of Shadows became greater he had to make doubly sure that he was covering his tracks. Slip ups could not be tolerated.

It was a mild although sunny day when he received an all important phone call that he had been waiting on.  _He_ was now in Gotham.

"You seem a little distracted as of late, Doctor, I trust that you're being truthful with me about the current situation?"

Jonathan flexed his fingers in his right hand as he held the mobile tightly with his left. "Of course I am. I understand the consequences fully if I was not".

Ducard paused. "There are many distractions in this world, Doctor. Your work at the asylum is obviously very important".

Jonathan expected him to go on but he didn't. "It is, but as I have explained, my research is my real passion"

"Mmm, yes. And I believe you. Only a high level of dedication could result in what you have achieved and are achieving"

"You mentioned you've now arrived in Gotham. Did you wish to meet face to face any time soon?"

"Not yet, Doctor, not yet". In the background was the hustle and bustle of the city. "I'm actually at an outdoor cafe right now". Jonathan stayed silent as he didn't know how to respond to that. "It's out near the university, it's not in there, however, many of the students like to come here after classes".

Jonathan could here people laughing in the background. "I don't seem to follow-"

"-in clear view, across the other side of the cafe, sits you administration assistant. She is with some friends, has been here around half an hour and has had a coffee and ham sandwich so far"

"I don't see what this has to do with-"

"-distractions, Doctor, are hopefully not an issue. Do I make myself plain?"

"You do. Her and I are not...it is strictly professional"

"Does she know anything about the plan?"

"She knows nothing, I assure you. She's got nothing to do with-"

"-she's quite careless. I stood in line behind her and was able to take her wallet, take down her details and return it without her noticing. Before that I was concerned she may put two and two together about you. Perhaps I was mistaken"

"She will be moved to a different department as soon as possible. Unless you believe stronger action needs to be taken?"

"Call her in to see you now and move her to where you are not in her sight. Make sure it is swiftly taken care of, if not feel free to take a more heavy headed approach. I'll be watching".

The line went dead.

 


End file.
